Pro Heroes? Or Miraculous?
by Newage416
Summary: When a rift appears over Paris, two new heroes fall into Ladybug and Cat Noir's laps. Izuku Midoriya and Ochaco Uraraka are thrust into a new world where magic exists and Hawkmoth wants power. With our four heroes united, they must stop Hawkmoth from getting the Miraculouses. Meanwhile, Master Fu embarks on a dangerous trial under the Guardians Temple. Art from Miss Shrimpy
1. Rifts are Temporal-mental

**Sooo...its been a while. More than a few years since I have written anything for this site and I must say its good to be back. If anyone still out there read my stories in the past...I'm so so sorry. I hope my writing style has improved since my last published story. Anyway, this is my first crossover so please bear with me. I hope you guys like this.**

 **I started watching Miraculous Ladybug roughly two years ago I think. The hiatus between season one and two feels a lot longer now that I think about it. As for My Hero Academia, its been about a month and a half. If you haven't watched either one, you guys should check them out.**

 **I don't own any of Miraculous Ladybug or My Hero Academia. All rights go to the respective owners. PLUS ULTRA!**

* * *

As the magic yoyo wrapped around another chimney, Ladybug sped past the Grand Paris Hotel. Making a passing wave at the young blonde troublemaker/number 1 fan: Chloe Bourgeois, the spotted hero made her way toward the Eiffel Tower.

She sighed as she neared her destination. Everyday for the past month had been the same thing: wake up, check the tower, go to school, check the tower, do homework, and last but not least...yeah, check the tower. It wasn't everyday when such a magical object appeared.

The ear piece she was wearing rang to life. _You there yet, bugaboo?_

Ladybug sighed. "Not yet kitty, just another kilometer," she responded.

 _This thing is strange, isn't it? I'm half expecting a flying blue box to come flying out of that thing everyday,_ the male voice on the other line said. _It looks pretty harmless._

"So are 10 year-olds until their parent's leave them alone for 5 minutes, and trust me on that one. Besides, its a real quick check before we start the day worrying about that stupid thing," she responded. "We just have to deal with it until its gone. Also, I never pegged you as a Doctor Who fan."

 _What can I say really? I love the series._

Ladybug smiled as she reached her destination. Raised high in the middle of Paris, the Eiffel Tower stood in all its glory. While it was...ahem, destroyed several times by the heroes, the Tower remained a pure symbol of the City of Love. Through rain and snow, earthquakes to Cataclysms, it had withstood it all. However, today its beauty wasn't why Ladybug was here.

High above the tower, a bright and blue object shimmered in and out of existence. A tear in space, only visible to those who stood directly underneath it, sparked with temporal energy. The tear, looking oddly like the crack in a window, faded periodically from the world. And while, thankfully, hardly anyone noticed, it was still a danger. The last thing anybody needed was half the city in a riot over the appearance of a hole in the universe high above their treasured landmark.

While at first to have been the work of the akuma at the time, the Miraculous duo quickly learned 2 things: 1) no akuma that Hawkmoth could create would have the power to open a rift and just leave it there, and 2) it was thanks to their kwami that they were able to find it in the first place. Since then, they each took turns checking on it to make sure nothing really shot out of it.

As she climbed it, Ladybug began to dread the current day's events. While she made peace with Chloe not too long ago as Ladybug, Marinette was still at the top of her 'torture emotionally until the end of time' list. It's lovely that said list actually existed.

Remarkable even.

Once she made it to the spire, she peered up at the rift. As expected, it wasn't active that day. She pressed into the ear piece where she was communicating with her partner with a sigh of relief. "Hey kitty, nothing to report over here. Honestly, if it's not going to be active at all, why bother showing up?"

 _That's what I say about going to school everyday. I can't believe that once upon a time, I actually wanted to go to school,_ her partner said.

Ladybug laughed. "Alright kitty, no activity at the rift for right now. I'll check back in in the afternoon and see where we will g-"

She didn't finish her thought at the rift seemingly exploded. Multi-colored energy spewed from all around the rift and lightning surged through the sky. The ground beneath her feet rumbled, definitely alerting the people below of what was happening. It had taken a matter of three seconds before someone began to scream. Somebody down below had seen the rift.

Ladybug dove out of the way as a bolt of energy struck the ground she was standing on previously. Absolute power raged across the sky and everybody was in a panic.

A very particular bolt of energy shot through the sky and caught the heroine's attention. The bolt traveled through the sky before touching down across the Seine at in the middle of the Palais de Chaillot.

Panic rushed through Ladybug as she pressed on the communicator. "Cat Noir, meet me at the Palace! People might be hurt!"

 _On my way!_ was his immediate response.

Ladybug leapt from the observation deck and slid down on of the many steel beams leading toward the bottom. Her eyes were trained to where the bolt of energy touched down on. If the Palace was filled with people, especially tourists, anybody could be in serious danger.

Now close enough to the ground, she leapt off the tower and launched herself across the bridge with her magic yoyo. She saw in the distance her partner descending onto the scene. Thankfully he was quick on his feet when he needed to be.

As soon as she made it to the scene, her worst fear was realized. Exactly where the bolt of lightning struck, two teenagers laid face down on the ground. One of them, a boy from the looks of it, was shielding the person underneath for some reason. He must've thought he could take the bolt head on instead of them. The boy wore a dark green jumpsuit with bandages on his arms and large, white gloves. He wore matching green pants with what looked like armored shin guards. His bright, big red shoes were also a part of his ensemble.

Cat Noir, her superhero best friend and partner in justice, knelt closer to the kid. "LB, look at his clothes. Weird, isn't it?"

"Says the cat wearing skin-tight leather," she retorted with a smile.

The green teenager moved slightly, prompting the heroes above him to react. He moved out of the way to reveal the second teenager underneath him. She, from the looks of it, wore a skin-tight pink jumpsuit with circular braces on her wrists and the puffiest pair of boots either of them had ever seen. She wore a strange-looking helmet from the looks of it as well.

Whoever they were, neither of the heroes recognized them. Cat Noir extended a hand to them. "Hey, you guys alright?"

As the girl came to, the boy reached out for Cat Noir's hand. "Thanks, but what are you doing here? This villain is tearing the city apart," he asked.

Cat and Ladybug exchanged looks. "Um, what villain?"

As the boy raised his head, his eyed met Cat's. "Whoa! You're a cat!"

The boy leapt backward, prompting the girl to get up as well. "Whoa, your hair looks so cute!" The girl exclaimed.

Ladybug smiled. Meanwhile, Cat and the green boy continued to stare at each other. "You look like a cat!" The boy exclaimed.

"You look like a green bunny," Cat said.

The girl in pink reached out to her friend. "Deku, where are we?"

"Well, I don't hear Kachhan yelling at me, so nowhere near school. But where..?"

The girl looked past Ladybug and her eyes widened. She removed her helmet to let her hair breathe. "We're in Paris! We're in France!"

The boy, Deku, turned to the Tower. "Deku...we were just at U.A. just a second ago. How did we get here?"

"What's U.A.?" Ladybug asked.

Before she could answer, a crash interrupted their conversation followed by a loud splash. Cat Noir immediately grabbed the two teens and pulled them away. The splash came from the Seine.

Ladybug sprinted to the river where a wooden galleon sailed over the bridge, riding what looked like a river of soda. "YO HO HO AND A BOTTLE OF COLA! YOU CANT STOP ME FROM ENJOYING MY COLA, PARIS!" Came a loud voice from the ship.

 _You've got to be kidding me,_ Ladybug thought to herself. She ran back to Cat Noir, who was trying to shoo the teens away. "Akuma! You two, get out of here!" She called out.

Cat flashed a bright smile to the pair. "Welcome to Paris, guys," he said. "Stay down and let us take care of the akuma."

With that, the Miraculous duo leapt into action, chasing after Hawkmoth's latest victim.

As they were out of sight, Deku turned to his friend. "We gotta help!"

"You can reach them faster Deku," the girl said.

Deku thought for a moment. As he thought, his face burned red. It was unfamiliar territory, but it was the best way for both of them to catch up.

He charged up Full Cowling to his standard 8%. "Uraraka, I...uhh..I have an idea. To get us closer."

The girl, Uraraka, understood what he was about to say. She turned red as well, however she nodded in understanding. "Got it!"

"Hang on tight, okay? I've never tried this before," he said with a smile.


	2. Soda is bad for your ship

**Hey everyone, welcome to chapter two. I'm glad you guys are liking this so far. I hope I can continue to provide for you all. This one is really long so bear with me on this one. I didn't want the battle scene to be broken into multiple chapters. Spoiler alert: its over 4,000 words.**

 **Sorry.**

 **So I'm sure there is a lot of information about My Hero that has not been animated yet, because the manga is so far ahead, so I don't know anything about what will happen after the finale.**

 **As for Miraculous...God I hope we don't get another year and a half hiatus before a teaser. Season 2 has been incredible, and it's close to its end. To fans of the show, be sure to show support on official streams of watch it on Netflix when it all comes out.**

 **I don't own anything.**

* * *

While he couldn't leap over building with a single bound like his hero: All Might, Midoriya was resourceful. Taking after Gran Torino and his childhood friend turned rival: Bakugo the young, green hero leapt off of buildings to catch up to the heroes he just met.

It was simple, even with his friend and crush on his back.

"Are you okay, Uraraka? That villain earlier seemed to have been gunning for you," he asked her.

"He was after all of us! I'm more worried about that ship that flew by. Looked old!" She pointed out. "Are villains here just as weird as ours?"

"Don't know, but I've never seen those two before in any hero textbook. They look familiar?"

The girl shook her head. Her hands were wrapped around his chest, pinkies up to prevent her activating her power, or "quirk" on him. "Those two seem very nice. The ladybug-looking one had beautiful hair," Uraraka said.

Midoriya smirked. "I thought you were going to gush over the cat guy," he remarked.

Uraraka playfully smacked his chest with a free hand. As he ran across the rooftops, Midoriya had caught sight of the ship that sailed by earlier

The galleon was, indeed, riding a wave of what looked like soda. A faint bell could be heard ringing like crazy as the ship's captain ran around the deck. "We need to get up there! Ready?"

Uraraka nodded and allowed her pinkies to drop, activating her quirk on Midoriya. He leapt into the air with Full Cowling and they shot through the air.

As they neared the ship, something plastic seemed to hit Midoriya's ankle. He peered down to find a ladybug-themed yo-yo wrapped around it.

"What the-AAAAAHHHH!"

Down below, Ladybug had accidentally hooked into a gravity-defying couple and she was being pulled through the air.

* * *

When Marinette woke up that morning, the last thing she expected was exactly what was going on.

She wasn't planning on save a teen couple from a lightning strike from a rift in time and space, nor was she expecting to accidentally latch onto said couple as they shot through the air toward the akuma. Hell, it was supposed to be a routine, boring kind of day. It was supposed to be a regular day of school, leading to obsessing over Adrien in the privacy of her room, then an akuma, light patrol and retire into the night with family.

At the least, she was expecting to butt heads with Chloe again at school while also worrying about how to approach Adrien about some movie tickets she won from a radio show. But nooooooo, the universe just had to throw a rift in time and space into her life.

Here she was: the Miraculous Ladybug, hero of Paris and the symbol of creation...chasing an akuma obsessed with soda while flying through the air unwillingly.

As she shot through the air, Cat Noir used his staff to make his way to the ship. He snickered lightly as they caught up to the gravity-defying duo.

The duo flew over the ship's deck, where Uraraka cancelled the affects of her quirk. Putting her hands together, she released them both.

At the same time, Deku used his strength to yank Ladybug up and onto the ship. "You alright?" Deku asked.

Ladybug looked at the both of them. "You guys can fly?"

Before they could answer, Cat Noir was next to arrive. "Excuse me, captain. Is this the flight to Barcelona? I've never been there before," he quipped.

The akumatized captain turned to them. She wore a bright red jacket with a blue undershirt and white sash underneath it. She wore a giant maroon hat with several brands of cola bottle caps added like pins. She had a glass bottle of cola strapped to her belt along with a fancy, engraved bottle opener.

Her eyes widened as she met Ladybug's eyes. "What the-? Stowaways! You'll pay for boarding my ship! No one boards Captain Cola's ship without permission!" She stomped on the deck. "GET UP HERE YOU HALF DRUNK DIET-TEERS!"

A hatch door flew open and the sound of clanking bottles erupted from below deck. Rising from underneath, human-shaped bottles filled with soda came charging at the heroes wielding swords. The clanking of glass marching was enough for the heroes to recoil.

One of the bottles charged at Cat Noir. He quickly rose his staff to meet a swing of its sword. "I don't think they're friendly!" He called out.

More bottles appeared and surrounded the teens with swords drawn. "They may be akumatized people, so don't break them!" Ladybug advised.

As she spoke, one of the bottles charged at Uraraka with its sword poised for a strike. Once it was close enough, her experience from her internship with Gun-Head back home kicked in.

She side-stepped and grabbed the bottle's wrist. A quick snap disarmed the bottle, and with her momentum serving her, she managed to hoist the bottle over her shoulder and slammed it into the ground.

"NOO!"

The bottle person slammed into the deck, effectively cracking its back. The being stopped moving entirely as it dissolved into dark smoke, leaving behind some shattered glass and soda, still retaining its fizz.

Ladybug stared as the bottle faded. It wasn't a real human since they would've gotten up. The glass bottles all stared at each other and drew their swords. Uraraka raised her new sword and blocked an overhead strike from another one of the bottles. Deku charged up Full Cowling and caught the blade of another bottle.

Ladybug, dumbfounded, unraveled her yo-yo and charged at the akumatized victim. "Let's dance, captain!"

Captain Cola smiled as she reached into her coat and began to pull out a real glass soda bottle by the neck. As she continued to pull it out, the bottle began to grow in size. Soon, the bottle was as giant as a two-liter plastic bottle. Underneath the bottle cap was a piece of white candy tucked neatly. Hoisting it upon her shoulder, she used her bottle-opener and tapped at its neck.

Inside, the candy was dislodged and fell into the soda. Immediately the drink inside reacted and built up pressure. Ladybug dove out of the way as Captain Cola uncapped the bottle, sending super fizzy soda into her direction.

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

On the other side of the city, secluded from everyone including the heroes, a lone man in a dark purple suit and mask stood with a beam of sunlight draped over him. Using his powers, he reached out empathetically to his newest akuma: Captain Cola. Her negative emotions were definitely...something.

Unfortunately, while his akuma did catch the eye of his enemies: Ladybug and Cat Noir, she caught the attention of the two new heroes. "Hmm, unusual. Two brand new heroes to face a small akuma? Ladybug...what are you planning?" he pondered.

He gripped the cane he held in his right hand, pondering his next move. "I don't sense any Miraculous magic from them, and they're not in the grimoire. Who are you two?"

He sighed. He hated complications to his more simple plans. He reached out to his akuma. "Captain Cola, these new heroes are not as excited about your love for cola as you are. I think it's time for you to pour them a glass and show them how a true fan expresses their interests," he whispered to her. "Just remember our deal...or else I will remove your powers!"

* * *

Across Paris, flying high above the city, Captain Cola smiled. "Of course Hawkmoth. I will win against them all and celebrate with a beautiful can of cola. Raise a glass to my victory!" she shouted.

Ladybug rushed the akuma with her yo-yo ready. Deku was close behind her with a determination to win against them and, hopefully, get some answers about their predicament. Ladybug launched her yo-yo at the captain, aiming for her giant soda bottle weapon.

The good captain dodged the initial attacked and countered with another soda blast. The heroes quickly and effectively dodged it and soda was sent flying off of the ship. As soon as the cap was popped and the soda launched, another bottle cap appeared in its place along with the supply of soda inside. She had enough ammo to go for a long time.

Deku surveyed the area. At the speed they were moving toward her, she had about two more chances to land her soda against them before either one of them brought her down. Her reload speed was almost instantaneous as well. Assuming that one soda attack would cause them to alter their course slightly, she could create more space against them.

Captain Cola fired another shot, this time nearly missing Deku as he closed in. "Gotcha!" He reached out for the bottle.

Unfortunately, her reload was quicker than him. Another bottle cap appeared, and as soon as the captain fired, the force of it blasted Deku in the chest. The force of it launched him into two of the hostile bottles harassing Cat Noir and he bounced off of the railing of the ship. He flew overboard.

Uraraka noticed immediately as she sliced another bottle down. It disappeared while another one appeared by the hatch where they came from. "DEKU!"

Her path to where he was blasted from was blocked by two hostile bottles. She raised to block an overhead strike and side-stepped to avoid an attack from a free bottle. Her guard lowered, bring the bottle's sword down with her. A quick slap from her hand activated her quirk, sending the bottle into the air due to lack of gravity.

Now more open, Uraraka went on the offensive against the other bottle. More were moving toward her, however her training really paid off. She blocked two strikes from two different enemies, used her quirk on another and kicked it into the sails above her. She leapt backward, avoiding another surprise attack.

Meanwhile, Ladybug and Captain Cola were practically dancing around each other. "Don't suppose you're getting thirsty, aren't you?" the captain asked.

"Not really, not a cola fan really," she quipped. "I'm a bit in the mood for some tea though."

"YOU TAKE THAT BACK!" the captain boomed as she launched another attack.

Thanks to her yo-yo and natural agility, Ladybug was quick on her feet. Out of the corner of her eye, her partner was sending bottles flying across the ship and into the many different posts. "Well I know I'm going to take a break from soda," he said as he swept two bottles off of their feet. "I just got a cavity just by looking at you."

The captain growled. She popped the top from her soda cannon once again, however Ladybug was too close for her to fire. Instead, Ladybug punched the bottle cap instead of reaching for the captain, disrupting the firing sequence.

Inside, the candy already popped off the top and drowned in the soda. Immense pressure began to build and the cap wasn't coming off. Juggling it like a hot potato, Captain Cola quickly tossed the bottle overboard. And thankfully, she did so at the right time.

As soon as the bottle flew overboard, the weapon exploded, sending extra fizzy soda all over the side of her ship. She screamed in panic and removed her giant hat and began to fan the side.

With the captain momentarily distracted, Ladybug ran to where Deku flew overboard. She was surprised to find him still clinging onto the ship with one fist smashed into the wooden hull.

Deku was screaming as he continued to look down on the world below. "I'VE NEVER BEEN THIS HIGH BEFORE!"

Ladybug latched her yo-yo onto the side of the ship and leapt down the hull. "C'mere!" she called out, hand extended in his direction.

Deku looked up at her. She wasn't treating him like a hostile, thankfully, nor was she cautious with him. With his free hand, he latched onto hers and she hoisted him back up to the deck.

As soon as he was on board, the ship banked to the right. "HUZZAH! MY TARGET BE UPON THE HORIZON!"

The heroes all ran to the other side of the ship. Her target was the school Ladybug and Cat Noir attended (of course they don't know that to be sure). "PREPARE THE CANNONS!"

Panic surged through the resident heroes as the sounds of heavy cast-iron cannons rolled into place.

At least, they thought it was cast-iron.

Closer inspection revealed that the cannons were giant glass bottles of cola with the candies inside them. By now, they realized her heavy fire weapons would be disastrous if they impacted the school.

"FIRE!"

The blast of cannon fire erupted from the ship, much like the sound of the cannons that signaled the revolution many years ago. Ladybug and Cat Noir watched as the projectile: a giant piece of the white candy with a soda tail flying toward the school's courtyard. A courtyard filled with students.

Ladybug leapt off the ship. "Cat Noir, try to get her to stop!" she called out.

"Maybe if I'll bat my eyes, she'll see the error of her ways," he quipped before launching himself at the captain, who had since recovered from the initial explosion of her shoulder mounted so...

Aaaaannnnddd she had another shoulder mounted soda cannon ready. As Ladybug leapt off the ship to hopefully wrangle up the civilians in danger, Captain Cola fired her weapon. "DRINK UP, KITTY!"

Cat Noir and Uraraka dodged the initial attack while it barely missed Deku. _It's a physical object..._

Meanwhile, as Ladybug swung into the school, she managed to scoop up several students and moved them toward their classes. "Get in, QUICK!" she called out.

Thankfully, all of the students had listened. The only three who weren't running for their lives were Ladybug's civilian best friend Alya, her bff's boyfriend Nino and...her acquaintance Chloe. They were all busy helping students evacuate.

As the last student evacuated, Alya was about to follow them until a particular blast of cannon fire erupted behind her. Captain Cola's ship at aimed at her direction. She braced for the impact to strike her, however Ladybug was quicker to swoop in and swept her off of her feet.

As Ladybug swung to the other side of the school, Alya breathed a sigh of relief. "Talk about close calls," she remarked. "I figured you were on that ship!"

As they landed, Ladybug flashed a smile. "I'm surprised you're not asking me for a full-time job," she said.

"Oh no, I'll do that later. Ladybug...why are there two new heroes on that ship? Couldn't find the time to give me a shot?" she asked.

Ladybug booped her nose. "Questions later. Now...you bunker down until it's dealt with." With that, she threw her yo-yo back in the direction of the ship and swung off, leaving Alya with a smirk on her face. "Go get 'em Marinette."

When she reappeared, Uraraka and Deku were back to back, defending themselves against the bottle villains. Cat Noir was battling with the helmsman as well as Captain Cola, the latter continuously firing her soda cannon at him. "Time to wrap this up," she said.

Throwing her yo-yo into the air, she yelled her magical incantation. "LUCKY CHARM!"

Magic swirled around the battlefield before creating her new lucky charm: a 10 foot long bungie cord with a Velcro harness. "A bungie cord? What am I supposed to do with this?" she pondered.

Cat Noir somehow made his way over to her, using his staff to deflect the soda cannon whenever the captain fired. "I hope you got a plan, bugaboo, otherwise we'll be walking the plank," he commented.

Ladybug scanned the area while Cat Noir continued to defend them both. Cat Noir seemed compatible with Captain Cola, the two new heroes seemed compatible with each other as well as the bungie cord and the ship. The plan worked itself out in her head and she smiled.

"I got it! Cat Noir, I need a distraction," she said.

Cat Noir smirked and he dropped his guard before charging at the captain. She then turned to the two new heroes. "You two, with me!"

The two new heroes broke from the small crowd of bottles. Damaging so many of them at once would give them enough breathing room to get Ladybug's plan in motion.

Once they were with her, Ladybug's hesitation about using them faded. They were more than capable of defending themselves. "Okay, I'm going to plant the bungie cord. I think I know what to do," she began to say.

Deku, however, knew exactly what she had planned. He took the harness end of it and turned to Ladybug. They both shared a brief moment where they didn't speak a word, however they both knew the plan. "Uraraka, I'll need your help to get out there," he said.

Uraraka worked out the plan. It was ludicrous, however Deku hardly ever let her down before. She trusted him with anything, except her personal feelings sometimes but that was a different matter. She smiled and nodded in understanding.

As they harnessed Deku, Cat Noir was closing in on Captain Cola. "Ready for your morning dose, kitty?" She fired in his direction.

Cat dodged with ease and closed in. "Has anyone ever told you that cats and cola don't really work well together?"

He got too close. Cat Noir was within reach of the bottle. "CATACLYSM!"

Cat Noir's ring hand glowed with dark and destructive energy. Before the captain could fire again, he grabbed the bottleneck with his power, sending destructive energy through it. The candy inside was dislodged and dropped into the soda. The captain's bottle opener wasn't working, causing the pressure to build inside. "I'll wait until lunch for some soda, though," he remarked.

Juggling the bottle like a hot potato, the captain ran to the edge of her ship and tossed it overboard. The bottle exploded, causing significant damage to the hull once again. And once again, she tried beating the hot fizz with her hand.

On the other side of the ship, Deku was strapped in with Uraraka ready to activate her quirk. "Uraraka, I need to go pretty far out," he said.

Uraraka smiled. "I can get you pretty far, Deku. Consider it my ultimate move," she said before activating her quirk.

"Wait, wha-?"

He suddenly felt weightless. As he floated in the air, Uraraka grabbed him and hoisted him over her head. She took several steps back with a serious grin on her face. She always wanted to do this.

"Wait! You're gonna throw me?!"

Uraraka said nothing more as she began her spring. Ladybug watched the two at work, wondering if she did that to Cat Noir the year and a half since she was on the job.

Short answer: yes.

Long answer: hell yes.

"DEKKKUUUUU...TOSS!" Uraraka shouted her ultimate move out.

Putting her back into it, Uraraka threw him across the sky and away from the ship. Once he ran out of cord, Deku came to a sudden stop.

At the same time, one of the cannons shifted attention from the school and aimed at him. "WAIT! THAT WASN'T WHAT I WAS PLANNING!" Ladybug panicked.

The captain, shifting attention away from the hole in her ship, noticed Deku within range of the cannon. "DON'T FIRE!"

Apparently, 'Fire' was the key word. The cannon fired at Deku, and time seemed to slow down for everyone. Deku charged up Full Cowling and shifted his weight to meet the projectile heading toward him. "One for All! 8%!"

Closer. "Full Cowling!"

Closer. "Shooting Style!"

Readying his ultimate move, Deku swung his leg out in a strategic direction. His shin connected with the giant piece of candy, sending it back toward its sender.

The captain, Ladybug and Cat Noir watched in horror as the candy sailed through the air and toward the bow of the ship. Ladybug grabbed Uraraka and dove for the ground as the candy made impact.

The sound of the crash was extremely loud. The entire ship rocked back and forth, sending the bottle minions off of the ship (or the remaining minions) and toward the school. "Your friend is nuts!" Ladybug bellowed.

Uraraka smiled. "Should've seen him during our entrance exam. Broke both of his legs and right arm trying to save me," she said.

The look on Ladybug's face was indescribable and incredible. The gravity girl pressed her fingers together. "Release!"

Once she did that, she pressed both hands on the wooden deck. "I hope this works!"

On the ground, Deku regained his gravity and he fell to the roof of the school. With the cord in his hands and Full Cowling still in full affect, he ran to keep up with the ship. It was going to be extremely difficult, however it had to work. He kept running before finding what he needed: a raised platform. Once he hit it, he braced himself off of the platform and pulled with all of his might.

The sudden stop jolted everyone on board. Captain Cola hit the helm of the ship, sending her bottle opener down the stairs and into Cat Noir's hands. She didn't process it just yet.

His muscles strained as the momentum of the ship nearly ripped him apart. However, it had succeeded! The ship had no gravity and Deku was its anchor.

Uraraka smiled. He truly was a very strong and stable base. That was one of the traits she admired the most about him. That admiration was already in the process of evolving into another emotion, however she kept shaking it off.

Once the ship was stabilized, Ladybug rose to her feet with Uraraka. "Bugaboo!" Cat Noir called out. "Bottoms up!"

He tossed the bottle opener toward her. "Aww thank you kitty! And it's engraved too!"

Instead of admiring it, Uraraka watched as Ladybug broke the piece of metal with her bare hands. Once broken apart, a small black butterfly flew out of the pieces and began to escape.

"No more evil-doing for you, little akuma," she said as she opened her yo-yo.

She began to wind up her shot. "Time to de-evilize!" Tossing her yo-yo at the butterfly, she expertly captured the creature and pulled it back toward her before closing the yo-yo. "Gotcha!"

She pressed a button on the yo-yo, opening it once again. "Bye bye, little butterfly!"

While she purified the butterfly, Deku leapt back onto the ship and unstrapped himself. He handed the bungie cord to Ladybug and she thanked him. She threw the cord into the air and shouted "MIRACULOUS LADYBUG!"

As the object disappeared, millions of little ladybugs appeared and magically repaired everything around them. It cleaned up the pieces of broken glass bottles on the ground of the school as well as the damage the cannons inflicted. The ladybugs flew through the ship, carrying them back to the banks of the Seine where the ship originally came from.

The giant galleon transformed back into a small motorboat and Captain Cola transformed back into a civilian young girl, probably around 13 or 14. She had light brown hair and dark eyes. She looked up with a dazed expression. "Wha-where am I?"

Ladybug and Cat Noir turned to each other and fist bumped each other. "Pound it!"

After that, they turned to the two heroes standing behind them. Ladybug's expression shifted to concern and professionalism. "Right then, and you are?"

* * *

 **Again, I apologize once again that this chapter is seriously long, but I was on a role. I am excited to be back to writing. Hope you guys like it!**

 **As for those who follow Miraculous, I'm making this with Alya secretly knowing that Marinette is Ladybug. If anybody else should know her identity, its her. Anyway, Go Beyond! Plus Ultra!**


	3. Where in the world is Ochaco Uraraka!

**Yes, I used that title. I've never seen an episode of 'Where In The World Is Carmen Sandiego' but I like her design and...well I just couldn't help it.**

 **This one will be shorter, I promise!**

 **I own nothing but the story. Characters, powers and everything else that has lore and is professionally done isn't owned by me. I'll make my own one day!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _In the My Hero universe..._

When Mina Ashido shuffled through the hallway of the dorm, her eyes crusty from staying up late combing over Aizawa's extra credit notes, she noticed that all the girls were outside their rooms, stretching after a good night's sleep. "Mina, can you keep it down a little bit? You nearly kept me up with your 'not-so-quiet' profanity," Momo Yaoyorozu said.

"You'd be doing the same thing if you were sacked with a ton of extra credit work after nearly failing that last exam!" she burst out.

Momo smiled at her pink friend. "I offered to help you with the exam, but you declined. Next time I'll be sure to remain stubborn and persistent. C'mon, let's get some food already," she said as she shuffled to the elevator.

"If Mineta says another damn joke about my sleeping bottoms being very tight around my butt, I will melt him," Mina threatened. "Tsu was awesome knocking him down a peg."

Momo smiled while they approached the elevator. They passed Ochaco's room, which had an ajar door. As they passed, Mina's attention quickly shifted inside to find her friend wasn't in there. "Hey, hold on a second," she said as she cautiously opened Ochaco's door.

The girl in question wasn't in her room. The briefcase containing her hero outfit was missing from the side of her bed and her sheets were a mess. Momo followed her friend into the room and scanned the area. "Now that's not right," she muttered. She reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone. She stopped before opening her contact list. "Maybe she just went to the mess hall?"

Mina shrugged. "Why take her case?" She gasped loudly. "Unless we have another day of Quirk testing!"

Momo smiled. "C'mon, I'm hungry," she urged. The two left the room and closed the door behind them. Making their way to the first floor, they came across some of the guys sitting around a table and eating their breakfast...

Except the Grape hero in training: Mineta. He was tied up in tape and throwing across the room. Jiro was also sitting at the table visibly angry as she stabbed her bowl of cereal.

As Mina stuck her tongue out at Mineta, Momo began to make her breakfast. "Hey, did anyone see Ochaco come by here? She left her room open and her hero suit is gone," she said.

"She's not here?" Jiro asked.

She eyed the electricity hero in training: Denki Kaminari. The boy shrugged as he continued to eat. "She probably left early to train or something."

"Then she would've said something. It's not like her to disappear without letting someone know," Momo weighed in. "I was thinking of calling her but I thought she was here."

"Then call her, see where she is. And ask her if she knows where Midoriya is because his room is empty," Tokoyami said. "All I saw this morning was his All Might figurines staring at me through a crack in his door."

Jiro suppressed a laugh while Momo began to call Ochaco. "Waaiiitt...if Ochaco and Midoriya are both missing, and its still early..."

 _Oh no..._

"THEN THEY'RE ON A TOP SECRET DATE AND THEY DIDN'T BOTHER TO TELL US?!" Mina basically exploded. "I CALLED IT! YOU ALL OWE ME 3000 YEN!"

Momo sighed as she hung up her phone. "The line is dead, and I tried Midoriya's phone too. Went straight to voice mail," she said.

"4000 YEN THEN!"

"Mina!" Jiro cried out. "Seriously? Our friends are missing and you're worried about a bet? Besides, we don't know if they're romantically together."

Tokoyami began to throw away everyone's breakfast as soon as they were finished. "Should we talk to Aizawa-sensei about all this? If he calls us in for a lesson and they don't show, it's not going to be good for all of us."

Momo was already on it. She returned to the elevator to go up to Aizawa's room to let him know what was going on when a small radio that Kaminari had hooked up to the common room interrupted their thoughts.

 _"...unclear if the damage sustained will be cleaned up before your drive this morning. Again, a surprise villain attack prompted the response of two young heroes, possibly from the U.A.'s 1-A class. Wait, one moment..."_

Everyone gathered around the radio to listen in. _"We have received word from several independent witnesses that the two heroes that appeared were Izuku Midoriya of Class 1-A and Ochaco Uraraka of Class 1-A. At this time, authorities can confirm that the two were permitted to respond to this villain's attack, however they are unreachable at this time. We will continue to bring you more updates as they surface."_

As the newscast ended followed by a commercial, the elevator door opened to reveal a very cranky Aizawa-sensei standing inside it. His eyes were sharp and focused on the small huddle of students around the common area. "Where are they?" he muttered.

* * *

 _In the Miraculous universe..._

Ladybug and Cat Noir were both poised in front of the two new heroes. Deku and Ochaco were ready for a scolding from the pro heroes. "You guys don't have Miraculouses and I don't remember opening a magical comic book, so you must've come from somewhere," Ladybug deduced.

Cat Noir relaxed his body. "You two are pretty cool, anyways." He extended his hand toward Ochaco. "I'm Cat Noir, the coolest cat in town."

Instead of shaking hands, both Ochaco and Midoriya bowed pretty low. "Nice to meet you!" they both announced.

Ladybug smiled. "You're...Uraraka, right? I heard your friend call you by that name," she asked.

Ochaco smiled and nodded. "Hero name: Uravity. And your hero name is Ladybug?"

"It's to the point, right?"

Deku nodded. "Its short, easy to remember and I'm sure your agency believes the same too."

"Agency?" Cat asked. "What agency?"

Uraraka looked puzzled. "Your agency. You are pro heroes, right? What agency do you both have?"

The two heroes eyed each other. Suddenly, they were both alerted to the sound of rapid beeping. Ladybug's hand shot to her earrings and a look of worry appeared on her face. "I'm about to transform. We're talking about this later," she said, urgently.

"Yep, gotta go. I can't be late!"

"Bug out!"

With that, Ladybug and Cat Noir leapt from their location and swung/vaulted away in opposite directions. The pair watched them disappear into the sky before turning to the former akumatized villain.

The young girl looked dazed and confused. Ochaco approached her and helped her to her feet. "Hey, are you okay?"

The girl's eyes widened. "Wh-who are you?"

The two heroes introduced themselves to her. The girl squealed as she marveled their uniforms. "They look so comfortable! You look like a rabbit with the hood!"

Midoriya blushed and thanked the girl. "If you don't mind me asking: how did you create that giant ship?" he asked. "Bending space and reality to build a galleon from a motorboat is incredible!"

The girl looked at him, confused. "I had a ship? Oh God, was I just akumatized?"

The two heroes looked at each other. "What does that mean?" Uraraka asked. "You mean you don't remember flying through the sky on a ship?"

The girl shook her head. "It's been happening for a little over a year. A super villain named Hawkmoth came to town looking for...I forget. But, like, Ladybug and Cat Noir appeared soon after and challenged him. They keep the city safe against him," she explained.

"But aren't there other heroes in town? There's gotta be a hero agency around here, right?" Deku wondered. _I have a bad feeling about this..._ he thought to himself.

The girl was puzzled. "A hero agency? Are you saying that heroes work for a living somewhere?"

Before she could say any more, her phone began to vibrate. She glanced at the screen and bolted upright. "Oh saints! I'm late for school!"

She ran to the motor boat and grabbed her backpack before running off away from the dock. "Thank you again!" She bellowed out.

Once she was gone, Uraraka turned to her friend. "Deku, I think we're in trouble. There's no hero agency here whatsoever?"

The green-haired boy nodded. "...but that's not possible!"

As he pondered their next move, Uraraka spied a trash bin with a newspaper on the rim. She grabbed the paper and checked for any sign of other hero work.

Instead, her eyes focused on the date at the top right corner. She rubbed her eyes and pinched herself a few times before returning to the date.

"D-d-d-Deku!?"

The boy approached her. "What's wrong?"

She pointed at the date. "The date. The date is wrong. Th-th-this is wrong!"

Deku had to check his vision. Unfortunately, it was great.

The date was wrong indeed. It was 2018 on the newspaper.

Back home, he would not have been born for another 200 years.

* * *

 _Elsewhere..._

The masked man who was controlling the akuma paced the room. The butterflies he kept in his lair had all settled down and rested all over the floor. The man was careful not to disturb them while he paced.

As he paced, the elevator behind him rose from the ground, bringing his faithful assistant Nathalie into view. Her standard red dyed bangs still stood out on her appearance. "You wanted to see me?" she asked.

The man turned to her. "Dark wings, fall!"

The man's uniform began to fade as another took its place. His purple jacket and cane disappeared, making way for a cream suit jacked and red shirt with a red-striped tie. The mask fell off revealing a strong, stern face and blond hair. "Nathalie, I want you to look over the grimoire in my safe and any news outlet for any information regarding these two new heroes. One is a young man with green hair and immense strength. Another is a young woman who can remove the gravity of whatever she touches," he ordered.

Nathalie gave a quizzed look. "I'm sorry sir? Are there more Miraculouses out there?" she asked.

The man glowered at his kwami, Nooroo. "I don't know, but if there is, I want them. Akumatizing them may be difficult, however if they are Miraculous heroes, they would make wonderful villains," he growled.

* * *

 **I hope you guys like this chapter. For Miraculous fans, I hope you guys are ready for the season to end. Part one of the finale was just incredible! Anyway, have a good day/afternoon/night and see you all later!**


	4. You have a fairy in your what?

**I am just bursting with ideas about how to progress! I've been watching some of the dub of My Hero (Which you can find on Kissanime, unless there is another source somewhere official) and Miraculous Ladybug has just ended its season 2. I feel I am finally back into my old groove. If that's the case, then let's get started.**

 **I'm glad you guys are liking this story so far. I've read the other My Hero/Miraculous crossovers and I liked them. I don't know, however, where to lean towards next after this is done. Miraculous or My Hero? Hmm, a decision for later.**

 **Anyway, I have time, I have plot, but I don't have the rights to Miraculous Ladybug or My Hero Academia. Support the creators!**

 **ONWARDS!**

* * *

 _Later that afternoon in Paris..._

As the final bell of the day sounded, the students at Collége Françoise Dupont were making their way home after a very long and grueling day. Fridays were the favorites of many, however the work was piling on with each day. And of course, nothing starts a day off right like an akuma attack occurring over your school.

That excited Ladybug's civilian friend: Alya.

Real name: Marinette Dupain-Cheng was pretending to gloss over what little footage her best friend had on the akuma attack. The akuma gave no real warning and threatened the whole school had the heroes not stepped in to stop her.

However, that wasn't the primary concern Marinette had.

While they weren't in the footage of the ship flying overhead, Alya had snagged a few pics of the green-haired kid deflecting the Mento-Soda cannon that was used against them. From here, she watched carefully just to understand.

 _That wasn't the idea at all...yet it worked?_ she thought to herself.

"Quit hogging my phone, girl!" Alya called out.

Marinette cried out as her friend's phone flew in the air. Alya, her best friend and temporary hero: Rena Rouge, expertly snatched it from the air. "Girl, I swear you're gonna break my phone just by holding it," she teased.

Marinette smiled shyly. "Sorry. That new hero is interesting though," she said.

Alya beamed. "I know, right? Though, I wonder why Ladybug and Cat Noir didn't just call Rena Rouge or any of the other heroes that have been here for ages," she sighed.

Her pig-tailed friend shrugged. "I don't know, but this guy got the job done," she said.

Alya agreed, and together they began walking out of the school. "If I can catch up with Ladybug, I can probably get the first interview with those two! I mean, I got her and Cat Noir for interviews before anyone else. I can be 4 for 4!" she said, excitedly.

Marinette smiled as they descended down the stairs. On the sidewalk stood her longtime crush: Adrien approaching his limo. He then stopped, turned toward the school and locked eyes with Marinette.

Ever since Heroes Day, the two seemed to grow closer as friends. While they never discussed Marinette's sudden display of affection, much to Marinette's dismay, they continued on the path they were on. He smiled at her and waved a silent farewell before entering the vehicle. Marinette only blushed and waved meekly at him as his limo drove off.

Marinette sighed. "Alya I have it bad," she simply said.

Alya dropped her jaw, faking a look of surprise. "Really, girl? It's not like I've been telling you that since day one," she said. "Look, I'm proud of you for trying, but you have got to grab that boy for a date soon. You can't keep expecting everything to fall into your lap like Ladybug's Lucky Charm."

Marinette nodded. "Maybe you're right. But...how? How do I do it?"

"Get locked in a zoo exhibit for several hours?" Her friend suggested.

Marinette laughed alongside her friend. She loved hearing that story, albeit she didn't intend to do so in the first place.

The two continued talking until Marinette's phone began to ring in her pocket. The caller ID froze Marinette's blood.

 **Call from:** _UNKNOWN_

She quickly answered the phone. "Hello?"

" _Come to the parlor, quickly. I'm contacting Cat Noir once you hang up. Have a fresh transformation ready,"_ the voice of the Grandmaster Guardian said in a hushed whisper. " _We need to talk."_

Marinette gulped nervously before hanging up. Never would she think she was in trouble before, however the day itself was weird.

 _'Wait, the two new heroes! Master Fu must've found out about them and how I didn't tell him right away!'_

"Uhh, that was...my grandmother. Yeah..she's back in town. She wants me to meet her at the...eh..the place with the thing!" She jumbled her words.

Alya stood silently. "Anyway, talk to you later Alya. Bye!" And she took off toward the Seine river.

Her friend shook her head as she walked in the opposite direction.

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

 _"...apprehended by Pro Hero: Gun-Head just hours ago. Again, it is unclear where the two heroes: Deku and Uravity have gone to. U.A. representatives have not yet released a statement regarding their students. We will be taking a short break and be right back to..."_

The home room teacher of class 1-A, Mr. Aizawa, shut off the radio in the common room. "Okay, someone tell me again how you found out they were missing," he muttered.

The entirety of class 1-A erupted into overlapping explanations, each one contradicting the other. The night hero/homeroom teacher groaned as he listened to the outrageous stories from his students until he finally had enough. He activated his Quirk for no other reason other than to scare his students.

And scare them, he did. Everyone in the class silenced themselves as soon as his piercing red eyes bore through their souls. As soon as he knew they were going to stay quiet, Mr. Aizawa deactivated his Quirk. "You all should focus on the question I ask. Iida, tell me what you know," he said, flatly.

The class representative shot up from where he was sitting. "SIR! Midoriya and Uraraka both checked in last night before heading to bed! Both of them remained in their rooms until this morning when their rooms appeared empty! Kirishima knocked on Midoriya's bathroom after you arrived and had no response!"

Mr. Aizawa pinched his nose. "Ms. Hagakure, have you check Uraraka's room throughly for anything that could answer any questions?"

The floating U.A. uniform of the Invisible Girl, Hagakure gave off a nervous body posture. "I looked all over her room and even checked the school. If she did go out there to fight a villain, she didn't make a noise leaving the dorm," she said.

Todoroki, the son of the new Number One hero: Endeavor, sighed. "Sneaking out to fight a villain so close to the school sounds like something Midoriya would do. Is it possible Uraraka just followed him?" he wondered.

Mr. Aizawa pondered that for a moment. "Perhaps, but that doesn't answer the question. I don't want another League of Villains kidnapping to occur here," he said.

At that moment, the front door to the dorms opened up. The former top hero: All Might, entered the common area with Midoriya's mother behind him as well as Uraraka's parents. "Mr. Aizawa, I came as quick as I could," he called out. "As soon as I heard from Nezu, I rushed out to find their parents."

"All Might? Why did you bring them here?" Aizawa asked.

"Because they need to be here instead of panicking at home alone. I hope you have something," the former pro hero said.

"No, other than its possible Mr. Midoriya may've snuck out to battle a villain all by himself," Mr. Aizawa said.

 _'Sounds like young Midoriya to me,'_ All Might thought to himself. "Well the villain has yet to identify himself, so until we learn more about him, all we can do is keep gues-"

The sky above them flashed green as a crack of thunder shook the school. The students and adults all turned in fear of another assault by the League of Villains. Before Mr. Aizawa could hold back his students, the entirety of class 1-A ran to the windows facing the school.

Everyone gasped at what they saw. High above the main campus, a surge of green and blue lightning surged through the sky. The resulting thunder shook the foundations of the school, causing panic in the dorms.

However what sealed the deal was what loomed over the building. Where the lightning originated was a giant crack. The sky turned dark around the crack, prompting Mr. Aizawa to use his capture weapon, his wraps, to ensnare his students. "Away from the windows! NOW!"

As lightning surged through the sky, All Might grew a concerned look. "Great, now we got a problem," he said to himself.

* * *

 _That night, along the Seine River..._

Ladybug tapped her foot impatiently as she waited on a building overlooking the massage parlor. Master Fu had said he would contact Cat Noir, however that was hours ago.

Ever since that morning, her mind stuck to the two heroes she met. They were as peculiar as the rift that had opened up above her city. They had no issue hiding their identity so they weren't heroes in their world.

 _'Could be from a comic book, but I don't remember Alya ever mentioning a duo of green bunnies and anti-gravity girls,'_ she thought to herself.

The sound of her partner landing next to her jolted her from her thoughts. "Sorry I'm late bugaboo. Ready to get started?" Cat Noir said.

Ladybug smiled. "About time, kitty. And here I was about to schedule an appointment," she said.

"I'll have you know that I give a mean back rub," he retorted.

Ladybug smiled and rolled her eyes before leaping off of the building with her partner in tow. They reached the rear of the building where her secret entrance was and entered.

At this point in the day, the shop was closed. The receptionist had already gone home for the day, leaving Master Fu alone inside.

Once they were inside, Ladybug had to stop herself from transforming like she usually did. They opened the door to Master Fu's room and they both gasped.

There they were: the two heroes they met earlier that day in a corner combing over some books. The girl, Uraraka, has headphones in her ears and she moved her head to whatever beat she was listening to.

The two Miraculous heroes jumped as the door behind them shut, revealing the elder/only surviving Guardian of the Miraculous: Master Fu. Immediately Ladybug realized what she had forgotten to do that morning.

"Soo...I had to find out from the Ladyblog that there are two new heroes in Paris," he said. "Instead of the two heroes I specifically chose to safeguard Paris and the most powerful Miraculouses."

The two heroes turned bright red, redder than Ladybug's suit. "Master Fu, I eh...I'm sorry. I completely forgot to contact you this morning," she stammered.

"I...I should've done the same as well, but I was late," Cat Noir sputtered. "Late for my civilian duties."

The old master smirked before leading the duo into the room. His kwami, Wayzz (a turtle-themed Kwami of Protection) led the way. "Master, you're scaring them," he advised.

"I know Wayzz, but I need to have some fun here," the elder Guardian said.

Cat's ears fell. "Sooo...we're not in trouble?" He asked.

Fu laughed. "No, of course not. While I should've been informed of their arrival immediately after they appeared, I am thankful I found them when I did. If they managed to ask the civilian identity of Hawkmoth where they were or revealed their powers, then we would've been," he reasoned. "I brought them here after they went asking around for any hero agencies. Curious work, the power of the rift."

At that, Uraraka looked up and noticed the heroes. "Hey! Ladybug and Cat Noir!" She called out. She tapped Midoriya's shoulder before approaching them. "How are you two?"

Ladybug smiled. "We're alright, but we still have a lot of questions," she said.

"And I hope to answer some of them," Master Fu said. "Please."

The teens all moved to the mat in the center of the room. Wayzz flew out in front of Uraraka and smiled. "I can already tell you have a good heart," he said.

Uraraka squealed in surprise as the kwami appeared. "Who-wha...huh?"

Wayzz chuckled. "I'm so sorry, I couldn't help it. I'm Wayzz...Im a kwami," he introduced himself.

As Uraraka timidly touched Wayzz, everyone else sat in a circle on the mat. Master Fu grabbed a small stack of newspapers and a notebook from the nearby counter. "When I ran into them, they kept asking for a sort of hero agency. When they explained to me what that meant, I had no choice but to bring them here," Fu began.

He turned to the duo. "Here, this is as close to an agency as you can get. Heroism is not a paying job, unfortunately," he said. "And after informing me about your home country, you gave me the information I needed to help."

Deku and Uraraka eyed each other; Wayzz sitting on the top of her head. "I was just finishing our conversation before you arrived, Ladybug. Unfortunately, our situation will be quite difficult to overcome in a short amount of time."

He opened the newspapers. Most of them appeared to be old replicas of the past hundred years. "I traveled through much of Japan before settling here in Paris, and reports about a luminescent baby being born would've been public very quickly. Unfortunately, none of what you claim as history has occurred here...which points to-"

"Multiverse?" Ladybug guessed.

Everyone turned to the spotted heroine. She blushed and shrugged. "I have a friend who is a fan of comic books," she explained.

Master Fu smiled. "Yes, you are correct. Izuku Midoriya. Ochaco Uraraka. I'm sorry to say this, but you did not travel back in time. Instead, you are in another universe," he said.

Midoriya's eyes widened and his face paled. "We...we are in...oh no." He fell backwards, losing consciousness.

"DEKU!" Uraraka bellowed. She started shaking her friend up, continuously calling out his hero name. Ladybug looked over at the duo momentarily before turning to her mentor. "Another universe? It seems pretty far-fetched, isn't it?"

Master Fu shrugged. "Do you think so? In the past, you had time-turning Akumas, superheroes out of comic books requesting your aid and an akuma who claimed to be the same Pharaoh that fell to the Egyptian Ladybug thousands of years ago," he reasoned.

"He's got a point there, bugaboo," Cat Noir chimed in. "But seriously though..how is that possible? Unless that rift is more than just for show."

Fu nodded in agreement. "Until we have more information about traveling between universes, it is safe to say that they are going to be staying here for a while."

Uraraka turned from her friend. "Um, are you sure? You don't have a way to send us back?" she asked. "We have our families back home who must be worried about us. Our...friends. Oh God, I forgot about our class!"

"Unless the Order of the Guardians had some way to travel between universes, I don't know any way to get you two back home. But we must not despair, for you two came here somehow. Reversing the process is possible," Fu said.

"He's right," Ladybug added. "Until there is a way to reverse what brought you here, it's probably for the best that you two rest."

"We can get you back home, but until then, why not enjoy what our Paris has to offer," Cat Noir said. "There's more than just flying galleons in the sky."

Fu smiled. "Ms. Uraraka, as soon as your friend awakens, we need to discuss living arrangements. While I'm sure the both of you would want to be close enough to each other for safety, having you under the care of my pupils would make the transition and settling smoother."

"Wait...what?" Ladybug asked.

* * *

 **Hey guys...Sooooooo for those in the Miraculous fandom, I hope you guys are happy now with how season two ended. I'm hearing the dubbing for season 3 is already underway on Twitter and Instagram. Double check however you can and we can all freak out later lol.**

 **Yeah guys, the end of the year is coming and I can't wait until its over. I need a nap now. I'll have another chapter updated as soon as I can. Bug out!**


	5. Ladybug gets a roommate

**Hey guys, so I'm going over a few things one this side and I was notified that there was an error when I updated. I checked but there isn't an issue. If there are any issues please let me know.**

 **Someone had brought up two interesting questions and I plan on answering them both. They are: will Midoriya and Uraraka go to their school and how they are managing perfect French to talk to our Miraculous duo. Well, for one I plan on having them in the same school as our oblivious heroes, and as for them perfecting French...I have an idea. I won't introduce it right away but I will later on.**

 **Thank you guys again for the continued support. I feel good writing for you and donating some time to writing.**

 **Before I forget, for those who have Amino and are in the Miraculous Ladybug or My Hero Academia pages, I believe I read there is a MLBxMHA crossover event. Art, fics...I don't know, music.** **Essentially, let the universes merge. Go check them out when you get a chance.**

 **I own nothing except the plot. Enjoy!**

* * *

Ladybug and Cat Noir were led outside the room, leaving Wayzz with Deku and Uraraka. Master Fu turned to the both of them with his tablet in his hands. "Ladybug, I'm sorry for volunteering you two into this, however I cannot simply keep them here," he said. "And we all don't want them to be fending for themselves out there."

Ladybug smiled. "It's okay, though that raises an issue."

Fu nodded. "A reveal."

Cat Noir's ears fell slightly. "Yo-you mean they'll know who we are and we can't?" he asked.

Master Fu shrugged. "They are comfortable with each other's identity, and once some ground rules are put into place, it should be safe. The true nature of kwami power must not be shared, however, and your Miraculouses must not fall into their hands," he warned.

"You don't trust them?" Ladybug asked.

"It's not that. The last time someone was trusted a Miraculous without knowing who they were partially led to the collapse of the temple. While I am sure they have good intentions and good hearts, I cannot rest easy knowing they have access to your Miraculouses."

The Miraculous duo exchanged looks. "It's probably for the best, really," Ladybug said. "Who knows how they would be able to manage a Miraculous with their existing power."

Cat nodded. "So what do we do? We just take them in to our home until it's all figured out? Master Fu, you know my living arrangement," he argued.

Ladybug looked at him quizzically. Cat turned and was taken back at his own words. "I-I have a bed, bugaboo. Don't worry!"

Ladybug sighed. "And I think I have a guest bedroom, but explaining it will be difficult."

Fu smiled. "You both are very clever, especially in tough situations. I am sure you can come up with a cover story."

The two heroes nodded. "Now, some ground rules. I am fairly aware of your schedules, and I have found they overlap. To prevent an accidental reveal, you must not associate with them too much in your civilian lives. Constant and direct association may lead you to each other outside the mask, and unless you both feel it's the right time, I'd advise against it," Fu explained. "Also, their powers must probably work without their suits, from what I've gathered. They must be well aware of their surroundings before using their abilities, otherwise they will be traced back to you two."

"Got it," Ladybug said.

Cat agreed. "Do we watch them the whole day, or what?"

Fu shook his head. "They are teenagers, just like you, albeit they have more control of their situation. As I said, they must be careful with their abilities. Until they return home, I'd advise against retrieving any other Miraculous for your friends. You have more than enough power and help on your side."

The two heroes nodded. "It's going to be weird sharing my identity with another person, especially since I don't know them," Cat said.

"Same here, but it's for the best. It's only temporary and I'm sure they know the value of discretion," Ladybug said.

Master Fu smiled at his pupils. "So we are in agreement?"

The two heroes nodded. Together, the three of them re-entered the room to find Uraraka and Deku talking with Wayzz. "-that's how I was formed. It's a similar story for other kwami too, when you think about it."

"So all kwami have special abilities? And Miraculouses are gemstones?" Midoriya asked.

"Created by an ancient mage thousands of years ago so we can help the humans make the world a better place. We try to focus more on positive feelings for our creation, but there are some exceptions..."

"Which can be discussed at a later date," Fu said upon arrival.

Wayzz did a quick bow and flew toward the Miraculous duo. "Master, do we have a plan?"

Fu nodded. "I will be delving into what documents remain from the Great Temple. They had an entire index on magical barriers and creatures throughout the years. I'm sure I can find something that can help us here," he explained.

"Which could take a while," Ladybug said.

Midoriya grew concerned. "Our friends will be worrying about us. The sooner we can get home, the better," he said.

"In...well, in the meantime, consider this a chance to study us," Cat Noir said.

The two heroes stared at him in confusion for a moment. "Like an internship?" Uraraka said.

Fu smiled at the comparison. "Yes...much like an internship. Much like in my youth while training with the Order of the Guardians. While they are not Guardians, Ladybug and Cat Noir are the two I trust absolutely." He smiled at the teens. "In any event, I'll leave it to Ladybug for now."

The spotted heroine smiled. "Cat Noir and I have agreed to take you guys in for the time being. That means you guys will be joining us for patrols-"

"Catching akumas," Cat Noir chimed in.

"And experiencing our civilian selves. Not even we know each other outside the masks, and until we deal with Hawkmoth, it will stay that way."

"Unless one of us becomes very persuasive," Cat Noir remarked, flashing a cheeky grin.

Uraraka tried suppressing a laugh while Ladybug smacked his arm. "Anyway, yeah that's the plan. Uraraka, you'll be bunking with me while Deku goes with Cat Noir to his place," Ladybug said.

Midoriya and Uraraka eyed each other. Midoriya reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. "We'll be in contact," he said.

Uraraka reached into her belt and pressed on a small compartment. She pulled out her flip phone and showed it to the Miraculous duo. "I think I'm set. We will need a place to store our outfits though."

Ladybug came over and picked at her outfit. Her face turned into one of concentrated thought as she continued to study her outfit. "You don't have anything to change into?" she asked.

Uraraka shook her head. "I kinda can't wear this and something underneath. I didn't submit everything I wanted for this so I got stuck with a skin-tight body suit."

Cat Noir blushed and looked away. "I didn't notice that before," he muttered.

Ladybug snickered. "The kitty is, in fact, a gentleman. How wonderful," she said.

Her partner didn't say anything. "I can accommodate for you, Uraraka. Deku, you seem more comfortable with your outfit," she said.

The green hero nodded. "Excellent, let's get moving then. It's getting late and I have chemistry homework to finish.

* * *

Ladybug and Cat Noir led the two new heroes to the roof through the attic. Once they were both on top of the building, Deku and Uraraka were in awe of the city around them. Not far from where they were was the Notre Dame Cathedral. Further down the Seine, high above the horizon of brightly lit buildings was the Eiffel Tower in all it's glory. Uraraka's eyes shimmered in delight. Her classmate, Yuga Aoyama had said the city literally sparkled at night.

He wasn't wrong.

As she continued to scan the horizon, Ladybug smiled next to her. The night life must be an exciting thought for them, however she was still busy. "Okay, Uraraka you're going to be following me while Deku follows Cat Noir. We will be trying to coordinate our daily schedules so you guys don't feel boxed in at our homes," she said.

"We have each other's numbers, though I don't know if they work here," Deku said.

"I guess we'll find out," Uraraka said.

The two U.A. friends fist-bumped and said goodnight to each other. Uraraka walked toward Ladybug while the boys leapt away from the parlor. Once they were out of sight, and the green glow from Deku's Quirk disappeared, the two heroines leapt off along the Seine river.

As they ran above the rooftops, Ladybug turned to find Uraraka was a bit behind her. With every leap they made, Uraraka used her Quirk on herself, giving her a boost to make the jump. Every time she did, however, it seemed she faltered a little more after each landing.

After another leap, Uraraka stopped to catch her breath, and hold her stomach. Her intensive training to control the affects of her Quirk helped her immensely, however that didn't mean her nausea went away completely. As she caught her breath, her eyes wandered across the river to find the Notre Dame Cathedral. The beauty of the structure and the sound of the bells sounding the hour made her eyes shimmer once again.

Ladybug leapt back to meet the gravity hero. "Hey, you okay?"

Uraraka nodded. "My Quirk has a side affect, really. If I use it too much, I get nauseous. I just need to catch my breath."

Ladybug sighed as she waited for Uraraka. She took a look around where she was and noticed that she was close to home. "We're almost there. How about I take you the rest of the way. Would that help?"

Uraraka nodded and held back the urge to get sick. Ladybug reached out and grabbed the gravity hero. Throwing her yo-yo at a nearby building, the two sailed off into the night.

As they flew over the streets, Uraraka held on tight with the wind hitting her in the face. The feeling was exhilarating. Some people on the street looked up and pointed in awe at Ladybug carrying her across the sky.

Uraraka noted just how strong Ladybug was while carrying her. Deku had no trouble with or without his Quirk thanks to him constantly working out and...she had to admit: it was odd and incredible when he offered to carry her on his back and catch up to Captain Cola.

Ladybug latched onto the last building on her route and landed on the railing of a rooftop balcony. The balcony had a sun chair, a wooden table next to it and a canopy. Ladybug opened the hatch door leading inside and beckoned Uraraka to follow her.

Once inside, Uraraka scanned the room. The first thought she had was: it's very pink.

The room was covered wall to wall in pink with billboards, mannequins and rolls of different colored cloth strewn all over the floor. She was on the second floor where the bed was, with a ladder leading to the first. An office chair pushed into a desk bore a pink lotus flower with a cursive M on it. The billboard and some of the walls had photos of a blond kid in multiple outfits. The photos looked professional.

 _I won't judge,_ Uraraka thought to herself.

Ladybug leapt onto the floor where her lounge chair was (also pink). "Spots off," she said.

Pink energy flowed from her feet up as her outfit changed into something else. Ladybug's civilian form wore pink pants and flats. She wore a black jacket with a white, personalized shirt. Slung around her shoulder and resting on her hip was, again, a custom-made purse with the same insignia on it.

The mask disappeared, and the face of Marinette Dupain-Cheng, a half Chinese-half French teenager, smiled at Uraraka. Floating by her head was her kwami, Tikki. She was small and red with black spots on her. "Hi Uraraka. I'm Tikki!" she introduced herself.

Marinette smiled and introduced herself as well. "I cannot stress enough how important it is that you keep this a secret. You're the only other person out there who knows who I am," she said.

Uraraka had to smile as she slid down the stairs and onto the floor. "Oh wow, nice to officially meet you," she said. She removed her helmet and her wrist clamps. "Wowww, this is so big. And..." she sniffed the air. "What is cooking?"

"My parents own a confectionary, which is two floors below us. You getting hungry?" Marinette asked.

Uraraka nodded, her stomach growled upon hearing the word: confectionary. Marinette went to her dresser and grabbed a set of sweats and a t-shirt that had a black cat paw on it. "Go ahead and change; I'll go downstairs and come up with an explanation. I hate lying to my parents, but they can't know that you're a super-powered teen," she said. She passed Uraraka the clothes.

"They don't know you're Ladybug?"

Marinette shook her head. "They would flip, plus if either of them get akumatized, that would put us all in danger. It's best they don't know yet," she said. She opened up the floor hatch leading into the house. "I'll be downstairs."

Uraraka watched the door close before looking at the clothes she got. The sweats were black with a pink 'M' insignia on the right leg. She quickly scanned the room for Marinette's kwami, Tikki to see if she was still there. Determining that she wasn't, Uraraka set the clothes on the lounge chair and began to change.

* * *

 _Later_...

"Have a goodnight you two! And Uraraka, Tom and I will have the spare room cleaned up and ready for you by the end of the week," Marinette's mother, Sabine said.

"Goodnight mama," Marinette called out before closing her hatch door. She yawned before making her way to her lounge. "I'm beat."

"Me too," Uraraka said as she sat on the floor. "Your mother and father are very interesting people. Is your mom..."

"China," Marinette said. "I kinda thought you were going to ask that. She's Chinese and my dad is French. You won't believe where we settled down in."

The girls laughed. Uraraka felt so comfortable with the sweats on; she definitely felt better than wearing the school uniform and that skirt of hers. As Tikki flew around the room with an apple in her clutches, Marinette reached for a pillow. "Soooo, why not tell me about yourself Uraraka. It's been a long day and the most I know about you is your name and a place called U.A.," she said.

Uraraka smiled and got up. "I'm...well what is there to talk about? What do you want to know?"

Tikki landed on Marinette's head. "How did you get your powers?" she asked.

Uraraka smiled. "I've always had them, but I didn't find out about them until I was about 2 or 3. A good part of our society are born with Quirks either from Quirk families or Quirkless, though that's all genetics and I don't ask questions in that," she said. "Come to think of it, I wonder if Deku had his Quirk like that when he was a baby. Must've been hard to move around without accidentally activating it."

Tikki set the apple on Marinette's head and flew toward the gravity girl. Marinette suddenly felt like a target for William Tell. "Uraraka," the kwami said. "There are no Miraculouses in your world, right?"

The gravity girl shook her head. "I think you should ask Deku that, really. He knows more about heroes than I do. Than most everyone in my class, really."

Marinette removed the apple on her head. "You talk about Deku quite a lot. I kinda noticed it during dinner."

"Wh-what?" Uraraka stammered. "N-no I don't! I mean, he is a really good friend of mine and he is really nice and everything, b-b-b-ut I don't..."

Tikki and Marinette exchanged looks. Tikki smiled as if to say _'Now you know what it looks like from me.'_

Uraraka was blushing as she was explaining the situation. "Uraraka, stop. We don't have to talk about him or anything, okay?"

"No! I mean, he is a nice guy, I swear. It's just...my friends sort of poke fun at me for getting flustered around him sometimes. When we aren't working together on our internships or school work, I try not to get too comfortable because..."

Marinette raised a brow. "Because...um..."

"Yo-you don't need to say anything, okay?" Marinette asked. "That's a discussion for another time, probably. I won't press you for info."

Uraraka stopped babbling and slumped. She was tired and it was showing. In her pocket, her phone buzzed. While changing, she asked Deku to let her know when he made it to Cat Noir's place and he said that they took a detour for a snack or something. Now, it seems, that he was there. She nodded and let out a powerful yawn.

Marinette and Tikki followed suit. "Yeah, it's getting late. You go to bed while I wrap up my homework, alright?"

Uraraka nodded. She got up and stopped as she noticed there was only one bed. "Uhhhh..."

"It's okay, I'll take the lounge chair. I've done it before when Alya and I had sleepovers," she reassured the gravity hero.

"You sure? I don't mind the lounge as well. Besides, I don't want to kick you from your bed," she said.

"It's perfectly fine, Uraraka. It's only until the guest room is complete."

Uraraka wanted to argue, however fatigue was getting to her. She nodded and said her goodnight to the duo before climbing the stairs. Marinette grabbed her own phone, plugged in the headphones and opened her playlist as to not disturb her new roommate. As Tikki settled with the apple in hand, the two set out to work on homework.

Meanwhile, Uraraka pulled the covers over her and pulled out her phone. As expected, it was a text from Deku.

Deku: _Just got here a while ago. He actually has night vision!_

Uraraka giggled before typing her response. ' _Lol does he have the grace of a cat too?'_

Deku: _Nope lol. Found that out a while ago_

Uraraka: _Alright Deku. I'm tired, so can we talk some more tomorrow?_

Deku: _We can. Have a goodnight Uraraka and sweet dreams_

Uraraka re-read that message and a flood of thoughts entered her head. While never before they never texted each other goodnight, they never even said 'sweet dreams' to each other before retiring to their dorm rooms. She sighed as she remembered what Aoyama said a long time ago.

 _Is it because you like him?_ He had asked.

 _Shut up, it's not like that,_ is what she wanted to say.

Uraraka: _Goodnight Deku. Sweet dreams to you as well._

With that, she closed her phone and fell into a quiet sleep. While somewhat restless because of her new environment, she slept knowing another hero was in the room.

* * *

 **That's it for this one. I'll get started on the other one soon. I thought about having Deku's POV upon arriving at Cat Noir's home but I didn't want to add another whole sequence in here. Maybe I'll make a bonus chapter of his experience at his place. Anyway, have a good morning/afternoon/night and I'll talk to you all later.**

 **-Newage**


	6. Bonus: The Silverware Thieves

**Hello again everyone, I am here with one of (maybe) many bonus chapters. These chapters will focus on small details that were discussed in past chapters. Such details may be discussed like the battle Midoriya was in the middle of back in his own universe and so on. Today, however, will be the moments after Uraraka left with Ladybug. This will be Midoriya's and Adrien's first interactions with each other. You'll read it further into it, but basically, it's this: Midoriya and Cat Noir decided to grab a quick bite to eat and things just...happen.**

 **The holidays are here and I'm sure some of you will be spending it either on here more often or with family. Regardless, I wish everyone a happy holiday. There will be more chapters before the year ends, I hope, but it's better to get the word in now instead of forgetting about it down the road.**

 **By the way, I've been thinking about the future of my writing here. I'm wondering if, after this is done, I move into either My Hero Academia fanfics or Miraculous Ladybug fanfics. A madman would say I make more crossover fics, though that wouldn't stop me**

 **I own nothing except for the plot.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"We have each other's numbers, though I don't know if they work here," Deku said.

"I guess we'll find out," Uraraka said.

The two fist-bumped and said goodnight to each other. As Uraraka met with Ladybug, Cat Noir and Deku leapt off of the building and began heading West from the parlor. With Deku's Quirk being bright green lightning, it was easy for them to be spotted.

However, the more rooftops they leapt off from, the farther away they got from the Seine river. Once they were sure they were out of sight of the duo, Cat Noir detoured to the North. The sudden directional change temporarily derailed Deku however he managed to compensate. Tapping into 8% was no longer an issue for the hero in training as he was quick to catch up.

Once he passed Cat Noir, the feline hero exclaimed in awe. "Look at you, kid! First day in Paris and you're already wanting to race?" he shouted at the green-haired teen.

Deku perched himself on a chimney and smiled at the hero. "You do that often?"

Cat Noir rested below the chimney. "Sometimes during our patrols, Ladybug and I would race to certain points in the city. The Arc de Triomphe is a good starting point for us really," he said. "She normally wins."

Deku laughed as he settled onto the roof properly. He deactivated his Quirk, allowing the darkness of the Parisian night to envelop him. "So tell me, Deku. Emm, do you prefer Deku or Midoriya?"

"Most people call me Midoriya, but Uraraka and Kacchan call me Deku," he said. "Although they both use 'Deku' for different reasons really."

Cat Noir tilted his head in confusion. "Wh-who's Kacchan?"

Midoriya blushed. He forgot that only Uraraka knows who his friends are in this universe. "Kacchan is...well, he's kinda my rival in school. Well...we we're friends before starting U.A. and we are both trying to become pro heroes," he explained.

"Just like Naruto and Sasuke," Cat Noir muttered.

"Huh?"

"Nevermind," the blond hero said. "Anyway, so he's a rival then? You guys get into some fights?"

Before he said anything, Midoriya's stomach growled as if it were a dormant beast awakening after a long slumber. Cat Noir's ears twitched as it growled and he couldn't help but smile, "Hungry dude?" he asked.

Midoriya blushed and nodded, holding his stomach. Cat Noir scanned the area they were at and noticed several restaurants nearby. "Hey, we're near this place I used to come to a long time ago. It's Italian but it's good food. Wanna grab a bite before heading home?"

Midoriya nodded. Cat Noir led him across a few more buildings before overlooking a small plaza tucked away between two buildings. Finding a secluded alleyway, Cat Noir leapt down and scanned for anyone who may see him.

Determining that no one could see him transform, Cat called out his transformation to drop. "Claws in," he muttered.

Midoriya watched as Cat Noir disappeared in a flash of green light. When the green hero dropped next to him, Cat Noir was a different person. He wore blue pants and orange shoes with what looked like a butterfly emblem on the ankle. He wore a black shirt with several colored stripes on it. He also had a thin white jacket over it.

His hair was still blond, however his eyes changed the most. While they were almost entirely green and cat-like earlier, now they appeared like normal human eyes. The boy turned to Midoriya and smiled. "Hey man," he said.

Midoriya was in awe. Floating next to Noir's head was a small black cat. "Well that goes up there on the list of 'Bad Ideas in Public' kid!"

"What?" the kid turned to his kwami. "I've transformed like this before. Besides, Midoriya will be spending time at my place so it's best for him to see me like this."

The kwami face-palmed. "Okay, let me reiterate: this goes up there on the list of 'Bad Ideas in Public' because Ladybug knows you have the kid! If she sees you out of the mask and with him, your identity is blown!"

"Calm down, Plagg. She probably took that Uraraka girl back to her place," the boy said.

The kwami rolled his eyes. "Fine, but if we get busted, I'm transforming you into an actual cat," he threatened.

The boy chuckled nervously before drawing his attention back to his guest. Midoriya moved closer, clearly still in awe over seeing Plagg for the first time. "Oh wow, you're very cool! Black cat, huh? Aren't they associated with bad luck or something?" he asked.

"That was another lifetime kid. You probably wouldn't have recognized me. The name's Plagg. Camembert or bust, and it's usually camembert," he said. "I'm the kwami of destruction."

The two shook hands, somehow. The blond watched and smiled at how civil his kwami was acting. "And my name's Adrien. Nice to formally meet you."

Midoriya simply bowed. "Nice to meet you as well, Adrien," he said.

Adrien was taken back. _Wow, so serious,_ he thought to himself. He recomposed himself before saying "Let's get something to eat then."

Midoriya was about to follow Adrien out of the alleyway, however he stopped. He looked down to find he was still wearing his hero outfit. "Umm..."

Adrien turned, realizing the situation. "You don't happen to have a shirt under there, do you?"

Midoriya nodded. "It's pants that I have to worry about, really. And a place to store all this," he said.

Adrien looked around and saw a department store nearby. "Wait here and I'll get you some pants. You know what size you are?"

Once Midoriya told him his pant size, Adrien went over to the store. Immediately his first thought upon entering was: _Father will blow a fuse if he found out I was here._

* * *

It took a while for Adrien to find some good pairs of pants, however Midoriya was finally covered. Emerging from the darkness of the alleyway, the green-haired hero smiled. He wore a dark blue pair of jeans with his signature red shoes. His top was a dark blue graphic t-shirt with a red, white and blue design along with the words "All Might" written in yellow. Slung onto his back was a green backpack with his hero outfit inside.

As he met with Adrien, the blond gestured to the shirt. "All Might?"

"Pro hero in my world and my absolute favorite! My Quirk is basically his," he responded.

Adrien smiled and led his friend through the plaza. They passed several stores and restaurants before coming up to a particular one. While the sign on the door said 'OPEN', it was empty inside the restaurant. All the tables and chairs were nearly stacked on one side of the room and the soft music that would normally be on the speakers was nonexistent.

Standing at the front of the room and behind a podium was the head chef of the restaurant. "Chef Winter?" Adrien called out.

The chef looked up from the podium. His eyes shimmered once his rested on Adrien's. "Ahh Adrien, it has been a while!" he said. "You don't come around anymore."

"I'm sorry, but my father found out I was coming here often," he said, sheepishly. "My bodyguard wouldn't let me come here most times."

The chef looked apologetic. "I'm sorry to hear that, Adrien. You are always welcome here, after all. Any friend of Amelie is a friend of mine," he said.

Adrien smiled, however it was a sad smile. Midoriya simply watched the two converse. There was history between the two, and given Adrien's look after Amelie was mentioned, it seemed some powerful emotions were tied to that name. "I'm sorry again for what happened. How is your father doing, by the way?"

Adrien looked away. "He's...he's there sometimes."

The chef looked upon him with sad eyes. "I remember when they both came here. He was so happy but oh so nervous and she wasn't any better. I can understand his pain and you must not judge him for his pain," he said.

Adrien didn't respond to that. Winter cleared his throat and turned on a smile that Deku knew was a way to change the subject. "I'm terribly sorry, but where are my manners? Are you going to introduce me to your friend, Monsieur Agreste?" he asked.

Adrien snapped out of his trance. "Sorry! Midoriya, this is Chef Winter. Chef Winter, this is Midoriya, a transfer student from Japan come to spend some time with us," he said.

Midoriya bowed to the chef, earning the same reaction from the man. He stepped away from the podium and conducted a bow. "Pleased to meet you, Midoriya. I'm sorry though that you have come at a time like this," he said.

Midoriya looked up. Now he realized why he had said that: the whole place looked like he was closing for the night. "Chef Winter, what happened here? You're normally as busy as a bee most nights," Adrien noted.

"Ahh yes, unfortunately we've had a big problem just a while ago. I was robbed!" Chef Winter said.

Both teens went wide-eyed. "WHAT? WHEN?"

"It was about an hour ago! I had heard a commotion in the kitchen, and when I went back there, they were just rushing out the door with several boxes of my supplies. Food, woks, pans and even my custom knife set I was going to have signed by Chef Ramsey!" he exclaimed.

"Did you call the police?" Adrien asked.

"I did, but they were following up on another case. Same situation, I heard, but from across the city. The le'Croix family do not deserve having the hardware they've saved up for stolen by a rambunctious group of thieves! They're due to arrive soon, he said, but I haven't heard anything for a while," he said.

Midoriya stepped up. "Did you hear any getaway vehicle when they took off? Perhaps have a general idea which way they were going?"

Winter nodded. "I did. The tires on that thing must've made more a mess than they did. Sounded like they were heading South, but I'd like if the police actually get here so I can report it."

Adrien eyed Midoriya carefully. The green-haired boy readjusted his backpack and he glanced at the blond boy. He knew what he wanted to do. "I...uh, I'm going to try to call them. I'll be right back," Midoriya said.

The chef nodded and waved for him to take his call outside. Adrien watched Midoriya exit the restaurant and make a break for the nearby alley where he came out from. The chef looked at Adrien with a puzzled look. The blond simply shrugged and they continued to talk.

* * *

On the rooftop overlooking the alleyway where the getaway car was, Midoriya scanned for any entrance and exit. It was a through alley, however one end of it led to the plaza. His mask was up as well as the mouth visor, concealing his identity from a world that doesn't know him.

As he scanned the alley, he thought about calling Uraraka and Ladybug to help him, however he advised against it. Ladybug would surely wonder why they stopped at a restaurant and why a boy named Adrien was there.

From their limited time working together, he already deduced that she was a clever person. While not as physically strong as her partner, Ladybug appeared to be the brains of the outfit.

That didn't mean Cat Noir wasn't smart.

Midoriya spotted tire tracks that appeared to be leading East and out of the alleyway. The spacing of the tires suggested that there was a truck or an SUV that sped off. Determining that he was correct, Midoriya leapt off to chase the tire tracks.

The green hero leapt over rooftop over rooftop, constantly dropping to the sidewalk just to keep the trail hot. While his sudden appearance would startle some people, others were quick to deduce that a hero's duty was never done, even if they had never seen this one before.

Eventually Midoriya leapt over some above ground train tracks. It was here when Midoriya realized he was out of high places to leap. He quickly scanned the area and determined he was at a train yard. He sighed and scanned the area. The tire tracks came to an end in the area. He spied a set of tracks making a sudden turn into a warehouse near some tracks.

Midoriya's phone inside his utility belt vibrated. He pulled it out to find a text from Uraraka.

 _Deku, made it to Ladybug's place. It's so big and her family owns a bakery!_ it read.

Midoriya smiled and ignored his grumbling stomach. He responded with: _That sounds great! Hope they let you try some of their pastries :P Cat Noir and I are stopping to eat somewhere before heading to his place._

Uraraka: _That sounds good too! I'll save you a danish :P Let me know when you get to his place._

Midoriya smiled underneath his mask and responded. He sheathed his phone and turned his attention to the task at hand. He charged up his Quirk and leapt up the roof of the warehouse. As soon as he landed on the roof, the warehouse door opened. A man, roughly about 30 wearing a black pair of jeans and a leather jacket came out with a mop in one hand and a bucket in another.

The man sounded like he was grumbling to himself as he slammed the bucket onto the ground. He inched toward an open hatch that looked inside. Inside was a small gang on 15 men moving crates of stolen goods. Some more men were patrolling the gangways with rifles drawn. Midoriya leaned in close to listen to any conversation.

"-a fake! These knives aren't Gordon Ramsey brand knives! They just have a plaque that said 'GORDON RAMSEY SIGNATURE HERE'! What the living hell were you guys thinking?!" One man was shouting.

"They looked really good!" one of the men responded. "The guy was practically begging us not to take 'em so they're worth something!"

"You're a moron! Sentimental value means nothing to us!"

Midoriya smiled, despite the situation. He turned back to where the lone thief was mopping the ground where the tire tracks were. The green hero came up with a plan and played out the scenario in his head. Aizawa-sensei was an expert in the art and thankfully he was kind enough to give some pointers in the technique.

Dropping down quietly behind the mopping thief, Midoriya reached into his belt and pulled out 2 rolls of roughly 6 yards of Aizawa's bandages. Well, bandages made from his friend Momo back at home. Since it worked so well against Aizawa-sensei before, why not it work against these guys?

Midoriya carefully aimed at the man and launched the wrappings at the man. The wrappings flew out and wrapped around the man's waist and left arm. Midoriya cursed at himself, however continued to perform the action. Using his Quirk, Midoriya pulled the thug back as fast as he could, and once he was close enough, he threw the thug over his shoulder and slammed him into the ground before he could make a sound.

Satisfied with his work, Midoriya inspected the bandages. It was unclear whether Aizawa-sensei would be proud of the use of the wrappings or ticked off about Midoriya catching on quickly. Whatever the case, at least he paid attention in class.

Midoriya left the guy unconscious on the side of the building and leapt back up to the roof. As he landed, he spied Cat Noir peering into the building with a curious look on his face. He turned and smiled at the boy. "Glad you didn't start without me," he mouthed carefully.

Midoriya smiled and neared Cat Noir. "What did you tell Winter?" he asked.

"He was wondering what was taking you so long so I opted to go find you," he said. "It shouldn't have taken that long to make a quick call to the police."

Midoriya gave a thumbs up and inched closer to the open sky window. "So how are we doing this?" Cat asked.

"There are about 8 guards on the railings overlooking the main warehouse. Once they see us, they won't hesitate to shoot us down, and they won't give us a break while taking care of the other guys. A stealth op would be good but I don't know if there are more in the back. A classic raid would work wonders since we're both quick on our feet and sturdy, of course there are the lights to worry about. There aren't many places to hide once the fighting begins and they have the high ground. Quick maneuvering will compromise us definitely," Midoriya muttered.

Cat Noir simply stayed silent while Midoriya muttered to himself. He wondered if he did this constantly and if his friends ever pointed it out. He seemed so focused in the moment, almost as if he really was going over the plan entirely.

The green-haired boy finally noticed the silence and turned to find Cat looking at him with a funny look. He blushed a bright red and nearly sputtered out a long list of excuse before he remembered the situation. "Sorry," he whispered. "It's a habit I'm trying to break."

Cat shook his head. "No no, don't do that. In fact, you're on to something. If we can cut the vision from the guys on the railings and blitz them, they won't know what hit them. The confusion should make things easier."

Midoriya's smile beamed so much, it was a wonder they weren't caught yet. "Wait...please tell me your transformation somehow gives you night vision," he nearly squealed.

Cat nodded. "I found that out by accident actually," he said.

Midoriya was beaming. "Great, now we need to sever the power from whatever source of power they have and hit them quick," he said.

"Way ahead of you," Cat said. "Watch this: Cataclysm."

His right hand glowed with destructive energy, entrancing Midoriya even more. "What does that do? Is it a bad luck power that sends whatever you touch into a frenzy?"

He shook his head. "Whatever I touch gets immediately destroyed, but I-"

As he said this, he watched Midoriya's facial expression change. Subconsciously, Midoriya's hand went to his right elbow, where he flinched on impact. A destruction Quirk that mirrored...

Cat backed away. "I'll find the junction box and blow it. Wait 3 seconds before jumping in and I'll join you. I only have 5 minutes from now until I transform back, so we have to be quick," he said.

Midoriya nodded before Cat Noir leapt off the roof. Midoriya, meanwhile, began to compose himself. It was a simply overreaction and he was a different person from Shigaraki in terms of...well, everything. Clearing his mind, Midoriya inched toward the opening. He waited patiently for Cat Noir to cut the power, and lo and behold, the power shut off immediately.

 _5 minutes..._ Midoriya jumped in with his Quirk powered up.

As he landed, the first gunman he was going to attack spun around and eyed him. "What the-?!"

 _Full Cowl emits green light! How could I forget?!_ Midoriya attacked immediately, launching the first thug across the gangway.

"What the-?! It's Cat Noir!" one guy called out.

 _First I'm a rabbit and now I'm a cat. Uraraka would have a field day..._

As Midoriya made short work of the thugs above, a metal door swung open below and two guys grunted as the sound of a metal pole made contact with them. "Hey guys, is it Black Friday already?"

Once the guys up top were dealt with, Midoriya leapt down onto the ground and kicked one thief into another, sending them both into an SUV parked somewhere in the dark. As one of them landed, his gun discharged, sending a shot somewhere in the warehouse. Now Midoriya was aware that there were more guns here.

As he continued to pass through multiple thieves, Cat Noir was very quick on his feet, sending thieves and armed box sorters alike into other crates and vehicles. He couldn't help but smile as he powered through the people inside. "Too bad you guys can't see in the dark. I'd say this is pretty unfair, isn't it?" Cat Noir called out.

"Neuter that cat!" a gruff voice called out.

Somehow, everyone simply stopped fighting as that rang out. Everyone turned to where the voice originated from. Since Cat Noir was the only one who could see in the dark, the man who yelled that out knew a thousand eyes were on him. "W-what?"

"Not cool dude," Cat Noir muttered. "A simple 'declaw that cat', would've worked fine, but nooooooo, you had to go there."

Everyone turned back to each other and resumed the fighting, leaving the thief completely alone. As everyone continued to fight, more shots were fired into the air. If somebody wasn't concerned about gun shots before, they did now.

A series of quick beeping cut through the darkness, signaling Cat Noir's detransformation was at hand. He had a minute, two maybe. "Deku!"

As the green-haired hero heard his name, he ducked under one thief and tossed him into another. They had to leave and quick. Incapacitating another thief, Midoriya turned his attention to what he hoped was a brick wall. Considering the strength of said wall and the amount of power he could use, he readied himself.

"DEEELLLEEEWWAAARRREEEE..."

Cat Noir turned to where Deku was. "What are you do-"

"SMASH!"

With a flick of his fingers, a powerful current of air blasted at the wall in front of them, opening up an escape route. Cat Noir didn't argue in the slightest as they made their escape, leaving many unconscious and sore thieves behind. As they escaped, the sounds of police sirens could be heard in the distance drawing closer. T'was another night of being a hero.

* * *

When they returned to the restaurant, Chef Winter had explained that while they were gone, the police had received a tip from Cat Noir that all the stolen culinary supplies from the last several weeks had all been located in a train yard outside the city. While it would take a while for police to gather all the evidence and sort them before returning them to their owners, Chef Winter was elated to hear the news.

While originally they planned to eat at his restaurant, Chef Winter realized that it was late enough as it was, and he didn't want Adrien and his friend to get in trouble. So he quickly cooked up a to-go pack and sent them on their way, promising them that he would make it up to them later. Elated to have food, the two secret heroes ventured off to the Agreste homestead.

Well...it's a mansion really.

As the two entered the room, Adrien left to check in with his father downstairs, leaving Midoriya alone with his kwami, Plagg. As he unpacked the food, Plagg continued to look at him funny. "You're weird," Plagg simply said.

"Wha-huh?" Midoriya responded.

"You're weird, kid. I mean, as a literal god of Destruction, I've seen a lot of things over the years. Magic, monsters, other gods and even a time traveler or two, but never a kid like you," he said. "And what's with the sleeve? You're indoors, relax a little!"

Midoriya looked at his right arm. After changing out of his hero costume, Midoriya settled for a pair of shorts and his 'All Might' shirt for his sleep ware. The shirt barely covered the sleeve he wore around his elbow. Midoriya touched it absentmindedly. "It's...a habit of sorts. I've got to check it soon."

"Uh huh, and what in the name of all things cheese did you do to your arm? I swear, it looks like you put your arm in the meat grinder and stitched it all back up," Plagg said. "Kid, you're going to be a weird case in the future."

Midoriya grimaced. "How does Adrien deal with your blunt-ness?" he asked.

Plagg shrugged. "The kid needs it from time to time."

At that moment, Adrien returned. He sighed in exhaustion as he approached the couch where Midoriya was setting up the food. "Sorry about that, it seems my father actually noticed I wasn't here tonight and he nearly freaked."

"He doesn't know I'm here?" he asked.

Adrien shook his head. "He would definitely freak. He doesn't like when my friends from school come over. I'd need to have a clear schedule and my bodyguard just to go to the park for a picnic and even then I had to return early," he said.

Midoriya slumped. "Oh wow, talk about a harsh father," he said.

Adrien waved it off. "Considering the circumstances, I don't blame him so much. Ever since my mom disappeared, he has always tried to keep me close," he said. "But being at school...being Cat Noir...well, I enjoy the company of them both."

Midoriya agreed. His food, a small bowl of white rice and sliced steak and chicken, remained sealed as he listened. "I can relate. My mom didn't want me to enroll in the dorm system at U.A., but new experiences help us grow," he said.

"That's something I've been meaning to ask about," Adrien said. "You mentioned U.A. before, but never elaborated. It sounds like a school."

Midoriya beamed. "That's right. Top hero school and course in Japan, without a doubt. They've pumped out a lot of pro heroes over the years, including All Might," he explained. "I wanted to go to that school even before I got my Quirk. The people there are incredible! So many various Quirks and people have different mindsets. One of my friends, Kirishima..."

As Midoriya explained his friendships at the school, Adrien had to smile. Everyone over there did sound like really good people, especially for heroes in training. As they ate, Midoriya continued to talk about the school, including the villain attacks they had to experience. Adrien joined in the conversation, asking questions and remarking at the various heroes he had met.

That did include the villains. As Midoriya talked about the villain Shigaraki and his power, Adrien and Plagg understood why he reacted the way he did earlier. He talked about the battle of Kamino Ward and All for One, remarking how his could grant stolen Quirks onto others.

"Hawkmoth..." Adrien muttered immediately. "Hawkmoth sends out akumas to turn people into villains with different powers. We can remove them after subduing them."

Midoriya nodded. Before he could say any more, he let out a giant yawn. Adrien followed suit, prompting him to go to the bathroom to change. "Take my bed, I can sleep on the couch," he said. "And don't argue. Guests have bed privileges and I won't take no for an answer."

Midoriya smirked as he got up and laid down on the bed. He pulled out his phone, barely remembering that Uraraka was probably wondering if he was home yet. He quickly sent out a text to her.

Midoriya: _Just got here a while ago. He actually has night vision!_ He knew he would have to explain it later.

It took a while for her to respond. He thought for a moment that she was already asleep and he accidentally woke her up. His moment of panic subsided when she responded.

Uraraka: _Lol does he have the grace of a cat too?_

Midoriya shook his head. He certainly did not. _Nope lol. Found that out a while ago._

Uraraka: _Alright Deku. I'm tired, so can we talk some more tomorrow?_

Deku sighed. She was just as tired as he was. They both barely got a few hours of sleep earlier that day. His heart was pumping like crazy now. He wanted to call and say goodnight like they do back in the dorm. Well, they didn't call but they certainly told each other goodnight sometimes. He sighed and typed. _We can. Have a goodnight Uraraka and sweet dreams._

A minute passed since he sent that text. He began to panic a little bit. Adding 'sweet dreams' wasn't something he wasn't used to and telling a girl 'sweet dreams' would sound like a romantic gesture and he wasn't familiar with those feelings before.

Finally, she responded. _Goodnight Deku. Sweet dreams to you as well._

He shut off his phone and put it on the night stand next to him. Exhaustion overtook him, and before Adrien finished changing in the bathroom, Midoriya fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

 **Well...this was longer than I was expecting it to be, but it's done. Last week I had family staying over so I could barely do about two paragraphs before having to entertain said family. Anyway, I'm going to continue right after this, so as you're reading this I'm going to be writing the next chapter. I hope everyone had a merry weekend and continue on having a good day/afternoon/night. See y'all next time.**

 **-Newage**


	7. Flour can get everywhere, ya know?

**I AM HERE! WITH ANOTHER CHAPTER FOR YOUR ENTERTAINMENT!**

 **Sorry, I had to.**

 **Anyway, yeah here is another chapter for you guys. Filler chapters have never been my speciality however I feel my writing is better than my old fics and those were my first published works. I only hope to get my own personal projects done soon...but until then, I will continue to contribute to the fandoms. I hope you enjoy!**

 **I own nothing except for the plot.**

* * *

The smell of freshly baked goods lulled Uraraka from her sleep. Warm bread and melting butter was by far the sweetest thing to ever wake up to, no matter where you were. Today, however, as Uraraka woke up, she wondered why the ceiling of her dorm was so close to her bed. And she wondered why there was so much extra room on her bed at the moment.

Uraraka scanned the room she was in. She wasn't objecting to the extra space on her bed or the smell of freshly baked goods downstairs, yet as she continued to scan, she noticed her host wasn't in the room with her.

The gravity girl rose up slowly and scanned the room. She threw up the blanket to find a little note at her feet, neatly folded with Marinette's personalized insignia on it. It read:

 _Uraraka,_

 _Sorry I didn't say good morning. I woke up late for school again and had to leave. Mom has breakfast for you downstairs. Enjoy the day!_

 _-Marinette_

 _P.S., I left some clothes on a mannequin for you. From the way the pajamas fit you, it seems you're not far off from my friend Alya. I hope we can discuss more about it later._

Uraraka pocketed the note and smiled. _Wow, talk about a giving spirit,_ she thought to herself. She stretched a little bit before leaping off of the bed, simultaneously activating her Quirk on herself. With no gravity holding her down, Uraraka flashed a giant smile as she somersaulted in the air.

She noted the layout of the room. It was very big and airy, simply too big to have been an attic beforehand. It also felt ventilated and cool, despite the sun coming in directly from the window. With so very little furniture in the room, Marinette had plenty of room to work on either homework or training as Ladybug. Of course, the mannequins and rolls of fabric lying around was an indication of her passion as a designer.

As she floated around the room, she noted the billboard where pictures of the blond boy were posted. She floated back to the bed, canceled her Quirk and leapt off the bed to check it out. When she got to it, she smiled knowingly. "She has a crush on the guy, I bet," she whispered to herself.

And it was justified. The pictures spoke for themselves. The lighting, the poses, the settings they were taken in and everything else looked very professional. And Uraraka didn't see a camera around either. She picked off one photo of Marinette and the blond boy, as well as two other teens. A pen drawing of a fox tail was over a red head girl with glasses and a turtle shell was drawn over a boy in a blue shirt and baseball cap.

Uraraka smiled. As she re-pinned the photo, a knock from the hatch door interrupted the silence in the room. Marinette's mom, Sabine, popped her head into the room. "Hey Uraraka, sorry for barging in," she said. "I was just wondering if you were awake."

Uraraka nodded. "I was about to come on down. I'm sorry, I hope I'm not being a bother or anything, making you work on the guest bedroom."

Sabine waved it off. "Don't worry about it. Tom's mother had to cancel her trip out here anyway. Once you get ready and eat, I'm wondering if you can help me out with something," she said.

Uraraka nodded. "I have a friend in town too if you need an extra hand," she replied. She didn't know if Midoriya would mind some non-hero work today, but it would be something to keep them both busy.

Sabine smiled. "Sure thing. Once Marinette is off of school, you guys can swap out for the day. Let me know when your friend is ready to come by." She closed the hatch, leaving the gravity girl alone in the room. Uraraka then leapt onto the bed to grab her phone and checked for any notifications. No new messages nor any calls.

She scrolled through her contacts and found Mina's number listed, as well as a series of old texts the two shared. The text she sent Mina but never went through still looked like it was never sent. _Deku is in trouble. A villain is at the front gate. Wake Aizawa-sensei immediately._

She continued scrolling. _I want to figure out something for Deku for his birthday. Party in the dorm?_ That was earlier that afternoon while they were at lunch.

Mina: _Sounds great! I can cook a mean bowl of cereal :D_

Uraraka chuckled and rolled her eyes. She remembered having to explain to Deku that it was just a silly cat meme she sent her. She exited the conversation and went to Deku's contact. She still wasn't so sure a 'sweet dreams' was a good idea to respond with, especially since she continued to deny any romantic feelings towards her classmate. It seriously sounded like something a couple would say to each other and they weren't a couple! They were two heroes in training, stranded on an alternate version of Earth where Quirks don't exist.

Stranded...without anyone else from her school to bother her about her not crush. _Hmmm..._

She shook her head. _What are you thinking, Uraraka? Deku and I need to focus on finding a way back home. These people are nice but we are intruding, and intruding on a person's peace and quiet life is not what makes a hero. Relationships come after!_

Like she believed that, herself. She shook away her thoughts for now and texted Deku. _You awake?_

He replied immediately. _I was about to ask you the same thing lol. Talk about timing_

Uraraka smiled. _Definitely. You have a good sleep?_

Deku: _I did...until Cat Noir's Kwami woke me up by sitting on my face_

Uraraka failed to suppress her laughter. _Sounds like a real cat to me :P_

Deku: _Yeeeaahhh. Anyway, you have anything planned for today?_

Uraraka: _I was going to ask you the same thing. Ladybug's mom needs our help with the shop, I think. Wondering if we could get an extra set of hands._

Deku: _Sure thing. As soon as I'm ready, I'll head over._

After she sent him the address, she stashed her phone and checked out the clothes Marinette left her. It was a black button up shirt with pink shoulders. The cuffs were also pink with a green cuff link on each one. Uraraka didn't notice the green and their significance as she surveyed the outfit. There was also a pair of blue pants and shoes that accompanied the outfit.

She grabbed a tank top from her hero outfit and began to change.

* * *

Stashing his phone, Midoriya took a break from his crunches on the second story of Adrien's room. As Adrien left earlier that morning, he explained that his father's assistant would usually be out running errands with the Gorilla (much to Midoriya's disappointment, he did not have any sort of superhuman strength) while his father roamed the mansion.

Which meant he had to sneak out and quick.

Midoriya grabbed his new civilian outfit and stashed his hero outfit into his backpack. He leapt onto the window, activated his Quirk and leapt out into the city, bypassing the security cameras that Adrien warned him about earlier. Now clear from the house, Midoriya opened his phone and searched for the address Uraraka had sent him. Quickly getting his bearings, the green hero began making his way to the confectionery.

As he traversed over Paris, the crisp air burned across his skin. Everything felt so good that morning, and having just stopped a crime ring the previous night, he was happy to not be on duty.

After a while, Midoriya found the confectionery sitting on the corner between two streets. Across the street was the high school where Adrien said he was going to. Checking for traffic, Midoriya leapt onto the street, deactivated his Quirk and did a small jog to the front door.

The second he entered the confectionery, Midoriya was hit by the smell of a thousand baking goods. Well...more like a few loafs of bread and other baked goods. Sweet fruits and buttery goods all provoked his stomach to do a Detroit Smash inside him. He didn't appreciate not eating before coming over.

At the front counter stood an abnormally tall man. He wore a bright blue shirt and had the greatest mustache the hero in training had ever seen. He wore such a warm smile, he kinda knew that Ladybug got it from him. "Good morning, young man," he called out. "How can I help you?"

Midoriya held up his phone. "M-m-m-my friend...she uh," he stuttered.

The man chuckled. "Don't be nervous, young man." He approached Midoriya and he realized he was taller than he looked. As big as a giant but as cuddly as a...well...

Don't tell Ladybug. Looked as cuddly as a teddy bear. A very big teddy bear you'd win at a state fair.

"You're here to help out, aren't you?" he asked.

Midoriya nodded. The man smiled. "My name is Tom. Tom Dupain. Let me get Sabine real quick," he said. Tom grabbed a slice of a baguette and handed it to Midoriya and left to go in the back.

As soon as he disappeared, Midoriya sighed. He quietly munched on the bread and surveyed the lobby. Everything looked and smelled so good, it almost reminded him of Sato's room back at U.A.

 _Come to think of it, he would have a field day here,_ Midoriya thought to himself.

Tom returned into the lobby with a small, Chinese woman behind him. She wore a warm smile as well as her husband. "Hello, you must be Midoriya," she said.

Midoriya nodded and bowed. "I'm Midoriya Izuku, nice to meet you," he said.

Sabine bowed as well. "Nice to meet you, Midoriya. Your friend Uraraka said you can help, right?" she asked.

"That's right," he said.

Sabine smiled. "Good. She's upstairs grabbing some breakfast. If you're also hungry, I'm sure we have something up there you can munch on. Come back down when you're ready," she said.

Midoriya thanked them both and walked to the back door where the stairs leading to the apartment was. Once he disappeared, Tom smiled at his wife. "Doesn't he look familiar?"

"Probably a friend of Marinette's?"

Their conversation was cut short when another set of customers came in the shop.

* * *

 _In the My Hero universe..._

Inko Midoriya sat in her son's dorm room, glossing over the various figurines of All Might as well as posters. It felt wrong to be in her son's room and him not being there to say anything. She glanced at his desk and found one of his journals half open. She wanted to open it and read it, however it felt like an invasion of privacy. She sighed before reminding herself that she was a mother.

A mother with a missing child.

She approached the book and opened it to a single page. She gasped, finding a rough sketch of the villain All Might fought in Kamino Ward. There was his name: All for One. His estimated height, Quirks he used and a note connecting him to the League of Villains.

 _Name: All for One_

 _Quirk: All for One_

 _Height: 6' 0" (?)_

 _Weight: ?_

 _Quirks used: Strength, Air Cannon, Rivets, Spear-like Bones, Impact Recoil (Able to rebound All Might's strike!), ..._

 _League of Villains affiliation: Former leader_

 _History: All Might never fully elaborated on his history. It's possible All for One stayed underground for many years, spawning generations of villains. He sounds sadistic, and his motives for villainy are unknown. Incredible that he exists!_

Inko kept reading her son's notes, unaware of All Might standing at the doorway. Eventually, she realized someone was in the room with her, and upon meeting the former hero's eyes, she jumped. "All Might! You scared me!" she exclaimed, dropping the journal.

Toshinori threw his hands up. "I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," he stammered. "I saw the door open and I..."

Inko smiled as she picked up the journal with her Quirk. "It's alright, I was just reading," she said as she put the journal back on the desk.

The former pro hero entered the room and smiled as he scanned the area. He remembered his Golden Age figurines when they first went on sale, even watching some full grown adults wait in line to buy one. Signing them all proved to be more difficult than most of his rescues. "You're worried about young Midoriya too?" he asked.

Inko nodded. "It's not like him to just disappear like this. I-I just can't take this anymore really. He just has to constantly throw himself into danger just to prove a point and I just want him to stop. He's..."

"Turning into me, I know. Trust me on this when I say that I've told him to be his own hero, but sometimes he still believes he can be like me," Toshinori said. "I want what's best for him too, Mrs. Midoriya."

"I know, but this is out of hand. I heard about his fight with Bakugo and his in-home suspension," she said. "You promised you would protect him."

Toshinori came up to her and embraced her in a hug. "I know, and I will continue to honor that promise. They're both trying to find themselves and it will take time for them to get their bearings, but I believe he can pull through. We can't give up hope."

To emphasize his point, he stepped back as he spoke and muscled himself up for a moment, bringing a smile to Inko's face. His trademark smile returned for that brief moment before he reverted back to his normal form. "Young Midoriya and Uraraka will return to us, I can guarantee that," he assured her. "He is a very clever young man and very composed. And with Uraraka's unwavering attitude and determination to get the job done, they can and will find their way home."

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

"I don't think this is a good idea. I mean, what if they come back here and see you like this?" Midoriya asked, concerned with their current situation.

Needing help with their cooking supplies, Tom had asked Uraraka to retrieve some extra trays and sheets of aluminum foil from the top shelf of their storage closet while he focused on fulfilling an order. Unable to reach it and not feeling at all confident over the safety of climbing the shelves, Uraraka activated her Quirk and climbed while weightless.

As Uraraka reached the supplies they needed, she giggled. "They're too busy helping out customers to come in here so I think we'll be fine."

"Yes but you're also pretty far from the counter to get down safely," Midoriya noticed.

"I can stick the landing Deku. Oh ye of little faith," she remarked as she grabbed the trays and aluminum foil. "Besides, I can just push myself from the ceiling and land safely once I release my Quirk."

"You've thought about this, haven't you?"

Without using her Quirk on the supplies, she dropped them onto where Midoriya was. He effortlessly caught all the ingredients and set them aside. "Got em!"

Outside of the room, they heard Tom's voice loud and clear. "You got them? Great!"

Uraraka panicked and released her Quirk, sending her to the ground. She would've landed on her back had Midoriya not activated his Quirk and caught her before she could hit the ground. "You kids okay?" Tom asked just outside the door.

Midoriya faltered as he deactivated his Quirk. He stepped backwards, stepping on the tray Uraraka had gotten and slipped with the girl in his arms. They both landed on a sack of flour, sending up a white cloud all around the room. At that moment, Tom opened the door. He peaked in to see the two superhero teens covered in flour with very bashful looks on their faces. Uraraka was on top of Midoriya, however was not facing her friend.

Tom threw open the door and helped the two on their feet. "Goodness you two, you guys have to be careful." He tried dusting off the flour on Midoriya to no avail. "You two head upstairs and shower to get all that stuff off of you," he advised.

The two nodded and slipped out of the door. As the two jumped up the stairs, Tom shook his head and looked back inside the closet. "Ahh...kids." He grabbed the trays and the aluminum from the floor and walked out, leaving the door open so he may clean later.

* * *

 **That's it for this one. I'll be back with another update sooner rather than later. Have a good one!**


	8. Master Fu gets a clue

**Hey lads and ladies, here is another chapter. I've, to be honest, been hitting a roadblock lately. With this year being the way it was, I'm still not firing on all cylinders, as it were. With so many things going on personally, it's possible that chapters may be delayed as I progress into the story. This means, however, that I already have the last few chapters of this already thought of and I know how I want to write them. This is a flaw of mine, really, but I can't wait to publish them...so perhaps that is motivation.**

 **For those who are familiar with Miraculous, this does have mild spoilers to the first episode of season 3. I'm surprised about it's sudden debut buuutttt it's out. Check it out if you haven't unless you are waiting for more episodes to come out. With that in mind, here we go. I own nothing but the plot!**

* * *

On the other side of Paris, inside his massage parlor, Master Fu was busy pouring over old tomes from the now ruined Guardians Temple. He flipped through book after book, scroll after scroll and even flipping through old notes left behind by his colleagues searching for something that could aid in his endeavor. While he had the sign outside said 'CLOSED', he still heard the occasional tapping of the door from customers who couldn't read.

His kwami, Wayzz, continued to fly around the room, obviously impatient on the day's events. "They haven't called, Master," he remarked.

"I know."

"Ladybug and Cat Noir were supposed to have checked in by now."

"I never told them to do that," Fu said. "They know when not to contact me."

"But these two kids are a wild card," Wayzz said. "I just hope they haven't taken the Miraculouses."

Fu rolled his eyes. "Wayzz, we have both met them, yes? Then you know as well as I that they don't have any evil in their hearts. They won't take the Miraculouses from them, even if they had every chance to do so."

"Humans are wild cards, master. Anything could happen that can change everything!"

Fu set down one of the books and turned to his kwami. "Wayzz, in all our years together, have I ever steered you wrong? Do you trust me, even if I am a wild card human?"

"Of course, master," his kwami said immediately. "Why would you ask?"

"Because as you have seen my heart and my motives, I have seen Ladybug and Cat Noir's. I know them and trust them enough to do good as you trust me to do good. When the time comes, one of us will contact the other, but we must be patient before anything else," Fu said.

Wayzz smiled and bowed. "You are correct, master."

Fu smiled and continued to read. He sighed as he, once again, hit a road block in his research. "The old masters certainly kept a lot for themselves, haven't they?"

"Their caution was justified, master. Magical items and texts were the most sought after among everything else in the Temple. To keep that knowledge from even the trainees and everyone else under the rank of grand master was the necessary precaution," Wayzz said.

"It didn't stop a bold set of thieves, however. It is a wonder the world still spins normally," Fu remarked.

"What makes you think the world hasn't been touched by magic?"

Fu nodded. "If only time travel were possib-" He froze instantly.

Wayzz flew toward his master's face. "Master? Are you okay?"

Fu dropped the book. "The vaults...Wayzz, you said when I found you that the tunnels bore through the mountain, right?"

"Yes..."

"And no one below the rank of Master could enter the sub levels, right?"

"And you did anyway, I remember."

"Wayzz..." He grabbed a scroll on the counter nearby. "Is it possible that there are magical items more powerful than a Miraculous in the sub level Vault?"

The turtle kwami immediately covered his mouth and flew away into the Miracle Box inside the phonograph. Fu groaned as he approached the phonograph. "Wayzz, I am asking for your help here!"

"No master, I cannot. While I am bound to serve, I cannot reveal the contents of the Vault. I'm not even supposed to confirm its existence," he said from inside the phonograph. "It is forbidden for a reason."

"Forbidden to an Order that doesn't exist anymore, Wayzz. You must tell me. It could have what the children need to return home," Fu pleaded.

Wayzz did not come out. "Gods above know the powers hidden away. Only a grandmaster can access the Vault and I cannot help you!"

"Why not?"

No answer. "Wayzz?"

Still nothing. "Wayzz, I am begging you. If there is something in there that could take them home, I need to know. They deserve a chance to go home," he pleaded.

At that, Wayzz slowly floated out of the phonograph. "Even if I could tell you, it is dangerous. There are kwami down there who have no love for humans. They will not bow in place unless you are absolutely pure of heart. Not to mention the magical barriers that lie inside," he said.

Fu wrapped his hands around Wayzz and brought him up so they met eye to eye. "Wayzz, I understand the great lengths the grandmasters of the past took to safeguard our magical artifacts, but the fact of the matter is this: these kids need our help. I will brave the Vaults if I must," he said. "You understand that, yes?"

Wayzz looked defeated. He hung his head low and nodded slowly. "I can tell you this: we have to work strongly together. That means you need to remember our old training in order to stand a chance. I can only protect you for as long as I can hold the transformation," he said. "From there, I think we can stand a chance."

The old master smiled and patted Wayzz on the head. "I'm sorry to drag you out of your comfort zone, but I need you."

"I know master. We should let Ladybug know so she can tell everyone else," the kwami advised. "Though, what will you do with the Miracle Box?"

"Ladybug will oversee its protection. One step at a time." Master Fu then reached for his phone.

* * *

"-let them all know. I hope you have a safe trip then," Marinette said before hanging up her phone. She sighed out on the walkway outside her class. Seeing the lack of caller ID nearly sent the spotted heroine into a panic before asking to take the call outside. Of course she completely ignored Lila's glare as she walked out while she walked back inside.

Marinette had kept her guard up against Lila for roughly a few months now. She was persistent, she gave her that much, however why she decided to be such a negative force was beyond her. Even Chloé had stepped up against the resident liar, though it wasn't in Marinette's defense. She knew Adrien didn't find Lila's lying pleasant so she knew where her alliances were.

Tikki peaked out from Marinette's purse. "He's going back to the Temple?" she asked, curious about the conversation.

"Yeah, he mentioned something about a vault?" she wondered in a hushed voice. "What's up with that?"

"It's an old Guardian legend, but now's not the right time. If he's talking about the vault I'm thinking about, then it won't be for a while until you hear back from him," Tikki explained.

Marinette grew nervous. "That bad, huh?"

Tikki nodded. She retreated back into the purse and shut it, having Marinette return to class. She slipped back inside as to not disturb the rest of the class. Toward the back, Lila looked ready to kill. Something extra seemed to be eating away at her that day. She picked up her tablet and caught up with the assignment.

Once class was over, everyone left to go to the cafeteria. A small crowd of Marinette's classmates followed Lila to her table, helping her with her bag and food. Meanwhile Marinette sat away from the crowd, quietly glaring at the lying girl. She told herself that one day, Lila would screw up and everyone would see how big of a liar she was, and even as Ladybug, she was cautious about their relationship.

While she ate, Adrien placed a hand on her shoulder. "Hey, are you okay?" he asked.

Marinette jumped in place, nearly squeaking in surprise. "A-a-Adrien! You scared me," she stammered.

Adrien blushed. "Sorry, but you looked lost in thought. Everything okay?"

The pig-tailed girl nodded. "Just had a long night, really. A family friend came into town so she was staying in my room last night," she said.

"Oh yeah?"

Marinette nodded. "My grandma made a friend in Italy and she's staying here while on her way to London. She's...something else," she explained. She didn't want to lie like Lila did, but at the least she wasn't lying to get his affection or make herself feel good.

"Ohh that's cool really. I've wanted to go to London for some time now. What is she going for?"

"Uhhh...she..she didn't say, really. All she said was she's stopping by here for a little bit. I can ask her later," she offered.

Adrien smiled. "That's great Marinette. I'd like that," he said.

Marinette chuckled nervously. Adrien motioned to an empty seat. "May I?"

Lost on words, Marinette accidentally blurted out. "Of course not" followed by a standard Marinette recovery. "I-I-I mean of no...I uh...yes! YES! Sit and..." she chuckled nervously. "Sit."

The wide grin masked her internal screaming. Adrien smiled and sat down next to her, overlooking her mess of a sentence. He had grown used to it over the last year and nearly found it endearing. His heart, however, still belonged to Ladybug. Still, that didn't mean he didn't care about his friend.

As they ate in silence, Lila would steal small glances toward their direction. She fumed at Adrien's presence around Marinette and his continued friendship with her. It wasn't enough to cause an akuma to appear, she suspected. For now, she would bide her time. She snapped back into reality when a classmate of hers asked her about the other countries she visited.

Before Marinette could say anything to Adrien, her phone buzzed. She removed it and saw the text from Uraraka that said: **Another villain! Deku is saying 'Rue de Temple'**

Marinette looked back at Adrien, who was just finishing up his food. _Of all the days for him to sit next to me during lunch, it had to be 5 minutes before an akuma shows up. Just my luck._

Marinette got up suddenly. "I-uh...I just remembered this...THING! Yes, the thing at the thing I needed to do," she stammered. "I gotta do the thing for the...uh.."

"The thing?" Adrien guessed.

Marinette was burning bright red. "Y-YES! I mean...yeah. See class in you...I mean see class you in...I mean..!"

Adrien chuckled. "See class you in too," he joked.

If Marinette could get any redder, she would. She grabbed her food and sped off faster than a cat chasing a light. Once she disappeared from the cafeteria, his phone buzzed as well. A text from Midoriya saying: **Found a villain! On some street called 'Rue de Temple'...I think**

Adrien smiled and rolled his eyes. _This should be fun,_ he thought to himself.

* * *

 **This should be the last update until after Christmas...maybe after New Years as well. I don't know. I'm going to be busy so if I don't update, have a great holiday wherever you are! Be Miraculous and give thanks and love to the people around you. Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year. Bye bye for now!**


	9. Alya Césaire, Ladyblog editor

**Sorry this has taken so long to get out. School started up again for me and the workload is consistent and rewarding. Being busy is better than being alone with one's thoughts, and I understand that definitely. I hope everyone had a good start to the New Year, but if you haven't, don't forget to reach out to people. The advice of a caring person can mean so much more than anything else in the world and I can say that with experience.**

 **Anyway, it's a bit of a filler chapter. I focus heavily on the** ** _My Hero_** **aspect of the story and not enough with the** ** _Miraculous_** **cast. Everyone has a story to tell, so I think that it's best to tell one.**

 **It is no secret that there is some scrapped concept that shows Alya being Marinette's sole confidant when it comes to Ladybug. Honestly, I would've loved to see that Marinette could trust someone with her Ladybug life, especially Alya. I feel it would've tested their friendship and possibly make it stronger. So, here it is, a rare Alya chapter.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

When Alya watched Marinette run off after receiving a text, she had to hide a small smile from her boyfriend, Nino. Ever since they got together, it was both of their goals to get their oblivious friends together. When the whole issue with the Miraculous appearing before her, things changed.

For starters, she knew Ladybug's secret identity. She also knew the existence of kwami and the identities of Carapace and Queen B. Of course, it wasn't fair since everybody in Paris knew about Queen B.

 _"Stupid Chloé, throwing away her secret identity just for some fame. It gets her into trouble with her family too,"_ she thought to herself of many occasions. _"Next she will accidentally reveal her own identity or Carapace's...or worse: Marinette's."_

She made peace with the knowledge that Marinette was Ladybug a long time ago. After cleaning up Paris from the Sapotis incident, they discussed heavily about Rena Rouge and how she seemingly appeared out of nowhere. At first, she thought Marinette would think that she was Rena Rouge and her secret identity would already be blown. Instead, it was reversed. Alya figured it out immediately.

 _One year ago..._

"-same as Volpina's powers, only it looks like she can't use it all the time," Alya explained.

Marinette leaned into the conversation, feigning amazement. "What do you mean? Are you saying the villain was more powerful?" she asked.

Alya shrugged. "It would be nice to fight her one day...er, I mean see her fight Volpina," she said. "But still, it's too bad I couldn't get any footage for the Ladyblog."

Marinette smiled and punched Alya's arm lightly. "One day, Alya. You'll get her. Who knows, maybe she'll be more interesting as Ladybug?"

Alya laughed. "Don't be so silly, girl. Of course that does raise a good point: Ladybug must know Rena Rouge. This hero came out of nowhere and disappeared just as quickly. She must've been in Paris and Ladybug just so happened to have contacted her. Perhaps they are superhero best friends or something." She sighed. "It's a shame that there isn't any reliable footage out there..."

"Yet," Marinette finished her sentence. "It literally just finished, right? Whoever has something is probably still trying to process that Ladybug trusted someone with power..."

Alya stopped and replayed those words in her mind. ' _Ladybug trusted someone with power'? I never mentioned that I was picked._ "Right, but how could Ladybug pick someone?"

The panic in Marinette's eyes were clear. "What? I-I mean I bet it looks like it, right? W-well it co-could be possible that...uh, well a hero suddenly arriving would confuse some people."

Alya nodded a little skeptically. They continued on as normal, however Alya kept in mind that Marinette knew Ladybug reached out to someone. The panic sold more than her actually saying it in all honestly.

It wouldn't be for a few more months until Carapace arrived. She knew right off the bat that Nino was the chillest turtle on this side of the English Channel, however it made her think about Marinette's constant excuses as to why she couldn't go out with her to grab footage of Ladybug.

"- _Not feeling so good today-"_

 _"-I think I sprained my ankle-"_

 _"Transformed into a knight-"_

 _"-I'm a coward, you know that-"_

The list was endless. And every single excuse got progressively worse. Besides the excuses, there was also her old suspicion when Ladybug dropped her textbook while she was out filming for the blog. She had no reason before to suspect her behavior as anything other than typical Marinette. There was also the sudden change in Marinette's physical features. She had more muscle for starters and she was more nimble when it was just those two hanging out. The more time she spent with her friends, the more she started to see her as Ladybug

What confirmed her identity was a mistake on Marinette's part. While she was hanging out at Marinette's one day, she was in her room while her best friend was on the roof getting some air. An akuma had struck and Marinette claimed getting some air would do her justice and keep her from panicking. So when she left to the roof, Alya waited for a few minutes before sneaking off of the roof.

And lo and behold, Marinette wasn't there. So she waited in her room, waiting to hear footsteps or anything to indicate that Marinette was back. It took a while, and she wasn't even sure what the akuma was or what they wanted, but the sound of footsteps confirmed Marinette's return.

When the secret heroine returned to her room, her hair was a mess even with the ribbons keeping her pigtails in place. "A sudden breeze came by as I was already fixing my hair," she said.

 _'Yeah, and it must've also taken the wind from your lungs because you sound winded,'_ she thought to herself.

There was no denying it: Marinette was Ladybug and Alya felt cheated. Not that her best friend kept the secret from her; it was that now she knew her identity and she couldn't report it. Because it was her best friend behind the mask and revealing her would destroy their friendship and make her a target for Hawkmoth.

A crash rocked Alya off of her train of thought. She saw Ladybug swing over the cafeteria skylight with a pink teenager right behind her. Alya quickly grabbed her phone from her bag and dashed out of the cafeteria, eager to get even one frame of the new heroes. She had made it to the front entrance to the school when she saw the akuma skating by them.

It wasn't Frozer again. It was a smartly dressed akuma with a trumpet in his hands, 8th notes arranged into a mask and roller skates under his feet. He waved at the heroes as they chased him. "I didn't realize I had such adoring fans! Here, have an encore!" Then he blew into his trumpet.

Alya was sure that Chloé could've performed better on a bango than this guy could play on anything. The music was nails on a chalkboard and the heroes in pursuit agreed. What was strange to the young reporter was that the music notes actually appeared in the world and acted like the projectiles she used as Lady WiFi over a year ago.

Ladybug and the pink heroine dove out of the way as they pursued the villain. Alya watched the pink heroine at work and marveled at a few things. One: she had no issues regarding her secret identity. She could probably identify her in a crowd in a heartbeat. Second: her costume appeared to have been sewn professionally. Perhaps Marinette had a hand in it.

Which led to three: her hands made an odd shape whenever she had to dodge a music note. She would see the tips of her fingers glow before she jumped into the air and perform a similar action before falling to the ground. Her superpower must've come from her fingertips.

 _Notes for later_ , Alya thought to herself.

As she continued to chase after the heroes, Alya noticed something green heading their way. Whatever it was, it was leaping from rooftop to rooftop with acrobatic skills that matched Ladybug.

And that's when she saw him. The hero that had arrived was dressed in a dark green tracksuit and was wearing a metal respirator and bunny-shaped mask. She also noticed that he was glowing green.

"Deku, watch your left!" the pink heroine shouted.

The green hero leapt to the side as the akuma fired a music note at him. "Deku huh? Interesting hero name," Alya thought to herself.

The bunny named Deku moved in close and slammed his fist into the ground where the akuma was. The villain skated away while laughing at him. "Please, no touching the merchandise! If you want an autograph, you're gonna want to talk to my manager!" He bellowed.

Alya rolled her eyes. _This guy is full of himself, isn't he?_ She continued to follow them and film for the Ladyblog. She desperately wanted to focus on Ladybug and Cat Noir, however the Internet was already buzzing about the two new heroes and she wanted to grab the first official shot of the two of them in action. All she got before was a brief glimpse of Deku and the pink girl along with rumors.

"Ura..." Deku began to call out before he turned to notice Alya chasing after them. "Uravity, we need to limit his mobility!"

"Got it! Cat Noir!"

"CATACLYSM!"

Alya had to smile. Somehow in the span of a day, everyone was great at reading each other's moves. Well, they were the same when she wore the Fox Miraculous for the first time. They always knew how to work together and combining their strengths. Alya did a play-by-play on the action.

"The pink girl, Uravity I think it was, is using her powers on the ground...and there goes Cat Noir with the ground pound Cataclysm! That's a ton of debris just launched into the air folks! If you've got an umbrella, now would be a good time to whip it out and I don't want vulgar comments posted on here from that," she commented.

The akuma watched in horror as the debris came flying toward him with great speed. He blew as much as he could away using his trumpet however smaller pieces struck his skates, causing him to fall. Deku quickly raced toward the villain and reached for the trumpet.

Only for the villain to use the trumpet to blast himself into the air. The force knocked back all the heroes except for Alya, who had braced herself just in case something were to happen.

As the villain fell back to earth, he noticed the heroes had their attention on him. He needed to land safely before he could get away. He scanned the area quickly and found a lone civilian standing behind Ladybug. Alya met the villain's gaze and gulped. "Hey heroes, guess who's going to be on the news?! I'll give you a hint!" And the villain blew his horn at Alya.

Ladybug watched the note soar through the air. It was too fast for her to stop and it was directed to her best friend. "ALYA!"

Alya tried to move out of the way however she knew how destructive the note would be. On the other side of the street, however, Deku activated his Quirk again, pushing it toward 10%. He sped down the street, leaving a bright green blur in his wake. Ladybug had no time to react as Deku scooped up Alya bridal style and slid out of the way just as the note made impact.

Cat Noir and Uraraka were already in pursuit of the villain, who had used the propulsion to escape. He cackled as he flew over the Parisian skylight. The dust settled around Deku as he set Alya down. "You okay miss?" he asked.

Alya nodded. "Holy saints, what was that?! I was there one minute and the next-what?! What's your power, speed or something?" she exclaimed.

"Uhh..."

"What kind of Miraculous do you have anyway? I get that bunnies are fast but what...?"

"Hold on a minute...bunny?"

Alya motioned toward the top of his mask. "Those are supposed to be bunny ears, right?" she asked.

"Wha...no. No they're not supposed to be." Ladybug came up behind him, coughing from the smoke the music note created. "Ladybug, are they bunny ears?"

The spotted heroine looked at Deku and then glanced away. "We gotta catch up to the akuma. Deku, head on ahead while I make sure Ms. Césaire is kept safe," she said.

Deku eyed Ladybug and then Alya. He nodded and activated his Quirk to speed away, leaving the two best friends alone on the street. Alya debated, while the interaction was taking place, whether or not to tell Marinette what she knew. While it would certainly throw her off of her game while she fought the akuma, it wasn't right keeping it to herself without telling her.

Ladybug sighed. "Alya, listen, I know that the Ladyblog is very important but I don't want you risking your life chasing after us like that. It is a miracle that Deku got to you when he did, otherwise I have no idea what would've happened," she said.

 _Should I even mention it?_ She asked herself. _It's not like I would tell anyone anyway._ She shut off the livestream on her phone and stashed it away.

"Is it off?" Ladybug asked.

Alya nodded. "Good. Anyway, I get that being..."Ladybug scanned the area, confirming that no one else was around. "I get being Rena Rouge is great and all, but I can't have you running into danger without a Miraculous."

"But Ladybug..."

The spotted heroine sighed. "Sorry, I'm sorry. I promised you an answer about Rena Rouge and I honor my promises. If it were up to me, I would let you stay as her permanently but it's not up to me," she admitted.

"Right now, that's not the concern!" Alya interjected. "The akuma is getting away and unless you can keep him in the air and keep him from using his trumpet from here, you have to be there!"

Ladybug looked onto her friend. "You have an idea?"

Alya nodded. "I think I have a grasp on their powers. The bunny guy, Deku, he has speed right?"

Ladybug made a so-so hand motion. "He hasn't elaborated yet," she said.

"While that Uravity girl can make things float by touching them, right?"

"That's right, but..."

"So if you can somehow break his trumpet while he's in the air, he can't escape like he just did," she said.

Ladybug smiled. "Then let's see if I have a trick up my sleeve. This is the reason why I trusted you with the Miraculous before."

Alya smiled. "C'mon, let's go! You've got an akuma to shake down and I've got class to get to," she said. "Of course..."

Ladybug stopped. _Make it or break it. Either spill the beans now or later...?_

She made a decision. "Ladybug, I want us to meet up later, okay? Don't know when yet, but we need to talk about some things. Not for the Ladyblog too," she said.

Ladybug felt fear build up within her, yet she did not know why. "Got it. Now c'mon, my number one fan should get a better seat for the main event."

* * *

Ladybug dropped Alya off on a rooftop along the route of the akuma, giving her a great angle to film the upcoming battle. As Ladybug readied herself, she called Cat Noir on her Ladyphone. "Cat Noir, are they with you?"

 _Yeah, this guy is fast though. Just when we almost get him, he runs off. He's a slippery little trumpeter._

"Listen kitty, we've got a plan. Don't catch up to the akuma but let Deku and Uraraka get in front of him. Fix on my location and tell Deku to get ready to fly," she said.

A moment of silence on the other end confirmed that Deku and Uraraka were there as well. _Deku sounds worried about flying, bugaboo. I heard that right...right?_

"Just be ready," she said before hanging up.

A few moments later, Deku arrived with Uraraka on his back. Uraraka readjusted her helmet before touching solid ground again. "Better than a shuttle, in my opinion," she remarked. "What's the plan?"

As Ladybug explained the plan to the heroes, Alya watched from the rooftop. The livestream was back online and her head was in the game once again. Of course, she had to explain to herself that telling Marinette the truth would be more difficult than a simple ' _By the way, I know you're Ladybug'._

As the heroes broke from the explanation, Alya began to comment. "Team Miraculous is ready for this akuma. For those at home just tuning in, an akuma with an affinity to play a trumpet and skate across Paris has been causing some trouble today. QueenLadybug816 I agree, the new heroes are definitely something for this dynamic duo."

Alya zoomed in on Ladybug as she summoned her Lucky Charm. The object that fell looked to be exactly what she thought it would be: a giant cork. The akuma wasn't too far ahead of Cat Noir as he neared the two new heroes. Deku began to glow green, catching Alya's attention. "Green energy...is anyone else seeing this? Holy saints he looks like an anime character powering up."

She had no idea how right she was.

The akuma continued to skate down the street and toward Deku. The green hero, in turn, sped toward him. "Wait, is he..."

With his fist raised into the air, Deku landed a solid punch to the gut of the villain. The villain, who was facing toward Deku, blew out the only air he had in him through the trumpet, sending the both of them into opposite directions. The akuma flew toward Cat Noir with his baton ready. "Get ready, I think I'm sensing a Kitty Home Run!"

Cat Noir swung his baton at the akuma, sending him straight into the air. Alya followed the akuma for a little bit before turning toward Ladybug and the pink girl, Uravity. Uravity touched Ladybug's back, watching it glow with a pink light. "Oh this will be good," Alya said.

The two heroines leapt through the air and toward the akuma. The man watched them approach him and readied his trumpet. Thankfully, they were quicker than he was and Ladybug slammed the cork into the trumpet right as the villain blew into it.

"Wha-oh, that's not good," he commented. He blew into the trumpet multiple times, unsuccessful in dislodging the obstruction from his weapon of choice. At that, Uravity passed the akuma as she flew further into the air.

The villain continued to blow into the trumpet. Unfortunately, he succeeded right as he spun around so he was facing the sky. He felt the cork budge before it flew away, sending him straight down toward the Earth. "TALK ABOUT A FALL FROM GRACE!" He screamed as he plummeted.

"URAVITY!" Ladybug called out.

The pink heroine disabled her Quirk on the both of them and angled herself downward. Flying through the air as fast as she could, she reached out and grabbed the villain by his jacket. "Gotcha!"

"Great missy, but I'm about to be a handsome splatter on the rooftops of Paris unless you can fly!"

"I can't, but DEKU!"

The green hero leapt through the air, quickly recovering from his part in the previous plan. He grabbed Uravity by the waist just as she used her Quirk on all three of them. While they glided over the Parisian rooftops, Ladybug halted her fall by spinning her yo-yo in the manner much like a helicopter. She spied the trumpet lying on the ground not far from where Cat Noir was.

As soon as she touched down, Cat Noir stomped on the trumpet, releasing the akuma within. "Looks like I did the musical world a favor," Cat Noir said.

"Be that as it may, but at least it wasn't a drummer villain. First Guitar Villain and now this guy? We could form a villain band soon enough," Ladybug remarked.

"With you as lead singer, you'd melt the hearts of Paris," Cat Noir flirted, causing Ladybug to smirk and look away.

"GET A ROOM YOU TWO! THIS IS LIVE RIGHT NOW!" Alya shouted from her vantage point.

The two heroes laughed. After she purified the akuma and set it free, she happened to notice her Lucky Charm falling to the ground. She expertly caught the magical object and set it free once again. "MIRACULOUS LADYBUG!"

The magical ladybugs from her spell returned the world around them to its former state. The spell even brought back Deku, Uravity and the villain just to save them some time. Uravity rose to her feet, dropping her Quirk's affects and the villain along with it. The villain was enveloped in black smoke before returning to his civilian form: a young man wearing a white button up shirt and tie along with a pair of black slacks. His trumpet returned to his hand.

"Wha-where am I?" he muttered as his senses returned to him.

"Pound it!" came from the heroes.

Alya was beaming. She stopped the livestream and waved at the heroes as they congratulated each other. Ladybug waved back at her friend before turning to the heroes. "I gotta take her home now. Cat Noir, head to the parlour with them, alright? I'll meet you there," she said.

Cat Noir nodded, ignoring the urgent beeping from his ring. "I got seconds, but we'll be there, bugaboo."

Ladybug smiled and zipped off toward Alya, leaving her friends behind to meet up later that day.

* * *

 **My utmost apologies for the very long delay between chapters. I will be back as soon as I can with another chapter. I hope everyone is doing good or at least alright. Fare thee well for now!**

 **-Newage**


	10. Master Fu's Adventure Begins

**I'll make this quick. Thank you so much for your patience. I don't like waiting long for updates and I know how it feels to wait so long for one to show up. I should be back to my normal schedule soon. I'll just balance this with my school work for the time being.**

 **Anyway, onwards!**

 **I own nothing except for the plot.**

* * *

"He's where?!"

Ladybug smiled. "Tibet, the country where the Guardians Temple is located. It will be a while before he returns," she explained.

Midoriya, Uraraka and Cat Noir all looked at each other. "And it's a what?" Cat Noir asked.

Ladybug chuckled. "Well..."

"It'ssss complicated," came a calm voice from behind them. The heroes turned around to find the Snake Kwami, Sass behind them. "Massster Fu iss undergoing the Trail of the Guardianss."

Uraraka reached out to the kwami. "You're very cute, little guy. What's your name?" she asked.

"I'm Sass, and thank you, Msss. Uraraka," he said. He smiled as Uraraka scratched his head. "I couldn't help but overhear the sssituation. Massster Fu believes the key to your sssalvation iss in a vault underneath the temple."

Cat Noir sat down on the mat in the middle of the room. "So whats the Trail?" he asked.

"Itsss an old rite of passage for young Guardiansss. There are multiple trialsss, ranging from the Trial of Dreamsss, Trial of Seven Starsss and the mossst important one of all: the Trial of the Godsss," Sass explained. "Each trial opensss the door for prosspective Miraculouss Guardiansss. The Trial of Dreamsss alone is exhaussting to take part of."

"But you say gods like they exist, right?" Deku pointed out. "This world doesn't have multiple gods...do they?"

Sass smiled. "My dear Midoriya, true the godss of old no longer dwell in this realm, however they still exisst. The trial Wang Fu iss currently embarking on iss sssuppossed to choose a grand masster," he said.

Ladybug nodded. "He said that it may take a while to hear back from him. The last time a trial like this occurred, it took a master a whole month to complete it. I'm guessing this vault has some very powerful Miraculouses or something?" she wondered.

Sass shook his head. "Magical artifacts are a powerful and most sought after treasure in the world. The Order of the Guardians kept more than just Miraculousesss hidden from the world. Tisss one of the great mysteries of the Order," he said.

Midoriya smiled and shook his head. "So what's there, anyway?"

Sass shrugged. "I'm not to sure honestly. Ever sssince the creation of the Miraculous, magical objects have exisssted in this world. Godss exissst by thisss fact," the kwami stated. "Hippolyta: Queen of the Amazonsss iss a dessscendent of Ares, the god of War and an ancestor to Ladybug isss one true example."

Uraraka looked over at Ladybug. "Seriously?" she asked. "You're a descendant of a queen and a demigod?"

Ladybug shrugged. "Tikki only told me there were a few past Ladybugs but never said their names," she said. "Besides, I'm only a descendent by the Miraculous. We're not related by blood."

Midoriya beamed. "It's a legacy of heroes! It's just like-" He almost said All Might and One for All; however the only person in the room who would understand was Uraraka and she didn't know the full truth. "Its uh...it's something."

Cat Noir passed a glance at Midoriya as well as Uraraka. "Aannnyyway," Ladybug said. "It'll be a while before he contacts us again so we have a few things we need to discuss."

Sass nodded in agreement. "The gramophone is one. We cannot leave the Miracle Box here where sssomeone can break in and take it," he said. "It would be bessst if sssomeone took it home for safekeeping."

Cat Noir raised his hand. "Yeahh I can't do that. While it would be great to have something nice in my home, I would be found out in a heartbeat," he said.

"And we wouldn't want your family accidentally getting their hands on the Miraculouses," Ladybug commented.

As they talked, Midoriya neared the gramophone. The design was Chinese and appeared to be pretty old. The base of it had two serpents, maybe dragons, parallel to each other. His fingers grazed over the cherry wood as he imagined more kwami inside the instrument.

 _Ladybug's is the kwami of Creation and Adrien's is the Kwami of Destruction based from their powers. It's possible that the villain's kwami is a Kwami of Evil...no no no the kwami seem to be following a pattern. Could it be...maybe Generosity? The Master Fu had a turtle kwami so...perhaps a Kwami of Protection. A snake thought...could it be...?_

"Deku?"

Midoriya turned to see Uraraka and Sass looking at him. Ladybug and Cat Noir were conversing in the background, leaving the three of them alone. "Wha-huh?"

"You're in thought, young one?" Sass said. "Itsss not unusssual to wonder about the Miraculoussseesss. It isss how one controlsss their curiosssity that determinesss how much one learnsss."

Uraraka nodded. "Are you muttering to yourself again?" she asked.

Midoriya blushed. "I just won't get over that, huh?"

Uraraka shook her head. "Don't get over it though. It really looks like you pay attention and really get into new information..." she said. _Plus it's kinda cute when someone catches him mumbling but I won't say that._

Midoriya smiled as he turned to the gramophone. "Is it always in here Sass?" he asked.

"For the most part. The good masster had some difficulty hiding it once he came to Paris in the early 20th century; however he managed to find alternative ways of hiding it," he said. "Hiding in plain sssight was beneficial becausse no one wasss looking for him back then."

While the teens pondered over the Miracle Box inside, Ladybug and Cat Noir were conversing over the same issue. "It'll really stand out at my home, is all I'm saying," Cat said.

"But we cannot leave it here. As much as I would love to take this to my home; it's going to be very difficult to explain to my family that the gramophone is from an old member of the order of the Guardians of the Miraculous," Ladybug retorted. "It's not an easy thing to hide."

"Sssspeak for yourssself, young one," Sass interjected. "It needsss to be done."

"Exactly," Cat agreed.

Ladybug sighed. "If it's not too heavy, maybe I can..."

At that second, her Ladyphone began to ring. She looked up at her partner, whom had thrown his hands in the air. "I'm not butt-dialing you again," he said.

"And no one else has a Miraculous...unless Hawkmoth wants to give up," she said as she inspected her phone.

"After ssssome time, you can have your contactsss sssync between your civilian form and hero form," Sass said.

Sure enough, the person calling was Ladybug's mom. She recognized the number straight away and felt every hair on her neck stand at attention. "Ehhh...I gotta take this," she said as she bolted from the room. Shutting the door behind her, she answered the call. "Hello?"

 _Marinette! Where are you? The school said you haven't reported back after the akuma was defeated,_ her mom said.

The pig-tailed hero scanned the room. "I'm...well..."

She heard her mom sigh on the other end. _It's okay...at least I know you're safe,_ she said. _And what's this I'm hearing about you interning at Wang Fu's massage parlor?_

Ladybug cursed several times in her head. "I um...well...I wasn't sure when it would be good to..."

 _I wish you could've told me! I would've loved to meet the man and thank him for getting you a temporary internship!_

The heroine was dumbfounded. _He called me just a while ago, saying he was going out of town and wanted you to take his...what was it? Gramophone?_

Ladybug smiled. The perfect ruse. "Y-yeah! Sorry, but it completely slipped my mind. I'll bring it right over and head back to school," she promised.

She heard her mother laughing. _Don't worry about it Marinette. Just don't make it a habit of disappearing when an akuma attacks. I'd rather you be in school or here instead of outside where the akuma could be._ *ring ring* _Another customer. I'll see you soon honey. Love you!_

"Love you too mom," she said, then she hung up. She sighed as she slumped onto the door and began to laugh. "Of all the times to call, she had to call now."

She gathered herself before returning to the room to find Cat Noir telling the two heroes about one of their first adventures. "-popped and we were falling to the ground faster than I could think, but Ladybug! Oh my God, she was able to think quick and have me use my staff to slow our descent," he explained.

Ladybug smiled. "Too bad you can't land on all fours like a cat...in fact, you can't land on your two feet sometimes," she joked.

Cat shrugged and smiled. "It could be worse though," he said.

Ladybug nodded in agreement. "Anyway, I think our issue with the gramophone is dealt with. I'll be taking it until he gets back," she said. "I think I can find a way to disguise it so it'll fit in."

Uraraka smiled. "Perfect! Sooo...what now?" she asked.

"I'd like to explore more of Paris for now. If we're going to be here for a while, then I think we need to get used to the area," Midoriya said.

"How about patrol nights?" Cat suggested. "We used to do it a while ago and it was very successful."

"Until the winter time," Ladybug said. "You have a good point though. It's a good idea to go out at night when there aren't many people out."

Sass smiled. "Itsss good to become familiar with the land you are given. We must have faith in Wang Fu's endeavor and that he will return to usss."

Everyone nodded in agreement. Ladybug grabbed the gramophone with Sass returning to the Miracle Box. Cat Noir leapt off back toward the school with Midoriya behind him to grab his civilian clothing from the Dupain-Cheng home. Ladybug, now retransformed back to her civilian self, walked home with Uraraka in tow.

* * *

 _A few days later..._

On the other side of the world, Master Fu climbed the last of the stairs leading to the ruined Temple. He shivered from the cold and anticipation of returning to the site of his failure. As he approached the giant oak doors leading to the building, his mind wandered.

It had been over a hundred years since the incident. He remembered the smell of burning wood, various bottles of incense and other liquids smashing on the ground and the sound of hundreds of kwami and humans screaming into the wind. He never returned to the temple after it was destroyed because of his fear that someone would be waiting for him.

His fingers brushed the old lanterns that led to the doors. He remembered when they burned hot as he climbed up the first time he arrived to the temple. Sometimes, he would feel the burning sensation while he was working.

Dressed in a thick jacket and straw hat, Master Fu braced himself against the blizzard as he overlooked the valley he emerged from. His kwami flew out from his jacket and immediately he began to shiver. "M-M-Master, I-i-i-is this right-t-t-t?" he stammered.

Wang shook his head as his hand pushed on the doors. "I-I-I don't know. But if the path to our success is easy to navigate, it is not worth navigating," he said.

"W-w-w-which is an excuse f-f-f-for you wanting in the vau-vau-vault," Wayzz stated.

Fu smiled. "I guess so." The doors were open and the last master Guardian of the Miraculous entered the temple.

* * *

 **Alright everyone, that's it for now. I will be incorporating Master Fu's adventure as well since I'd rather do that instead of skipping to the end when he already has what he needs. For the My Hero wing, I also caught up on the manga and I am...SO...eager for it to be animated. The Miraculous wing should be waking up from its slumber pretty soon with new episodes so that'll be fun.**

 **My next chapter may be a little late since I'm wrapping up a semester of school and the workload is heavy. But in any event, I will have another chapter up soon. Have a good morning/afternoon/night everyone.**

 **Oh, and by the way, I'm debating publishing another story while working on the next chapter. It is a one-shot but...I don't know. We'll see, but until next time...**

 **Onwards!**


	11. Uraraka Takes Out the Trash

**Hello everyone, so I'm here with another chapter for you guys. Fillers suck, just saying. I'm going to be incorporating some of Master Fu's journey in here as well since he doesn't get a lot of screen time in the show.**

 **So I had a helpful review from Naruto Son of Artemis about Savate and it really got me thinking about how to progress from here. I am not a clever person when it comes down to certain things and I'll always admit to it, so thank you Naruto for the suggestion. I'll be sure to put it to good use.**

 **Sooo I'm expecting a more busy schedule to come up soon. I have a long overdue vacation to finally seize and more school work, not to mention regular work and overall bettering myself as a person, so I'd expect there will be more breaks between chapters. I promise to be as regular as possible since I know a lot of people on here enjoy this story.**

 **Oh...and by the way...I'm gonna do an Alya interview with Deku and Uraraka a little later. I'm sure that'll be a little fun ;) I'm sure that as she gets older, Alya will get into more mischief. That'd be a lot of fun I'd bet.**

 **I own nothing except the plot.**

* * *

Master Wang Fu progressed through the temple with his kwami in tow. As he walked, his fingers would brush against the walls of the now ruined building, remembering a time when he was young enough to assume the Order could end all of his problems. He passed several ruined tapestries and broken pieces of armor as he walked, earning some concern from Wayzz.

Ever since they arrived at the village at the base of the mountain, Wayzz noticed the fog drop over his master's eyes. He remembered when Fu first had nightmares of the destruction of the temple many years prior to current events. He remembered when he constantly defended himself in his sleep, claiming the destruction wasn't his fault.

The duo approached a golden and wall-mounted candelabra. Any outsider would've believed it to be a regular, steel candelabra with one branch missing; however there was magic in the air. Master Fu pulled down on the still hot object, opening a door hidden in the wall and revealing a staircase leading down into the heart of the mountain. They both gulped as Master Fu reached out for the wall and grabbed an old torch.

Reaching into his bag, Master Fu retrieved a few things: some oil, old rags and a flint and steel for lighting the torch. He wrapped the end of the torch with the rag, doused it with the oils and lit it ablaze. Well, Wayzz did while he held the torch for the kwami. Now with a safe amount of light, the two descended down the stairs.

* * *

Wayzz knew what was going on. He also knew that things had changed since he embarked on a trial with a human. For starters, the kwami he mentioned moved on from guarding the cave system below, allowing someone else to guard it.

That fact was why he was hesitant more than anything else. Still, he trusted his master and they worked hard for years to get to the point where they didn't revert back to civilian form after using their magic. Speaking of which, they were closing in on their destination.

"M-Master," Wayzz muttered. "Hold on a second."

The two stopped halfway down the stairs. "Yes Wayzz?"

The kwami sighed. "Are you sure about this?" he asked once again.

Master Fu nodded. "It needs to be done. I will not deny that my curiosity is also benefiting from this adventure," he admitted. "The Guardians thought their conversations were completely secret in these halls." He shook his head. "Weren't they wrong."

As they descended down the stairs, Wayzz scanned the cavern. "I sense something," he warned. "Master, do you remember what I advised earlier? We have to be transformed in order to progress past the guardian and I sense he is near."

Master Fu stopped in place. His torch flickered by an impossible burst of wind. "You're right. What are the conditions of this trial?" he asked.

"We have to be transformed throughout the entire trial. That means we need a mastery of our powers and endurance," he advised. "If we break the transformation, the magic in the area will separate us indefinitely, ending the trial."

"Then we should be more careful." He raised his wrist, revealing his Miraculous. "Wayzz, shell on!"

Master Fu's transformation changed his winter jacket with a sort of green armor with black baggy pants. His shield appeared on his head much like a straw hat. Fresh energy surged through his body as he felt a century younger. It had been a long time since he last transformed.

Gripping the torch in his hand, Master Fu continued down the stairs until he reached a large cavern with two giant rosewood doors. The doors were already open, suggesting that someone else had been in there before. He pushed through the doors to find a lone figure standing at the entrance of a cave.

The man was tall, easily over 6 feet. He had a golden tan and jet black hair and beard. He wore a golden lion's pelt on his back and a pair of shorts accompanied by sandals wrapped up to his kneecaps. He was without a shirt of course, and his muscles were very prominant. When he turned around, his eyes shimmered with gold.

Immediately, Master Fu recognized him from the ancient texts from his time as an initiate. The man was a legend. "Heracles, God of Heroes..."

The man smiled upon hearing his name. "Good evening Wang Fu. It has been a while," he boomed.

* * *

 _Back in Paris..._

Uraraka was in Marinette's room as she snapped on the last of her wrist braces. Her helmet already applied, the gravity heroine in training smiled as Marinette gave her a thumbs up. "It looks like a hassle to put on if I'm being honest," she noted.

"Yeeeaahhh, that is my fault. I love the design though so it's alright," she said.

"Really? It's not uncomfortable?"

Uraraka laughed. "Honestly I'm glad it's like this instead of Momo's uniform," Uraraka explained. "Mine covers everything but it's skin tight. Her's is skin tight and shows off most of her chest-"

Marinette's jaw dropped. "S-S-Seriously?"

Uraraka burned bright red. "N-N-Not like that! Some of her is covered!" She gestured to the general area that was exposed on her creation friend back home. "It's all a part of her Quirk!"

Marinette sighed while Tikki rested on her charge's couch. "Why is your friend exposing so much of herself?" she asked.

"Ah, well her Quirk creates non-living things from her body. It's best that it comes from exposed skin because her leotard can be ripped if she makes big things underneath her clothes," she explained. "My friend Jiro explained that to me ages ago when we were first attacked by villains."

Tikki nodded in understanding. "So it's for express delivery then?"

"Uh huh. We've been debating on how to overcome that situation with her, but until then she's...well, she's exposed-ish."

Marinette nodded. She grabbed her phone from her desk and checked the time. "Okay, it's going to be with Cat Noir and Deku tonight, okay? I have homework to catch up on, but I should be done in an hour or so. Head on out and I'll guide you to the meeting place," she advised. "You still have that earpiece, right?"

Uraraka reached into her belt and pulled out a small earpiece from one of the compartments. She popped it into her ear and pressed on it to turn it on. "Good. Keep on comms until we all meet up."

The gravity girl smiled and leapt out of the trap door to the roof. She activated the earpiece before leaping off of the rooftop and began her journey to meet the boys.

Over the past few days, Uraraka had gotten used to being in an alternate dimension. Instead of homework assignments and worrying about Mineta in the showers, she worried about accidentally using her Quirk in Marinette's room and her kwami popping in unexpectedly. Of course, the supposed break meant that she was behind on her Quirk training. Luckily for the gravity heroine, Deku was helping with that.

As she took in the sights of the city, her mind traveled to some of their Quirk training moments across town. They often practiced on rooftops and parks where nobody bothered them. Whenever they did that activity; however, people assumed that they were on a date. And as far as she knew, dates didn't consist of shadow boxing in the park with superpowers.

A beep snapped Uraraka back to her patrolling. " _Hey, it's me,"_ Marinette called from her room.

"Mari-Ladybug! Er, is this an open channel?" Uraraka asked.

 _"Nope, though I'd refrain from using my name until we know for sure. These things still confuse me sometimes,"_ Marinette said. _"You almost at the florist's shop?"_

"Yeah, just passing it now," Uraraka said.

 _"Good, keep going East until you see the Louvre. You're not going much further from there so you'll be seeing Cat Noir around there,"_ she advised. _"Of course I'm sure Deku is more noticeable so look out for him."_

Uraraka smiled. Her friend was basically a walking glow stick. She suppressed the thought that he even sounded like one when it's ignited sometimes, though that didn't stop a smile from forming. "He's surely a beacon when powered up."

 _"Which is something I wanted to talk about. Do you know anything about that, cause the other night he wasn't moving as fast when he wasn't glowing,"_ Marinette stated. _"Do all Quirks do that?"_

"Not to my knowledge," Uraraka honestly stated. "Deku has more notes about Quirks than anyone else I know..."

 _"Yeah I was thinking that. And uh...by the way, do you want to talk about, er..."_

Marinette's hesitation confused Uraraka. _"Talk about...well it doesn't matter. We can talk when we're done for the night,"_ she finished.

"No no, what is it? Talk about Quirks? Our patrols? What?"

Silence followed her questions as Marinette pondered on her decision to speak. _"Well...when do you want to talk about Deku?"_

Uraraka was still puzzled. "What do you mean?" she asked as she paused on a rooftop several kilometers from the Louvre.

 _"Well...what we weren't talking about the other day. Your, umm..."_

Uraraka remembered perfectly what she was talking about. Marinette had talked to her several days ago about Deku and how she would speak fondly about him. The gravity girl burned bright red as she took several steps backward. "WellIdon'tthinknowisthebesttime!" she spurt out rapidly.

 _"I know, I know. But at some point we have to talk about this,"_ she said.

Uraraka violently shook her head. She didn't want to go over her crush on Deku nor did she want to do it over a possibly open channel for him to hear. "I...er..we'll talk about it later!"

 _"Wow, so that's what it's like on the other side,"_ Marinette remarked quietly. _"Okay. Just get to the Louvre; I think they're there."_

Uraraka shook her embarrassment off as she inched closer toward the glass pyramid. She hadn't been in there yet but she desperately wanted to tour it.

 _Maybe I could with Deku..._

Her face burned bright red once again. She was surprised somebody didn't notice her by the red glow she was giving off. Luckily, her thoughts were interrupted with a call for help. "HE TOOK MY PURSE! THAT RUFFIAN STOLE MY PURSE!"

Uraraka peered over a rooftop to see a blonde teenager screaming as a man in black ran away with a purse in his hands. She bolted after the thief with determination and a little bit of excitement. This was her first petty criminal. She watched the criminal scan the rooftops before his eyes rested on the gravity heroine. He smiled as he turned into an alleyway.

Uraraka leapt off of the rooftop and skidded down the walls into the alleyway. She continued to chase the criminal on foot while barely squeezing past several boxes and trashcans. The alleyway opened up before the thief stopped in front of a chain-link fence. He turned and met Uraraka's eyes as she closed in.

The man dangled the purse in front of her. "Hello girlie. Didn't you know that Halloween already passed?"

Uraraka scowled as she approached the thief. "Give that back," she demanded.

The thief flashed a wild grin. "You're gonna have to pass us all," he said.

Three more men and a woman all emerged from the shadows of the alley with some brandishing knives and baseball bats. "Stop trying to play hero, girlie," the thief said.

Two men pressed forward first. One of them swung at her with a knife; however Uraraka was dodging effectively. She backed up a few more feet before side-stepping. She grabbed the man's arm and the back of his neck before using his momentum to swing him around. She slammed him into one of his comrades with the force of impact knocking the knife from his hand.

The other man hunched over as Uraraka tosses the thug into a trashcan, knocking him out. She brought her knee into the man's stomach multiple times before throwing him to the ground. The remaining woman swung her bat at the gravity heroine; however she was quick to duck.

She grabbed the bat and pulled it away before punching the woman in the fact. She yanked the bat back, disarming the assailant and back-kicked the woman in the stomach, knocking her to the ground. The gravity heroine threw the bat away and turned to see the purse thief had climbed a fence and ran further down the alleyway.

Uraraka cursed to herself before she spied a remaining metal trashcan. She dumped the contents out, activated her Quirk, and lined up her shot. She threw the trashcan into the air and watched it float toward the thief. She readied herself to cancel her Quirk with a smile on her face.

"Release!"

The trashcan's gravity returned and plummeted back to the ground. She watched eagerly as the trashcan slammed onto the thief's head, knocking him out. The purse went flying into the air as a result. She fisted the air and let out a yelp of accomplishment as she raced over to the thief. If only someone was recording that.

A few moments later, All the thugs were tied by via zip-ties and left in the alleyway. Uraraka called the police to pick them up, leaving the task of returning the purse to herself. She ran out of the alleyway and spotted the blonde teen on the phone.

"Daddy, why hasn't the military been called yet?! No, I couldn't find Ladybug or Cat Noir to chase the guy down! Well it did have important things in there!" she basically screamed into the phone.

Already, Uraraka wasn't liking her attitude, but she suppressed her judgement since real heroes did not criticize the civilian population. She approached the girl and tapped on her shoulder. "Umm..miss?"

The blonde threw her hand up, silencing the gravity heroine. She huffed as she hung the purse over her shoulder so she could see it. It worked since the blonde shut off her phone and snatched her purse. "MY PURSE!"

The blonde's excitement lasted as well as her phone conversation as soon as she took a whiff of it. She recoiled in disgust. "Ughh, gross! What happened, did you dig it out of a trashcan?"

Uraraka shrugged. "Sort of..."

The blonde reached in and grabbed the only two things that were inside: a Ladybug doll and replica mask. She threw the bag into the trash and walked away. "Nice job, hero!" she called out.

Uraraka was speechless. The bag had to have been worth more than the rent she was paying for her apartment back at home...well, before the dorm system was implemented. She shook her head and activated her Quirk before leaping onto the rooftop nearby. She was late for patrol.

When she arrived on the rooftop, she saw Deku, Cat Noir and Ladybug all waiting there. She nearly jumped out of her skin since Deku was the closest to the ledge when she arrived. "G-Guys! What are you-"

"We were watching," Cat Noir said bluntly. "We were about to intervene before you took down those guys all by yourself. Nice work disarming them all!"

"Uraraka, that was awesome!" Deku said, a little too enthusiastically. "That was Gunhead's Martial Arts, right?"

The gravity girl smiled and nodded. "I've been practicing in the dorms as well so I built upon it," she said.

Deku's smile and eyes shimmered in the Parisian night. Ladybug approached her as Deku made mental notes to study up on some martial arts techniques. "You alright? I saw a knife in there."

"Oh yeah, all good," she responded.

"Good...because I recorded that whole thing. I'll send it to you later," she said with a smile on her face.

Uraraka beamed as she recomposed herself. "Alright, we have our patrol routes? Great, so let's get started. Let's not stay out too long tonight, alright?"

The heroes nodded. "Oh...and by the way, I checked the Ladyblog a while ago and Alya has an open invitation for you guys to take part in an interview," Ladybug continued.

The two heroes' jaws dropped. "Wha-really?"

Ladybug nodded. "We'll discuss it later; but for right now, we got work to do."

The heroes had their patrol paths selected and they all went off into the Parisian night.

* * *

 **Whew! Made it! I hope you guys like this chapter! I got a final to work on for next week and then...vacation to the East Coast! I will be updating soon, depending on weather and whether or not the hotel I'll be at has WiFi (Which I'm sure it has). Until next time, Go BEYOND!**

 **-Newage**


	12. The Trial: Master Fu meets Heracles

**Hello everyone! I hope everyone is having a good day so far!**

 **Sooo I decided to give a little bit of information regarding Heracles. No, it actually wasn't a typo. See, the original Heracles was named after Hera in an effort to appease her after Zeus had an affair with a mortal (again).**

 **The mythos of the hero began in his early years; however, he was forced to endure a total of 12 trials to repent from his sins. Before he was subjected to those Trials, Heracles was tricked and he...well, he went from being a family man to just being a man. In the end, after his trials were done and he was with another woman, he was granted godhood, which was horrible since he was forced to remember his many mistakes instead of making peace with them. Hercules, like from the Disney movie, was the Roman retelling of the story.**

 **Anyway, as the God of Heroes and a possible ancestor to a Miraculous, I think that the world's strongest man should make an appearance. Good thing he's wearing pants though. And while time passes for our heroes in Paris, Master Fu must participate in the trial Heracles had set out before him.**

 **The chapters that focus heavily on the trial will be titled, of course, The Trial. It's just like the bonus chapters which I will be writing later. For now, let's get started.**

 **I own nothing.**

* * *

When you meet a god, regardless of whatever religion you worship, it's customary to bow before them. Either bow or offer a sacrifice or even a cup of coffee. But when Master Fu met Heracles' golden eyes, all he could do was stare in silence. Heracles gave off an aura of pure power and intimidation. His legs felt like jelly and his body felt like it was on fire.

The god smiled. "Wang Fu, you are given permission to speak to myself," he boomed.

The old master was still in shock. Heracles, however, roared in laughter. "Dear Wang, please cease with the amazement. True it is not everyday you meet with such a god as myself!" he boomed. "Though I hope to hear of your voice at least once this millennia."

Upon hearing this, Fu smiled as he overcame his shock. "Dear Heracles, I apologize. I was just not expecting to see you down here," he admitted.

The god smiled. "Yes, well ever since the collapse of the temple, Lord Zeus commanded me to oversee the transfer of magical items to a separate facility," he stated. "The process is close to completion, though."

"Wai-wait a minute, you said..."

The god smiled. "The Guardians still live, young one. Albeit they live in seclusion somewhere else in the world, though I'm sure with some careful searching, one can find them," he said.

The old master smiled. "Anyway, I suspect you are not here to chat with an old god. Wang Fu, state your business here," Heracles commanded.

The old master bowed in place. "Lord Heracles, I wish to complete the final trial to become a grand master Guardian and pass on my knowledge to an apprentice," he said. To do so, I request that I pass you."

The god of Heroes smiled. "You need an object to traverse dimensions to bring two children back home, is that it?" he remarked.

Master Fu's eyes widened as the old god laughed. "Dearest Fu, do not paint me as a fool. As a god of heroes, all of those who command such a title are within my jurisdiction. In fact, any human falls under my jurisdiction," he said. "Being the Divine Protector of Humanity has those perks. I know of the two heroes of whom have taken residence in this world."

Heracles stared into the distance, finding the two heroes with his mind's eye. "Mmmm yes...Izuku Midoriya and Ochaco Uraraka. Interesting children from another dimension...and I can sense my magic around them...hmm." He pondered for a little while before Master Fu managed to shake him back to reality.

The old master waved down the god of heroes. "Yes, yes. Lord Heracles, with your permission, I wish to continue the trial," he said.

The god approached the old master. He removed his shield/hat and dropped it onto the floor before measuring his height. He conducted a small physical inspection on Fu, especially by removing a tape measure from his person and measuring his length from one arm to the next.

He tested the suit he was wearing and picked up the shield. "A Miraculous no doubt...Wayzz?" he asked.

Master Fu nodded. Heracles nodded as he returned the shield to Master Fu. "Despite popular opinion, the shield is a really good choice for offense as well as defense. I trust you will be clever enough to utilize it, right?"

Master Fu nodded. "Though, I feel you shouldn't do this alone. The masters of the past journeyed through the Trial with their kwami of choice as well," he stated. "Of course, it is your decision."

Master Fu gestured to his own person. "How can I do that if he is in my Miraculous?"

The god of heroes smiled as he summoned a dark wooden table behind him. The table held only one small vial of a purple liquid with a cork inside. He grabbed the vial and presented it to the old master. "The Guardians were clever when it came to their potion work since they possessed no magical power to begin with...as I'm sure you are familiar with," he said.

Fu smiled sheepishly, remembering his own early incidents with potion making. "Perhaps you are familiar with this brew then."

He uncorked the vial and handed it to Master Fu. He took one sniff from the potion and nodded. "A duality potion?"

Heracles nodded. "Capable for allowing direct communication with your kwami while transformed. I hope the two of you have established a stronger bond so your powers don't suffer," he advised.

Fu nodded. "Permission to drink in a god's presence?"

Heracles smiled. "If there was one here, they'd say yes," he joked.

Master Fu smiled and drank the potion. As he drank, a gust of impossible wind entered the cavern and blew past the elder master. Once he finished the vial, his Miraculous began to glow a bright green. Master Fu barely noticed as a spectral form of Wayzz appeared before him, confused out of his kwami mind. "Wha-huh?" he questioned.

Heracles smiled. "Trials such as this require both minds to be able to interact with each other. It shows that human and kwami are willing to work together in many situations...plus you may bounce ideas off of each other," he explained.

The kwami bowed before Heracles. "Lord Heracles, it has truly been a long time since I have last seen you," he stated.

"Likewise, young Wayzz."

Master Fu's heart was racing. "Okay, now for your trial to begin. Unfortunately, there has been a recent situation that has escalated." Heracles motioned to the large doors behind him. "Ever since the destruction of the temple, dark forces have set themselves up inside the cave network. They are trying to gain access to the vault and all of its magical potential."

"Dark forces? Like spirits?" Wayzz asked.

Heracles nodded. "Wang Fu, I will overlook the standard protocol of the trial IF you manage to rid the tunnel network of these foul creatures. The vault, as I am sure you are aware by now, is filled with powerful and dangerous magical artifacts. If these creatures get their claws on any of them, it's possible that the world will suffer greatly," he advised.

Master Fu bowed before the great god. "Remember: if you and your kwami have established a powerful bond, you should be able to use your power multiple times. If you de-transform at any point during the trial, your kwami may be confiscated by the magic in the area and you will fail. I hope you don't fail, however."

"Thank you, Lord Heracles."

The god smiled. The giant doors opened, revealing a dark cavern inside. Master Fu and Wayzz both eyed each other and approached their trial. "Are you ready, Wayzz?"

"I was going to ask you the same question," the kwami responded.

They both entered the cavern and the doors sealed. Under torchlight, Master Fu scanned the room he was in. His light was the only light in the tunnel. Besides some broken columns and shields with swords sticking out of them, the area was fairly nice. A few steps in; however, revealed skeletons and broken Miraculouses lying on the floor.

As they walked, Wayzz shivered. "Bad magic is here," he mumbled. "We have to be careful."

Master Fu spied a ruby amulet hanging from a wall. The amulet possessed the ruby center with golden highlights and a golden chain. A giant crack was prominent on the center jewel. The old master reached out for the amulet before pulling back. "It's a Miraculous," he muttered.

"Oh dear...what happened down here?" Wayzz asked.

Instead of intelligent speech, a collection of growls and snarls echoed through the tunnel. Master Fu removed his hat/shield and braced for any enemies. Wayzz hid behind the old master as the snarling got louder. Out of the darkness, shadowy figures emerged from the darkness.

The figures were humanoid beings with pointed ankles that replaced their feet and sharpened claws for hands. Their eyes glowed yellow and their forms resembled the static found on a television. Master Fu raised his shield with a fierce determination in his eyes. "Wayzz, if you can, find cover!"

"Bu-But master..."

The figures attacked, lunging for the transparent kwami. With his magic shield, Master Fu bashed the head of one of the monsters, staggering its charge. Another one leapt over the first monster and slashed at Fu's shield. Its claws scrapping down the magical metal as Fu pulled it back before slamming it into the monster's head.

The first monster recovered and lunged once again. Master Fu spun around to deliver a rear kick into the creature's core, sending it back a little bit.

Master Fu felt a sharp pain erupt from his leg, but he ignored it. Another monster charged only to meet the shield once again. Two more monsters appeared from the darkness, blocking the way forward. Master Fu smiled and charged at the monsters.

* * *

 _One week later..._

While Master Fu progressed through the trial, time moved differently for the rest of the world. The two events were magically influenced, allowing the temporarily reformed Team Miraculous time to adapt to their changes. Some days had Uraraka and Cat Noir doing patrol together or Deku with Ladybug. Some days it was the original Team Miraculous as well.

And tonight, Ladybug was out with Deku.

The duo stood over the Champs Elysees watching the traffic flow. Deku wore his mask proud after dealing with an akuma almost single-handedly. Of course, Ladybug wasn't thrilled with some of the damage the city suffered. Ladybug turned to the green hero. "Sleeping alright?" she asked.

Midoriya nodded. "I'm still trying to find a decent gym to learn some martial arts. Uraraka was really onto something the other night," he said.

Ladybug smiled. "You got a great power and you don't have a specific martial art? Don't tell me you just punch things and hope for the best," the heroine teased.

Midoriya laughed. "Sometimes I kick too."

The spotted heroine held back her laughter. "So...have you and Uraraka talked about the interview my friend wants to do?"

Midoriya turned away. "I-I-Well we talked about it. It's alright," he muttered. "It's just...we've never done one before."

Ladybug smiled. "Don't worry about it. Cat Noir and I have done our fair share of interviews before. I'll let Alya know you guys are interested and we'll work on some practice questions," she offered. "I know Alya enough to know what she might want to ask."

"You guys know each other in civilian life?"

Ladybug nodded. "Still secret though. Anyway, let's finish this last run and tomorrow we'll run through some possible topics."

* * *

 **Heya guys, so I should be getting the interview chapter up soon. If you guys have some questions to submit, feel free to send them over. I should be wrapping up soon, but I don't know how much farther yet. I hope everyone is doing well. Catch you guys later!**


	13. LIVE: The Ladyblog meets My Hero part 1

**After almost two weeks, Alya Cesaire managed to snag the first interview with the two new heroes of Paris: Deku and Uravity. The first part will be questions will be her questions and the second one will be question that Alya receives from the audience. I will take more time between this chapter and the next to allow the 'audience' time to submit their questions. Be creative. It can be a PM and not a review though.**

 **Time for some fun. I own nothing but the plot.**

* * *

It was a beautiful Sunday afternoon in Paris and Alya Cesaire was as happy as could be. She had convinced her family to take the day off so she had her apartment to herself for her interview. Once they arrived, Alya asked Ladybug and Cat Noir for some help in re-arranging the living room. Most of the furniture was moved toward the kitchen save for the couch and a single seat for the vlogger.

Utilizing tri-pods designed for cell phones, Alya had a clear shot of where the two heroes would be sitting as well as a shot of herself. Her methods had improved since her first interview with Ladybug a year ago.

Speaking of the heroes, they were in the kitchen conversing among themselves as if they were in a school or some familiar setting. Alya watched their interactions as the pink girl, Uravity, seemed to glance off whenever the green hero got a little close. It didn't seem she was uncomfortable in the slightest though. She smiled as she continued to get the place ready for the interview.

Meanwhile, on the balcony, Ladybug and Cat Noir were conversing among themselves as well. "...worried everyday that a kwami will get bored and fly out of the thing," the spotted heroine said, voicing her concern about her new house guests.

Cat Noir smiled and shrugged. "I'm sure Sass has explained to them that they shouldn't," he said. "How are your folks liking it anyway?"

Ladybug laughed. "My dad is being very careful of it. He can't handle vinyl records the same way my mom and I can but at least it works like a regular gramophone," she said. "I was worried that it wouldn't."

Her partner smiled. "You've seen _Fantastic Beasts_ , right?" he asked.

Ladybug nodded. "The gramophone is the guy's suitcase," Cat said. "We just can't get in it."

His partner facepalmed; however, Cat saw the hint of a smile underneath her palm. He grinned like a madman as he reveled in the glory that was his deduction. "Could be worse; could be a genie's lamp or something."

"But genies don't exist," she said. "Kwami do."

"Don't forget gods and monsters. Sass said that kwami back in the old days would converse with the gods," Cat stated.

"Which I still don't believe."

A knocking on the window behind them signaled the beginning of the interview. The two heroes entered the apartment and took their spots behind the two phones being used for the interview.

Earlier in the day, Alya figured out how to have multiple angles present in a live interview after watch a ton of them online as well as reading some tips from entertainers and camera people. The two heroes sat opposite of Alya while Ladybug and Cat Noir readied themselves for the interview.

Before they were ready, Alya pulled Uraraka and Midoriya aside. "You guys ready?" she asked.

They both nodded, though somewhat uncertain in their own answer. "Don't worry, it's all pretty standard questions about you guys. Where are you from? How did you get your powers? Your guys' relationship with Ladybug and Cat Noir and all that, okay?"

Midoriya nodded. "We just haven't done an interview before," he said.

Uraraka agreed. "It wasn't something we were taught to do back home," she remarked.

Alya smiled. "Well don't worry, when I interviewed Ladybug and Cat Noir, they were both pretty unsure themselves. Just take it easy and if a question is too hard to answer, take your time to answer or we can just skip it," she advised. "Though...Cat Noir was actually doing a better job with his interview than I thought."

Midoriya smiled. He knew why but he wasn't going to say. Once they two were ready, Alya signaled Ladybug to start the live interview. She gave a small countdown before they went live.

Alya smiled into the camera. "Hello everyone! It's Alya from the Ladyblog and today we have a special episode for you guys. Today, the two new heroes of Paris agreed to take part in a special 2-part interview for us. Please welcome our new heroes!"

Midoriya and Uraraka smiled and waved into the camera. Midoriya took the extra precaution to don his mask while Uraraka donned her helmet. "Okay guys, this'll be a 2-part interview, meaning that after my standard questions are finished, I will open it to the viewers to ask their questions to one or both of you. If you decline, that's okay. Ready?"

The two nodded. "Before I forget, we have two special guests here as well. Manning the cameras today are Ladybug and Cat Noir! They've offered to help out our new heroes today!"

"I was promised cookies!" Cat Noir bellowed out.

Ladybug and Uraraka laughed as Cat Noir's camera turned to her. "Hello Paris," the spotted heroine said.

Alya shook her head at their antics. "Excellent. So...first how about we introduce ourselves."

Uraraka started first. "I'm Uravity," she said.

"And I'm Deku," Midoriya also said.

Alya seemed puzzled. "Umm...how do you guys spell that?" she asked.

The two looked around the room. "Uh...you have any paper or maybe a dry-erase board?" Midoriya asked.

Alya nodded and left to her sisters' room. She returned with two boards and markers for them to use. The two of them were quick to write their names; however, Midoriya knew that she would have a hard time translating it for later.

They showed their names to the reporter. "S-Sorry, but we don't know enough French to know how to spell our names out," he apologized.

"Hopefully someone can translate it for you to use later," Uraraka noted.

Alya read the names and looked up at the duo. "Ehhh I don't know. It looks like you guys know plenty of French," she said. She pointed to the boards. "Those are in French."

Uraraka looked at her board. It was the perfect kanjis for her hero name on her board. It looked nothing like French. "Uhh...no, it's in Japanese," she said.

Alya shook her head. "You guys are also speaking French. I didn't know you were from Japan," she stated.

Ladybug peered over at the boards. They were written in French for her. She looked at her partner and he was as shocked as she was. He shrugged and said nothing as Alya put the matter to rest for the time being. "Anyway, it's good to meet you guys," she continued. "Now, let's get started. How about we start off with the question a lot of Parisians have been wondering for a while: do you both have Miraculouses like Ladybug and Cat Noir?"

Uraraka shook her head. "We don't have Miraculouses. We were born with these powers, or Quirks as we call them," she said.

"'Quirks'? They're not superpowers?"

"Well...some of them are. They're called Quirks because where we come from, there are people with simple powers or mutations that are not 'super' but they are still...ya know, there," Midoriya said. "Some have simple while others have complex powers or mutations."

Alya nodded. "So what are your Quirks? We've seen some of how it works in the field but we don't have a better understanding of it yet. Just the basic information should be good," she said.

Uraraka smiled. "Mine is Gravity...hence my name." Alya laughed and Midoriya smiled. "I have these pads on my fingers that allow me to remove the weight of whatever I touch. All 5 or all 10 pads need to touch the object for it to work."

She peered over to Midoriya and smiled. Alya saw the look in her eyes and understood. "Like so." Then she touched Midoriya's cheek.

As soon as he felt her hand on his cheek, Midoriya knew what she did. He began to slowly lift off of his chair, earning a laugh from everyone in the room. "Why did I know you were going to do that?" he asked, earning a smile from Uraraka.

She grabbed his hand and kept him from hitting the ceiling. "Oh wow...you do that often?" Alya asked.

The gravity girl shook her head. "Only if I need to, but that's an excellent idea," she remarked.

"Soo...how long will he be like that?"

"Until I manually cancel the affects of my Quirk." Uraraka put her hands together. "Release."

Midoriya angled himself to land on his feet in front of the chair. He staggered as his gravity returned before he sat back down. "That was fun," he remarked.

Alya smiled as Midoriya stole a glance at Uraraka. "So what about you Deku? What is your Quirk exactly?"

Uraraka secretly waited for this question to pop up. "Uh...well, it's a bit difficult to explain really," he admitted.

Cat Noir shared a look with Ladybug. "Well, it's sort of...it's uh...it's strength!"

Alya and Uraraka raised a brow. "Strength?"

Midoriya nodded. "It's not just strength in my arms though. See, my Quirk is a...well it's like an enhancement Quirk. I can manually increase my strength and disperse that strength wherever I want. Before, I used to only disperse it to my arms for attack, but recently I managed to disperse it throughout my entire body like this."

He stood up and activated his Full Cowl. His body began to glow and arcs of green energy surged around him. Alya nearly leapt backwards from the sudden display before seeing Uraraka wasn't affected by it. "I call it: Full Cowl. By evenly dispersing my power throughout my body, I am more agile and I'm faster than I was before at the cost of strength. If I put too much of my power into it, I might injure myself," he said.

He turned off Full Cowl and sat back down. "It's...it's sort of a drawback to that technique," Midoriya finished.

Alya nodded. "That explains how you saved me from that roller-skating akuma some time ago," she realized.

The green hero nodded. "Alright, good to know that information. Okay, so I can guess you're from Japan from your use of the Kanjis. So where are you guys from? And how long will you be staying in Paris?"

The two friends turned to each other. Ladybug also grew nervous since revealing the alternate dimension thing would be too much for the people watching. "We, uh..." Midoriya began.

Uraraka continued to think about it before she thought of an idea. "We're from a small town several miles south from Tokyo," she started. "The town has a school that allows us to train our Quirks and become heroes in the future."

Midoriya sighed in relief. He was afraid he was about to spill the wrong information. "Since Tokyo is so close to it, we just associate with it," he added.

The reporter nodded. "Okay, interesting. The only time I've heard of a school that trained super-powered teens was when I read the _X-Men_ comics," she admitted. "But it's interesting that such a concept exists."

The heroes in training relaxed a little bit. "So it sounds like it's an interesting place. So what's the curriculum like over there?"

"Its exhausting to say the least," Midoriya explained. "We have pretty standard subjects such as Hero Studies, Hero Art and Histories along with some foreign language classes. But it's not all studying too. We have sports festivals..."

"Cultural festivals..."

"Field trips to agencies..."

"And general Quirk enhancement sessions where we strengthen our powers," Uraraka finished.

"Strengthen? You mean you can improve your powers?"

They both nodded. "We think of our Quirks as an extension of out bodies. Since they're a part of us, strengthening them is essential in growing up to be strong heroes and heroines," Midoriya said.

Alya nodded, noticing that Ladybug was also agreeing. "Okay. Now, for there to be a school designed to train prospective heroes and...Quirks?"

Uraraka nodded. "...for Quirks, there has to be some seasoned heroes and heroines. Can you give me an example of some of the professionals you both have met?"

Midoriya's eyes widened and a huge smile grew on his face. He cursed himself; however, because he left all of his hero notebooks back in his dorm. "Hmm, well I guess we can start with Mr. Aizawa," Uraraka said.

"Who?"

"He's our homeroom teacher. He was our first pro hero we met as a teacher. He goes by the hero name: Eraser Head," Midoriya said.

"Right. His Quirk is Erasure. Basically, he can erase the nature of Quirks just by looking at someone," Uraraka stated.

Alya was impressed. "Really?"

Midoriya interjected. "Really. He has some support gear, which is like what we have along with our costumes. His gear includes a set of goggles that allows him to look at any villain or even a hero if he needs to without the target knowing who he is looking at. He is a skilled fighter with the use of his bandages that he wears around his neck to act like a capture weapon!" Midoriya explained.

 _Whoa, so enthusiastic..._ Alya thought to herself.

"Of course it has drawbacks," Uraraka continued. "Because of the nature of his Quirk, he has to stare at the target to cancel their power. If he blinks or looks away, the effect wears off. That's why he has eyedrops on him."

"Some serious dry-eye in that line of work," the reporter commented.

"And there is the Space Hero: Thirteen. They wear a giant space suit and their Quirk is called Black Hole," Uraraka said. "Using their finger to activate their Quirk, Black Hole can suck in and disintegrate whatever comes close enough to it. They use it for Search and Rescue operations more than combat."

"Sounds dangerous to be around," Alya commented. "Also, they?"

"We uh...we don't know what Thirteen really looks like. Plus they have a voice modifier on them so we don't know what their voice really sounds like."

The interview was getting interesting now. "And..."

"There's Present Mic..."

"Quirk is Voice. He can project his voice to a degree that can drown out most heavy machinery..."

"...and Midnight, whose Quirk can put people to sleep by a special smell emitting from her body..."

"But it works on men more than women," Midoriya explained.

Alya smirked. "G-Good to know," she said.

The two were about to continue with every pro they ever met, but Alya still wanted to get through the interview. "Okay okay, that's enough. I still have questions for you guys," she said.

The two heroes managed to calm down a little bit. "Okay, you guys have a lot of professional teachers, but I want to know a bit more about you. What are your guys' inspiration to being heroes? Or perhaps being who you are? We'll start with you, Uravity," Alya said.

The gravity girl chuckled nervously before blushing lightly. This went unnoticed by everyone except possibly Alya. "Um...well, I do have my friends back home. They're really great and they come from all over just to try to be a pro hero one day," she started. "There is Thirteen with their search and rescue drive. They always strive to help however they can...and there are my parents too. I'm going to become a hero to help them live a better life and all."

Before Alya could accept that answer, Uraraka added on one final bit. "And...I have to say that Deku is also an inspiration."

Everyone was caught off guard by her answer, especially Midoriya. Alya smirked before adding "How so?"

"Umm...well, I mean he is one of my great friends and I appreciate his support and all, but he offers so much and asks for so little. He has this drive that screams hero. He will do whatever it takes to help his friends, even when he broke the rules to save his rival Bakugo from the League of Villains a few months ago. He is kind, passionate about his dreams, and he always has a way out of situations," she continued.

"Umm...thank you Uravity, but..."

"And he's selfless too! Oh my God, you should've seen him during the entrance exam we took to enter our school. There was this colossal robot villain we had to face. Well, there were four robot villain types we were introduced to and three of them had points we needed to pass the exam, but this robot was worth no points whatsoever. It was bigger than the Eiffel Tower I think!"

"Uravity, I don't think..."

"And Deku? He hadn't gotten to a single villain yet because everyone was getting to them first. But when we all saw the giant robot appear, everyone turned and ran away...except Deku. I was trapped under some rubble the robot created, and instead of running away from the danger, he ran head first toward the villain and basically flew into the air!"

To emphasize her point, Uraraka leapt out of her chair, startling Alya and Midoriya at the same time. Cat Noir, who was manning the camera aimed at the two, focused on her. "He flew high into the air with such great power! He balled up his fists and he screamed this so loud, I think everyone in every single training module heard him. He screamed SMASH! as his fist connected with the robot, smashing it into pieces with one strike!"

"Whoa!" Alya exclaimed. "Seriously? One strike?"

Uraraka nodded. She sat back down with her heart still racing. "Instead of leaving me to the robot and getting some points elsewhere, he put himself on the line to save me and push the robot back. He was seriously injured, though, from his attack so he couldn't get up afterward," she stated, earning a blush from Midoriya.

"He is also very kind. He took the time to tolerate Bakugo's harassment of him everyday, even with his Quirk. He is head strong and is ready to meet any challenge to achieve his dream. He is driven, soft, powerful and he always has the time to smile whenever the times get tough. He never gives up on his friends!"

At this point, Alya was already thinking of ship names for the two heroes. Uravity finally came down from her high and noticed that Midoriya was covering his masked face. His blush threatened to burn his mask at this point while Cat Noir couldn't stop smiling like a mad man.

Once Uraraka pieced together what had happened, she sunk in her chair. "Ca-Can we cut that?"

Alya bellowed in laughter. "NO! I told you this is live!"

Uraraka burned in her own blush. Alya recomposed herself before turning to Midoriya. "H-How about you Deku? Who is your inspiration?"

After recovering from his embarrassment, Midoriya responded. "Well...I'd have to say that All Might was my biggest inspiration, and he still is," he said.

"Who?"

"All Might. Where we come from, he is the number one pro hero. Well...was, since he's retired now. He's the kind of hero who took the time to save people however he could. His trademark was his smile. He always saved people with a smile, showing that no matter how grim the situation was, he was assuring the people that they would be safe."

"He had super strength, speed, and the ability to change the weather with a single punch! He had this charisma that made it easy to get to know him and everything...! But...he isn't my only inspiration."

Alya raised a brow. "...I can't begin to thank Uravity for her kind words, and I have to say that they mean a lot to me. In fact, it is her kindness and understanding that helps me out everyday. She is strong, driven, and she sees the good in a lot of people. I don't think she has any bad things to say about some people."

Uraraka smiled. "And it's not just her too. Everyone in our class inspire me to be better, and knowing that I can inspire someone is incredible. The people I know are all incredible in their own way with these special Quirks and connections, and I honestly wasn't expecting them to be the way they are," Midoriya continued.

He smiled at the memories. "I can really be myself around them; being comfortable around them feel so much better than when I was in middle school. I am thankful for the friendships I have built in U.A. and their support. They are my inspiration to be a better me...a better hero," he finished.

Alya couldn't help but smile throughout his answer. "It sounds like you feel like the luckiest guy in the world," she remarked.

Midoriya smiled. "I think you're right."

Alya smiled. "Okay well I have, technically one more standard question for you both, and then we'll open it up to viewer questions after a short break, but... I kinda want to end it with another. So...you guys have both been in Paris for a while now and I'm sure you've gotten to know our heroes a bit. So, how are they when they're not in the mask?" she asked.

The duo turned to each other while Ladybug and Cat Noir smirked. "Called it," Ladybug mouthed to her partner.

Cat snickered. "Um...well, Cat Noir is a really cool guy out of costume," Midoriya said. "He's a bit more reserved at home. He likes these robot fighting games like...what's it called?"

"Ultimate Mecha Strike III?" Alya guessed.

Midoriya snapped. "That's it!"

The reporter laughed. "Yeah, that's a good game, but my friend Marinette loves that game. I bet those two would enjoy a few games together," she remarked.

Cat Noir looked away with a smirk as she said that. "What about Ladybug?"

"Oh she's a hard-worker," Uraraka said. "She helps out her family however she can. She has some great friends but I've never seen her do anything in her free time."

Alya nodded. "Okay, so I gotta ask you guys this: you guys spoke so fondly of each other and your interactions are very cute!" she exclaimed.

 _Uh oh..._

"So I gotta ask: is there something going on between you two? I'm sure the audience would love some insight," she asked.

The question hit them both the same way. Uraraka's face burned a bright red as she accidentally used her Quirk on herself to float to the roof. "NONONONONONONONONO! NO there isn't!" she screamed.

Midoriya was also burning red as he hid his face by pulling down his mask. He didn't say much as he just shook his head violently. Alya was basically laughing at their reactions as Ladybug helped Uraraka back to her seat. "I'm teasing!" Alya admitted. "You guys seem like good friends is all. Kinda act like life-long friends too!"

But the two heroes were caught up in their embarrassment to say anything. "Alright, I think you guys need some time to collect yourselves. We'll take a short break before continuing the interview. And for the audience, you still have time to submit your own questions for our new heroes. Ladybug, Cat Noir and myself will be moderating the chat for another hour so get those questions in..."

Alya leaned into the camera with a wicked grin on her face. "And make them interesting."

* * *

 **Well...you heard Alya. You don't need to leave a review to have a question for the heroes. Remember, you just saw the heroes for the first time so you don't know much about them. Whatever questions I didn't ask from the last chapter will be asked soon.**

 **Until later...PLUS ULTRA!**


	14. LIVE: The Ladyblog meets My Hero part 2

**Part 2 of the interview...is HERE!**

 **Despite Alya's next comment, there was no question that appeared like that. Thank you for the questions. You guys are great!**

 **Before I continue, I must admit that I had a random thought while making this. Sooo...for _My Hero,_ Hagakure's Quirk is Invisibility and we don't know whether she turns it on and off or it's a part of her and we won't be able to see her. I was just thinking that what if she was able to turn it on and off and it accidentally got stuck on 'Invisible'. It's like that old myth your mom or dad say when you make a weird face for too long.**

 **Young Hagakure: "Now I'm visible! Now Invisible! Visible! Invisible! Visible! Invisible! Visible..."**

 **Random childhood friend or family member: "Uhh, you're still invisible."**

 **...**

 **"F*CK!"**

 **Like I said: random thought. Now, for those who directly asked a question, I've included your names, alright? For some, there may be a variation of the name but it's still there. Thank you guys for the questions and making this fun to write. Hope you guys like it!**

 **Anyway ownership of the plot is mine alone.**

* * *

Ladybug and Cat Noir pressed the LIVE button on the phones, resuming the interview. "Welcome back," said Alya with a handful of index cards. "Thank you all for your participation. Unfortunately, I do have this to announce: Ladybug, Cat Noir and I were reviewing the questions and we found some that were...anonymously published. These questions were inappropriate and did not reflect what the Ladyblog is. The questions have been deleted and the users were tracked down and muted for a month. The Ladyblog is accessed by families and minors and posting inappropriate content isn't allowed on here. With that in mind, let's begin."

Across from Alya, Midoriya and Uraraka had worried looks on their faces. "Do-Do we want to know?"

Alya shook her head, but she blushed a little bit. "Maybe when you're older..." she said.

Uraraka facepalmed and groaned in embarrassment. "That's what fanfiction is for. Anyway, let's get started!"

"Wait wha-"

"The three of us compiled a list of questions directed to these two. Either one may answer unless they both are asked the question. So let's get started. This was mainly directed toward Deku but you can answer too, Uravity. This is Coolgirl526 asking: since you mentioned some of your friends are your inspiration in heroics, do you care to elaborate on who your friends are? Who are they and what are their Quirks?" she asked.

Midoriya beamed. "Oh man, where to begin? Well, I think we both should answer, so maybe..."

"Go first Deku," Uraraka said.

"Okay. Well, first there is Todoroki Shoto." He wrote his name on the white board he used earlier. Alya took note of his writing style and saw he wasn't writing in French. Midoriya showed her the name, previously written in Japanese only to be translated into French. "He has two Quirks really: Fire and Ice."

"Sounds conflicting," Alya said.

Uraraka nodded. "He has white hair on his right side and red hair on his left. He also has some kind of burn mark on his left eye but that's where he controls fire," she said. "On his right, he controls ice."

"Oooh, sounds powerful really. He must be great at parties," the reporter remarked.

Midoriya smiled. Uraraka grabbed her board. "One of my friends is Yaoyorozu Momo." She wrote her name and showed the world. "Her Quirk is Creation. She can create objects from her own body and use them in many situations."

"Kinda like Ladybug!" Alya exclaimed.

The heroes nodded. "But there is a limit. For Todoroki, if he uses Ice for too long, he'll begin to freeze. For Yaoyorozu, she can only create as long as she has the energy to do so. Whatever she eats becomes fuel for her Quirk," Uraraka continued.

"Double-edged swords?" Alya asked.

Uraraka nodded. "There's Jiro Kyoka, whose Quirk is Earphone Jack. Now...she has a mutation Quirk, meaning her physical appearance is influenced by her Quirk," Midoriya began.

"Her Quirk basically turned her ear lobes into headphone jacks. She can manipulate them and use them to attack, or use them for recon or even just listen to music," Uraraka continued.

"Oh now that's not fair. Can you imagine how many teenagers would love that?"

Uraraka smiled. "There's Sato Rikido, whose Quirk is Sugar Rush. Basically, he can increase his strength 3 fold when he ingests 10 grams of sugar. He can increase his strength and how long he can remain as strong by ingesting more," Midoriya said.

"He's also a really good baker since he needs it for his Quirk. Honestly, he's the guy to go to for a late night sweets craving," Uraraka continued, remembering the cake he made when they toured their dorms.

"Don't make me hungry," Alya advised.

"There are just a lot of our friends to list, really," Uraraka said.

Alya nodded. "Okay. So here is one from SneakyFox. SneakyFox asked 'Is it possible for you guys to be akumatized since you don't have Miraculouses?'"

The two heroes eyed each other. Ladybug, meanwhile, knew that came from Lila. "You guys know about akumatization, right?"

"Eh, a little bit," Uraraka admitted.

"Okay. Well, Hawkmoth uses his magic to infect the people. He locks on to possible victims by using their negative emotions as motivation. SneakyFox is probably thinking that Miraculouses protect the heroes from being akumatized," Alya explained.

Uraraka shrugged. "Well one of the things we learned at U.A. was that bad things do happen. We can't save everyone and villains can gain the upper hand, but if we keep our heads up and focused on saving people, we can still overcome the challenges," she explained.

Midoriya agreed. "When Kacchan was taken by the League..."

Alya had a weird look on her. "Sorry. His name is Bakugo, but I call him Kacchan. Anyway, when he was taken by the League, we weren't filled with dread or sadness; instead we were determined to get him back, even when we knew it was against the rules," Midoriya continued.

"Sounds like it was quite a situation. What happened there, anyway?"

The two heroes exchanged looks before Midoriya began to explain the situation. He started with the summer camp that they all went to and how they were attacked by the League. He explained how Bakugo was taken out from under their noses and, against the orders from the pros and the police, their mission to get him back.

Uraraka, however, revealed that she didn't agree with the plan back then. She explained that the pros knew what they were doing and getting involved would only have made the situation worse. She explained that, in the end, almost everyone was close to receiving punishment from that stunt.

Alya pondered their decision for a moment before she continued. "Okay, I can understand the struggle there. I don't know whether or not I would've done the same thing. Hmm...so let's continue for now. This one is for Deku from XPrime: what does All Might look like?" she asked.

Midoriya beamed, earning a smile from Uraraka. "He was the number one hero in Japan. He was about 200 centimeters tall (7 feet tall) and he was very muscular. The most powerful man in the world, possibly. Hang on, I have a picture of him..."

He grabbed his phone and passed it to Alya. Her eyes widened at the photo of the pro hero. He was incredibly tall and even more muscular. Each muscle looked bigger than her head as well as Chloe's ego. His eyes were darkened and some shadows were prominent on his face. His short blond hair was neatly combed back and he wore the biggest smile on his face.

Alya showed the photo to the cameras. This was Ladybug's first photo of All Might since Uraraka didn't have one on her phone. "So...why did he retire?"

The two heroes looked at each other. Uraraka motioned for Midoriya to answer instead of her. "Well...it was when Kacchan was taken. He was recruited into the League of Villains so All Might and a team of pro heroes tracked him down..."

"Thanks to Yaoyorozu. She created a tracking dot and device and planted it on him as they took him away," Uraraka interrupted.

Midoriya nodded. "Anyway, when they rescued him, another villain appeared and challenged All Might. He called himself All for One." The air around them felt a little colder as he said his name. "The two fought for a while before All Might won, but at the cost of his Quirk. Since then, he hasn't been able to summon the strength to continue, so he retired."

"Must've been a hell of a battle," Alya remarked.

Midoriya nodded. "You didn't answer part of my earlier question, so we will jump to that real quick. I asked earlier about how long you both will be in Paris. Any comment on that?"

Uraraka shrugged. "Probably another few weeks. Unfortunately we can't make it a permanent thing," she said.

"Bummer. You guys can certainly help in the capture of Hawkmoth if you guys stayed. I can imagine if you guys, Ladybug and Cat Noir, Rena Rouge and Carapace...and even Queen B all teamed up and took him down," Alya wondered. "The epic team-up that would put the _Avengers_ to shame."

Ladybug laughed quietly. She shook her head at her friend's antics. She gave them all too much credit. "Anyway, so let's continue. This was from H0lyBug and they ask: Uravity, where did you make your costume and where can I get one?"

Uraraka smiled and picked at her outfit. "The school I got to make it. When we got accepted, the school asked us to submit a costume idea so they could make one. It could also be a variation of ideas but essentially, they have professionals making them. I think they gave me some paperwork about my costume so I'm sure you can make your own," she explained.

"It does look very tight, Uravity," Alya remarked.

The gravity girl smiled sheepishly. "Yeahhh that's what happens when you don't submit anything regarding the actual look of it. I had to work with what I had before."

"And those wrist things?"

"Oh, these?" Uraraka showed her wrist clamps to the camera. "These put pressure on specific points on my wrist so I don't get nauseous. The same with my helmet and boots. Well...the boots also allow me to land from a great fall without serious injury."

Alya nodded. "DJNo...Oh God Nino...well, DJNo asks: will your friends be coming to Paris in the future? They sound like pretty cool dudes," she read.

 _I hope not..._ Midoriya thought to himself. "Well...I don't know. Some of them don't have a preference for traveling so it's up to them," Uraraka lied.

"I see..." Alya pondered for a moment. "They could be in Paris and you wouldn't know about it, huh?"

"Maybe if Hagakure was in town," Uraraka remarked.

"Who's she?"

"She's one of our classmates. Her Quirk is Invisibility. If she's in her hero outfit, we can barely tell if she is there at all," the gravity girl explained.

"What's her hero outfit?"

"A pair of gloves and boots."

Silence filled the room for a moment while Alya processed the information. "Do-Do you mean that her clothes..."

"They float," Uraraka said with a smirk on her face.

"And if they're gloves and boots..."

The heroes nodded, though Midoriya blushed under his mask. Uraraka was used to it at this point. Alya's face burned as she made the realization. "...can she turn on and off the invisibility?"

"We don't know," Midoriya said. "She hasn't explained it."

Alya nodded. "I hope it doesn't turn off in the middle of battle. That'd be extremely awkward."

The heroes nodded in agreement. "So here is one question that I found interesting, and either of you can answer. Jlargent asks: in a world of heroes, there must be villains that exist as well. Have you guys met any villains?"

The two nodded. "Unfortunately, we met some barely into our first year at U.A," Midoriya said. "We had villains gunning for us because we had All Might as one of our teachers."

Uraraka nodded. "There was one villain whose Quirk had to do with teleportation. He had this...body made out of a purple mist and he could teleport anyone he wanted to. It was used to separate us so we wouldn't fight as one," she explained.

"There were some Electricity-type villains as well. Some regular grunts...fighter types...but some of the ones we met personally were worse," Midoriya said. "There was one villain...well it was one of many of the similar type. It was called Nomu."

"It?"

They nodded. "When it comes down to Quirks, there are some things to know. They can be powerful and prominent or it can be simpler and discreet. It can be a mix of any of them but there is only enough room in the human body to store one Quirk. Maybe two but that's rare," Midoriya began. "For the Nomu, they're different from the standard human. For one, they aren't necessarily human."

"Oh God..."

"We found out that the Nomu were criminals or individuals that "society forgot". They were forced to hold multiple Quirks and experimented on by the greater criminal Underworld until they become stronger than they were before. The first Nomu we fought was in the U.S.J. incident," the green hero continued.

"The Unforeseen Simulation Joint session. It's a large facility that lets us train in disaster environments," Uraraka explained.

Alya nodded. "The Nomu we faced was specially created to kill All Might when he arrived. He had Strength Quirks, Cellular Regeneration, and even Shock Absorption. We almost thought he couldn't fight it since it was so strong..."

"But All Might sent it flying through the U.S.J. regardless. Deku, how many hits did he deal again?" Uraraka asked.

"300 consecutive hits. Each one was faster and stronger than the last; too fast for the Nomu to regenerate and too strong for it to absorb the hits," Midoriya said.

The Miraculous heroes in the room were in shock. Across Paris, viewers could only imagine the dedication and the strength All Might really had. "There is one villain...well, he is the worst villain we have ever seen, and thankfully we haven't fought him," Uraraka said.

"One for All."

"The villain you mentioned earlier, right?"

The two nodded. "His Quirk allows him to steal Quirks from other people and force it into others. The Quirks that are specially powerful for him are the ones he keeps for himself," Midoriya said. "All Might had said before that All for One has been around for probably a hundred years. It's been debated that he created the Nomu race in order to wear us down or kill us."

"Definitely a bit reminiscent of Hawkmoth here. He grants power in exchange for Ladybug and Cat Noir's Miraculouses," she remarked. "Obviously he has never won."

Ladybug nodded. She had no intention to let him get close to winning. "Okay, here is a lighter question, and it's for both of you from Caliban: if you could choose your own Quirk, what would it be?"

The two heroes laughed. Nice, bright smiles were on their faces and Alya loved that. "Good question there," Uraraka remarked.

"I don't know if I have an answer to that question," Midoriya said.

They both thought about it for a moment. "Well...I honestly don't know. I thought about having Momo's Quirk for a while."

"She's...Creation, right?"

Uraraka nodded. "I've also thought about Mr. Aizawa's Erasure Quirk...or even Deku's."

"Wha-mine? Why?"

"Well, obviously without the danger of serious injury. I mean, c'mon it's a pretty cool Quirk, especially when you're jumping around all over the place," she admitted. "If you had my Quirk and you wanted to move around like that, it would be very difficult without ginger ale or other nausea-curing stuff."

Midoriya thought about it and agreed. "Fair deal," he said. "As for me...I don't know. Jiro's Earphone Jack is pretty cool, but too many drawbacks. Kaminari's Quirk is pretty nice too."

"Who?"

"One of our friends. His Quirk is Electricity. He can fire up to 1,000,000 volts of electricity in an area without and support gear, but since he has it now, it can also be used in a Sharpshooter style. The only drawback is..."

"Use over a 1,000,000 and it fries your brain," Uraraka finished.

"Oh my God, that's a lot of power. He could seriously hurt someone if he's not careful," Alya remarked.

Midoriya shrugged. "No one has been seriously hurt by it, except some villains and...well, him frying his brain means he sort of...loses it a little."

Uraraka quieted her laughter so that Alya wouldn't notice. "Anyway, Kaminari's Quirk is nice. Ojiro's Tail Quirk is also nice as well, but I don't think it would be for me..."

He thought about his answer for a few more moments. "Well, I think I'd go for teleportation. Just for the fun of it."

Uraraka smiled. "I thought you would want something like All Might's Quirk, Deku," she remarked.

Midoriya's face brightened and he looked away quickly. He couldn't help but remember a time when he wanted a Quirk just like All Might's. "Yeahhh, I uh...I thought about it too," he stammered.

Ladybug smiled. "Okay, we have time for a few more questions. This one is actually from my friend Alix at school. I'm sure I know who followed up with it so I'm just going to ask. To Deku: what is your top speed with your power? Would love to race you sometime," she asked.

Midoriya smiled. "I actually don't know. Maybe we could find out one day, just to see. I will say though, with my Quirk helping me out, I may blast past you on accident if I'm not careful," he advised.

Alya smiled. "I'm sure she would take that as a fun challenge. Speaking of fun, here's another fun one from Tatsurian: Are you guys okay? You seemed to be getting teased quite a bit," Alya read with a smile on her face. "I think I know who sent this one too."

The two heroes laughed half-heartedly. "We're uh...we're fine," Midoriya said.

"Your earlier question about us being a thing...well, we're just really good friends," Uraraka explained.

"Really good" was Midoriya's reiteration.

"We're good classmates, we have competed in the Sport's Festival as a team as well as our first training exercise. We're comfortable around each other and we care a lot about each other," Uraraka continued.

Midoriya nodded. "We saved each other at the Entrance Exam and overall have just forged a bond with each other," he finished. "We're happy."

Alya smiled. She still shipped them. "How sweet. Okay guys, I have one more question before we wrap this up. So, Paris has seen its fair share of villains and Ladybug and Cat Noir have not failed to disappoint us. But since you guys take hero courses and the like, I do ask this: what makes a hero?" Alya found herself leaning in to hear the answer.

In fact, everyone in Paris was leaning in to hear the answer. The duo looked at each other and smiled. "To never give up..."

"...in the face of great chaos, we must be ready to save others..."

"...and to interfere when the situation gets worse..."

"...to be ready to accept the risks..."

"...to understand them..."

"...and still act to save the people you care about..."

"...is what makes a hero."

Ladybug and Cat Noir smiled. _Perfect choice of words..._

Alya couldn't help but smile as well. "Beautiful answer. Well...as much as I would love for you guys to still be here for my interview, we are short of time. I want to thank you guys again for taking the time to hang out and answer some questions," she said.

The two heroes smiled. "And thank you Ladybug and Cat Noir for helping out. Cat Noir, I do have cookies in the kitchen so we can have a snack later."

Ladybug moved the camera just in time to catch Cat Noir throwing his hands up in celebration. "Okay everyone. Thank you again for tuning in and submitting your questions. I hope you all have a good rest of your day!"

Ladybug and Cat Noir stopped the capture on the phones, ending the livestream. The heroes and Alya all cheered and began to mingle. While Midoriya and Uraraka were talking about some of their earlier answers, Alya turned to Ladybug. That previous morning, she decided to tell Ladybug that she knew.

She needed a reason to get her alone. She had one now. "Okay everyone! You guys can mingle for a little bit while Ladybug and I go over the stats from the livestream. Enjoy the cookies."

Ladybug and Alya move to her room while Cat and Uraraka snatched some cookies.

* * *

 **Okay guys, I hope you liked this chapter. Thank you guys for the questions. They were very nice questions by the way. Have a good rest of your day and Go Beyond!**

 **-Newage**


	15. Alya enters the fray

**Hey guys, so I've been busy with a rather taxing move recently and that required a lot of time and effort to do. So far, that's the last big thing that'll occupy my time so I should be getting back to a regular schedule. I hope you guys are doing well so far.**

 **There is a bit of a suggestive theme here but I don't think it's too bad. Other than that, I hope you guys enjoy!**

 **And I continue to keep up with the _My Hero_ manga and I am seriously loving the story. I can't help but remember that there was the idea to make a _Miraculous Ladybug_ manga but I can't be sure. That'd be great though. Season 3 is really kicking off with some very promising events coming up. I can only assume the creators have a lot of surprises in store for us.**

 **I only own the plot. Everything else belongs to their respective creators.**

* * *

Ladybug followed Alya into her room. After she was in, she heard Alya close the door behind her. The clicking of the doorknob signaled Ladybug, telling her she wasn't in here to look at stats from the recent interview.

"Sorry about this, Ladybug. I needed to get some things off of my chest and I can't keep hiding it from you," Alya said. Her voice gave the impression that she was shaking.

Immediately, a scenario played out in Ladybug's mind. She pushed the image out quickly; however she still remembered it perfectly. It involved her on the bed with Alya pinning her down, and as much as she loved Alya as a great friend, she wasn't interested in such a relationship. No amount of alcohol or other magical incentive would change her mind.

The spotted heroine turned around with an uneasy smile on her face. "A-Alya, what's going on?" she asked.

The journalist sighed and looked away, trying to summon the strength to spill the truth. "Um...Ladybug..."

Ladybug's heart rate sped like crazy in an instant. "Look...Ladybug, I need to be straight with you about some things, and I can't just keep it to myself for a while. To be safe, I certainly didn't tell Nino or ask for his advice."

 _Oh God...  
_

"Look, I uh..."

Alya growled to herself. "I KNOW!"

Ladybug taken back at her outburst. The seriousness in her eyes and her breathing both said that Alya had a lot to spill. "L-L-Look Alya, I admire how much you want to get back out there, but..."

"No no no no no, it's not that. I swear, it has nothing to do with the Miraculous and Rena Rouge and all of that stuff," Alya burst out.

"Oh..." Ladybug breathed a sigh of relief. "Then wha-"

"I know it's you," Alya deadpanned. "Okay, I know it's you and I didn't want to know it was you because now the whole point of the Ladyblog will now be just to document your victory against Hawkmoth, but now I really can't get overexcited about it. I know and I've known for a while and it's always been on my mind and I hate that I found out in the best way possible and I can't go around saying I know because now it'll feel like I'm betraying your trust and-"

"ALYA!" Ladybug grabbed Alya and held her in place. "What's going on? What do you know?"

Alya sighed. "Marinette."

Hearing her own name broke her courage. She stepped back with wide eyes, praying that Cat Noir wasn't being nosy. "Wha-huh?"

"I know it's you, girl," she said. "There is no need to hide now."

Ladybug's jaw hit the floor. She sighed and slumped over, hanging her head in embarrassment. "Spots off."

Pink energy swirled around the hero to reveal Marinette's civilian form. Alya was still in shock at the transformation, now confirming her previous thoughts. As the two besties stood opposite of each other, Tikki sat on Marinette's head. "H-Hi Alya," she said.

Alya smiled at the kwami. "Hi you. What's your name?"

"Tikki. A pleasure to finally meet you Alya," she said.

"Likewise." She turned to her friend, who was still ashamed that her identity was revealed. She meekly waved her hand at Alya. "H-H-Hey Alya," she muttered. "What's up?"

Alya crossed her arms with a smirk on her face. "H-H-How long have you known?"

"I kinda figured something was up after Sapotis," Alya admitted. "Though, it sealed the deal when you left me in your room to fight an akuma several months ago."

Marinette face-palmed. "You saw me transform?"

"No, but you left to go on the roof for some air, and when I followed you, you were gone. At the same time, Ladybug arrived at the scene of a fight and you were nowhere to be seen," Alya said. "After that, it was some connecting the dots with your excuses and disappearances that gave me the information I needed."

Marinette's jaw dropped. Tikki, meanwhile, was quietly chuckling to herself. "This isn't the first time an identity was revealed by investigation alone," she remarked. "Great work Alya."

Her charge nodded. "Y-Y-Yeah, great work Alya," she repeated.

Alya smiled and moved to hug her best friend. "Oh girl, I'm just glad you're alright. I mean, taking down akumas day in and day out must really be exhausting...not to mention fumbling with a certain blond model," she waggled her eyebrows.

Marinette held back her laughter as she pushed Alya away. "Okay now you're being mean," she said.

Alya laughed. "I'm serious. Now I can really cover for you if something goes wrong and an akuma appears. I can really be considered your Wing Girl now, huh?"

Marinette smiled. "Yeah, you can."

Alya looked away for a moment. "So...those two...?"

The pig-tailed heroine nodded. "They're in the know. Cat Noir and I are a little miffed that they know who we are but we can't know," she said.

"But why not tell him? Is it because of Adrien...?"

Marinette clamped her hand over Alya's mouth. "Shush! I don't know if Cat Noir is listening to us right now!"

"Moof Moorph Mop," Alya mumbled.

"Huh?"

Alya removed her hand. "I said, 'of course not'. Those cookies out there are hot, fresh, and delicious. I doubt he is even paying attention right now," she reassured her friend. "Besides, his senses are enhanced but I doubt he has super hearing."

"Well...that would explain things," Marinette pondered.

Tikki smiled. "So what's next Alya? A few Chosens in the past have had their identities revealed to someone close to them and they somewhat work out," she said. "What? It's happened."

Alya shrugged. "Well...I don't plan on sharing your secret with anyone. But...that doesn't mean that I'll stop bugging you about Trixx or anything," she said with a smirk on her face. "Now I can bug you anywhere I want to."

Marinette laughed. "I'll be sure to invest in earplugs," she joked.

"Though, now you really have no excuse when it comes to talking to Adrien. Girl, you have a superhero's courage and strength so you shouldn't have any issue talking to him," Alya continued. "And we gotta work on your clumsiness."

Marinette turned away. "I-I-I have no issue talking to Adrien..."

"As Ladybug. But as normal Marinette, it's always 'blehh, AAAHHHH, eeeeekkk, whooaaoaoao and all of that jazz," she said.

Marinette playfully shoved her away as they both laughed. Meanwhile outside the room, Uraraka and Cat Noir were busy watching videos on Midoriya's phone while he helped himself to some cookies.

* * *

Cat Noir watched some of the footage from the Sports Festival and noted at the Calvary Battle. "So you guys get to use all of that equipment?"

Uraraka nodded. "Hatsume's tech was great and all...but I was the one making them work without any issues," she remarked. "...Until the boots broke."

Cat continued to watch the video. He watched a wall of ice appear in front of her cavalry team and whistled. "That looks cold."

Uraraka smiled. "Cool, huh?"

As Midoriya sat down next to them, the sound of laughter coming from Alya's room reached the trio. Uraraka rose up and handed Midoriya his phone. "I'm gonna check up on them," she said as she walked toward the room.

Once she was out of earshot, Cat smiled at Midoriya. "So...what's up?"

"What's up with what?" Midoriya asked as he gulped down some milk.

"Oh you know..." Cat wiggled his eyebrows under his mask. "Your guys' answer to the inspiration question. What were your thoughts about Uraraka talking so highly about you? I could tell you were burning red under your mask."

"Umm, uh..it was just a...well-"

"Hey now, it's alright." Cat Noir snagged a cookie from Midoriya's plate. "I mean, she just spoke the world of you and said you were her inspiration to be a hero. You must've felt something."

Midoriya chuckled nervously as he pondered his words. "Well...I really did appreciate her words. It...well, it just feels weird hearing them, is all."

"Oh?"

Midoriya set his plate down. "See, when I was growing up, I was being picked on nonstop for not having a Quirk. 80% of the population of our world had some type of power while everyone else was absolutely normal." He closed his eyes to remember the history books he had read back home. "No matter your nationality or any other differential factor, if you had a Quirk, you had instant respect. Without one, well...the world looks down on you like you were a mistake."

Cat stared at the ground, imagining the prejudice he went through. "But...hearing that I'm Uraraka's inspiration to being a better hero...it's weird. I've been looked down on, pushed aside...even blown up by Kacchan's Quirk a few times, but I'm still here. I have a Quirk now and it's my drive that inspired her the most." He blushed as he hid his face. "I...I appreciate it. I-I'm glad I'm someone else's inspiration."

"And it's not just her. I've heard some of my classmates have a sort of motto. WWMD: What Would Midoriya Do?" He chuckled lightly. "I really did like her words the most though...and, er..."

Cat smiled and patted his back. "Hey now, it's cool. I mean, I can only imagine what you went through before you got your Quirk. I was being judged before I got my Miraculous because I was born into a specific family. I wanted to prove to everyone around me that I wanted to belong, but I don't think she admires your power at all. Like you said, it's your drive that has inspired her."

Midoriya smiled. "I have no experience in the field of admiration except for Ladybug, but I'd say she admires you a lot. I mean, you're damn clever, funny, and you have a heart of gold. Having your Quirk is just a side bonus," Cat continued.

"Y-Yeah?"

"Of course! Think about it: if you had this same drive without your Quirk, I bet she would still think the world of you because of your can-do attitude and your selflessness. I wouldn't be surprised if there is more to that admiration than just that."

The Quirk-inheritor burned bright red as he thought about his statement. He buried his face in his hands as Cat's smile grew wide. Though, they were both unaware of the little corner in the nearby hallway that obscured Uraraka's form.

She had listened to every word the two had said. She hadn't intended to, but Cat's earlier question made her wait it out until she determined that she heard enough. Instead of just hearing a small conversation, she heard Midoriya's story and his thoughts.

Her heart racing at his words, Uraraka took a few moments to compose herself before continuing with her investigation. She quietly knocked on the door, praying that it wouldn't squeak loudly for the boys to hear.

On the other side of the door, Alya had just gone over some of the data from the livestream before she opened the door slowly. It's me..." Uraraka whispered when Alya opened it.

The reporter turned to Marinette, whom had nodded to give the okay. Alya quickly opened and shut the door. "Hey, what's up?" she asked. "Are we out of cookies yet?"

"No, but your milk supply is running low and I heard laughter so I..." The gravity girl's attention turned toward the civilian form of Ladybug. She nearly freaked out had Marinette made a hushing gesture with her finger.

"It's okay, she already figured me out," she stated.

Uraraka sighed. "Ah...good, I guess." Alya smiled. "So...secret identities, right?"

The girls laughed. "Yeah, I accidentally revealed her identity a while ago..." Marinette said.

"And Nino still can't believe I'm Rena Rouge. Honestly, I don't think he can be shocked any more...unless Adrien is Cat Noir or something," Alya commented.

Uraraka had to bite her tongue before she gave anything away. She spent a patrol with the guy and he revealed himself just to be fair. "Yeah...that'd be weird. Who is he again?"

Alya grinned like a cheshire cat. Marinette, meanwhile, eyed her best friend. "Alya..."

"Girl, you gotta summon up that Ladybug courage and ask that boy out already! I don't care who Kagami is either!"

"Wait, who?"

"The girl who has Adrien's current attention. She's miss perfect from a "perfect" family and all of that and neither Marinette nor Chloé like her in the slightest," Alya said.

Without an answer to her question, Uraraka moved the conversation along. "Anyway, I wanted to check in on you guys since we all heard laughter coming from in here," she explained.

Marinette's hair stood up. "Cat Noir hasn't heard us, has he?"

"Maybe not the conversations, but he is wondering what's going on I bet," she said.

Alya crossed her arms. "He better not be eavesdropping. I'd hate for all of our identities to be revealed like this," she said. "There wouldn't be any fun in that."

Uraraka smiled and turned to her desktop nearby. "So are those the numbers?" she asked.

Alya's face lit up. "Oh yeah! People loved the interview as well as you guys! A couple of threads have already opened up and I'm monitoring some group chats with a few mods. Of course, there are a few shipping forums too. Already there are a few LadybugXDeku chats," she said.

Uraraka tensed upon hearing that. Marinette face-palmed along with Tikki. "What is it with people and shipping?"

"Girl, you ship yourself with Adrien so hush," Alya retorted.

The pig-tailed hero smacked her best friend while Uraraka glanced over the computer. Sure enough, there were a few LadybugXDeku threads and chats online; however, there were also a few UravityXDeku chats. Dubbed Dekuravity, some threads had fan art already posted as well as clips from the interview posted.

 _Wow, Internet people work fast. Good thing Mina hasn't seen these, otherwise I'd never hear the end of it,_ She thought while Marinette and Alya talked behind her.

She scrolled through a few open chats and found a Dekuravity chat. Inside, people were gushing over the two and a piece of fan art had surfaced. It showed Deku in his costume leaping into the air to take down a giant robot. Uraraka was on the ground sticking out of some rubble.

The caption wrote: _Where it all began_. The gravity girl somewhat agreed as she continued to scroll.

"...hence why self-insert fanfics are bad," Alya concluded an argument.

"It wasn't a self-insert! Well, technically..."

"It was, Marinette," Tikki retorted.

"Why aren't you taking my side?!" the Chosen heroine bellowed out.

Uraraka turned back to them, wondering why they were talking about fanfictions. "What are you guys talking about?"

Alya bit her tongue while Marinette scowled her best friend. "She's teasing me about Adrien again," she grumbled.

Uraraka held in her laughter. It definitely reminded her of Mina. Before she could say anything, an explosion rocked the apartment. Marinette was quick to call her transformation before the bedroom door flew open with Midoriya charged up with his Quirk. "Villains," he said.

Ladybug sighed. "We'll talk more later. C'mon Uravity, we gotta get out there," she urgently called.

They left through the patio in the room, joining Cat Noir as they all ventured into the city. Alya sighed as she watched them all disappear into the city. "Good luck Marinette."

* * *

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I can see the end of the fic from here, but it'll be a while. Meanwhile, I've been brainstorming about some future stories. I'll have a brief summary of them available at the end of this story, so until the next chapter uploads, I hope everyone has a good day/afternoon/night. Go Beyond!**

 **Miraculous Ladybug!**

 **-Newage**


	16. The Trial: Meet the Fair Lady!

**Sometimes, what we perceive as reality may not be true. We cannot always take the gods by their word.**

* * *

Two of the shadowed creatures flew into an open area of the cave, only to be sent back into the darkness from whence they came. A small crowd of shadows was slowly thinned by the chaos erupting in the middle of them all.

Severely outnumbered, the Miraculous Master Guardian in his transformed form cut through his enemies with his mighty shell of a shield. Magic continuously surged through Master Fu's body as he fought through his enemies. He was only thankful of both Wayzz's power and the training he received so long ago.

With each strike of the shield, the monsters were sent flying into whatever they hit before they erupted in a column of black fire. The fire was quick to dissipate and did not leave any burn marks, though it could just be that it was dark and Fu couldn't see them. Regardless, the more he fought them, the more he realized that they were as skilled in fighting as he was. He swept one shadow and launched it into the air before dodging a claw from another.

More and more shadows were quick to appear around the old master. As soon as he felt the weight of the shield on his arm, the monsters quickly swarmed him. They grabbed his arms and threw away his shield before clawing at him. Thankfully, they only clawed at the armor he wore.

As Fu struggled, Wayzz began to panic. "Master, they're draining me of my power! I can't hold on for too long!" He cried out.

Fu cursed as he tried to free himself. He could feel the magic begin to die down within him. He planted himself and used his waist to pull his arm back. As he did, he broke the stance of one of the shadows as he threw it backwards, freeing his arm.

Now free, Fu delivered a well-executed kick to another shadow's rib cage...if it even had one. He pulled his other arm free and lunged for his shield.

"WAYZZ, NOW!"

Pouring his magic into the shield, Wayzz began to feel his energy drain. "SHELL SHOCK!"

The shield glowed green before Fu smashed it into another shadow. The energy was dispelled and sent every shadow in the area back far before they disintegrated. The area was bathed in a green light before dying down once again.

Fu began to pant heavily. It took too much energy to get out of the bind and he felt himself losing power. His Miraculous began to beep rapidly as he knew he had minutes left.

He scanned the cave, looking for any indication he was heading the right way. He continued to look before he found a set of giant, rosewood doors hidden in the darkness of a cave. He ran toward it, only to be stopped by the sound of feral growling coming from behind him.

The cave system was vast, however he knew what was coming for him and where. He threw his shield at the ceiling above the cave he came from. The impact still held some energy from the Shell Shock, causing it to collapse. Thankfully, some of the shadows were crushed before they could get close to him.

With his shield in hand, Fu burst through the doors.

* * *

 _180 years ago..._

 _"WANG, GET OUT OF HERE!"_

 _The young Wang Fu panicked as he woke from his sleep. His master had burst into his room and had a look of panic on his face as an explosion erupted above him. "WANG, LISTEN TO ME! THE OLD MASTERS WILL BE LOOKING FOR YOU! GET OUT OF HERE BEFORE THEY FIND YOU!"_

 _Wang grabbed his burlap sack and burst from the door. As he ran, masters and students all ran past him with only a minimal amount of supplies on them. The masters wore amulets and/or Miraculouses. Only masters could wear Miraculouses._

 _As soon as Fu arrived to the courtyard, his eyes grew wide in fear. A monsterous and golden beast was in the middle of the yard, fighting several master Guardians. Columns of fire were directed toward the beast as well as lapis arrows. Both didn't calm the savage beast._

 _"CHILD, STOP!"_

 _Wang spun around to find three masters running toward him. He panicked and ran away from them, giving them no choice but to hunt him down. "Transform me!" they called out._

 _As Wang ran through the temple, he heard more explosions outside. The hallways were crumbling while some caved in completely, blocking access to most parts of the building. Wang leapt over a collapsed support beam before running into a grandmaster._

 _Unlike the regular masters, whom all wore maroon robes with gold trimmings, the grandmasters wore white robes with golden trimmings. The grandmaster looked on to Wang and instead of trying to grab him, he placed his hand on his shoulder. "Wang, you need to run!"_

 _"Grandmaster, you want me to-"_

 _"Yes, Wang. I know about your secret exits to the town below. The masters can contain the beast, but you need to get the Miraculouses out of here! You'll find them in the sublevel vault just a little bit down the hallway," he advised._

 _"Sir, I-"_

 _The grandmaster raised his hand to silence him. As he did, another explosion rocked the compound. "Run, Wang! Protect the Miraculouses," he advised._

 _Wang stood with wide eyes. "Our sins can be cleansed, Wang. Have faith and you will be forgiven." The grandmaster returned to the room he came from, leaving Wang in the hallway._

 _Taking the grandmaster's warning to heart, Wang continued to run through the hallway, ignoring the calls from the masters for him to stop. He heard the roar of the beast outside as more explosions rocked the area. He turned into a room and found a set of rosewood doors in front of him. He burst through the doors..._

* * *

Master Fu sighed as the doors sealed behind him. He was safe from the shadows for the time being. He slumped over, trying to catch his breath and his thoughts.

He failed. In a few moments, Wayzz would be expunged from the Miraculous and quickly confiscated from the magic in the air. He would be at the mercy of the shadows around him with no way to fight them.

The shield dropped from his hand as he cursed to himself. "Wayzz, I'm sorry..."

The transparent kwami appeared next to him. "It's okay master. Considering the circumstances, I wouldn't put it past you. You did what was best for both of us. If those shadows harnessed my power, we have no idea what would've happened." He shuttered. "I don't want to imagine it."

"Me neither," Fu said.

"Ya know master, you came a long way since that day. From student to master and now...well, I think you are the most talented Guardian I've ever met," Wayzz said.

Fu smiled. "Thank you Wayzz. I only hope you meet another human when time runs out," he said solemnly.

"So we should make the most of this time. Every second is precious in this world and I'd love to spend them in your service, master."

Fu smiled and tried to reach out to pet Wayzz's head. Before he could, he stopped himself. "Um...Wayzz?"

"Yes?"

"Do you hear running water?" he asked.

The two looked out to find a sight neither of them had noticed before. In front of them was another cavern bathed in a blue light. A running waterfall was producing the sound that the two had heard. There were no dark corners for shadows to form and no other entrance except another set of doors.

Fu and Wayzz exchanged looks before approaching the spring in front of them. As he approached, Fu already felt the air become cleaner. The smell of warm, buttery goods filled his nostrils, prompting his stomach to protest the lack of food. The waterfall flowed down into a small pond filled with crystal-clear water. Fu was in awe at the display.

The master Guardian knelt at the shore of the pond, and before he could reach out to the water, he stopped. He looked out to find there was no hole where the water was coming from. "Wayzz, where is that coming from?"

The kwami was silent. His silence was deafening to the old master. "Wayzz?"

"Master..."

The hairs on the back of his neck stood straight up. He turned away from the pond to find a young woman standing behind him. She wore a white chiton dress with a golden belt. In her long, jet-black hair was a golden laurel. She was beautiful, despite her skin being a shade of sickly blueish-green.

She tilted her head in curiosity. "Not many would dare to drink from my spring, especially a mortal like yourself," the woman said. "Wang Fu, the last Guardian of the Miraculous. Color me surprised to find you down here."

The old master was in shock. "M-Mortal?"

"Yes. See, I have a lifespan that'll end with humanity, which makes me an immortal. You are simply a man with a predictable lifespan, which makes you mortal," she explained. "Unlike the others, I actually like mortals though so you're lucky."

Master Fu continued to stare at the woman. Wayzz appeared next to him and immediately recognized the woman. "Fair Lady! It-It's an honor to meet you!"

"F-Fair Lady?" Fu wondered.

The woman smiled as Wayzz drew closer. She scratched at the kwami's head affectionately as Fu looked on in wonder. "I-I'm sorry, but who-?"

The woman rolled her eyes. "Leave it to the old masters to ignore the works of minor immortals. Honestly, I just happened to bestow Heaven's greatest weapon to humanity and I suddenly get all the flack from it!"

The good man continued to study the woman. The only immortal that ever bestowed anything worthwhile to humanity and was later punished was the titan Prometheus. And he only bestowed the knowledge of fire to the mortals.

"Honestly, humans and swords do not go well together, at all."

Master Fu realized who she was. "Y-You're the Lady of the Lake! The woman who gifted King Arthur with the sword Excalibur!"

The woman smiled. "The one and only!"

* * *

The God of Heroes, Heracles was on the surface, standing in the courtyard of the ruined temple. Despite the raging storm around him, only the courtyard was free of snow.

Without the distraction of managing Master Fu's progress, Heracles instead used his power to monitor the world around him. The world's inhabitants were separated into two groups: heroes and regular mortals. The heroes were given a colored appearance while the mortals were marble white. As he surveyed the world, Heracles focused on Paris.

There were plenty of regular mortals in the city with a considerable amount of heroes, thanks to the Miraculouses. He monitored the four primary heroes, however.

"Izuku Midoriya...Ochaco Uraraka...Marinette Dupain-Cheng...Adrien Agreste...you're all interesting specimens indeed," the god muttered to himself.

He focused on the heroes from another dimension. Around Midoriya and Uraraka, Heracles noticed an aura of power around them both. At first, he believed that it was because they were from another dimension. And then, he noticed something odd about them.

Hanging around both of them, well mainly Izuku, there was another figure. A hero from the looks of it, until he noticed the hero's form was 'glitching'.

This troubled Heracles. He knew it was a hero but the figure didn't appear solid like all the others. The god sighed as he continued to focus on the world.

Suddenly, he felt a surge of power come from the world. His eyes shot open as he pinpointed where the power was coming from. His eyes glowed gold before he disappeared in a bright light.

* * *

 **I hope you guys enjoyed that. I hope you all have a good morning/afternoon/night. Hope to have another chapter out soon, but until then, GO BEYOND!**

 **-Newage**


	17. Bonus: Life in UA

**Before I continue in the story, our friends in the _My Hero_ Universe have had a few things change since the rift appeared over the school. What could they be doing, you ask? Well, let's find out.**

 **The story will continue, but a nice break from the plot is good. Enjoy! Warning, there is language...but it's mostly Bakugo so it's all good.**

 **I own nothing but the plot...even the 'not-plot'**

* * *

The days turned into weeks at U.A. and a new schedule was established for 1-A. Thanks to some prior thinking by the past administrators of the school, tunnel networks were the only way to avoid the ever-frightning presence of the rift. While initially the rift was deemed safe, the sudden disappearance of some trees changed some minds.

The press was stationed at the front gate every single day, waiting for someone to comment on the nature of the rift above them. Principal Nezu was thankful for the other secret entrances and exits of the school.

And so every morning, regardless of the situation, Class 1-A met in their homeroom class. While Mr. Aizawa took his time to gather whatever materials he needed, Iida and Yaoyorozu kept the class entertained.

"Aoyama, stop putting cheese on Midoriya's desk! We do not need the room to smell like the dairy section of a supermarket!" Iida bellowed.

"I must express my concern for Midoriya!" Yuga Aoyama responded.

"BUT WHY DO I HAVE TO SMELL THAT ROTTEN SHIT!?" Bakugo bellowed.

 _"Mon ami,_ it is not rotten! Tis' truly a sign of friendship and a delectable show of concern," the French hero-in-training defended.

"IF MY BAG SMELLS LIKE CHEESE, IM GLUEING YOUR HEAD IN A TOILET!"

"Hey c'mon Bakugo, you gotta calm down," Kirishima pleaded.

"I AM CALM!"

Mina sighed as she sat at Uraraka's desk. "Why does he have to be like this? It's too early for all the yelling," she commented.

Ojiro slumped over and sighed. "It's been a long week," he said. "I'm beginning to miss doing Quirk Assessment tests."

Mineta appeared behind him with expressed urgency. "Shhhhh SHUT UP! If Mr. Aizawa hears you saying that, he'll have us outside and under that thing in the sky!" He complained.

"Like he would do something like that..." Ojiro didn't sound convinced of his own statement however.

Yaoyorozu approached Mina and Ojiro with a stack of papers. "You guys forgot these in the common space earlier," she said.

Mina yanked away some of the papers. "I'm telling you, those two probably just left for a vacation and didn't tell anybody. They train harder than some of us do anyway," she said.

"And it's not like Midoriya to miss many days of school. You remember how impatient he was when he was under house arrest," Ojiro said. "That villain attack must've done something to them."

Iida exited the room for a quick minute after receiving a text message, leaving Yaoyorozu in charge of the classroom. "I'm worried about them. They could be anywhere and we don't know about it. They could even be..."

"CLASS IS STARTING! EVERYONE SILENCE YOURSELVES AND TAKE YOUR SEATS!"

Yaoyorozu sighed as she approached her desk. _I should've been Class Representative..._

* * *

"They're both still missing?" Kendo asked.

Lunchtime at U.A. was a little more stressful with the rift right above the school; however Lunch Rush was still able to get his food out...and at reduced price too. In the time since they disappeared, Kendo and some from Class 1-B were informed of the situation and their reaction...well it was unexpected.

Yaoyorozu had become friends with the Battle Fist-ed heroine, despite their little rivalry with each other. As soon as they were able to deliver the news, Momo reached out to Kendo. "We haven't heard a thing from them," the Everything Hero said. "No calls or texts or even a news report if they went freelance."

Kendo sat down next to her, disturbing the small amount of peace Todoroki was having as he slurped his noodles. "They don't strike me as Vigilantes, so that can't be it. Have you looked into tracing their phones?"

"Yep, but we got nothing. Even if their phones were off, there would've been something coming back. Wherever they are, they're not here," Yaoyorozu said.

Todoroki set down his noodles. "You're both idiots."

Kendo looked on him with an irked look. "I think everybody is underestimating those two just because they're missing. They're both incredibly strong and mentally capable of getting out of bad situations. That says a lot compared to Bakugo from his kidnapping," he said with a blank stare.

"I HEARD THAT, ICYHOT!"

"Regardless," he continued, ignoring the explosion boy's outburst. "I think we should have a little faith in them before we write them off. Besides, have you ever considered the thing that's above the campus? It appeared shortly after we realized they were gone."

"Well, yeah but why call us idiots? Have some respect for your classmates," Kendo argued.

"Compared to Bakugo, my comment was benign in nature."

While he talked, Yaoyorozu pondered the situation. Her eyes lit up and a wide smile grew on her face. "I got it!"

"What?" Kendo asked.

"The green light above the school. I bet if we had time to examine it, we could have an idea about what it is. I'm sure we can guess what happened to them based on that," she explained.

Todoroki smiled as he continued to slurp noodles. "...Yeahhh. You're right, Todoroki, we've been ignoring the elephant in the room this whole time!"

"Why is there an elephant in here?"

Nearby, Hagakure heard his remark and lightly chuckled as she ate her food. "That...thing up there isn't natural in the slightest. Whatever caused it to appear must be what made those two disappear!" Kendo deduced.

Once Todoroki finished his food, he looked at the both of them with a blank stare. "That's great and all, but I think you would find some resistance from Iida," he said as he pointed to the Class Representative.

The hero in question was staring at the both of them as he slowly ate. Kendo recoiled upon seeing him while Yaoyorozu sighed. "You want to add something, Iida?"

"YES, I BELIEVE YOU WILL BE PUTTING YOUR LIVES AT STAKE WHILE MR. AIZAWA EXPLICITLY SAID THAT NO ONE WAS SUPPOSED TO GO OUTSIDE WHILE THAT LIGHT IS IN THE AIR! AS CLASS REPRESENTATIVE, I CANNOT CONDONE SUCH IRRESPONSIBLE ACTIONS!" Iida bellowed.

The two girls facepalmed, a dangerous action for a girl with an ability to enlarge her hands at will. "Oh Iida..."

"Hey guys! Look at this!"

Yaoyorozu and Kendo turned to see Mina holding a red balloon in her hand. "I found this floating around outside. I cracked open a window and it just appeared," she explained.

"Just...appeared? No one lost it?"

"I don't see how since no one is allowed on campus without the right credentials," Mina said. "Besides, there was a flash of light before it appeared."

Kendo and Yaoyorozu exchanged looks as Mina sat down next to them with the balloon.

* * *

Upon finishing the day, everyone convened in their homeroom class while waiting for Mr. Aizawa to return to escort them back to the dorms. Mina had tied the balloon onto Uraraka's chair while Bakugo continued to growl at the smell of Aoyama's cheese, which had now permeated into his bag.

As Yaoyorozu continued to work on the question of the rift above, Hagakure and Ojiro were talking at his desk. "...a what?"

"A bag of cookies. I just found them on the steps in front of the school. Weird that there are more trees disappearing outside too," the Invisible Girl said.

Ojiro chuckled nervously. "I don't think it's a good idea to be eating cookies that just appeared out of nowhere," he advised.

"Yeah, Hagakure-chan, it's not a good idea. Who knows where it came from?" Tsu chimed in. "Even if they do smell good."

"Yes, they smell fresh," Tokoyama said. "Is that butter?"

Hagakure shrugged. "Gonna find out!" She grabbed a cookie and popped it into her mouth.

"HAGAKURE!" Iida bellowed as Tokoyama flinched from the outburst.

The cookie disappeared and the quiet munching from the invisible girl was silenced. Everyone looked on her as she set the bag down on the desk. "Oh...oh my..."

"Were you poisoned?" Mina asked.

"Will you be knocked out?" Mineta asked.

SLAP! Tsu's tongue came out and struck the perverted child.

"Oh...oh my...DELICIOUS!"

Everyone groaned. "It's great! Sato, take a few and see if you can recreate these!"

"Huh?"

The bag was fairly big, meaning there were enough cookies for the students to have some while Sato checked it out. Everyone's reactions were the same, even Todoroki's and he wasn't sure eating them was a good idea. Sato wrapped up two cookies after tasting one and remarked that they tasted fresh. Once the cookies were all gone, Mr. Aizawa returned to collect his students, effectively ending the week at U.A.

* * *

"Dammit, GET BACK HERE KIRI!" Mina bellowed.

"KAMINARI, YOU'RE SCREWED WHEN I CATCH YOU!"

"JIRO, QUIT MESSING WITH MY CONTROLLER!"

Yaoyorozu had heard the commotion from upstairs, and when she arrived to the common space, her face dropped. The Baku-squad was playing Mario Kart 8 on the Switch and Kirishima was winning. His Yoshi blasted a Toad with a green shell and sped off past it, leaving everyone else in the dust.

Jiro was slung over Kaminari's back and occasionally swatting at his controller. Mina was next to Kirishima and the look on her face suggested that he screwed her over in the game. Yaoyorozu smiled and plopped herself on the couch behind them. "Kirishima's winning?"

"Cheating!" Mina corrected. "I fell for the 'banana-on-the-ramp' trick and I fell off the map!"

"Technically not cheating," the hardening hero commented.

As they were driving, Jiro's character received the infamous blue shell and immediately launched it. "Eat shell!"

"NOOOOOO! I DON'T HAVE THE THING!"

As expected, the shell struck Kirishima as he was in flying through the air. His kart fell and the AI Toad raced past him as well as Mina's Bowser. Mina had saved a green shell specifically for this moment. "PAYBACK, ASSHOLE!"

Kirishima didn't have time to recover from falling before he was hit with the shell from in front of him. A few more racers flew blew past him, including Jiro, cementing his placing at 8th.

Mina shot into the air and danced a little jig while Kirishima stared in disbelief. Yaoyorozu laughed at the display and grabbed the hardening hero's controller. "So...how do you play this? Looks fun," she commented.

"What? You're telling me you've never playing a racing game before?" Jiro asked as Kaminari cried at his loss.

"I've never played video games ever," she said.

Kirishima and Mina both stopped what they were doing and eyed each other. A wicked grin was shared on their faces as Mina grabbed her friend's controller. "Take some notes, Momo, because class is in session."

Kirishima chortled behind her. "You will be tested on this."

It took some time, a little too long for the Everything Hero to understand, but she finally understood the basics of the game. As she was lectured, some more of the class appeared and watched their Class VP get dominated by the veteran players. A tournament had been created with Yaoyorozu being the guinea pig for it all.

And while more of the class appeared, Kirishima noticed Bakugo wasn't there. While the adults were in the upper levels, the explosion hero traveled to the first floor and snuck into Midoriya's room.

The overabundance of All Might memorabilia was sickening to him as he inspected the room. Midoriya's desk still had the homework he was doing the night he disappeared. Along with the Heroic History book was several of his notebooks. His 'Hero Analysis for the Future' books were the subject of his teasing before and now...they were his greatest advantage.

He picked up a familiar notebook and scanned its pages. _Bastard has been making some updates..._

Most of Class 1-A and some of 1-B were included in the notebook, obviously taken during the Sports Festival. There were stats on some of their classmates, their current costume and even some tips on how to best them in combat.

But Bakugo ignored them. He continued to flip through the pages before he found one on him. It was a crude drawing of him in his hero outfit, but it was still accurate. His grenade containers were drawn to the side with a hallow point inside each one. There were some notes about his special moves, including one called _Patriot Missile._

Bakugo raised a brow, and only found a number attached to it. _Index number? Did he seriously create a special move for me?!_

He flipped toward the back, passing several other hero entries before arriving to the index. He found _Patriot Missile_ under two names he wasn't expecting: _Kirishima, Eijiro; Midoriya, Izuku._ He growled as he flipped through the book again before finding the term under Midoriya's page.

 _Joint Special Move: Patriot Missile._

 _Heroes involved: Eijiro Kirishima, Izuku Midoriya, Katsuki Bakugo_

 _Ability: Grabbing either myself or Kirishima, Bakugo will fly into the air with his Blast Rush Turbo. Once at a high enough altitude, Bakugo will launch toward the ground with the warhead (Kirishima or myself). Using Hardening from Kirishima will create a more blunt impact, capable of crashing into concrete (?) and armor. If using One for All, impact will have extra splash damage, affecting a wide area._

 _Inspiration: Bakugo's finishing move against me._

Bakugo re-read the entry again and again. Each time he cursed himself for giving Midoriya the idea to combine the two Quirks to make a Joint Move. What was even more infuriating to him was that Midoriya never referenced him as Kacchan. He shook his head and read the last line at the bottom of the page.

 _Note: Durability of either version of the warhead depends on strength of Bakugo's Quirk. Could end up harming the warhead without (or with, if he's with me) intention. Consider some time of temporary armor._

Bakugo rolled his eyes. "Stupid Deku, always finding a way to win," he muttered.

"He got that from you, Katsuki," a female voice interrupted.

Bakugo dropped the book and turned quickly with his Quirk ready, only to find Inko standing in the doorway. He had a very bemused look on her face. "I wasn't expecting you to be in here. Can't say if it's out of concern or you wanted to find something embarrassing on my son," she said.

Bakugo pocketed his Quirk and moved to the door. "I was just leaving," he stated.

Before he could leave, Inko grabbed his arm and stopped him from leaving. "I know about your relationship with Izuku. I've had to treat some of his wounds and bruises when he was little, and no matter what, he never gave you up. Just because he is forgiving, don't think that I am," she said.

The explosion boy said nothing. "You want to be the best, then by all means, be the best you can be. But don't think that for one second that I approve of your mannerisms."

Bakugo sighed and yanked his arm away, leaving Inko in her son's room, all alone. She replaced the notebook, ignoring the hero stats Midoriya had on himself, shut off the light and closed the door as she left.

* * *

 **This took a lot longer than I was hoping for. I can't explain how much of a workload I have right now, and since I'm working more hours now, my time will be cut shorter than normal. On the plus side, I'm always working on something fiction related. Thank you Creative Writing class!**

 **Anyway, I will continue Master Fu's trial soon as well as whatever is happening with Team Miraculous in Paris. In the meantime, I will take my leave. I hope everyone is doing well and I wish good times ahead.**

 **The idea of the _Patriot Missile_ up there stemmed from a conversation between myself and my sister. Honestly, it would be kind of cool if Midoriya came up with joint special moves for everyone else. What would be some good combinations, you think?**

 **Until next time, GO BEYOND!**

 **PLUS ULTRA!**

 **-Newage**


	18. Speculo

**Hey guys, so here we go, jumping back into the story a little bit. Covering Master Fu's trial has been a head-scratcher for me since there is so much I need to do to fulfill my goal, but it's getting there. I plan on bringing a fic from my profile on the Miraculous Amino app onto here and make it a true story, so I'm setting up for that.**

 **As for _My Hero_ , I've been toying around with some ideas, ranging from one-shots to full fan-fictions. Whether or not I post them depends on later after this story is done. I...hm, I think I'm nearing the climax of the story now, so expect (hopefully) longer chapters. Of course, the end goal has yet to be met and I can't wait to have it ready for you all.**

 **Anywho, let's get the ball rolling. The only thing I own is the plot. The characters belong to their respected creators and deserve all the love and praise. If you haven't seen either _Miraculous Ladybug_ or _My Hero Academia_ , I recommend both of them. _Miraculous_ is on Netflix while _My Hero Academia_ is on both CrunchyRoll and FUNimation. Mind the ads, though.**

 **Anyway, onwards!**

* * *

The explosion that rocked the downtown Parisian area wasn't what the four heroes were expecting upon arriving. True, akumas were the norm around the area, but upon arriving to the scene, the heroes were in for a shock.

In the middle of the road was an abandoned hybrid car with a palm tree crushing it. The driver and occupants had dove out of their car before the tree, so rescuing them wasn't an issue. What was the issue was the severe lack of palm trees in all of Paris. As Midoriya approached the tree, Ladybug was scratching her head. "What on Earth...?"

Cat Noir scanned the sky. "Either the United States is air-dropping new trees or we got a problem here," he commented.

Uraraka approached the civilians. "What happened here?"

One of them, a young woman no older than her mid-twenties, approached the heroine. "My husband was behind the wheel when that tree came out of nowhere. Some people on the street were pointing upwards like it was falling out of thin air," she explained. "Thankfully we got out just in time."

Uraraka nodded. "Physically, your alright? No scratches or bruises?"

The woman shook her head. "I have insurance against akuma attacks, but I don't know if a flying tree is covered, especially since there aren't palm trees here," she remarked.

"Well it wasn't an act of God, I know that," the husband said as he approached his wife and Uraraka. "I just don't know where it came from too. There weren't any planes in the sky and there isn't much behind us...except-"

Uraraka turned to only find the Parisian rooftops high above her as well as the Eiffel Tower. "Is somebody throwing trees?" she wondered.

Ladybug scanned the rooftops before her eyes caught the attention to her twin. Another Ladybug, exactly alike to the real one except for a camera strap around her, was looking down on them from a nearby roof. The copy readied her yo-yo and flung it at the spotted heroine.

The real Ladybug dove out of the way. "Akuma!"

The crowd of civilians quickly dispersed, including the couple talking to Uraraka. The fake Ladybug leapt down and got a good look at the heroes. "It's like looking in a mirror, isn't it?!" she shrieked.

Ladybug leapt backward as the copy swung her yo-yo. "Get back here!"

Midoriya leapt into the fray as another strike was unleashed. The yo-yo wrapped around his arm and the green hero attempted to pull back the villain. Instead, the fake Ladybug's strength was on par with the real one, and Midoriya staggered before flying away. Uraraka charged in, barely dodging Midoriya's flying body as it crashed into the side of a car.

The akuma flung her yo-yo again, this time at the gravity hero. She threw a kick up first, allowing it to wrap around her leg. She quickly pulled her leg back, sending the akuma toward her. Uraraka clotheslined the villain, sending her to the ground. The real Ladybug flinched.

The fake hero groaned before rolling to the side. "Cute outfit," the fake commented. "Mind if I try it on?"

The copy grabbed a film camera behind her and snapped a quick picture of the gravity hero. Her eyes began to glow magenta before they turned brown. Her Ladybug suit quickly turned into a pink and black bodysuit with pink bracers and puffy boots. Her hair turned from its dark pigtails and ribbons to short, brown hair with long bangs. Uraraka recoiled as she saw a perfect copy of herself appear. "Mmmm, just about right!"

Uraraka leapt backward as the copy lunged at her. Her eyes were wide and void of the bubbly attitude the real Uraraka had. "C'mere you!" The fake started throwing some punches, keeping the real hero on her feet.

"I have to say: this suit really clings! Maybe you should've changed before coming out here!" She reached out and grabbed Uraraka's arm.

A flash appeared, showing Uraraka's point of view of a person in a giant, white suit standing in front of her. The person was shielding her from a cloud of purple smoke with eyes.

The flash ended as soon as Uraraka pulled back. "My my, I didn't know you're friends with a spaceman...cool! But...who was that purple mist guy? Looks like a guy."

Midoriya picked himself up and noticed two Urarakas. He rubbed his eyes before he remembered the Provisional License Exam. The clone of Uraraka had attacked him there, being the result of someone's Quirk. He charged up Full Cowling to 8% and sped off toward the copy.

The clone side-stepped Uraraka's punch and countered with a low round-house kick. "Man you're slow. I thought heroes were supposed to be limber!" she teased.

"Shut up!" Uraraka swung again, barely missing the clone.

The fake Uraraka smiled before realizing the presence of a green glow behind her. The real Uraraka dove out of the way before Midoriya arrived, body slamming the close from behind. "SMASH!"

The clone shrieked as she flew into Cat Noir's grasp. The villain quickly snapped a photo of the hero before her eyes changed color once again. The villain had now turned into his clone. "Hey cutie, nice face. Mind if I borrow it?" he asked.

Cat recoiled. "Not another Copycat!" He threw the clone away as he laughed in the air. "It's strange to say that I'm tired at looking at evil versions of me! LB, you're due for an evil twin!"

"Don't say that! What if the next akuma is one?!" Ladybug bellowed.

"I just don't think it's fair you had a time-traveling one and I got a literal copycat and a shapeshifter!"

Ladybug rolled her eyes as she dodged a strike from the copy Cat Noir. "Trust me, if you saw what I saw, you wouldn't be singing that tune," she said as she grabbed the villain's bo staff and flung the copy into a dress shop. In the split second before the akuma went flying, a flash appeared for the villain.

They saw a pink room with a computer on a desk and a small, round window on the wall behind it. Floating in front of her was Tikki, in Marinette's face as she was asking her a question. The villain couldn't get any information from the scene before Their physical connection was severed.

They groaned as the akuma laid on the floor of the shop with glass all over her. "Owwwieee," they complained. "Ladybug never caused that kind of physical pain to akumas before."

Hawkmoth's mask appeared over her. " **Because she is molding her fighting style after that Deku individual. If you want to win for the both of us, you will have to up your game. Reflect him and gather his memories; he has seen Cat Noir's secret identity, I am sure of it!** "

The akuma groaned as they picked themselves up. "Ugh...I'm gonna need a photo, but I don't want one of him for my collection..."

They looked around before finding a computer nearby. The akuma grinned as they quickly took it over and looked up the highlight reel from the previous livestream. There was a recording of Deku being weightless because of Uravity's Quirk. Their eyes began to glow before the villain smiled. "Love your powers, Deku."

Outside the shop, Uraraka was still in thought about the akuma's comment earlier. "Deku...that person knew about the mist villain..."

Midoriya began to sweat. "The warp guy? Are you sure?"

The gravity hero nodded. The green hero gulped nervously before he put on his thinking cap. Those intimate details weren't shared before, and pitting the two of them together in that same moment wasn't just a wild guess.

 _Maybe..._

The akuma leapt out of the shop with their fists ready. Ladybug took a second look before realizing that it was a copy of Midoriya standing in front of her. The copy yelled before charging at the spotted heroine.

" **Good...good. Use his power against them, and victory will be yours! Just remember our deal, Speculo..."**

The akuma smiled. "As easy as can be. You're mine!"

Speculo swung their arm, only to find the power they had seen before not appear. The punch was slow, wide and easy to counter for Ladybug. She grabbed their wrist, pivoted with her right leg as an anchor, and threw the akuma over her shoulder. The akuma received another flash before they went flying toward the real Midoriya.

Speaking of, the real One for All user was still thinking about the akuma's power. Thankfully, he realized the situation before the villain reached him. "I got it!"

The villain roared as they readied their fist. "Here's a taste of real power, Deku!"

 _Bakugo, is that you?_ Uraraka thought.

The villain watched in disbelief as Midoriya charged up Full Cowling and leapt over the villain. The villain dropped to the ground before skidding to a stop in front of a car.

The green hero wore a worried look on his face. "The akuma can access our memories!" he shouted.

All the heroes were shocked. "It takes a simple touch for them to access memories. For now, we have to stay far away from them until we can find the akumatized...thing," Midoriya declared.

"You're getting close!" Ladybug retorted.

The akuma growled as they picked themselves up. "Congrats, kiddies! You figured it out! I'd give you a prize, BUT I LOST IT!"

The heroes backed away as the villain moved toward them. "So c'mon heroes, you guys aren't scared, are ya?"

Midoriya kept his guard up. "What caused you to be like this?" he asked. "Why are you helping him?!"

The akuma smiled. "I want to prove to everyone that there is nothing wrong about a guy dressing up exactly like Ladybug and not Cat Noir! People should be free to cosplay as whoever they want with no judgement!"

 _I think I know someone who would have no problem with that statement,_ Midoriya thought to himself.

"H-Hey now. Ya know, there isn't anything wrong with that," Midoriya said as he raised his hands up. "You admire Ladybug so you should have the right to cosplay! Nobody should stop you from enjoying yourself and your hobby!"

The akuma faltered. "Y-You're lying! You're just...you're trying to trick me!"

"No I'm not." He slowly approached the akuma. "I'm serious. Where I come from, there are so many fans who cosplay as so many heroes...and even some villains."

* * *

On the other side of Paris, Hawkmoth opened the psychic link and listened for more information. He thought the livestream that had occurred and their responses to the questions. As expected, they were basically high school students.

...with a lot of experience with villains, as they pointed out. He thought about the evil they faced and how they compared to him and his crusade. From the sound of it, those villains had a very specific motive and/or a drive. While he had a drive of his own, he couldn't help but compare his drive with theirs.

Midoriya continued to approach the akuma. "I've known people who LOVE nothing more than cosplay. There is nothing wrong with showing love. There is one hero I know, she's called Mt. Lady. I have seen guys wear her bodysuit all over the place and its...well, it's actually not as revealing as Midnight's suit."

Uraraka joined in with her hands raised. "Y-Yeah, it's true. No one says a thing about cosplaying and who should wear what because it's known that there are heroes out there. They love their fans and even encourage them to follow their passions," Uraraka continued.

As the heroes tried to talk to Speculo, Ladybug slowly inched toward the side of a building. She disappeared into an alleyway, allowing her to scale the small building to find the akumatized object. She kept as low as she could to the roof as she moved while she also kept an ear on the conversation below.

She smiled as Midoriya and Uraraka continued to persuade the akuma to surrender. While they weren't actively saying that they should give up, they were still appealing to the villain.

On the ground, Midoriya was closer to the villain than before. "Look, I know how much it means to admire someone. Back home, I admire All Might because there was more than just his power. He lets everyone know it'll all be okay because he wears a smile on his face, no matter the situation," he said.

He reached out toward the villain. "Take it from a fanboy: it may be embarrassing for people to find out, but don't think that means they'll judge you negatively. Sometimes I even break out this All Might onesie when I'm in my dorm," he admitted.

Uraraka suppressed the need to laugh, though the evidence of her desire to do so was evident on her face. As the akuma thought about Midoriya's words, Ladybug had found a vantage point behind the villain. She smiled as she spied the camera strapped to the villain's lower back.

Ladybug was ready to pounce before Hawkmoth lost his patience. Using his psychic abilities, he grabbed control of the akuma's body before they had a chance to surrender. "ENOUGH!"

The villain lunged forward against their will and grabbed Midoriya. Since Hawkmoth was in control, what happened next overwhelmed him.

The boy's life flashed before his eyes. He saw the boy squatting on a yacht with a strange-looking girl and a small boy with purple balls in his hair. The past-Midoriya leapt onto the ledge and screamed into the air before leaping into the air.

Another flash occurred where the same boy was facing against a large and masked villain in the middle of an open space. The man was a giant in his eyes and he had a boy hanging from his grasp. Half of his body was iced, it seemed. He wasn't able to make sense of the situation before it changed again.

He saw trees...a lot of trees. Rock monsters dominated his field of vision as the boy seemed to be leaping throughout the area with ease. He felt a rush of incredible power as arcs of green energy overwhelmed him. The boy leapt off of trees before impacting against some of these monsters.

He saw a forest on fire...a young boy frozen in fear...a cloaked man with a white mask...a lizard man wielding a thousand swords...a blond boy behind pulled into a purple abyss...a building exploding in front of him...and then absolute terror.

Hawkmoth was overwhelmed with the visions. He willed the akuma to let go of the boy before he saw something he didn't want. "H-Help me!" Speculo screamed out as his body reacted.

Midoriya leapt backward as Uraraka grabbed him. "Deku...!"

The akuma staggered before he felt something surge within him. Hawkmoth continued to send out magic as well as knowledge he picked up from the visions. The akuma screamed as his body began to glow green and arcs of lightning came off of him.

The real heroes looked on as the akuma assumed Full Cowling just from the memories. Across the city, Hawkmoth began to laugh maniacally. "Now this...THIS is power!"

He felt some of the energy coursing through him. He reached out psychically and grabbed a hold of the akuma's mind. "Now...your weakness will not be tolerated. Now I will control your every action! Speculo, you're mine now!"

The akuma's fearful face morphed into one of a blank neutrality. His eyes focused on the heroes in front of them before he assumed a fighting stance. "Yes Hawkmoth..."

Midoriya charged up Full Cowling to 10%, feeling like he passed a milestone. The two Midoriya's charged at each other and crashed, sending energy throughout the world.

* * *

At the base of the Eiffel Tower, a balloon vendor looked out upon the hoards of tourists approaching his location. He grabbed his balloon cart and was about ready to make his day great before a bolt of green lightning struck it. The vendor yelped and ran off as the cart disappeared in front of him.

He had no idea what happened, but he knew that it was gone for good. What he didn't realize that, on the other side of the rift and above U.A. High School, a mysterious balloon cart smashed into the U.A. Curtain, scaring some reporters on the other side.

* * *

 **Hey guys, so I'm gonna be pumping out the next chapter, hopefully quicker. For some reason, working on this at school makes it easier than at home. To be fair, school has more distractions than home but still. Anyway, hope you guys like this one. I'll be seeing you again in a bit.**

 **-Newage**


	19. Deku V Deku

**GO BEYOND!**

 **PLUS ULTRA!**

* * *

As the battle between the two Dekus raged in the inner city, the supervillain Hawkmoth quietly watched the events unfold through his psychic abilities. Sure, it would do him some good to watch the fight with his own two eyes, but then he would be vulnerable to the rest of the heroes.

See, taking over small body parts to make a statement didn't require much concentration. Controlling the mind and body of an akuma, however, was more difficult. In order to keep his control and alleviate some of the strain, the villain imagined he held a marionette controller in his hands and he moved them in a fashion similar to how his akuma was moving. It was tricky, sure, but it was getting the job done.

While he was actively participating in the fight, Hawkmoth's mind went elsewhere, remembering the many flashes he had seen once Speculo touched Midoriya. He saw great villains that were ripe for the taking...as well as an abundance of heroes as well. He did see one man in a split second during his vision with yellow hair and a wide smile on his face. He wondered if that was the fabled All Might that he talked about on the stream.

Though, he did feel something else from the many flashes before him: terror. Unrivaled terror washed over him as soon as he touched the hero. He didn't find the source, but if he was smart, he would've capitalized on those emotions to use against them.

Alas, he stayed with the original plan. Back on the streets, the original Midoriya and Ladybug kept advancing on the fake hero. Speculo continued to lunge at them with a dreamy-looking face, suggesting he wasn't in control. The akuma lunged in for a downward smash before Midoriya moved Ladybug backward.

A temporary fear of whiplash washed over the hero before steadied herself. The akuma wore an angry face that didn't look good on him. Uraraka had borrowed Cat Noir's staff and she moved in when the duo backed up.

The villain threw a right jab at the gravity hero, prompting her to slip into his personal space. Using the staff, Uraraka dealt a serious blow to the villain, knocking the air from his lunges. She followed through with her Quirk, making him weightless and float a few feet into the air.

Ladybug leapt off of Uraraka and used her yo-yo to lasso the villain. She flipped over the villain and pulled him over before slamming him into the ground. Full Cowling faltered for a moment while the villain groaned.

Once Ladybug landed, she twirled her yo-yo around before launching Speculo toward a nearby car. Uraraka quickly released her Quirk as soon as he made impact into the car. Midoriya looked on to see the akuma picking himself out of the ruined car. Hawkmoth growled at their cooperation.

"GET UP, SPECULO!"

The villain dashed toward the heroes with his stolen power. He leapt up toward a building and leapt off to launch an attack against the true Midoriya. He managed to block an incoming strike with crossed arms, however, the akuma's stolen strength was still in play. Forcing himself to use it, the villain sent Midoriya into a building.

Uraraka charged in with Cat Noir's staff, leaving the cat-themed hero without his weapon. Speculo swung at her, barely missing a connection to her head. Her helmet did fly off, but it didn't matter so much for her. It did little to conceal her identity anyway.

She swung the staff at his core without the same strength as before. The impact irritated Speculo, prompting him to counter with a kick, only to realize that she was too close to deal an effective strike. His extended leg became the target of Ladybug's yo-yo as the spotted heroine pulled him away from the fight.

The villain skipped along the ground before running into Cat Noir. The akuma recovered just in time to dodge the hero's attempted grab of his cursed object. Speculo rose to his feet and swung at the cat-themed hero.

Cat was able to dodge some strikes since his combat style was nothing compared to the real Midoriya; however, one strike was all he needed. Unable to react fast enough to intercept the strike, Cat Noir took a single punch to his stomach, knocking the wind out of him. He flew back a little bit before landing on his back, gasping for air.

Midoriya saw the attack and rushed back in with Full Cowling. He slid in front of Speculo and punched him in the jaw. The attack caused another flash of memories to surge through Hawkmoth's mind, but he was unable to process them. This time, it was like he felt the punch himself.

Speculo faltered before returning the punch. The two Deku's exchanged a series of punches with each other, causing some confusion for the two heroes still on their feet. Ladybug gestured for Uraraka to help her understand. "You have any idea to handle this?" she asked.

Uraraka shrugged. "How about a Lucky Charm? We gotta finish this fight before the akuma uses Deku's true power," she urged.

"True power?"

Uraraka nodded. "I've seen Deku destroy a building while fighting against Bakugo back in our world. And he didn't physically touch the building too," she said. "It was amazing to rewatch but also terrifying."

Ladybug looked back toward the two Deku's. The camera was still wrapped around the akuma's torso and he was keeping up with the real Midoriya. Ladybug grabbed her yo-yo.

"LUCKY CHARM!"

Magic swirled through the air before producing her tool for victory: a small tub of goop.

Uraraka awkwardly coughed as Ladybug looked over the charm. "I-I don't even know what this is. This looks like something Robin Williams accidentally created." She popped the top and pulled out the slimy, green goop.

She passed the goop to Uraraka and tried to come up with a plan. Ignoring the cry of disgust from Uraraka, Ladybug scanned the battlefield, hoping for a way to use it. The goop, currently being juggled by Uraraka as she wore a grossed-out face, flashed in her mind as well as a nearby fire hydrant and Cat Noir. Midoriya also flashed in her mind.

Ladybug pulled the pieces together and finally formulated a plan. "I got it!" She grabbed the goop from the gravity hero and ran toward her downed partner.

Midoriya blocked a hooked strike by the villain and countered with a round-house kick. The kick connected with the akuma's rib cage, causing said villain to falter. Midoriya stepped back to catch his breath.

 _Finally! A good sparring partner,_ he thought to himself. _He was close to giving up. I need to set him free somehow, but he's fast enough to keep me away from the camera._

He looked over at Ladybug and Uraraka. He saw the goop in Ladybug's hands and immediately thought about the plan. _So his Qui-er, power, depends on the camera. Ladybug has something to obstruct it, but he needs a reason to use it again. Hmm..._

He snapped back to reality by an attempt by Speculo to grab him. His phone was in his utility belt, and if he knew what was going to happen with Ladybug was true, then he needed it for one specific purpose. As he dodged several of Speculo's attacks, he reached for his phone and quickly found what he needed to trigger a transformation.

Ladybug reached her friend and partner and helped him to his feet. "You alright kitty?"

The cat-themed hero smiled. "Always perfect when you're around, bugaboo," he remarked.

Ignoring the attempt at flirting, Ladybug held up the ball of goop in her hands. "We need water to make this stick. You ready?"

Cat smiled. "You got it. CATACLYSM!"

Speculo turned to see Cat Noir on his feet. On the other side of town, Hawkmoth growled at the display. "Those Miraculouses are MINE! Speculo, get them!"

The akuma turned and charged his stolen energy. Before he could make his move, Midoriya intercepted him and struck him with a well-placed uppercut. The akuma flew through the air before landing on a compact car.

The butterfly villain took a step back for a moment and tried to remember the visions he saw. The frustration was beginning to get to him as he continued to watch his akuma lose to the children. Remembering his old deep breathing exercises, he combed through the visions.

While he remembered them, he noted a small battle he skipped. It was an old battle with the boy going against a blond kid with crazy red eyes and a black mask of some kind. It looked like the battle was inside a building and the blond had a glowing right hand. He remembered Midoriya's plan at that one moment and he smiled. "Got you!"

He willed the akuma to rise up and charge his power. " **Speculo, I am bestowing you with incredible power to overcome the obstacle in front of you. Break their defenses and bring me their Miraculouses, or else you'll lose everything!"**

Speculo willed the power within him to swell in his right arm for a moment before he rushed the heroes. Midoriya watched Speculo charging at him with his arm raised and he immediately knew what he was going to do. Panic overwhelmed him. "NO! EVERYONE GET DOWN!" He rushed at the villain.

The heroes, especially Uraraka, bolted from the area. While they did, Cat Noir looked onto Ladybug and shrugged before stopping. "SPECULO, STOP! DON'T DO IT!"

Hawkmoth laughed as his akuma neared him. "Strike now, Speculo! You will get your mind back if you win here!"

The villain was close enough. Midoriya was exactly where Bakugo was all those months ago. Speculo launched the strike, connecting to Midoriya's block at the last moment.

Cat Noir's enhanced hearing was no match for the explosion that occurred. An explosion of raw power and a gust of wind powerful enough to launch a cruise ship blew through the city. Cat Noir and Ladybug were unable to stand their ground against the rage while Uraraka braced herself against a light pole. Vehicles flew in all directions from the force of the punch.

The explosion could be seen from Hawkmoth's lair. A wave of fear overwhelmed him for a moment before a new sensation appeared. His right arm suddenly felt really sore. He reached out for his akuma and immediately felt more pain.

The dust settled around the two Deku's, allowing Ladybug to survey the situation. One of the Deku's was on the ground while the other was barely standing. His arms hung as he hunched over the other Deku.

For a second, Ladybug thought that the Lucky Charm was unnecessary. Her vision focused on the Deku that was still standing and she saw that the akumatized camera was still slung over his shoulder. The Deku on the ground was the real one and Speculo was still standing.

The villain in question barely registered that he was still standing. He tried to raise his head but found that he couldn't. He tried moving his arm but found that he couldn't feel below his bicep. He was barely able to fix his stance before he felt extreme pain shoot up his arm.

Hawkmoth tried screaming for the akuma to rise up and strike against the rest of the team but his cries fell on deaf ears. The villain summoned whatever power was left in him just to move. Full Cowling was going to be his crutch and he had a job to do.

 _"-he's got more!"_

 **"Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha! Have no fear citizens! Hope has arrived!"**

The akuma stopped and looked down on the ground. Midoriya's phone was on the ground with the All Might debut video playing. A massive man with blond hair and a wide smile on his face appeared with a dozen people on his back. He was emerging from the scene of an accident.

The video changed to a close-up of the man. " **Because I am here!"**

The akuma and Hawkmoth looked on the video. The picture changed to some action shots of the same hero going against monstrous villains 5 to 1. The hero was smiling in every instance as he fought, showing the two villains that he wasn't afraid of them.

 **"Welcome...to your hero academia!"**

The footage showed the man in a horrible yellow suit, reaching out toward the camera. His right arm was too sore for him to move so he had to use one arm to find it. For a second, Hawkmoth felt the akuma regain control. Seeing that his meddling was no longer necessary, Hawkmoth backed away in order to process the information.

Speculo reached for his camera to steal All Might's form and powers. He raised it to his eye and readied for the shot that would guarantee victory. Ladybug saw this and turned to her partner. "NOW!"

Cat Noir struck the fire hydrant next to him, sending water high into the air. Ladybug threw the goop through the torrent of water and toward her partner. Uraraka passed Cat's staff back to him just in time to send it flying toward the akuma.

As soon as Speculo pressed on the shutter, the goop slapped onto the lens. The photo he took was simply a green blob, producing no results. "What? NO!"

Hawkmoth saw the blob coming and obstruct the camera lens. "DAMMIT! I WAS SO CLOSE!"

Speculo's outburst awakened Midoriya. He saw his camera lens obstructed and his All Might dedication video was still playing. He shot straight up and snatched the camera thanks to Full Cowling. He threw it toward Ladybug with a smile on his face. "Checkmate!"

The spotted heroine caught the camera and immediately smashed it onto the ground. The akuma flew out of the broken remains of the camera and into the air.

"No more evil-doing for you, little akuma," Ladybug said. "TIME TO DE-EVILIZE!"

The akuma was caught by the heroine and immediately released. "Bye bye, little butterfly."

She packaged the goop and threw it into the air. Uraraka smiled and joined in the final act. "MIRACULOUS LADYBUG!"

The city was immediately repaired thanks to Ladybug's magic. Speculo's arm, which was confirmed broken by Midoriya, was immediately healed. Neither Deku was sore after being washed by magic. The akuma transformed back into the victim: a young man in his late teens wearing a poorly-made Ladybug costume. There was enough patchwork to suggest that he hastily constructed it. One of the sleeves was longer than the other.

Midoriya slowly picked himself up and picked up his phone. The young man in front of him was barely coming too. The inheritor reached out toward the teen. "H-Hey," he said. "Y-You okay?"

The kid looked up at him. He had black hair and bright red eyes. For a second, Midoriya thought he was looking at Kirishima. He reached out with his oversized sleeve and picked himself up. "Yeah...hey, you're familiar."

Midoriya smiled. "Deku!"

The two boys turned to see the remaining heroes heading toward them. The boy immediately burned bright red as he hid behind Midoriya. "Oh...oh my God, it's Ladybug! Sh-She can't see me like this!" he panicked.

Midoriya smiled and moved him out from behind him. "From one fan boy to another: she won't mind. In fact, she might be flattered that you're trying."

The boy looked at him in disbelief before they arrived. Uraraka was first with a wide smile on her face. As soon as she reached the green-haired hero; however, she punched him in the arm. "You just had to pick another fight!"

Midoriya was still smiling while he rubbed his arm. "To be fair, he looked like me. Plus, you hit him really well with that bo staff," he complimented his friend's fighting tactics.

Uraraka rolled her eyes. Midoriya continued to smile until he realized something. "U-Uraraka! Your helmet!"

The gravity hero's hands flew to her head. Realizing that it was gone, she cursed to herself. "Great, that'll be an expensive replacement."

Ladybug came by with her yo-yo strapped to her hip. "Hey, you okay?" she asked.

The teen cosplayer blushed next to Midoriya. "All good but a little sore," the inheritor said.

Cat appeared next to the heroes. "Hey Deku, you know you pack a mean punch, right?" he asked.

Midoriya laughed. "Technically it wasn't me," he said. "But I get what you mean. I actually enjoyed this fight a little bit."

"Really?"

Midoriya nodded. "I don't have anyone to spar with that can keep up. I want to get stronger and I don't have anyone to push me," he explained.

 _Except All Might, but he doesn't have the power anymore._

Ladybug looked over at the hiding teenager and smiled. "Hey you. So...I heard about..."

The teen looked away, dying on the inside from embarrassment. Ladybug placed her hand on his shoulder, earning his attention. "Hey, I like how you've done my costume. It looks like you put some real hard work into it," she said. "Is there a convention coming up?"

The teen nodded. "M-My friends thought I looked ridiculous earlier. They kept poking fun at it, saying that a blind monkey could do a better job," he said.

Ladybug sighed. She knew a couple of people who would say something similar about her. Her homemade clothing was often looked down on by Chloe and even by Lila. "I-I get what you mean. Outside of my costume, I've had people bring down my choice in clothing too," she said.

She grabbed him with both hands. "But they don't know any better. You have the potential to be a great artist with the sewing needle. You have to keep going and power through all of that negative criticism," she said with a smile.

Cat Noir felt a pang of jealousy as she gave him that kind of attention. He then realized that she was talking about a passion of hers. A passion that she never talked about while they were on patrol.

A ringing from his ring and her earring alerted them of their dwindling time left. Ladybug rose up and was about to head out before she had an idea. She turned back to the teen. "I know a couple of people that I think would be of some help. I'll send you their information later if you want to strengthen your skills. We all start somewhere, ya know?" she said.

The teen nodded and smiled. "T-Thanks Ladybug. Ya know, I've been wanting to cosplay as you for a while. I did a nice Cat Noir one a while ago too to show my appreciation," he said.

Cat Noir smiled. "Have I seen it?" he asked.

The teen nodded. "I posted it on the Ladyblog a while ago. It was the Biker Noir one," he said. "The black denim jeans and half-open leather jacket with green paw shirt underneath."

Cat's eyes lit up. "The one with the goggles cat claw gloves?"

The teen's eyes widened. "You did see it!"

The two teens both laughed with the teen no longer having a heavy weight on his chest. The beeping urged them to leave before their transformations wore off. The two heroes bid their adieu before heading off in opposite directions. Midoriya and Uraraka led the young man home before heading off on their own.

* * *

Across Paris, Hawkmoth continued to curse into the air. "I WAS SO CLOSE! I HAD THAT DAMN HERO DEAD TO RITES!" he bellowed.

Behind him, his assistant Nathalie stood with a tablet in her hands. She flinched every time he rose his voice in anger. "S-Sir..."

"The visions told me that he won every time he used that power. I used it once and I lose the best chance I've had in months! It's unfair!" Hawkmoth bellowed.

Nathalie sighed as she checked her tablet. The stream had been paused on the Ladyblog site and frozen on the scene where Uravity talked about her inspirations for heroism. "Sir, you need to calm down. I'm sure you'll have another chance to win, but I don't think it'll be as close as thi-"

Hawkmoth stopped his chargin'. He looked up with wide eyes to a sight he wasn't expecting to see. Across the city and above the Eiffel Tower, a green flash of light continued to bathe the sky. It was subtle but he could tell it was there. "Wait a minute..."

Nathalie sighed, thankful that he wasn't paying attention to her anymore. "T-The visions...they didn't make any sense. I saw...I saw...news footage. Newspapers and papers of the year. They're-"

The villain smiled. "They're not from this Earth's Japan. I've been to the country many times before and it's never had any hero schools or monstrous villains like he described. Those powers are not from Miraculouses because they were born with them. If their Japan is different from ours, then..."

Hawkmoth stayed silent for a moment. Then, he reached for a random butterfly and infused it with dark magic. "Nathalie...what are your thoughts about alternate dimensions?" he asked.

His assistant was shocked but she changed her expression to a simple smile. "I think, sir, you have an entirely new arsenal of villains to choose from."

The villain laughed as he released his akuma. "Go, my little akuma. Traverse entire dimensions and bring me a villain capable of defeating this child. Bring me a champion of evil!"

The akuma flew through the air and over the streets of Paris. It flew close to the Eiffel Tower before a bolt of green lightning struck it, leaving nothing behind but the faint hint of magic. Hawkmoth's laughter echoed throughout the city. "You may think you won the war, Ladybug and Cat Noir. But now I have what you have: a little bit of power on my side. I will win this war and take what is rightfully mine! I will be the winner for the rest of time!"

* * *

 **This...This took a while to complete, but I hope you guys like it. I have something really special planned for you guys in just a few chapters. Until then, have a good day/afternoon/and night.**

 **-Newage**


	20. Alya's worst 'good' idea

**Okay, I know what this looks like, and some people aren't fans of ships, but there's a reason. Well, a couple of reasons. One big reason is: this little arc will open up the final arc of the fanfic. I've been running it through my head since...I'd say the roller skating akuma some chapters ago.**

 **I will also be introducing the end of the Trial of Heracles arc soon as well. I hope you guys enjoy what's coming next. Until the end, I own nothing but the plot.**

* * *

In the week following Speculo's defeat and Alya's confession to knowing her secret, Marinette and Uraraka had sat her down to bring her up to speed on the unfolding events being played out. While initially Marinette dodged a bullet with her friend finding out, her luck almost ran out when her parents became suspicious of their new houseguest.

Sabine noted that Uraraka looked pretty similar to Uravity. She also noted that they both were from Japan and they had similar smiles. Of course, Sabine never hinted that she knew for sure.

Of course, now that Alya was in the loop about their heroics, it meant a lot of new information was given to her, as well as a promise to not let her emotions get the better of her. Hawkmoth's powers and several photos of the spell book were shared as well as general information about kwami. Alya was elated to learn about the magic of heroism and the truth about the two heroes as well.

Alya had sat down with Deku and Uravity (after revealing their names to be Izuku Midoriya and Ochaco Uraraka) after the fight and explained as much as they could. Midoriya explained that they were from another universe while Uraraka explained more about the villains they faced. Midoriya went more in depth about the villains, including the Hero Killer: Stain.

Uraraka never heard the true story from that night since the information could only remain within himself, Todoroki, and Iida. The story Midoriya told was the first story Uraraka heard that was kept under wraps. He explained how he came upon Iida at Stain's mercy in a secluded alleyway, ready to kill him. Midoriya explained the true purpose of his mass text message and how Todoroki was the only one to respond.

The gravity hero and Alya stayed silent while Midoriya recalled the fight with near perfect memory. The way he described the hero killer's deathly gaze and lethal voice sent chills down their spines.

Eventually, he finished the story after he explained that the hero killer saved him from a Nomu. Uraraka wore a worried look on her face once he finished the story. Alya, meanwhile, had taken enough notes to come up with an idea about the villains they faced. Besides Stormy Weather's second attack, each of these villains were worse than anything Hawkmoth could come up with.

Alya thanked them after the story finished and the trio left to tackle the day. The two heroes changed into their civilian wear and were about to leave Alya's apartment when Uraraka stopped her friend. "Hey Deku?"

"Yeah?" he answered.

Uraraka held a neutral look as he focused on him. "W-Why didn't you tell us? About Stain?"

Midoriya looked away, unable to look at her directly. "I-I wanted to. But the police chief explained that we weren't arrested because we promised to keep it under wraps," he explained. "Iida and Todoroki had no trouble with the promise, but I wanted to tell you."

The gravity hero sighed before flashing a smile at her friend. "Th-That was very brave of you, Deku. Charging in there to save Iida and Native despite the rules must've been scary," she complimented.

Midoriya blushed as he rubbed the back of his head. "I-I-you should thank Todoroki. He helped us out the most," he confessed.

A punch landed on Midoriya's arm from Uraraka. "Dammit Deku, you really don't know how to take a compliment. You inspired him to act despite his reservations before the Sport's Festival. I'd say being the inspiration for others to do what's right is what really makes a hero," she explained.

Midoriya smiled as Uraraka passed through the open door. His smile faded away; however, just as quickly as she left. _I trust you, Uraraka. But...is it enough for One for All?_

* * *

After the week had passed, Alya was hanging out at Marinette's place with said hero and Uraraka. They were both hanging out in the guest bedroom while Marinette was downstairs helping her parents. The room was nice and quaint with a simple full-sized bed (which prompted Uraraka to jump into it on her first night), a single sofa-like chair and a dresser. The two girls were hanging out by demonstrating the gravity hero's powers.

Especially on Alya.

The reporter/superhero was currently floating about 3 feet off of the bed and spinning around like a mad-woman. Her glasses had fallen off as soon as she was in the air, thankfully Uraraka thought ahead and moved the glasses away. Alya waved frantically as she did a somersault and narrowly missing the ceiling.

Uraraka used her Quirk again and floated in the air with her. "Enjoying it so far?" she asked.

Alya laughed. "I-I never thought it would feel like...wow! This feels so weird!"

"Yeah, you get used to it. Are you feeling alright though? No stomach issues or dizziness?" the gravity hero asked.

Alya shook her head. "Am-Am I supposed to?"

"Yeahhh, it's a side affect of my Quirk. Since you're floating too and probably doing this for the first time, I think you should be feeling nauseous right about..."

The world began to spin in Alya's eyes. Her head felt like it was on a swivel and her stomach began doing complicated acrobatics on par with Cirque du Soleil performers. Uraraka quickly canceled her Quirk, dropping the both of them onto the bed. The gravity hero nearly bounced off the bed had it not been for the comforters she was given.

Alya stabilized herself on the bed, allowing the world to stop spinning. As Uraraka pulled herself back up, the reporter chuckled. "W-Wow! I feel so...so...oh God."

She scrambled to her feet, fell off of the bed and bolted from the room. Uraraka was about to follow when she received a notification on her phone. Her new phone, a gift from Ladybug and Cat Noir, was a touch screen at last. While it would soon be obsolete once she returned home, the gift was very much welcomed.

Uraraka opened the Ladyblog app to read the notification. There was an addition to an account she was following that posted quite a bit about Dekuravity. It was a drawing of Deku carrying her on his back as they patrolled with the resident heroes. The gravity hero smiled as she read the comments.

 _Soooo cute! X3_

 _Mush Deku!_

 _Dekubug OTP!_

 _Wonderful work as always. Permission to take?_

To which the response was _No._

Uraraka scrolled through the feed she was following seemingly alone until Tikki flew into the room. She saw the gravity hero reading the feed and smiled before floating down to rest on her shoulder. "Enjoying yourself?"

Uraraka shrieked and the phone flew into the air. She lunged forward and caught the phone before it could land on the floor and break, earning a laugh from the kwami of Creation. "Sorry Ochaco," Tikki apologized. "I often forget I can't open doors and make a sound."

"T-Tikki? What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Well, Marinette is in the bakery and I can't go down there until her parents are gone and I'm kinda hungry. I saw Alya running by just a second ago but she burst into the bathroom before I could ask for her help," she explained. "What happened?"

Uraraka looked away and blushed. "I...uh, well I kinda used my Quirk on her. She was curious about it so I...I sort of had her suspended in the air," she said. "Glad she made it."

Tikki nodded. "I'm just glad she knows this place so well that she doesn't need glasses to find the bathroom. It would've been bad if she ended up in a different room." The kwami looked at the phone that was hidden underneath Uraraka's hand. "Whatcha hiding?"

Uraraka scooched over onto the phone. "I-It was nothing?"

Tikki looked unconvinced by the eyebrow that was raised...well, if she had eyebrows. She flew closer to the gravity hero, earning a panicked expression to take form. "Ochaco, do you know how old I am?"

The gravity hero shrugged. "I'm old enough to know when someone is lying about relationships and the hopes of said relationships to blossom, so give it," she deadpanned.

Uraraka sighed and brought out her phone. Tikki took one look at the thread and smiled. "You and Midoriya huh?"

Uraraka sighed and nodded. "P-People like this 'shipping' thing here and are very creative," she noted. "Some of them are plain sick too."

"Stay away from 4Chan and Reddit," Tikki said.

"But it's not like I haven't thought about it. B-Back home, the girls found out that I had a crush on someone and Mina guessed it was either Midoriya or Iida," she explained.

"...and?"

Uraraka fidgeted in place. "Sh-She's on the ball with D-Deku."

"Aaaah I see," Tikki said. "Does he have a crush on somebody else?"

"NO! I-I mean...I-I don't th-think so," Uraraka burst out.

"Do you not like him back?"

"..." Silence was Uraraka's answer.

"Is he gay?"

"God I hope not," she said.

Tikki shook her head. "Does he value his work more than personal relationships?"

Uraraka shrugged. "He is just so focused on being a hero. I feel like he wouldn't want something to get in the way of that, even if it's a relationship. W-we should just focus on graduating and becoming pros before even thinking about something like that."

Tikki sighed. "Ochaco, I've been with countless Ladybugs and have watched humanity grow for thousands of years. The one thing that remains constant is the desire to love. Relationships may clash with work and our personal aspirations, but that doesn't make it taboo to think about wanting to be happy."

Uraraka didn't speak, allowing Tikki to continue. "I've lived with Marinette for close to a year. She has tried to juggle a school life and hero life ever since the beginning, and she was close to giving up. It's a situation that can be solved with clear minds and clever thinking. Today, she's able to balance, though there are some times where her schedule goes haywire and she ends up being late for something."

"But how can we do that? Hypothetically speaking, how would we balance our hero work, a relationship, and a social life?"

 _Me and my big mouth,_ Tikki thought to herself. "Well, that's up to you two, really. When it comes to your personal lives, no one else is more experienced about your time than you. You would have to work for it before you throw in the towel and say it's impossible."

"But..."

"No. I get that Midoriya has a goal in mind and I know you do too, but you're both so young. Live out your lives as much as you can before you have to settle down. I've had a few Ladybugs that spent their lives training and ready to die for their culture instead of living their young days enjoying life's bounties," Tikki explained.

Uraraka sighed and plopped onto the bed. "You understand Ochaco?"

The gravity hero nodded. "I-I just wish I could go a whole day of school without being reminded of it. Maybe I should..."

"Ask him out!"

Uraraka shrieked and accidentally touched her face, activating her Quirk on herself. She began floating into the air and she saw Alya standing at the doorway with a giant smirk on her face. "Girl, I've been practically yelling at Marinette for almost a year to ask Adrien out and she keeps chickening out. You? Well, you have a better chance of actually doing it."

Tikki sighed. "I've got to get used to more people knowing I exist," she said.

Alya approached the kwami and began to scratch her head. "Sorry Tikki. I saw you on my way to the bathroom but I couldn't stop," she apologized.

"It's okay Alya. But having Ochaco ask Midoriya out just out of the blue won't be a good idea. If what I'm guessing about Midoriya is right, he might blow a fuse if you suddenly do," the kwami warned.

"Then it shouldn't be a big thing then. Gotta start small right?"

Tikki nodded. "Then dinner and a night on the town it is! How's that sound Uraraka?" Alya asked.

Uraraka, currently still floating in the air, whimpered at the idea. "I-If it'll stop this co-conversation," she said.

Alya grabbed Uraraka by the foot and led her out of the room. Tikki followed behind them as she walked toward Marinette's room, fully aware the pig-tailed heroine was behind them with an apron tied around her waist. Tikki motioned for her to follow and began to run through the plan.

* * *

"You want to what?" Marinette asked.

Alya smiled a wicked smile. "It's simple: Uraraka asks Midoriya on a simple night of dinner and a night in the downtown area, they hit it off and they finally break this tension between them, inspiring you to do the same with Adrien," she said.

Uraraka, finally back to Earth from her Quirk, facepalmed. "I-I'm not signing up for an experiment."

"Aw c'mon, you were liking the idea," Alya said.

"I wasn't looking to go for a date! It was a hypothetical question with no intention of becoming a real issue!"

"Well when it's brought to me, it becomes an issue," the reporter said.

Marinette then facepalmed. "Alya, it isn't fair to use her as an experiment I mean, yeah we both have issues but that doesn't mean we should jump into situations just because you want to see what'll happen," she said. "It's the Animan situation all over again!"

"Ani-who?"

"Akuma that could turn into any animal in existence," Alya briefly explained. "And that was because you helped Nino ask me out when he was supposed to ask you out!"

Uraraka was lost now. "Wai-Huh? I thought you like Nino."

"I do, but it was after Marinette threw us into an empty enclosure and forgot about us for a few hours," the reporter remarked.

"Oh hush, you guys got out of there. And it wasn't for a few hours," Marinette defended herself.

Alya waved her off. "Anyway, we have another situation here. You and Midoriya need at least a night out together under your belt before you guys head home. The city is beautiful and tonight is a good night to go out," she said.

The gravity hero hung her head. "I-I do want at least something, but not like this."

"See? There we go! Now, I'm sure we can just go shopping for something nice to wear, but first you have to call and set up the night. I just so happen to know this restaurant that was recently burglarized until Cat Noir and Midoriya stepped in. I'm sure it'll be fine since it's a familiar place," Alya said. "It's Italian. Looks like good food too."

"Sounds pricey," Uraraka noted.

"It won't be a problem. Now, call the nerd!"

Marinette sighed as Uraraka grabbed her phone. On the other side of the city, Midoriya and Adrien were hanging out in the model's room doing two different things. While Adrien was on his computer completing an assignment for school, Midoriya was lifting some weights that he had bought a few days prior.

Adrien's kwami, Plagg, was busy flying between the two. He sat on Midoriya's head for a while as he was curling. "Ya know kid, you gotta get out there and have some fun every once in a while," he said.

Midoriya set the weights down. "I'm missing a month and a half of training at U.A. and I need to catch up," he said.

The kwami sighed. "You're on vacation in an alternate dimension and your idea of fun is beating up criminals and stopping akuma. It sounds like somebody that I know," he said, glaring at Adrien at the computer.

"I actually have homework to do" was Adrien's response.

"Nerd!"

Adrien waved him off and continued his work. Midoriya set the weights down and before he could begin climbing up the skateboard ramp, his phone began to ring.

He grabbed the phone and saw it was Uraraka calling. He paused to catch his breath before answering. "Hey Uraraka."

Back in Marinette's room, Uraraka was praying that Midoriya wouldn't be able to pick up. "H-Hey Deku, you busy?"

 _"No, not at all. What's up?"_

Alya gave two thumbs up, signaling for the gravity hero to keep going. "Umm...well, and you don't have to go with it. But...well, do you uh..."

Midoriya was silent on his end. "D-Deku...do you want to..erm, do you wanna go for..." she whispered the rest.

 _"Uraraka? I didn't catch that."_

Uraraka was silently hoping he would get impatient and hang up, but she knew him too well. He wouldn't hang up in such a way unless it was Mineta asking for help to peep in the girls' shower room. "D-D-Deku...you wanna go for...uh...di-di-di..."

Alya leaned over to her best friend. "She better finish that sentence before he thinks she wants something else," she whispered.

"Well it was your idea!" she whisper-shouted back.

"...di-di-dinn-dinner?" she finally said.

Midoriya froze in place. He was approaching Adrien to see if it would be alright to check on her, but once she said 'dinner' he stopped moving. "Ur-Ur-Uraraka...did you j-j-j-just...?"

Uraraka nodded, then realized he couldn't see her nodding. "Y-Y-yesss," she answered. "D-Di-Dinner a-a-a-and s-s-s-something else a-a-a-a-after..."

"YES!" Midoriya burst out before he realized his answer was a little too enthusiastic. His outburst also scared Adrien out of his seat. "I-I-I mean, y-y-y-yeah, sounds go-go-good. I-I-I-I-I know this place near the tower..."

He gave her the address to the place and Uraraka stammered in giving the time they should meet. Once the information was exchanged, they both shut off their phones. Alya cheered and Marinette gave the gravity hero a hug. "Y-You're so much braver than I am," she whispered to her.

Uraraka was screaming at herself mentally as she realized what she did. "I-I can't believe it..."

"I can! Girl, it's okay, you can do this!" Alya proclaimed. "Now you need some clothes. They say casual, but you need to look stunning."

Marinette began to pat Uraraka's head. "I got a couple of things here you could wear. The alterations won't be difficult to make too so it'll be ready for tonight."

"Thank you," Uraraka said, her voice was muffled by Marinette's shoulder.

* * *

On the other side of Paris, Midoriya nearly dropped his phone and he was on the verge of fainting. Adrien reached over and grabbed the phone from his hands. "So...how did that go?" he asked.

Midoriya backed up a little bit before hitting the rear of the couch. "I-I-I-I-I got a-a-a-a-a date with..."

The model smiled. "I know. You-You gonna be okay?"

The green hero nodded. "Good, because I need to get you ready for tonight. The restaurant is somewhat casual, but I don't think it's an issue to dress up a little bit."

Plagg snickered nearby. "You humans and your concept of romance. Honestly, that's why my romantic interests are with cheese. I don't need to spend an hour trying to tell cheese that I'm going to eat it. I eat and leave satisfied," he said.

"Plagg, you're not helping," Adrien said.

"I know, but I'm right too."

* * *

 _In the My Hero Universe..._

Despite professional warning, Mina Ashido frequently visited the first floor of the school and stood in the locker room area. She usually just watched the serenity of the grounds and the lack of a screaming Bakugou. She also hoped that more of those mysterious cookies would appear.

She hummed a quiet tune and began jumping in place. All she wanted to do at that moment was refresh her dancing skills, especially since she was alone. She began hopping around the room for a few moments before a flash of green light appeared, stopping her from completing a lap.

For a second, she thought it was Midoriya and Uraraka returning. It certainly looked like Midoriya's green energy from behind. She approached the courtyard and found that no one was there.

The acid hero sighed. She was really missing Uraraka and Midoriya. Mostly Uraraka since she wanted to tease her about being with Midoriya for almost two months. Another flash appeared, scaring the young hero.

She looked up into the sky and saw something falling toward her. She couldn't make out what it was until it was a second away from falling on her. She dove out of the way as the object fell where she was standing.

Green energy arced off of the object. Mina inched closer to find it was a helmet. Specifically, an oddly constructed pink helmet that looked a lot like her best friend's. Realization dawned on her as she picked it up and ran back into the school with the helmet raised high in the air. "Guys! GUYS! I found Uraraka's helmet! GUYS! MR. AIZAWA!"

* * *

 **I will be beginning the final arc of this story. Izuku Midoriya, Ochaco Uraraka, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, and Adrien Agreste will be going up against Hawkmoth's final akuma. I've been waiting to post this arc for so long. I hope you all like it.**

 **But first, it's DINNER TIME!**

 **I will admit: as I was researching some restaurants in Paris, I began to smell some of the food. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Until next time!**

 **-Newage**


	21. The Dinner Date

**Enjoy!**

* * *

 _7:35 p.m., outside Chef Winter's restaurant..._

Midoriya's heart was pounding inside his chest. The clothing he wore wasn't comfortable in the slightest, and even worse, he was forbidden from wearing his red boots. He stood in an alley nearby with Adrien and Plagg with him. "You okay kid?" the kwami asked.

Midoriya shook his head. "This-this is my first dinner with a girl," he confessed.

"Kid, you serious? With power like yours, you're scared about a dinner date?"

The boy nodded. Adrien pressed his hand on his shoulder. "Hey, you'll be fine. It's just a dinner with a good friend and a couple hours just enjoying each other's company," he said. "It'll be fine."

"But-but what if there's a-"

"Ladybug and I will take care of it," he said.

"And a-"

"Look, it's happening whether you like it or not. Take a deep breath if you need to and take it slow. No one is expecting you guys to get together after tonight," Adrien reassured.

"But I get 20 euros on you guys so don't let me down," Plagg said.

"Plagg!"

The kwami laughed before flying around the hero's head. Adrien sighed before reassuring Midoriya. "You'll do great."

Midoriya nodded. Adrien was about to send him off before he remembered something. "Oh, and before I forget: Chef Winter's food is really good but it gets pricey. Here." He dug into his pocket and grabbed a wad of cash. "Just in case."

Midoriya held the money and began to panic. "I-I-I-I can't take this!"

Adrien smiled. "Hey guess what?"

The model grabbed his hand and stuffed it into his pocket with the money. "You just did."

Adrien called for his transformation, blinding Midoriya in a green light before his superhero persona stood before him. He grabbed his baton and pressed a button, popping a small communicator out. "If you need any help, just let me know."

Midoriya hesitantly took the device and plugged it into his ear. Adrien gave him a thumbs up to bring his spirit up. "Deep breaths and take it slow. Don't go nuts," he said.

The green hero nodded and turned toward the restaurant. He popped out of the alleyway to meet Uraraka.

* * *

While Adrien was helping Midoriya out, Marinette and Alya were nearby as well prepping Uraraka for the dinner. The gravity hero was shaking in place while Alya helped prop her up to prevent her from fainting. "You ready?" Alya asked her.

Uraraka's face was burning red as she shook her head. "I can't believe you convinced me to do this," she complained.

"Nahh girl, you'll do great. Marinette's dress looks great on you and the flower was a nice touch," Alya commented.

Tikki flew to the gravity girl and perched onto her head while Marinette checked her phone. "It's almost time. Uraraka, Midoriya said he would be here at this time, right?"

The gravity girl nodded. "He-He stopped a robbery here?" she asked.

"Well...more like tracked down the thieves and helped Cat Noir take down a crime ring," Alya said. "Honestly it was a great story to follow."

Uraraka smiled. "Y-Yup. Sounds like Deku to me," she said.

Marinette passed her a purse. "Everything is in here, right?"

Uraraka nodded. "Cell phone, spare key to your place...cash?"

Alya and Marinette smiled as Uraraka pulled out some euros. "Just in case, alright?" Marinette said.

Uraraka's jaw dropped as she counted the money. Alya hugged her close and put the money back in the purse. As she did, she pulled out an I.D. card from inside. "You need this?"

The gravity hero nodded and turned it around. The word 'HERO' was stamped on the back, causing Uraraka to grow a big smile. "My provisional hero license. I'll never leave home without it."

Marinette smiled before stepping back. "Spots on!"

The sight of Marinette transforming into Ladybug was something that Alya would never get used to. All this time, her best friend came up with wild excuses and just disappearing without a trace to transform when all she needed to do was listen for her catchphrase.

The spotted heroine pressed a button on her yo-yo and passed the gravity hero a communication device. "If you need help with anything, just let me know."

Uraraka gave a thumbs up and watched as Ladybug scaled the wall. Alya winked and expressed her good luck before heading out. The gravity hero left the alleyway and froze.

In front of the restaurant was Midoriya, and Uraraka's heart skipped a beat. He wore a dark green velvet suit with a black button up undershirt. He wore a pair of black slip on shoes instead of his standard red shoes.

The inheritor's heart skipped a beat when he saw Uraraka. She wore a pink single-strap dress that dropped to her ankles. A black sash was wrapped around her waist as well as a silver Gabriel brand bracelet. A pink rose was also present in her hair, taking the place of Marinette's 'M' symbol.

The two locked eyes and froze. The world around them continued to move while they seemed to be fixed in time.

 _Wh-whoa! Uraraka looks...very pretty..._

 _ **D-Deku looks so...so...dammit!**_

It took a second before either of them moved. Uraraka wore her best brace face and approached the restaurant door and opened it, signaling Midoriya to move as well. They both entered but not without Midoriya giving his best flash smile to his friend. The gravity girl returned the smile, ensuring the both of them that everything was going to be alright.

Chef Winter was, of course, waiting at the front door. The restaurant had just opened and already the venue was filling up. The old chef threw his arms wide open with a big smile on his face. "Midoriya!" He bellowed.

The green-haired hero smiled back. "Chef Winter! It's good to see you again," Midoriya said.

He bowed swiftly as well as Uraraka. Winter repeated the action and rose up to meet the gravity girl's eyes. "And welcome, young lady. May I have your name?"

She nodded. "Ochaco Uraraka," she said. "I go by Uraraka though."

The old chef smiled. "Augustus Winter, head chef and owner of this fine establishment. I'll be escorting you two to your table."

The pair smiled before following the chef through the restaurant. Some of the patrons did stop their conversations with each other and watched them walk by. Midoriya realized that they were wondering why two kids were in a place like this while unsupervised.

That, or the suit wasn't working for them.

"Excuse me sir," Uraraka chimed in. "But you said you're head chef. I'm sorry but shouldn't you be in the kitchen."

The old chef chuckled. "Force of habit. Did I say I was head chef? I'm...well, I'm a retired head chef. My young apprentice is back there putting her training to the test."

"Apprentice?"

The chef nodded. "My niece. This is a family business that has certainly boomed in recent decades, so I chose to have my family inherit her. She learned quick...quicker than I did if I'm being honest. I'm proud of her, really."

Midoriya smiled. _I wonder if All Might...no, not without revealing our secret. But...does he think that?_

Chef Winter led them up to the second floor of the venue and sat them by a patio. He passed the menus around and left to help another table, leaving Midoriya and Uraraka alone.

The inheritor gulped nervously as he tried to find the words he needed. Uraraka did indeed look pretty...beautiful if he was daring enough. The gravity girl did think the same thing about him and she was waiting for whoever spoke first. They were both unaware of the movement on the rooftops overlooking the restaurant.

Midoriya grabbed a fork and began to play with the tongs. Uraraka, meanwhile, was checking out the scenery. _Wha-what should I say? I have to say something nice! She looks...wow, she looks great. More than the I-Expo too!_

 _ **Deku looks so nervous. I have to say something. ANYTHING to break this tension. Hell, I wish I had his Quirk so I could punch a robot. That would get one of us to say something.**_

The two continued to remain idle before Chef Winter returned for their drink order. He took both of their orders and left once again, agitating the situation. Finally, Midoriya set the fork down. "You-you look...nice?"

"You too Deku," Uraraka said before she froze. "I-I mean Midoriya! Y-y-yeah, you're not the teen superhero Deku!"

Midoriya forced a laugh. Uraraka laughed as well, earning weird looks from the other patrons. "I-I-ah...Ladybug helped me with this," she explained.

"Really? She helped you buy one?"

She shook her head. "She made this one. It only needed a few touch-ups but it's all her."

Midoriya looked at her with wide eyes. "I-It looks great on you!"

Uraraka blushed. "But-but we don't have to talk about me! What about you? That suit looks great on you!"

"Y-Yeah. Cat Noir helped me with this one. I wanted to get this brown suit but he pushed me through several stores, literally and figuratively too. He thought this would look great since my...other uniform was also green," he explained.

The gravity girl smiled. "I'm sort of missing the red boots though," she remarked.

"Me too, but he says that these shoes complete the look."

Uraraka gave a genuine laugh, causing Midoriya to smile. On the otherside of the plaza, Ladybug and Cat Noir were out of sight but close by to observe.

* * *

Initially Cat's idea, Ladybug took it a step further by having them have their communicators on so they could hear what was going on. Thankfully, the heroes stressed that they should be referred by their hero personas just in case their channels cross. It would be bad if their names came up in conversation.

As Cat continued to watch through his baton's camera, Ladybug leapt over the rooftop and landed next to him. Cat jumped at the sudden sound, causing his partner to laugh. "What's up, peeping tom?"

Cat laughed. "Love you too bugaboo. I'm just making sure they're alright."

Ladybug shook her head. "I don't think an akuma will spawn from the kitchen kitty. I'm sure they'll be fine. Besides, we could listen in if them need help."

Cat disabled his baton. "True..."

"Besides, it's dinnertime. We gotta eat too," she said.

The smell hit him faster than he could process her statement. He spun on a heel and looked at her in disbelief. "You didn't..."

Ladybug smiled and grabbed a plastic bag hidden close to her. "Chef Winter is still grateful for your help, so before we arrived, I ordered ahead. I just picked it up too," she said.

Cat's eyes watered. "Bugaboo...you are...so AWESOME!"

His partner smiled. "Simply the best." She removed two containers and sat down to eat. Her bag also had two drinks ready. The two sat down and enjoyed their meal.

* * *

"...and then he swooped in and stole my cheese without a sound. He sort of missed and nearly swallowed my finger!" Midoriya finished a story. The two teens began to laugh hard, trying to hold in the drinks they were partaking in.

Some of the surrounding patrons had accepted that the two were there to stay and they carried on with their own dinners. "Izuku...I'm sorry you got the charge with the reckless...roommate," Uraraka said.

Midoriya shrugged. "At least he contained himself."

The two laughed some more and continued their dinner. Midoriya had gotten a Cacciatore dish, which was chicken with a variety of peppers available. The smell of the dish awakened a beast inside his stomach as soon as it arrived, though it was either his stomach or Uraraka's. A basket of bread was in-between the heroes with steam coming out of it.

Uraraka had instead opted for a simple Gnocchi dish with pesto sauce. The gravity girl had never had such a dish before, and upon feasting her eyes on it, she knew that she was going to have too much. The two split their dishes by using some spare plates for the bread, leading to a dinner neither expected.

As they ate, Midoriya would often glance across the table. Uraraka was enjoying herself and the food, despite it not being like the food at home. He knew she longed for something sweet and he found some mochi in some stores, though they weren't the same.

Inside his jacket pocket, Midoriya's phone buzzed. He fished it out after apologizing and saw it was a text from an unknown number.

 _Take her here ;)_ followed by a picture of a bridge near the Eiffel Tower.

"Is everything okay De-Izuku?"

"Ye...yeahh, it's alright. Wrong number I suppose," he said as he returned the phone. He gestured to her dish. "How is it?"

Uraraka smiled. "Delicious! I never tried pasta before, especially this kind either. The chicken tastes sooo good too."

"Moist? I think that's the word for it."

"Yep, moist and saucy."

"You've never had pasta before?"

Uraraka shrugged. "It was never on the menu before," she said.

Midoriya nodded and continued to eat. Uraraka stopped her eating and looked at Midoriya. "Izuku, can I ask you something?"

The boy nodded as he hid his mouth. "Go ahead."

"So...I've been thinking about some things. Ladybug and I were talking about how much we help out around here and she noticed that the akumas have been easier to defeat with the four of us. I've just been wondering how you feel about this place," she asked.

Midoriya gulped and thought about it for a moment. "Well...I don't know. I mean I love this place. Our obligations are simple and we don't have to worry about the League or any issues with our hero licenses."

"But...I do miss our friends. They're what helps us become great heroes in training and they must be worried about us," he continued.

"Definitely."

Midoriya sighed. "Yah know, I'm conflicted. I would want to stay here for a longer period of time just to help them out."

"Same here. You're right though, the League isn't here and Hawkmoth is the only villain here. This place is great to do heroics without expecting compensation," Uraraka said. "But our families..."

"They worry," Midoriya finished.

The two fell silent for a while. Chef Winter came by and asked how they were doing before presenting the dessert menu. "Take your time, young ones."

Uraraka grabbed the menu and nearly fell out of her seat. The pastries available all looked better than the last one listed. As she flipped through them; however, her heart sank as she looked at the price. They already spent so much on the food and the dessert was half the price of her dish. She passed the menu toward her friend and he came to the same conclusion.

Midoriya's phone buzzed again, this time a picture of the same bridge with an ice cream cart in the shot. There was no caption this time, but he guessed that the sender was nearby. "H-Hey Uraraka?"

She looked up from her dish. "I-I got an idea for dessert. Let's finish up here and we can go for a walk. I have a feeling it'll be worth it," he said.

Uraraka's eyes shimmered. The two called for the check and effectively paid for their meal. Outside the restaurant, Ladybug and Cat Noir were finishing their dinner as well and packing up. "You hear this guy?" Cat asked. "Did you send him anything?"

"No." Replied Ladybug. "I thought it was you."

Her partner shrugged. As she dumped the trash, Cat watched as Midoriya led Uraraka out the door and began to walk through the city. The gravity girl shivered at the sudden cold, prompting Midoriya to give her his jacket. Cat smiled as he waited for his partner to arrive. "Smooth cat."

* * *

 _In the My Hero universe..._

The super-prison Tartarus was a relatively peaceful place since nobody dared to escape from it. Its name, drawing from the Ancient Greek pit of Hell of the same name, struck fear into the hearts of villains and prospective villains. The guards have had no trouble with any of the inmates since the worst of the worst was constantly locked up with little yard time.

Unfortunately, the night would become a long night for everyone inside and outside the prison. The alarms roared to life and the sound of soldiers barking orders filled the air. Several heroes on-site were also barking orders as multiple facilities shut down.

As heroes rushed in, a single figure snuck out through the outer wall. The figure wore a simple prison jumpsuit with boots, however, these boots were worn and dirty. As the figure continued to grow distance between himself and the prison, he whistled a simple tune to occupy the space around him.

Once he was far enough away, the man stopped. A dark cloud of magic lifted from him and an akuma appeared. The man raised a finger to it and it perched. "Thanks, little one."

The butterfly flapped its wings and began to fly away in a general direction. The man smiled as he followed the akuma to his destination...and his new destiny.

* * *

 **The end is near. I hope you guys enjoy what happens next. Your feedback is greatly appreciated for the improvement of this story. Until the next chapter, remember to go beyond, plus ultra style.**

 **-Newage**


	22. The Calm Before the Storm

**Things will be getting interesting, ladies and gentlemen. It has been brought to my attention that I have neglected to follow up on a promise that would have the incomplete Dekusquad interact with the teens of Collége Françoise Dupont. I am working on that, and I apologize to those who were wanting that interaction to happen.**

 **This is going to be a long chapter, so find a nice and comfortable spot and be ready for it. Izuocha fluff will be present! (Wow, my computer's autocorrect didn't touch Izuocha at all. Hmmm)**

 **Anyway, may the good times roll! I own the plot and nothing else! Except the akuma concepts and Chef Winter.**

* * *

For the teens in the _My Hero_ universe, it was a long week. Especially for the pros trying to grasp the situation at hand.

Thanks to Mina Ashido's discovery of Uraraka's missing helmet, the school was placed on temporary lockdown. Now that there was a clue, pro heroes in the area investigated the area around the school, sealing the students in their respective dorms. Class 1-A was fortunate enough to have the Uraraka parents and Inko Midoriya staying with them as well, as they were being compensated for their absence from work to hopefully hear from their children.

In the common room of the 1-A building, some of the students were huddled around the helmet with a stack of papers next to it. Kendo from 1-B was staying over and helping Yao-Momo with her research as well. "We've got to help them! They could need us now!" Mina argued.

"Yeah! Uraraka would never leave her equipment lying around either. It's pricey to replace them," Hagakure said.

"Says the girl who only has gloves and boots as her equipment," Kirishima commented. "Regardless, she's right. She wouldn't leave it unless..."

"She could've just dropped it!" Bakugo blurted out. "That damn klutz and nerd are always tripping over themselves and got careless when they disappeared!"

"Dude, how can you be careless when you disappear?" the hardening hero-in-training said.

"IT'S NOT IMPOSSIBLE DUMBASS! ROUND FACE WAS PROBABLY WAVING HER HEAD AROUND BEFORE DISAPPEARING!"

Kendo facepalmed, a dangerous action for someone with a fist enlargement Quirk. She and Yao-Momo exchanged looks before she enlarged her hands and slammed the table in front of them. Everyone stopped their bickering and focused on them. "Can we focus?!" she boomed.

Everyone was silent as the grave, earning a smile from the 1-B class rep. "Thank you. Now, as we were saying..."

"We're gonna help them or what?" Kaminari burst out, earning an earphone jack to his ear.

"Don't be rude!" Jiro scolded her friend. She then made a motion for them to continue while Kaminari recovered from his punishment.

"Thanks Jiro. Anyway, Kendo and I were able to analyze the helmet thanks to Mei Hatsume and Power Loader and we noticed a few new things in it," Yao-Momo started. "For starters: there is an addition to her helmet."

She raised the helmet and exposed a small compartment at the ear where a communication device was. "It looks like someone gave Uraraka a very basic comm unit and had it installed into her helmet. It doesn't look professional so I don't think they've run into a pro agency," she said.

Kendo nodded. "There is also the issue on the wearer. Now, normally one would find strands of brown hair in it since she wears it constantly. But this time, there was something else." She reached in and carefully plucked a strand of dark blue hair. "It's unlikely that someone just found the helmet and wore it for a while since there is brown hair in here. Someone else has been wearing it, but not as frequent as Uraraka."

Everyone was still silent, waiting for something to happen. Kendo grabbed the improvised comm device and set it on the table. "It's possible that Uraraka was still wearing this before she lost it. If we could find out how it got here, we could figure out where she is and..."

The sound of static could be heard from the device on the table. Yao-Momo grabbed the device and tried to turn up the volume on it. All she got instead was static. "You hear that?"

Kendo nodded. "It sounds like someone was trying to radio her. But how...?"

 _"buzz...bzzt...keerrrkk...not...Uraraka!"_

A single voice could be heard from the device. Everyone shoved forward just to try to hear it. _"...can't...here...you okay?"_

A faint voice could be heard responding in the background. _"Maybe...no...can't...bzzt...Deku!"_

"That's Uraraka!" Mina burst out, shattering Kirishima's eardrums.

"OW!"

"Eh, you're fine," the acid girl remarked.

Yao-Momo shushed them and continued to listen in. She created a small speaker and something to hopefully boost the signal. Plugging both in, they tried to listen in. _"bzzt...don't see...maybe...gone?"_

 _"Can't be. It was...bzzt...here."_ Uraraka said.

Kendo looked up. "Can we talk to them?"

Yao-Momo shook her head. "I think this is a recording. Somebody else must have a spare communicator just so we could listen in," she commented.

 _"Maybe it was...bzzt...rift. Look later?"_

"Anyone else recognize that one?" Mina asked.

No-one said anything. _"C'mon...bzzt...Cat Noir...the Tower...home..."_

Aoyoma burst through the crowd. "Was she talking about...?"

"What's a 'cat noir'?" Sato asked.

"Noir is French!" Aoyoma was beaming...or sparkling. "Using 'noir' and referencing a tower? Could they be...?"

 _"...Go...Uraraka...I have homework."_ Static overtook the transmission and the feed had cut out.

The French hero-in-training was absolutely elated. " _Mes Amies,_ they're in my home! They're in France!"

* * *

Passing through the streets of Paris, Midoriya and Uraraka took on their after-dinner stroll with a goal in mind: dessert.

After exiting the restaurant, the two made their way throughout the city with Ladybug and Cat Noir in tow. They stuck to the rooftops and only planned on being seen if the situation demanded it. The two friends were acting as such as they walked, talking about some of their individual experiences during patrol.

Midoriya was proud of his friend as she explained her patrols. While sometimes she went with either Ladybug or Cat Noir, sometimes she went on her own. Besides the purse-snatching, there was also two armed robberies and attempted...assaults. Even community work such as helping with construction was also part of her routines.

As they walked, Uraraka looked on to her friend with a curious look. "D-Deku, can I ask you something?"

"O-Okay."

"Deku, I've noticed how much you talk about your mom and All Might back in the dorms, but I've never heard you talk about your dad. I-Is everything alright there?" she asked.

Midoriya stopped in place. High above the rooftops, Cat Noir listened in as well. "I-I...huh, I've never been asked that before. That's new."

Uraraka blushed. "Sorry! I shouldn't have asked that," she apologized.

"N-No, it's okay. Curiosity is...nice."

Midoriya sighed before continued walking. "My dad...he isn't around. He left not long after I was born I think. My mom would only talk about his Quirk and some of their time together," he said.

"...oh."

"But when I ask, that's what she would tell me. I don't have any memories of him so I don't know what he's like."

"So...would you say that All Might is like your dad?"

"Wha...WHAT?"

Uraraka jumped. "Wait, let me explain! I mean, you look up to him a lot, and he instructs you a lot and we've noticed. It's like you interact with him more than any of the other teachers, but not just because he was the number 1 hero," she explained. "It's-It's like you look up to him to be a guardian for you. He helps you and advises you at school like a regular father would."

Midoriya pondered her words for a moment. He smiled. "Todoroki said something similar back during the Sports Festival. He thought that All Might was my dad because our Quirks were similar. He was wrong, but now that you mention it, he may not be far off."

The gravity girl paid him her full attention. "My mom said he was taking a job overseas, but whenever I would ask her where he went exactly, she would move the conversation along. I've never heard from him through anything, either a letter or even a phone call. I only know I have a father because we have an old picture somewhere at home that shows him with us."

Cat Noir continued to listen while thinking about his own father. "When I first met All Might and he started helping me with my Quirk, it sort of felt like he was a father figure. Sometimes when I had issues at school, he would take the time to listen to what I had to say. Of course, that was after training."

 _Okay Izuku, you're beginning to reveal too much information. Cut the conversation short anytime now,_ a voice inside his head told him.

Promptly ignoring it, Midoriya continued. "All Might isn't my dad by blood, but I think he became one over time. So, ya know in a weird way, I do talk about my dad sometimes. His name just isn't Hisashi Midoriya," he finished.

Ladybug, listening in from Uraraka's end, dropped her jaw in surprise. Cat tried to suppress any form of exclamation upon hearing his words. Midoriya smiled at Uraraka before gesturing her to follow him. "C'mon, let's grab some dessert before continuing our night," he said.

Uraraka's shocked expression transformed into a gentle smile. "Yeah, lets. I'm dying for something sweet right now."

"Too bad that mochi we got the other day didn't meet expectations," the inheritor commented. Together they continued to walk down the road toward their destination.

* * *

"Okay...great, I'll tell them. Thanks. Bye." Mr. Aizawa hung up the phone and approached the group of students still in the common space. "Well, I've got some good news and some bad news. Who wants what first?"

The group all exchanged worried looks before the Erasure hero sighed. "Okay, I'm doing this then. The good news is that what Aoyoma said checks out. Besides some of the words spoken, a signal trace was able to somewhat confirm the conversation originated in Paris."

Everyone breathed sighs of relief. "Unfortunately, that brings us to the bad news."

The group stayed silent, waiting for the words to hit home. "We have pro heroes already in and around Paris looking for them, and they have yet to turn up anything related to them. No unauthorized use of Quirks were reported that matched those two and no physical contact has been established, despite the interaction from a supposed pro from the recording. There isn't even a record on a supposed Cat Noir. We have one of two scenarios playing here: either the message was a fake by the League of Villains or the signal wasn't from Paris as previously thought," he finished.

The class then exploded with worried and angered voices. The anger mostly originated from Bakugo but was somewhat shared by a few around him. "That can't be possible. They've got to be there!"

"They have a pro with them...maybe!"

"They may need our help right at this second. We should help them!"

"They're in Paris; I bet my belt they're there!"

As everyone argued with the results, Yao-Momo and Kendo both began to converse among themselves. The conversation seem heated, as noticed by Tsu. "What'cha guys talking about?"

"...is it even possible?"

"I-I don't know. It could be but we're talking about science fiction!"

"We're basically living proof of science fiction. If the old thinkers of the 20th century could see us now, they would think we're impossible."

"While true, I have concerns!"

The two continued to talk until a crack of thunder interrupted them. Yao-Momo looked outside and her eyes widened. Her smile grew to an uncomfortable level as she grabbed Kendo by the shoulders. The Battle Fist-ed hero was able to follow her train of thought and nodded enthusiastically.

The two jumped up and down, drawing some worried looks. "Girls, what are you doing? And why are you here instead of your own dorm, Kendo?"

The two girls turned to the 1-A homeroom teacher. "Mr. Aizawa, it's possible a third scenario could be played here."

"Oh? And what is that?"

The girls smiled to each other before turning to the whole class. "Multiverse Theory!"

The whole class didn't react physically. _Multi-what?_

Yao-Momo stepped up. "Multiverse Theory was a popular science fiction subject that focused on reality as a whole. It usually coexists with time travel, but that may not be the case here," she began.

Kendo grabbed Uraraka's helmet. "It's possible that your friends are indeed in Paris, but not the Paris that we know and love. They could instead be stuck in a parallel universe!"

Iida's hand shot straight into the air like a rocket. "But how could that be? There isn't a known Quirk that allows someone to traverse dimensions," he commented. "The villain that was captured the night they disappeared didn't have a Quirk strong enough to cause that either."

"Well...true, but Midoriya would be best to either confirm or deny that claim. Regardless, it was never a Quirk that sent them off in the first place. The signal we received clued us in right off the bat," Kendo said.

"How is that possible?"

Yao-Momo smiled. "Interference is a powerful thing. The signal could be strong if the device was brand new as well, and from the looks of it, it looks new in a basic standard. The signal could've been strong the whole time we were listening in, but something was stopping it from coming through."

Inko had moved into the group with a worried look on her face. "Li-Like what?"

Kendo pointed to the window overlooking the school. Ever since the day they disappeared, that crack in the sky has been hovering over the school. Now we thought it was a trick of the light, but what if it isn't?"

"Hold on, are you saying-?"

All Might, who was standing nearby looking at the storm, interjected. "That's no storm; that's a portal to another dimension."

The class was silent for a moment before Kirishima shot forward. "So what're we waiting for? Let's go bring them back!"

"Kirishima, DON'T! We don't know anything about that portal or if it's even safe!"

"I don't care! They've been here this entire time and the only way to save them have been above our heads! We can get them now!"

Aizawa was about to use his bandages to wrap the hardening hero up when another crack of thunder shook the building. The rift began to shine a bright green as lightning crackled in the sky. The blinding light forced All Might to jump away from the window. "GET BACK!"

The storm above the school continued to rage. The former pro hero began to move away when his phone began to go off. _A phone call...is here! A phone call...is here! A phone call...is here!_

"Seriously All Might?" Aizawa commented.

"I swear I did that on purpose." He raised his phone up. "Hello?"

 _All Might! I'm sorry to bother you what with your retirement, but we got a problem. There's been a breakout at Tartarus!_

The hero's blood chilled. "Is he-?"

 _He's still in his cell sir, but-_

A bolt of lightning crashed in the sky before arcing down on the school. It bounced off of the corner of the school and jumped from tree tops to light poles. Jiro had moved closer to the window when the last bolt of lightning struck a light pole outside the building. "Young Jiro, NO!"

All Might moved with speeds reminiscent to his old power and grabbed the hero-in-training. He moved them out of the way right as the lightning bolt struck the window. It struck the ground where the old hero was, blinding the people inside in a bright green light.

* * *

Back in Paris, Midoriya and Uraraka arrived to the Pont de Bir-Hakeim near the Eiffel Tower. The bridge was mostly empty except for a few couples and an ice cream cart. The cart was manned by a single man and he was humming happily as he checked his stock.

The teen heroes smiled at each other before running toward the cart. "Excuse me sir!" Uraraka called out.

The man looked up from his wares and smiled. "AHA! Welcome young ones! How are you both doing tonight?"

The teens stopped in front of the cart. "We're good. We heard you're really good when it comes to ice cream," Midoriya said.

The man laughed. "Young man, I am more than just ice cream. I am André, and my ice cream does so much more than just satisfy sweet teeth."

The teens gave unsure looks at each other. Uraraka looked up at the shade of the cart and saw photographs of young and old couples pinned on it. "Who are they?" she asked.

Midoriya looked at the photographs as well. "They're old and new customers. People who have come from all over to grab just a taste of what I have to offer. There is a special magic, however, in the air above Paris. Most people call my ice cream a magical concoction of Lover's Ice Cream. Couples come and leave with a smile on their faces and fire burning in their hearts."

Uraraka's jaw dropped and she slumped over. _Lover's Ice Cream?! Did Deku know about this?_

 _Lover's Ice Cream?! Did Adrien send that to me?_

André chuckled nervously as he scanned the two. "I uh, I can see that you two were tricked to come here. It's not the first time that a couple was brought here under false pretenses. I'm terribly sorry about that, young ones."

Uraraka was burning red along with Midoriya. "Look, let's think about love for a moment. Yes, it is a romantic concept but it's more than that."

The two teens eyed each other nervously. Their faces still burned bright red as André spoke. "Young ones, you still have an entire life ahead of you both, but I feel that the truth isn't just that." He held out his hand to Midoriya and grasped it. "Ah yes, some significant damage has been done. Trying to defend some-no, trying to _save_ someone, am I right?"

Midoriya nodded slowly. The vendor turned to Uraraka and smiled. "And such fierce determination. If I didn't know any better, I'd say that you two have been involved in a lot together. And your bonds...they are forged in steel and tempered by trust. You have faith in each other and inspire each other to strive to great lengths."

Uraraka smiled and gave a small nod. "Love isn't always just romance, though that's our goal in life. Love is faith, trust, and honor among two or more people. It is strongest with two though, just saying."

The teens laughed. "Honor yourselves and the bonds you share. Love yourself and the people around you, and most importantly, have faith in those you love. I believe you two are meant for great things together...down the road."

On a nearby rooftop, Ladybug and Cat Noir both smiled at André's words. "He really knows his stuff, eh bugaboo?"

The spotted heroine nodded. "I felt so bad when I rejected his words before. But it's like he's seen it all too," she commented.

"Or experienced the worst of it," Cat muttered.

André smiled and removed a chocolate wafer glass. "How about I make you guys one? To love in all its forms and to good times shared?" he asked.

The teens nodded in unison, earning a smile from the ice cream vendor. "Alright, let's get started: green as his eyes and pink as her cheeks...and gold for their hearts!"

The green ice cream sat on the bottom, supporting the light pink on top. Bits of strawberry stuck out of the frozen treat which supported the last flavor: orange sorbet. The teen couple grabbed the treat and sat at a nearby bench and tried to pay only for André to refuse. "The first treat is on the house..." he gestured to the cart. "So to speak." He turned on the radio that was on his cart and began to play some soft rock music.

The lights on the bridge and the Eiffel Tower gave a beautiful backdrop for the two. They grabbed the two small spoons and hesitantly poised themselves at their respective flavors. Uraraka wasn't focused on the dessert she desperately wanted before; she was focused instead on the emeralds of Midoriya's eyes. She lowered her spoon to the green of his color and smiled.

Midoriya, meanwhile, had his mind racing at thousands of miles. The ice cream did look delicious and the air felt nice and cool, but Uraraka's gaze warmed him to the bone. Her deep brown eyes reflected and embraced a feeling of determination that he saw in himself. She dreamed of being a hero to help her family, and yet her drive was him. He remembered her words during the interview.

" _He is driven, soft, powerful and he always has the time to smile whenever the times get tough. He never gives up on his friends!"_

Midoriya smiled, catching her gaze. He raised his spoon to the pink. Together, they scooped their first taste of the frozen treat and brought them to their mouths.

Uraraka's taste buds exploded. "Mmmm...is this-pistachio? No...maybe...?"

Midoriya felt drool build up and he fought any instinct that would open his mouth. The pink was strawberry, obviously, but it was sweet. He took another spoonful and marveled at the taste. "Definitely strawberry. Uraraka, you've got to try this!"

The gravity girl tried the strawberry and moaned. "It's good! Try the green, it's familiar but I don't know if it's pistachio or..."

Midoriya tasted it. "Green tea?"

"See, I was thinking that, but how could that be? It's great, definitely, but I love this flavor. How could he know it's my favorite?"

The teen inheritor shrugged and turned to André. He smiled and waved at them. Midoriya turned to his friend and smiled. "Maybe magic should be taken into consideration?"

"Maybe, but..."

A crack of thunder shook the bridge, stopping Uraraka's thought. The both looked up to the source of the sound to find a horrifying sight. The sky above the Eiffel Tower turned green as a large crack appeared. Arcs of lightning surged through the sky as the bridge shook. "The rift..."

Midoriya turned to André and he was struggling to hold himself together. The One for All inheritor watched a bolt of lightning arc toward the bridge. "Uraraka!"

She dropped the ice cream and wrapped her arms around his neck. Powering up his Quirk, Midoriya leapt into action, grabbing André before the bolt struck the cart. The teen hero continued to move as more arcs of lightning appeared in the sky. "Deku, what's going on? The rift, it looks like..."

"Something's wrong. It hasn't been like this ever since we got here!" he noted.

He dropped André off at a safe spot. "Sorry for that," he said.

"Ya...you...you're _THEM?_ "

Uraraka nodded. "Sorry for the ice cream too. It was very delicious."

André smiled. "Come back safely and I'll replace it!"

Midoriya and Uraraka nodded. The comm device in their ears went off and Ladybug's voice presented itself. _Midoriya, Uraraka, we got trouble. Reports are coming in of stone statues and other things appearing from strike zones. We have your costumes; home in on our location to change._

The teens nodded and shared a look. Such an interruption could not be forgiven unless it was their friends.

Then again, they would've intruded on the date that Uraraka had been hoping for. She jumped on his back again and they both soared up the side of a building. They dashed along the rooftops and inspecting the damage on the streets below.

People were swerving out of the way of lightning strikes. A few benches and planters appeared to be scattered throughout the road. It was a true mess on the streets that a Lucky Charm could easily fix.

The two arrived at the rooftop where Ladybug and Cat Noir were positioned. Ladybug had both of their backpacks with their respective suits inside. "Get changed and meet us at the Palais de Chaillot. It's right in front of the tower," she explained.

"Let's go Ladybug," Cat said urgently. Ladybug nodded and they both leapt off of the rooftop, leaving the two teens to wonder how they were both going to get changed in a public space.

* * *

At the Palais, Ladybug and Cat Noir touched down on the ground and led many of the civilians still in the area away. The view of the tower from their location was horrific and straight out of science fiction movies: the tower's lights had all been blown off and arcs of green lightning surged down the massive structure. The constant cracks of thunder only made the situation worse.

As the civilians were being led away, Ladybug saw Alya and Nino helping nearby. The secret identity of Rena Rouge looked over at her best friend and gave a knowing look. It was just business today.

"What're you thinking bugaboo?" Cat asked as the last of the civilians filtered out from the area.

"It's happening again. Remember when those two came through?"

Cat nodded. "It's possible their friends are coming through as well. If that's the case, maybe they could just use the rift to go back the same way," he said.

"If it's safe. Remember, they went in by accident before landing here."

Once the last of the civilians was gone, Cat Noir gestured to the two teen heroes making their entrance. Midoriya had Uraraka on his back as he carried both backpacks. They touched down and the gravity girl hopped off of his back. "What's going on?" she asked.

"We think one of your friends might be coming through. It wasn't this bad last time though. It's like parts of your universe are being dumped here at random," Ladybug stated.

"Makes sense. If we came in by accident, then it's entirely possible that something or someone may've been caught by the rift back home. Maybe it could be reversed?" Midoriya asked.

The two heroes shrugged. A crash of thunder grabbed all of their attention as a bolt of lightning arced from the tower and crashed onto the stairs in front of them. At that moment, the storm began to die down.

The heroes from another world held their breaths. They both began to hope that one of their friends or even teachers had made it through. "Mr. Aizawa?"

"Yao-Momo?"

"...All Might?"

From the smoking impact area of the last lightning bolt, a figure began to stir. He was a big individual with what appeared to be short hair. The figure groaned as he slowly made his way up the stairs.

As he appeared, Midoriya's hopeful expression vanished. His arm began to throb in pain from his elbow down. His heart dropped as he saw who it was crawling from the crater.

The figure laughed. "Nice guess kid, but I'm afraid you're quite wrong on all counts," he said.

The figure stood proud and tall. Midoriya's eyes widened as he stared into the hateful gaze of the man who caused him the most pain. A man who was his greatest challenge back home some weeks ago.

The only organic eye of the villain rested on Midoriya. "Now then, where were we? Oh right!"

The figure stomped on the ground and activated his Quirk. "SHOW ME YOUR BLOOD, IZUKU MIDORIYA!"

On that night, Midoriya found himself praying silently to whatever would answer. In front of him was the villain he barely defeated at the training camp: Muscular.

* * *

 **What, were you guys expecting a reunion?**

 **-Newage**


	23. The Trial: Sword of Power

**I know I should've done this chapter earlier but I kept putting it off while completing other projects. The final fight with Muscular will be uninterrupted and the conclusion to Master Fu's trial will take place after. I'm actually working ahead and finishing the final fight now so the flow won't be as bad. With the semester winding down and my sister graduating from high school in less than a month, my focus will be elsewhere.**

 **Anyway, keep in mind that time isn't moving at the same pace between Master Fu's trial and the rest of the world. At the least, he thinks he's been on the trial for a few hours. This picks up right after he meets the Lady of the Lake too.**

 **To those that are nearing finals or it is here, I am throwing so much luck in your direction. Work hard and work together with your classmates to earn that passing grade! And to the graduating class of 2019, CONGRATS GRADS!**

 **GO BEYOND!**

 **PLUS ULTRA!**

* * *

Master Fu and Wayzz were still in the company of the Lady of the Lake. The deity was mostly patient as the old master comprehended the situation he was currently in, which was odd since this was the third god he had met in his lifetime.

The Lady sighed as she approached Wang. She grabbed a stalactite hovering over her water and broke it off. "Dear Fu, please compose yourself before I have to do it myself," she said.

Fu shook his head rapidly, earning a chuckle from the goddess. "Goodness Fu, it's almost as if you have never seen a goddess before," she said. "Well...more of a messenger, but I'll take what I can get."

"You're...heh, you're real. The Lady of the Lake, Excalibur, King Arthur himself!"

"Yes yes yes, my story has been told many times in recent history but I fear that you need the attention more than I do." The Lady gestured to Fu's Miraculous.

The magic jewel continued to beep. The Lady raised the broken stalactite to her lips and blew on it, sending ice particles into the air. She turned the stalactite over to reveal that it had been hallowed out. She dipped the ice under the running waterfall behind her and presented it to the old master. "Drink this."

Wayzz watched as Master Fu hesitantly reached for the makeshift cup. The ice wasn't cold in the slightest to his touch, though it could've been the work of his Miraculous magic. He raised it to his lips and the cold sting of fresh water burned his throat. Before he knew it, he had finished the drink and presented it to the Lady.

The deity grabbed the cup from him. "How do you feel?" she asked.

Master Fu marveled at the feeling he was experiencing. Renewed energy surged through his body and the urgent beeping of the Miraculous ceased entirely. He felt almost a century younger. Wayzz stretched and yawned a great yawn as energy flowed through him as well.

The Lady smiled. "Well?"

"I-I can't believe it. I feel great!" Fu explained.

"Good." The Lady then smashed the stalactite over Fu's head, shattering it into billions of pieces.

Master Fu yelled in surprise. "What was that for!"

"WHAT IS RULE NUMBER ONE IN DEALING WITH DEITIES?"

Wayzz snickered while Fu tried to remember. "Um, don't stare at a deity's feet when bowing?"

"That's rule 15," the Lady said.

"Don't make bets with a deity?"

"Rule 7."

"Umm...always stay to the right so others can pass?"

"That's not even a rule! No, rule one is to always thank the deity that bestows a gift and bless all foods and drinks before consuming!" she yelled at him.

"That sounds like two rules," Fu muttered.

"Rule three is no talking back to a deity!"

Wayzz shook his head. "To be fair your ladyship, he has not interacted with a deity for years. His etiquette is dated," Wayzz said.

Master Fu eyed the kwami before he bowed to the goddess. "Regardless, I am sorry fair Lady."

The goddess sighed before moving to the ground. "Young Fu, you have a lot of nerve showing up in these caverns. I'm sure the guardian of the trial would've kept you out because of your...involvement in the fall of the Order of the Guardians," she admitted. "I'm surprised that you're here before me as well."

The master rose to meet the goddess. "Forgive me, your ladyship, but I wish for redemption...as well as some help."

The goddess said nothing, prompting Fu to continue. "There are two children in this dimension who are from another. They entered our world through a rift in time and space, and while it would be easier for them to go back through there..."

"Having a more safe pathway created would provide the best possible outcome?" the Lady finished his thoughts.

The old master confirmed it. The Lady of the Lake paced in front of him, pondering the request. "Redemption and acting on a purpose are noble, however those causes can be corrupted as well. I understand your willingness to redeem yourself, but..."

"Fair Lady. Please allow me to continue. Lord Heracles had allowed me to enter the Vault if I..."

"Wait!" A look of panic grew on the goddess's face. "Is Lord Heracles here?"

The old master nodded. "Strange." She said, puzzled at the information. "I haven't sensed his presence. And you spoke to him just recently?"

Fu nodded. The Lady of the Lake then closed her eyes and reached out into the world using her abilities. She searched the cave systems and only found the shades that caused him harm before. "Hmm, strange. I do not sense Heracles nor do I sense another guardian of the trial. All I sense is...darkness. A hatred that has brewed for centuries and a sadness that spans for eternity. Something is wrong here," she said.

Fu and Wayzz exchanged looks. "Dear Fu, while I believe that Lord Heracles bestowed this quest on you, I fear you have been placed in great danger. I recommend leaving this cave system immediately," the Lady warned him with an urgent voice.

"No, I cannot. I must ensure that the two children return to their dimension safely. I must continue," Fu demanded. "I can face these shades and finish this quest."

The Lady sighed. "I cannot allow you to continue putting yourself in danger, Fu. Whether or not it was Heracles in his right mind that bestowed this quest, I don't know. But I cannot sit by while the trial is being corrupted," she stressed her urging.

"Dear Lady, I must continue. Other Guardians must've been able to continue despite these shades," Fu said.

"Other...Guardians?"

"Yes, they must've had a way of completing the trial."

Wayzz felt a chill run up his transparent form. "Y-Young Fu. It is impossible for other Guardians to have been down here in the last hundred years. No Guardian has ever stepped foot on this mountain until you came," she said. "In fact, I don't sense anyone within the region fitting the general description of a Guardian."

Fu's mind began to race with memories of the day the temple burned down. "That's-That's not possible..."

The Lady sighed. "I fear Heracles has lied to you, young Fu."

The old master staggered back. "N-No, he couldn't...I-I thought..."

The Lady turned away from him and shut her eyes. "Young Fu, you realize Heracles' heritage. You also realize his legacy left behind and the horrors he had faced in his life. Humans turned into gods are dangerous creatures."

"I-I know, but gods are supposed to be honest creatures. At least more honest than most of humanity..."

"ALL of humanity, but who am I to believe the same? The gods of old were just as bad as humans were," the Lady stated.

Fu sighed and slumped his shoulders. He sat on a nearby rock and removed his shield. "If what you say is true, then what do I do?" he asked.

"Well...I was planning on bestowing a quest of my own, but with this information..."

"A quest?"

She nodded. Wayzz flew to his master's head and sat with his attention for the goddess. "Many eons ago, the Architect and the Betrayer agreed on one simple idea: that soon humanity will be ready to partake in the ultimate experiment. Since humanity is modeled after Him according to several teachings, it was fit to try that out."

She approached another stalagmite and broke it off. She plunged the broken part into the water and pulled it out along with a curtain of water attached. The water turned to ice and an image appeared in it. "It was one of the few times when Heaven and Hell collaborated on a project, and it is this that was bestowed to the Earth."

The image of a sword appeared in the ice. It was a long sword with a solid gold hilt and black leather grip. The blade was at least 3 feet long and hand an inscription on it. "It is called many names, and only the two creators know of it's true name, but humanity knows it as..."

"Excalibur..." Fu said, speechless. His eyes widened and he found himself standing.

The Lady nodded. "This beautiful sword is truly a work that rivals the beauty of angels. Composed of the rarest metals in Heaven, forged by the fires of Hell, molded by the Architect's very hands and inscribed with magic, giving truth to the legend that it can cut through anything," she said. "To allow me to pass it on and have it in my possession was truly a blessing and an honor."

Fu's hands touched the ice. "In the old days, Arthur was the only one worthy to utilize its full power, but he never did. When he died, it was declared that the sword would be returned to me, but the old Masters had stolen it before it could happen."

"And...and you think it's here?"

"I know it's here. I tracked the sword here shortly after they had taken it; however, they surrounded the mountain with a powerful magic to keep me from forming in the vault. I actually owe it to you and the destruction of the temple that I am here now. The monster that was unleashed destroyed enough of the magical barrier for me to slip through the cracks," she said.

Fu winced upon hearing of his mistake. Wayzz also reacted negatively. "Fu, I need the sword returned to me so I may return it to the nexus between Heaven and Hell. Humanity is no longer worthy of such a magical gift, and until it is, no soul may use it in battle. Find the sword and bring it back to me," she said.

"But...but I can't. I-I mean it's impossible. I'm only worthy to take the talisman to traverse dimensions and that's it. The trail is just my way to..."

"Fu!" The Lady's hair flew high into the air. Her eyes began to glow a bright shade of blue and the ice around them cracked. "The sword must be returned. They both reside in the vault, and I do not believe that it will sit peacefully for the rest of time as well. If the wrong hands wield the blade, the world will not be able to recover."

"And Heracles?"

The Lady turned away. "I sense that Heracles is hiding something. Whether or not he knows of the blade I do not know, but if there is power, he will find it. The sword will be safe in my possession until I can return it myself."

She approached Fu and rested a hand on his shoulder. "Fu, please. I will make you a grandmaster and dub this challenge as complete should you do this. You will be safely deposited back to the world above without having to worry about him."

Wayzz flew into the old master's vision. "Master, she's right. Whether Heracles is on our side or not, we need to take this chance. We can right a wrong that has existed for centuries," he said.

Fu hesitated before looking at the Lady of the Lake in the eyes. He nodded. "I'll do it," he said.

The Lady didn't say the words, but her eyes shimmered at his words. Perhaps to say 'thank you'. She returned to her makeshift lake and waved her hand at a nearby wall. The wall melted away and revealed a path out of the cavern. "Pass through here. My magic can throw the Shades off of your trail but you need to work fast."

Fu nodded and replaced his shield onto his head. He and Wayzz bowed before the Lady and left the cavern. Behind them, the ice reformed, plunging them both into the darkness.

As they walked, Fu remembered when he learned about the gods of old...

* * *

 _Young Wang Fu, barely 10 years old and as fresh as the morning's fruit, sat in the front of a class as his instructor reviewed an old scroll to them. He recited stories of great heroes of the past, ranging from the Ancient Greeks to heroes of the modern-day (1829-ish modern), and every single hero was fascinating to the young boy._

 _The master reveled the named of the most current hero and sealed the scroll. "Everyone. Every single name I announced all have something in common. Who can tell me what the connection is?" the man spoke with a powerful voice._

 _Fu watched as most of the class rose up and tried to grab the master's attention. "Master, I've got it!"_

 _"No, I got it!"_

 _"He was asleep; I know the answer!"_

 _"Master please!"_

 _The old man sighed and pinched his nose. The courtyard around them was buzzing with old men and women dressed in their Guardian robes. The master gestured to a random child. "You! Explain the connection between all of these individuals!"_

 _The child rose and bowed to the master. "Master, they were all heroes of whom perished by their destinies," he said._

 _The master pondered the answer. "Well, you are correct in that but you have not supplied the right answer. Someone else!"_

 _Another child was randomly chosen. He copied the previous child's actions before answering. "They have all consulted with the gods?"_

 _"Close, but no. Only the Greek and Roman individuals listed ever communicated with the gods in some way. Next!"_

 _Wang sighed and rose up to bow. The master rolled his eyes before allowing him to speak. "Fu..."_

 _"Master," he said, his voice sounding shaky from speaking in public. "I think...I think I have the answer. They all wore Miraculouses...master."_

 _The children behind him began to converse among themselves. The old master opened the scroll in his hand and showed Fu a diagram of several jewels surrounding some colorful characters. "You-you are correct, Fu."_

 _Some of the children groaned as Wang sat back down. "The heroes listed previously have all had experience with a Miraculous in their lives. Heroes like Heracles and Perseus, Horus..."_

 _"Master, wasn't Horus a god?" Wang interrupted._

 _The master sneered at the boy, his cold gaze instilling fear into the young man's heart. "Wang..."_

 _The boy panicked and rose to his feet. He bowed three times in quick succession and sat back down, his face burning red from embarrassment. "As...as I was saying: Horus, even the Disciples of Thor. King Arthur and Lancelot both wore the fabled Black Cat ring as an example," he continued. "And yes, Horus is a god; however, his existence became inspiration for a Miraculous and transformed a typical Egyptian wash-maiden into a hero."_

 _The master sealed the scroll. "Miraculouses, in the right hands, will always make a hero. Who better to understand good hearts than us, after all?"_

 _The children all murmured in agreement. The master eyed Wang once more before setting the scroll onto a nearby bench and picking another. "Now...we must discuss the gods. Some of you will be undergoing the Trial of Dreams soon and you must have some knowledge of them."_

 _Fu sighed as he rubbed his palms. The master teaching the class noticed this and set the scroll down. "Do you have something to say, young Fu?"_

 _The child shook his head. "N-No master..."_

 _The old master wasn't having any of it. "Explain!"_

 _Fu said nothing. "FU!"_

 _The child rose up again. "M-Master, when did Heracles possess a Miraculous? I don't recall him ever using one and I do not believe he earned one during his trials!" He blurted out._

 _The children around him laughed as the master groaned. He set the scroll down and composed himself. "Fu. Sit down."_

 _The child did as he was told. "True, Heracles wasn't concerned with wielding a Miraculous, though he met many who did. Queen Hippolyta did wear the Ladybug Miraculous for a brief period of time, and Perseus did possess a Miraculous for a considerable amount of time as well. His actions did birth a Miraculous known as Neemia, the Kwami of Strength though. Does that answer your question?"_

 _Fu nodded. "Yes master."_

 _"Good. Now, we must go over a list of the gods so you will be ready. Everyone, I will not repeat my words so you better pay attention..."_

* * *

As soon as he snapped back into reality, Wayzz was flying in front of him and trying to gather his attention. "Master...Master!"

The old master snapped his head up. In front of him and Wayzz was a set of giant red doors. Giant mean easily over 10 foot tall doors with gold rivets and two handles just high enough for Fu to not be able to reach. He set his hand on the door and felt it was locked. "Can we get in?"

Wayzz nodded. "I can check for a lock. Give me a moment." And then he flew into the door.

Master Fu stood back for a few moments before he heard a click from the other side. Wayzz returned to him as the doors opened. Fu's eyes widened as he saw...

A nearly empty room. Besides a few trinkets inside, the room was mostly empty. Fu's heart sank as he slowly entered. "Wha-how? It's basically empty!"

Wayzz sighed. "The Old Masters may still be here and quietly snuck out many treasures, but I'm hoping that they left some things behind," he said.

"If not, then we wasted a lot of time for nothing."

"Right. Let's get searching then. Be careful master."

The two continued into the room. Cobwebs covered statues and chariots lined with gold. A pedestal stood nearby with something Fu wasn't expecting to see: an old oil lamp.

The two approached the lamp and Fu picked it up. The trinket was etched in gold and amethyst. Several kinds of jewels, including rubies and emeralds, were stamped into the metal. "Is-Is this...?"

"A genie's lamp. Be careful Fu, it can capture kwami as well and only a god can release whatever's inside," Wayzz warned.

Fu stepped back from the lamp and continued to tour the vault. Already he had seen a powerful magical artifact so he knew he was in the right place. He passed a section of the nearby wall that had a weapon's rack on it. It was barren except for a single silver bow and quiver of arrows. The bow had the etching of a crescent moon on it.

Fu gulped loudly as he passed it. He continued to walk until he saw what he came in there for: the artifact that opened dimensional gateways.

It hung off of a single point on the ceiling. The artifact was a large golden pendant with several swirling dragons spiraling around a large red ruby. The pendant hung off of a silver chain and the jewel shimmered in an unknown light. "Is-Is this...?"

"It's the artifact. It's a Janus Stone! I thought it had something to do with Rome!" Wayzz exclaimed.

"A Janus Stone?"

"It's a special gemstone bestowed by Jupiter. It didn't have nearly the magical properties as it does now, but many years of utilizing it in ceremonies and in secret trials blessed it. It can open any portal to any place in time and space..."

"Then I hope that it can also traverse dimensions," Fu mumbled.

"It should since dimensional gateways are technically gateways, but there's only one way to find out. The thing is that magical artifacts of this kind of power is bound in this area. Once we leave the caverns, we could use it to get back home quickly," the kwami said.

Fu reached forward and grabbed the trinket from its handing place. He turned and before he could leave, his eyes settled on another object in the room.

Propped up against an anvil was a sword sheathed in a leather scabbard. The hilt was golden and the grip was black leather. Fu's heart skipped a beat as soon as he made the connection. "Excalibur..." he breathlessly said.

"Oh yeah, get the sword too!"

Fu walked over to the sword. Already it was about as tall as he was and looked too heavy for him to carry. His hand reached for the handle, and once it did, it transformed. The weapon shrank in size and the hilt transformed, going from a crucifix form to a form with small wings as the guard. The blade widened as it closed into the very tip and the hilt became flatter.

Fu, wide-eyed and left with an 'O' expression on his face, grabbed the scabbard and pulled the sword from it. It transformed into a traditional Chinese sword, a Jian. It was light enough for him to use and carry. He sheathed the blade and slung it onto his back. The two ran out of the vault only to stop.

Heracles, god of Heroes, stood before them with a wooden club in his hands. His eyes were purple and a sneer was plastered onto his face. "Excellent work, Fu. Now...hand them over!"

Master Fu panicked and raised his shield. "...Heracles...?"

* * *

 **All conflicts must come to an end. Team Miraculous versus Muscular and now...Master Fu and Wayzz against Heracles? Izuku Midoriya will experience a wonderful sensation with One for All and the Sword of Power will be used again. Titan Rising is next!**

 **-Newage**


	24. One for All: Titan Rising

**Muscular has arrived in Paris, and his sights are set on Midoriya! And now Heracles has revealed his intentions and raises his club against Master Wang Fu. This is the epic first part of the final battle. I'll try to pump out the remaining chapters but with finals...expect a delay.**

 **Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

Master Fu panicked and raised his shield. "...Heracles...?"

The god of Heroes raised his club at the old master. "I will not repeat myself, Fu! Hand over the sword and the Janus Stone!"

Fu stepped backward while Wayzz flew forward. "L-Lord Heracles! What are you doing?"

The old god sneered. His purple eyes...

Wait, they weren't purple before.

"Lord Heracles..."

The god of Heroes slammed his club into the ground. The ground rumbled and cracked as his feet as the shockwave could be felt halfway across the country. The small earthquake shook Fu's balance as he stumbled. "My lord, what's going on?!" Fu begged for an answer. "This isn't you!"

The god rose up with his club raised onto his shoulder. "I do not have to answer to you, Fu! I do not answer to a murderer!" he boomed.

Master Fu's heart felt like it stopped. An icy feeling traveled down his spine as he felt his shield weigh heavier. "I-I'm not..."

"Oh don't try to redeem yourself Fu! I can see into your soul and I can see the blood of the Guardians has stained it. You are not worthy of wielding a Miraculous! You are not worthy to continue to bask in my presence!"

Fu gulped as his eyes trained on Wayzz. The kwami of protection looked at him and nodded. With his heart pounding in his chest and his thoughts racing at hundreds of miles an hour, Fu dropped his shield and grabbed the sword.

Heracles watched as he grabbed the hilt of the blade and unsheathed the mystical weapon. The sword was emitting a bright yellow glow as the blade was revealed, blinding the wielder. He fully unsheathed the blade and held it aloft. His first thought was _It's so light..._

He marveled at the blade. It appeared to be solid gold with ancient and unknown characters inscribed on it. The guard had an etching of a pair of angelic wings on one side and demonic, leathery wings on the other. The old master assumed a fighting stance against the old god. "Whether or not we are worthy depends on our hearts and actions. I am willing to do whatever it takes to ensure those of the innocent can return home and live in peace!"

Heracles smirked. "Such a human flaw. You believe in so much of yourself that you do not see the big picture. I know your pride and curiosity led to the downfall of the Guardians and everyday you live with that guilt. You are not worthy! My word is law: you are not worthy of the blade!"

Fu fixed his stance by applying pressure to his rear leg. "You may be A god, but you are not THE top god. With or without your help, I will pass this trial and redeem myself!" He leapt off of his rear leg with his sword poised for the first strike. He swung the mystical weapon only for Heracles to parry it easily with his club.

Sparks flew as Fu continued to swing at the god. Heracles cared very little as he continued to block his advances. He even dared to drop the club and swung his mighty fist at the old master.

Fu barely missed the strike before he leapt backward. Heracles cracked the joints in his neck and arms before he raised them high in the air. The old master realized too late what he was doing when the god of Heroes slammed them into the ground, sending a powerful shockwave toward his opponent.

The shaking knocked Master Fu off balance and he fell to the ground. The rumbling stopped as several stones crashed onto the ground around the old master. He kept his grip on Excalibur and he slowly picked himself up, straining from the power that was unleashed.

The god of Heroes sighed as he picked up his club. "Master Wang Fu, remaining member of the Order of the Guardians of the Miraculous, I am giving you a choice here: relinquish the sword and the Janus Stone to me and I will let you leave here with the title you seek, or test my patience and receive the full force of an angry god. I am bound by Ancient Law but I will engage you if you should attack me again," Heracles said. He offered his open palm to the old master. "I know what you desire most in this world and I can give it to you."

Master Fu turned to his kwami as he floated next to his head. Wayzz immediately began shaking his head. "No master, he won't honor his deal! He tricked the titan Atlas before and he is not above tricking anyone to get what he wants," he said.

"Lord Atlas was a fool to actually listen to me!" the god interjected. "But I know you are wise, Fu. It is a simple choice: life or certain death. For both of our sakes, I ask that you choose life."

The old master tightened his grip on the legendary blade. "Lord Heracles, I honor the gods everyday for their mercy. I have had the honor of being in the presence of many in my younger years, and I am blessed for my long life. I honor you Heracles, which is why I will politely refuse your ultimatum. I am on a quest delivered by the Lady of the Lake and I will not fail!"

Heracles sighed. He raised his club onto his shoulder and pinched his nose. "Then may my grandfather show you mercy in the Underworld."

Fu launched off of his back foot once again, sweeping his shield up from the ground and with his sword raised over his head. Heracles responded in kind and their weapons clashed in the middle of the battlefield.

* * *

 _In the My Hero universe..._

As soon as the light died down in the common space, Mr. Aizawa was the first to regain his vision. It didn't help that he had sustained the injury that weakened his eyes, but thankfully he was careful to not look directly at the lightning bolt as he struck the room.

As the other students and adults recovered, he noticed that All Might and Kyoka Jiro were not in the same spot as before. "ALL MIGHT! JIRO!" he called out with a sense of urgency.

The figures in question were slow to rise from the ground. "Heh, I didn't know you cared so much Shota," All Might said as he helped Jiro to her feet. "Has 1-A changed that cold heart of yours at last?"

Aizawa sighed and rolled his eyes. "Shut up All Might," he said with a small smirk on his face. "What the hell was that though?"

"I-I don't know, but..."

"OH MY GOD! LOOK AT THE SKY!" Kaminari bellowed out.

The two pro heroes turned toward the school's main building in the distance. A collection of dark clouds were swirling above the school, and in the center of the storm, the large crack in the sky seemed to be open and facing the dorms directly. Tendrils of green energy arced in the sky as thunder followed close behind.

Kendo and Yaoyorozu both ran to the shattered window, careful of the shattered glass at their feet. "Oh...oh wow! It's a real rift!" the creation heroine said.

"And it looks agitated. Something must've happened to cause it to go crazy," Kendo commented.

Jiro and All Might joined the two at the window. "Not gonna lie, but that thing looks sick," the rock n' roll heroine commented.

"True it does look...'sick'," All Might said, earning a groan from some of the students around him. "But it looks dangerous. If Young Midoriya and Uraraka were struck by that thing, then it makes me wonder how they survived."

"Aw c'mon All Might, don't be saying stuff like that," Kaminari said from the back of the group.

Mina was about to throw in her two cents when she turned toward the back windows. Where the two couches were, was also supposed to be a coffee table for her late-night hangouts with some members of the class. Instead of a coffee table, there was... "G...guys?"

Mr. Aizawa turned around to where Mina was staring at and his eyes widened. The coffee table had been shattered, and in its place was a smaller version of the crack above the school. The crack was emitting a bright green light and looked about three feet in length. The rest of the group turned around to see the crack, earning a shriek from someone in the group.

As Aizawa and Mina approached the crack, the green light flashed the both of them. Tendrils of green energy arced from the crack for a moment before the entity began to open. Like a fearsome dragon opening its mouth before breathing fire, the crack continued to open wider and wider until it was no longer a thin crack, but a jagged oval. The inside of it was a multi-colored tunnel that seemed to be reaching toward something.

The pink heroine reached out toward the now round crack in the common space when the tunnel ended. "What the-"

 _"SHOW ME YOUR BLOOD, IZUKU MIDORIYA!"_

The class perked up, but Inko Midoriya was the first one to appear, nearly throwing Mina away. "IZUKU?!"

The multi-colored tunnel revealed a startling sight. There was Izuku Midoriya and Ochaco Uraraka, surrounded by two oddly-dressed teenagers and standing opposite of a giant man with blond hair and a giant scar running down the left side of his face.

Everyone huddled around the crack in the universe. "Oh...oh shi-"

* * *

Midoriya's heart stopped when the smoke cleared around Muscular. The augmentation villain stood proudly over the scene he caused; however, his eyes were trained on the one person he much wanted to kill.

The man flashed a sinister grin. "Soo...you are here! I thought I was already going insane when that butterfly told me to come here for a good time, but seeing what it could do was...interesting to say the least," he said.

Uraraka was the first to see Midoriya panic. "D-Deku?"

"It's-It's him. The one from the training camp a few months ago. He attacked Kota and nearly killed him," the inheritor mumbled. "I-I barely stopped him before."

The villain approached the hero squad; his prosthetic eye scanning the are before resting on Ladybug and Cat Noir. "Ahh...you're not familiar. Tell me: how many years have you two been pros? You look too young to be in the hero business," he said.

Ladybug stepped forward with her yo-yo prepared for battle. "Who are you? What do you want?"

The villain smiled. "Not long enough I see. Fine, I go by Muscular! And what do I want? Simple. I want revenge! I want blood!" he boomed.

Ladybug began spinning her yo-yo while Cat Noir raised his staff. "Then you came to the wrong place pal! No blood will be spilled on these streets if we have anything to say about it!" the blonde hero said.

The villain sneered. "Then I'll have a lot of fun tonight." He activated his Quirk at his legs and blasted off toward the heroes.

Midoriya barely saw him move, but when he did, he quickly activated Full Cowling and grabbed Uraraka next to him. "MOVE!"

The heroes scattered at the precise moment Muscular slammed into the ground where they were standing. Ladybug just latched her yo-yo onto a point above her, and when she got a good look at the villain, she felt sick to her stomach. His right arm, which was currently buried into the ground, had muscular fibers protruding from his arm.

Muscular pulled his arm out and reached out toward the spotted heroine. He barely missed grabbing her leg thanks to the silver pole currently in his hand. The villain looked over to see Cat Noir with his staff extended to prevent him from grabbing her. He sneered and pulled back on the staff. Thankfully Cat knew when to let go of it.

The villain tossed the staff away and watched as Ladybug perched just beyond his reach. "Ya know, you remind me of this pair of heroes back home. Really nice couple, but they just...they just kept making these promises too," he said. "I hope you don't end up like them."

He turned to the leather-clad hero and charged at him. Cat Noir didn't have the time to move effectively as Muscular grabbed the hero by the ankle and swung him around. The hero screamed before he felt Ladybug's yo-yo wrap around his wrist and pull him away from the fight.

Muscular scowled at the two heroes and was about to rush after them when he saw a flash of green light. He raised his arm to block the incoming attack from Midoriya. His Shoot Style roundhouse kick made contact with his defense, limiting the blow significantly. The villain pushed him away with his arm and grabbed his back.

"Not this time, punk!" And he threw him into the building opposite to the resident heroes.

Midoriya burst through the building and crashed into a desk. He groaned as he tried to get up but found himself in too much pain to move like he wanted to. He changed his mind when he saw Muscular burst through the hole he made. Activating Full Cowling to his newly acquired 10% allowed him to move out of the way fast enough.

The green-haired hero was about to counter when the villain picked up a piece of the desk and threw it at him. Midoriya caught a drawer to the face, allowing Muscular to reach out and grab him by the respirator. "You...you humiliated me, punk!" And then he threw him back outside.

Midoriya bounced back in the courtyard where they started that fight. The respirator was hanging from one point on his now-ruined mask. "YOU DAMN WELL SHOULD'VE JUST DIED!" Muscular bellowed as he burst through the building.

Midoriya was about to move out of the way from his incoming attack when he noticed something from the corner of his eye. A large semi-trailer truck was barreling toward him at incredible speed. He moved just enough for Muscular to be hit by the incoming vehicle. It's momentum sent the villain flying down the stairs as numerous boxes could be seen flying from the back.

The green-haired hero turned to see Uraraka already with her fingers pressed together. A smile was on her face as well as a look of determination that he would relate to. She ran toward the scene and toward her friend, helping him to his feet. "You okay Deku?"

The inheritor smiled and nodded. "Just a little sore. I-I think I'll be fine."

The truck crashed beyond the pool down the stairs, causing an explosion to rock the area. Flaming boxes were scattered throughout the area as Ladybug and Cat Noir leapt toward them. "You alright man?" Cat asked.

Midoriya responded the same way he did to Uraraka. "If it wasn't for that truck, it probably would've been a different story," he admitted. He turned to Uraraka with a smile. "That was over your weight limit, wasn't it?"

She nodded. "The extra training we did here helped wonderfully!"

The heroes smiled as they left to survey the damage. The flaming wreckage sat undisturbed with no sign of the villain anywhere. "Is-Is he...?"

Midoriya shook his head. "I don't think so..."

* * *

Back in their universe, Class 1-A along with Kendo and the remaining adults were all sitting in front of the crack in the universe. The girls as well as the Uraraka parents all cheered upon seeing the display of her power. "That's my little girl!" The dad screamed.

"OUR little girl!" The mom corrected.

Behind them, Mina and Jiro were both still performing their little victory dance that started as soon as the truck entered. "Yeah! Go Ochaco!"

All Might, sitting on the couch next to Inko, looked deathly worried. His eyes were widened as his hollowed-out face grew long as his fingers fidgeted. "Young Midoriya...please tell me that's not him..." he muttered to himself.

Inko kept her eyes on the crack. "How-How can we...?" She covered her face. "Where are they?"

Aoyoma tried to look over at the crack by climbing on Sato. He was muttering multiple "I need to see..." phrases as he climbed up. Once he got a good look at the crack, he gasped. " _Par les saints!_ That's the Palais de Chaillot! They are in Paris!"

Mr. Aizawa's eyes were wide. "Alternate dimensions...they do exist..."

* * *

On the other side of Paris, the villain Hawkmoth surveyed the battle thanks to an already deployed akuma. He smiled as he twirled his cane around. "Good...good! I think I've finally got a good one! At long last, I will taste the sweet victory that has been denied to me for so long!"

He raised his hand out toward the city. "Go my little akuma, and guarantee me true victory!"

The akuma, perched just a few blocks away from the fight, began to flutter toward the flaming wreckage that had Muscular trapped underneath. The heroes were still surveying the damage and were unable to see the akuma until it was too late. "NO!"

The akuma squeezed through the wreckage and found the villain still conscious and fuming with anger. The butterfly flew into his cargo pants and settled into one of his replacement prosthetic eyes. The power surge felt by Muscular was enough to blast the ruined truck off of him, sending debris all over the place.

The heroes watched in horror as the villain slowly rose to his feet. His wild sneer was still present as he faced the heroes. "Nice try..." He reached into his pants pocket and pulled out the akumatized object. "But now...I think it's time to just cut to the chase."

He placed the prosthetic eye onto his face, allowing the magic to fully envelop him. The psychic link had been established. **"Titan, I am Hawkmoth, the man who brought you to this dimension. Welcome to Paris,"** he started.

Muscular rolled his one good eye. "Great, talking butterflies and now talking disembodied voices in my head. What the hell do you want?!" He demanded.

 **"A simple transaction really. Two children in front of you, one in a ladybug-esque suit and another in a black leather suit, have stolen from me. Bring me the set of earrings from the girl and the black ring from the boy. If you do that, you will be given great power and the freedom to do as you wish!"**

Muscular smiled wide. "Anything I want eh? I like the sound of that!"

 **"Music to my ears, Titan. Remember our deal and all will be well."**

Black magic washed over Muscular, prompting Midoriya to charge in to try to stop him. "MUSCULAR STOP!"

Raising his fist for a smash, Midoriya swung in the hopes to stop the villain from transforming. Before he could get a hit in, a metallic hand reached out and grabbed him by the throat, stopping him on a dime.

"DEKU!/MIDORIYA!"

The heroes were about to charge in when the magic around Muscular died down. His skin had transformed into a shiny metal form. His tank top had remained the same as well as his cargo pants. His face was a mix between metal and skin and his one black eye had turned into a bright gold.

The villain smiled bright at Midoriya as he began to squeeze his neck. "Like what you see kid?"

Midoriya tried to reach around to stop him but he couldn't. His heart was racing faster than he ever thought it could as he tried to kick at the villain. "I...I am Titan! And my revenge will finally be realized!"

* * *

 **Part 1...complete**


	25. One for All: Rampage

**Part two. Master Fu's full fight will be _The Trial_ chapter.**

* * *

Titan raised Midoriya up into the air before slamming him into the ground. He raised his other fist and brought it down against the inheritor, prompting a response from the heroes. Uraraka leapt off of the ledge with her Quirk activated and grabbed the still-intact lollipop cart hidden away. The cart flashed pink before she flipped over and threw it at the villain.

"RELEASE!" She called out.

The villain felt the cart shatter into pieces over his head, but the attack didn't hurt him one bit. His grip on Midoriya, on the other hand, loosened enough for him to escape. He struck the man's hand and slipped out from his grasp. He fixed his stance and struck him with a roundhouse kick to the crook of his neck.

Titan shrugged off the initial attack and tried to grab the inheritor only for Ladybug's yo-yo to wrap around his torso. The spotted heroine yanked him back as hard as she could, saving him from another attack.

Midoriya rolled on the ground in front of the heroes. "You okay Deku?" Uraraka asked with urgency.

The green-haired hero nodded. "Yeah, I am." He gripped the right side of his torso. "That hurt like hell though. Thanks for the lollipops," he said.

The gravity heroine smiled. "And the escape, Ladybug."

"No problem Midoriya, but now we got a problem," she said. She gestured to the villain as he looked on them with a sneer on his face. "How are we beating...THAT?"

"I don't think he can be rusted huh?" Cat asked.

Midoriya shook his head. "It's like Tetsutetsu's Quirk back home. He and Kirishima have similar hardening Quirks but his is steel hardening. We could use salt water and vinegar or something," he said.

"But I doubt he'll be open for an experiment," Uraraka commented. "So that means..."

Midoriya powered up Full Cowling. "We have to fight him head on...at least until we can figure out how to take him down."

When they finished talking, Titan leapt onto the ground where the heroes were situated. "MIDORIYA!" he bellowed. "FACE YOUR FATE, KID!"

With his brows scrunched and a determined glare at the villain, Midoriya spoke. "His Quirk allows him enhanced speed, incredible strength, and even better durability. Don't let him land a hit!"

The villain lunged forward. Ladybug grabbed Deku while Cat Noir used his staff to push Uraraka away, propelling himself in the process. Titan slammed into the ground and lunged for the cat-themed hero. He grabbed the staff, still extended, and pulled him toward his awaiting metal fist.

Before the fist could connect, Ladybug's yo-yo wrapped around him and pulled him away. As Titan followed his prey as he escaped, he barely noticed Midoriya coming in with his leg raised high. "Go home Muscular!" He called out.

Titan cracked a smile. "What? And miss out on a good fight?" He raised his arm to block a kick coming from the green-haired inheritor.

Midoriya's foot connected, sending shockwaves up his body. Titan reached around and grabbed his extended leg before yanking him backward. He threw him across the street and into a passing vehicle, nearly tipping it over as it passed by.

As the passing car stopped and its driver running out of it screaming, Uraraka came running in with her hands positioned to cancel her own gravity. Titan saw her coming and struck with a hammer fist. His forearm slammed into the ground as the gravity heroine leapt over it.

She kicked off of his arm and into the air. Titan followed her as she flew over and canceled her Quirk, landing directly behind him. "DEKU!" she shouted.

Titan turned to see the trailer from a sixteen-wheeler flying at him. The effects of Uraraka's Quirk had already worn off as it slammed into the furious akuma. He had caught the vehicle and thrown it to the side to see Midoriya running at him with his fist raised. "DETROIT..."

In the _My Hero_ universe, All Might stood straight up. "Young Midoriya, NO!"

"SMASH!"

Midoriya's fist connected with Titan's face, sending a shockwave of wind and energy throughout the area. The winds died down and a wave of fear washed over the young inheritor as he saw Titan did not have a scratch on him. He smiled as his one good eye met his prey's. "Nice try kid..."

He reached over and grabbed Midoriya's arm before pulling him back. He held him in the air like a magician holding a rabbit fresh from a hat. "...but you haven't been getting stronger, kid. I thought beating me and escaping the League would've made you a better fight," he said.

He turned and threw Midoriya over the roundabout by the Palais. He bounced off of a corner and disappeared down the street. As soon as he settled, the young inheritor groaned as he crashed into a wooden table with a cup of coffee still present. Titan laughed as he sped off through the street.

As he charged through the park, Ladybug swung over the villain with Cat Noir behind her on his staff. "Cut him off Kitty!"

"Good idea, a giant, metal madman with muscles coming out of his body is easy to stop," he said.

Ladybug smirked. "Sarcasm is unbecoming of you. You and Uraraka stall for now while I check on Midoriya. We'll provide backup once his bearings are in place," she explained.

"Got it."

Cat Noir raised his staff and swung it down to meet the akuma's forehead. The strike did nothing except irritate him as he stopped to grab it. Cat launched himself off of it and landed on the ground in front of him and took a fighting stance. Uraraka appeared next to him with a broken fire-hydrant in her hands.

The akuma smiled before dropping the staff. He raised his left foot and stomped on the ground, cracking the cement under the statue displayed there. "I can see you decided to grow a pair, cat," he growled.

Cat said nothing; his gaze fixed on his opponent with a fierce determination. He eyed his staff before turning his attention to the gravity heroine. "Ready?"

Uraraka nodded. They both charged the villain.

* * *

In the _My Hero_ universe, the class and the adults all watched with held breaths and racing hearts. The Uraraka parents were clinging onto themselves as they watched their daughter fight the villain. Inko was busy hyperventilating inside a paper bag that Momo provided (from the pantry, not her own body).

Mr. Aizawa and All Might were watching for a different reason. "You sure that's Paris?" the Erasure hero said.

"No doubt about it, but it's day over there right now...unless it truly is an alternate dimension," All Might said.

"Regardless, I'm concerned about how they got there. I'm going to have to punish them for breaking curfew when they get back though."

All Might rolled his eyes. "You and your punishments. How does your wife handle you?"

Aizawa coughed before rolling his eyes. "It shows how little you pay attention since I'm not married," he mumbled.

The former pro hero sighed. "...that was the joke, Shota."

Sero peered over the Tsu with a look of confusion. "Are those pros with them?" he asked.

"Sure looks like it. But I don't see anyone else coming in to help them," the frog heroine-in-training said.

"Sure are some funky costumes. I mean, the leather is nice...but are those real cat ears?" Mina Ashido asked.

"And the bodysuit on the girl...isn't that a bit much?" Todoroki asked.

Mineta, who was scrambling to get a good look, shook his head violently. "Doesn't matter since she doesn't have the asse-"

The sound of something heavy striking a body stopped his train of thought. Ojiro had used his tail to 'secretly' thwack Mineta upside the head, nearly knocking him out. The strike did make him bite his tongue however.

Mina sighed. "Thanks Ojiro," she said.

He nodded. "You should really be respecting women and their various body types, Mineta. And also you should keep your mouth shut when there are several adults in here," he told the perverted child. He turned his attention back to the crack as it showed Uraraka leaping over Titan.

"Oh c'mon, you all were thinking it," he muttered.

Ojiro slowly turned to the grape hero-in-training. He raised his tail up as he stared at him with a furious aura emanating from him. "I'll knock you out this time," he warned.

"P-P-Please don't..."

* * *

Back in Paris, Uraraka grabbed Cat Noir's staff from behind Titan. She extended it enough to slam it into the bend behind the villain's knees as he moved to strike at the cat-themed hero. He lost his balance and fell to his knee as Cat came and stomped on his face.

The attack still didn't do much, but it allowed Cat to leapt into the air into a backflip. Uraraka tossed him his staff before slipping away from the villain's area of attack. Cat extended his staff at the base of his flip and propelled himself forward and slammed his staff onto the villain's head again.

The villain groaned as he shook it off. He grabbed the staff and yanked the cat-themed hero toward him. Cat yelped in a surprised tone as he met the villain's fist. The strike connected with his stomach, sending him through the air into a nearby building. He crashed into a window, startling the occupants inside.

On the other side of the battlefield, Ladybug landed right by Midoriya. He groaned in pain as he grabbed the cup of coffee still in one piece. "Wha-who drinks coffee this late?" he wondered out loud.

Ladybug smiled before rolling her eyes. "Some people work the night shift and need the energy," she said.

Midoriya stared at the mug some more. "This-was this on the table when I landed?"

"Probably. Why?"

Midoriya smiled. "Remind me to make some armor made out of coffee cups," he said as he tossed it into a nearby planter. He rolled off of the table and landed on his hands and feet.

Ladybug helped the green hero up. "How are you feeling?" she asked.

Midoriya's left hand flew to his right arm. It was until now when the spotted heroine noticed that his glove had ripped around his hand and up his forearm. His knuckles were a dark shade of purple. "I may've lost control for a moment and used my Quirk at full power...and it did nothing to him," he said as he raised his hand to inspect it. "He's too strong."

"Well we need a plan. Cat Noir and Uraraka are holding him back for now but..."

Midoriya's eyes rose to meet hers. "Wait, they're both facing him?"

Ladybug nodded. "Let's get back there before..."

Midoriya activated Full Cowling without warning and sped off toward the park. Ladybug sighed before throwing her yo-yo out to chase after him.

At the park, Cat Noir dodged a flying tree directed at him by performing a backflip as it landed where he was originally standing. As soon as he was clear, Uraraka came in and used her Quirk on it, creating the world's largest baseball bat. "Ready!" She called out.

Cat smiled as he leapt over the gravity heroine. "CATACLYSM!" He called out his special move and slammed the ground in front of them, distributing destructive energy into the ground.

As the energy surged into the ground, Bakugo raised a brow at the action. "Did he just...?"

"Huh, nice Quirk," Jiro said. "Too bad it reminds me of that villain at the USJ."

Aizawa flinched at those words. His hand instinctively inched toward his right elbow. "Yeah...me too."

* * *

As soon as enough energy surged into the ground, debris began to float into the air thanks to Uraraka using her Quirk on it before. Titan looked on the scene with an intrigued expression. "Take this Titan! The Comet Home Run!"

She swung the tree at the floating debris, launching it at high speeds toward the villain. Dirt and rock slammed into Titan, nearly dislodging his 'serious' eye in the process. Titan backhanded a large piece of the ground and dashed toward the two heroes.

Cat was about to bolt along with Uraraka when Midoriya leapt over the both of them. With the tree in her hands, the gravity heroine-in-training watched as her friend's Full Cowling disappeared as he landed. He raised his right arm and grasped it with his left. "Take this, Titan!"

He drew his middle finger in and felt the power of One for All swell inside of him. "100% Delaware...!"

Titan flashed a smile as he continued to charge in. "SMAAASH!"

Midoriya flicked his finger, sending a powerful shot of compressed air at point-blank range against the villain. The shockwave blew the heroes behind him back as Uraraka's tree went flying, thankfully it was still under the affects of her Quirk.

The shockwave shook half of the city to its core. While at the Arc de Triomphe, Alya felt the air blast and barely saw a flying tree over her head. Her head, previously buried in her phone, snapped toward the street where the fight was coming from.

As the winds died down, the trio of heroes found themselves at a junction leading down the street where the Arc was. Ladybug had a random suitcase smashed into her face while Cat Noir rolled off of an awning that had previously survived the initial assault. He groaned as he picked himself up; his hair blown backward as if something exploded in his face.

In a way, something did.

In the park, Midoriya was panting heavily. The throbbing pain that came from his middle finger had returned from months of careful use of his Quirk. His eyes had shut thanks to the close proximity of the blast, leaving him with no way to prepare for what came next.

From the cloud of smoke and dust, Titan's steel-like hand shot out and crushed Midoriya's injured hand, causing him to scream in pain. The villain popped his head from the smoke and flashed a wide grin toward the hero. Using his free hand, he readjusted his prosthetic eye and grabbed the back of the inheritor's head. "Ya-Ya know something, kid? I have to admit that I got scared for a moment," he said.

He pulled Midoriya back and applied pressure to his injured hand by squeezing it. "But...it's the same as before: you're making these promises that you can't keep. You keep pretending to be a strong and capable hero when all I can do..."

He squeezed harder, earning another scream from Midoriya. Back home, Inko nearly had to fight Kirishima and Hagakure off of her as she instinctively tried to run out to save her son. "...you're just a kid. My cellmate realized who I was immediately and how I was defeated. Word spread throughout Tartarus that I was defeated by a kid! A DAMN KID!" Titan boomed.

He raised his prey into the air, barely noticing the heroes running in to try to save their friend. "You made me a laughingstock to the entire underground community! Now...Now I'll enjoy this!"

He swung the wounded hero-in-training and threw him into the group of heroes approaching him. Uraraka leapt out and grabbed her best friend before he could crash into something. Cat and Ladybug pushed forward; Cat's Miraculous began its 5-minute warning alarm. "Bugaboo I'm running out of time!" He said urgently.

"Go recharge as soon as we get an opening. Uraraka and I will stall," she responded.

Titan stomped the ground. "No more! I WANT THE KID AND THAT'S IT!" he boomed.

"Not likely, Titan!" The spotted heroine declared.

Ladybug launched her yo-yo low. Her weapon wrapped around the villain's legs and she used her enhanced strength to pull herself toward him. Titan growled as he snapped his legs apart, ruining the momentum of the spotted heroine.

Ladybug rolled on the ground as she retracted her yo-yo and immediately shot it into the air. Latching onto a nearby street lamp, she used her momentum and strength and pulled herself into the air. Titan swung out and barely missed catching his prey at that moment. She latched onto another anchor point and swung around the villain.

While she distracted him, Uraraka and Midoriya had crashed into the wall of a building but not before Midoriya grabbed his friend and twisted his body so he hit the concrete instead of her. The two were sprawled out on the ground with Uraraka on the sidewalk, facing the young inheritor.

Midoriya grasped his head as he sat up, his right hand throbbing in pain as he tried to pick himself up. "Ur-Uraraka?"

As the gravity heroine-in-training picked herself up, Midoriya immediately turned bright red and turned away. "Uraraka!" He said with urgency in his voice.

"Huh, what's-?"

Midoriya began to unzip his jacked. He unclipped the left glove and arm brace from his uniform as he passed the garment toward his friend, leaving him in a white tanktop. "Pu-Put this on!"

Uraraka tilted her head in confusion before looking down on her costume. There were obvious tears in the fabric, and while the skin underneath wasn't showing anything too revealing, the suit did look like it would...

The gravity heroine-in-training quickly grabbed the jacket with a hurried 'thanks' as she put it on. The other, un-ruined glove had also been removed, and once it was on, Uraraka felt...weird. The jacket was comfortable and a bit warm, but it was...well, it was his kind of warm.

She shook her head. "At least Mina isn't here right now, otherwise I'd never hear the end of it," she muttered.

Across the multiverse, Mina watched the exchange of the jacket and pumped her fist into the air. "Hell yeah Ochaco! GET IT!"

The room was silent except for Ojiro's awkward cough. The acid-throwing heroine quickly brought her fist down as she rubbed the back of her head. "S-Sorry Mr. and Mrs. Uraraka," she muttered with a lilac blush forming on her cheeks.

Back in Paris, Midoriya helped Uraraka to her feet. "You okay?" he finally asked.

She nodded before seeing the hand he was trying to hide. "D-Deku! Your hand!"

The inheritor nodded. "We have to stop him right now. If he continues this rampage, then..."

"WHOA!"

Ladybug screamed as she went sailing through the air before crashing into a parked car behind them, startled the young heroes. Midoriya sighed as he powered up Full Cowling. "Cat Noir is recharging, I think," he began. "Titan is going to keep wrecking the city unless we do something."

"Nice pep talk, Deku."

"But we have a chance. He looks to be pretty top heavy and that could be our way to win. We have to shake up our routine and stop attacking where he is the strongest. Instead, we focus on weak points."

Uraraka nodded. "And where is that?"

Midoriya pointed to Titan's lower half. "His legs. They're powered up, but the kneecaps and undersides are still vulnerable. His strength is equal to when he's fully augmented his Quirk."

The inheritor imagined him opening his journal by mimicking the action in front of his friend. He began to scroll through 'invisible' pages until he stopped at somewhere. He pressed his finger down and smiled. "He's too proud of his abilities but he's also highly distractible as well. If we all hit him from all sides, we can wear him out!" he concluded.

Uraraka, meanwhile, was looking at her friend's hand. "Invisible notes?" she muttered in confusion.

Midoriya shut his invisible notes. "Ready?"

Uraraka looked up at him and saw a smile on his face. She returned the gesture and nodded. "Ready."

The two heroes looked up to see Titan approaching them. Uraraka looked down on his right arm and noticed the sleeve he was wearing underneath. She shook her head and ran out with her friend toward the raging inferno that was Titan.

* * *

On the other side of Paris, Hawkmoth quietly paced his lair. He was clutching his cane as he walked with a free hand at his chin. "Wh-what the hell am I doing?" he was muttering to himself. "He's capable but...is this...?"

The elevator leading into the lair roared to life, prompting the villain to turn. He was face to face with his assistant, Nathalie. "Sir, I checked Adrien's room like you said and he isn't there. I've been trying his cell but with no success. I'm contacting his friends in a moment to see if he is with them," she said.

The villain sighed as he hung his head. He squeezed his cane before raising his head. "Keep trying."

Nathalie nodded before exiting toward the elevator. Before she left, however, she turned back to her employer. "Sir? If I may..."

Hawkmoth said nothing. "Sir?"

"Go ahead Nathalie," he said.

"While I do agree on helping you take their Miraculouses, I'm on the fence about allowing this man to be an akuma. He seems...unstable and extremely violent. Remember that they are children too," she said.

"Children who should've listened when I gave them a chance to surrender!" Hawkmoth turned and stalked toward his assistant. "Children who refuse to acknowledge that all of this...it's on them! I will not treat them as simple children; instead as merely an obstacle to my plans!"

"Sir...?"

Hawkmoth raised his hand. "Silence! The akuma will continue on until I have those Miraculouses. In regards to the heroes, I don't care what their conditions are!"

"Even at the expense of Paris?" Nathalie burst out. "Even at the expense of your missing son!"

Hawkmoth's face turned bright red. "GET OUT!" He boomed.

Nathalie's eyes were wide with fear. Her face had grown pale as her tablet was shaking in her hands. She said nothing else as she descended down the elevator and out of the lair.

The villain turned back to the giant window. He reached out telepathically to Titan. "Titan, remember our agreement! Bring me those Miraculouses or I take back your powers! You are in no position to lose and it better stay that way, understand?"

He waited for a response. After not receiving one for a few minutes, Hawkmoth growled. "TITAN!"

 **"Loud and clear, Butterfly Man. Let me do my job and you'll have what you want. Just be ready to clean them after I deliver,"** he responded.

Hawkmoth dropped the psychic link and sighed. He wasn't going to admit it, but he was beginning to regret his decision.

* * *

 **Hey guys, sorry this took sooooo long! I know it's past when I said I would update but I've been sooo tired after finals. Right now, grades have been turned in and I'm not feeling confident with how my grade turned out for Environmental Politics. In fact, I feel like I failed it.**

 **When fall comes around, I'll see where I stand. But, hey the school year is done. I should be back on track after this goes up so I hope you enjoy what's next. Let's just sayyyy, I don't know if I should change the rating on here. Hmm, it's too early to tell. Anyway, until next time!**

 **-Newage**


	26. One for All: True Chaos

**Part 3**

 **And the attack that you're about to read was based off of _Naruto Son of Artemis'_ review several chapters ago _._ Naruto, thanks for the inspiration. Thank you for your suggestions and take ownership of two of the four moves featured: the Morningstar Strike and the Guillotine Strike, Form 1.**

 **Little bit of a warning here: It's not going to end nice.**

* * *

 _16 hours ago, Tartarus Isolation Chamber..._

The villain, Muscular slammed his head into the steel walls of his cell. The sound reverberated through the cell as he slammed his back into the wall as he slumped to the ground. He bellowed out a cry of pain and anger as, once again, a dent had not appeared in the wall.

Two days prior to his anguish, Muscular had gotten into a fight with his cellmate which led to him nearly killing the man. Outraged, the warden ordered the augmentation villain into solitary confinement. Unfortunately, this also meant an extension to his prison sentence, jumping from a whooping 2 life terms to a 3 life term sentence.

Needless to say, he wasn't happy.

And unlike the general population of the prison, confinement meant that his Quirk was constantly being nullified thanks to Shield Tech Energy Dampeners installed in each cell. The dampeners constantly sent out waves of energy, disrupting the organs in his body capable of activating his Quirk. They were everywhere in the prison, but down in the sub-levels where he wouldn't see the light of day for another few weeks, not even All for One could activate his Quirks.

And so, the blood-thirsty villain continued to sit in his cell. He forcibly rubbed the blood that was drawn from his forehead as he buried his face into his legs. "DAMN IT!" He boomed.

The guard outside of the cell tapped on the door. "Shut up in there!" He boomed.

Muscular growled but obeyed regardless. "Dammit...that damn kid," he muttered. "How the hell did he get so strong in no time? How the hell did I let him beat me?!"

The guard banged on the door of the cell. "QUIET!" He called out.

"How...?" Muscular growled as he slammed the walls of the cell with his fists. "When I get out of here, that kid is dead! Everyone around him dies, child or adult!"

BANG! BANG! BANG! went the steel doors of his cell.

"DO THAT AGAIN AND I'LL KILL YOU TOO!" Muscular boomed.

The usually irritated voice of the guard outside. had changed upon speaking. "Just what I wanted to hear," came the low, calm voice.

Muscular carefully rose to his feet as he heard the sound of a body falling to the floor. He saw the shadow of the guard fall before landing in front of the door. He looked up to see a purple object trying to squeeze through the door. He took a step back as the object slipped through, revealing a purple butterfly fluttering toward him.

Muscular tried swatting it away when it fluttered to his 'Serious' prosthetic eye still fixed on his face. Energy overwhelmed him as the scene in front of him changed. No longer was he in the Tartarus Solitary Confinement cell, instead he found himself in a large, open room.

The room was shaped into a dome with numerous white butterflies fluttering around him. Rays of sunlight washed over the villain from behind; turning around he saw a large open window with a mosaic shaped like a butterfly. Muscular wanted to vomit from the design choice.

He continued to scan the room before his eye landed on a lone figure standing in the middle of the room. He wore a purple suit jacket and pants and leather 'wings' coming from his chest. He wore a light purple shirt which was only visible from his collar. He also wore a silver mask that gave no clue to his identity.

The muscular villain began to approach him. "Hey, who the hell are yo...?!"

The man smiled as he bowed. "Dear villain, my name is Hawkmoth. I am pleased to make your acquaintance," he said.

"You'll be meeting my fist if you don't tell me what's going on here!"

Hawkmoth smiled. "I understand all of this pent up aggression and anger comes from being defeated by a hero, especially recently. I believe I can help you get what you want," he said as he rose his head up.

Muscular sneered. "Oh? And that's...?"

"Revenge."

The villain's expression changed to a simple smile. "Continue..."

Hawkmoth nodded. "I come from an alternate dimension where your...Quirks don't exist. Instead, simple gemstones grant individuals power and they get to call themselves 'heroes' for it."

Muscular clenched his fists as he continued to look around the room while Hawkmoth talked. "I have...a dilemma of sorts. It seems two children had stolen something of mine and I want them back. They're a pair of ladybug-esque earrings and a onyx black ring with a green cat paw insignia. The thieves like to consider themselves heroes and guardians of Paris," he continued.

Muscular chuckled as he allowed a butterfly to perch on his finger. "Sounds like a real problem. Sorry Butterfly Man, but I'm not about any Search and Retrieve bull," he said.

"I thought you might say that, so here's this: two more heroes recently arrived in Paris and have thwarted my plans without any issues. One of them is a gravity-defying little girl who can lift anything she wants by simply touching it..."

Muscular rolled his eye. "...and, a boy with green hair with immense strength and agility."

The villain crushed the butterfly in his hand as he turned toward Hawkmoth. "...The kid? That Midoriya kid is there too?!"

Hawkmoth nodded. "He is here and he continues to call himself a hero. None of my akuma have managed to defeat him...yet."

Muscular smiled. "Tell me then: what's your offer?"

"I will give you incredible abilities to escape from your prison. Then, you will locate a rift in time and space hovering over a high school near Tokyo. From there, you'll arrive in Paris and retrieve these gemstones and bring them to me. Once they're in my hands, you'll have the power to exact your revenge and become an unstoppable force to be reckoned with," Hawkmoth offered.

Muscular smiled. "Sounds good to me, Butterfly Man."

He saw Hawkmoth smile. "Good. Now, enjoy your freedom and your revenge."

The scene in front of Muscular shifted once again, the room melting and draining into a void like water in a bathtub. The villain found himself returning to the isolation chamber as if nothing had happened.

He looked around the room and wondered how he could escape. Before he could think of anything, the door to his cell swung open. Two guards came rushing in with their flashlights switched on. "Where is he?!" One of them called out.

The light shined on Muscular and blinded him. The guards, however, simply walked through him as if he wasn't there to begin with. He laughed as he rushed out of the room and grabbed the door. "Let's see if this works..." he said to himself.

He focused on touching the door and slamming it shut. The door successfully did as he wanted and the two guards slammed into it, banging on it and begging to be released. Muscular smiled as he ran off down the hall of the prison.

A few moments later, the alarms of the prison began to blare, and Muscular was free from Tartarus.

* * *

In the present, Midoriya and Uraraka dove out of the way of a raised fist. The ground beneath their feet shattered as Titan swung his arm toward the green-haired inheritor. "HOLD STILL!"

"Why should I?" Midoriya retorted.

"Because pissing me off..." Titan raised his right foot in the air before he slammed it onto the ground, sending a shockwave toward where Uraraka was standing. "...won't end well for her!"

Midoriya leapt off of a light pole and grabbed the gravity heroine before moving her out of the way. "Gotcha!" He exclaimed as he leapt off of another pole.

The two heroes raised their fists and brought two simultaneous uppercuts to the villain. Titan's head reared back as he stepped backwards to keep from losing his balance. As he did it, Ladybug launched her yo-yo out to the bend of his knee and yanked back with great strength.

The villain fell to his knees, cracking the ground beneath him. He growled as he grabbed the yo-yo string and ripped it from Ladybug's grip. He rose to his feet with the yo-yo in hand as he threw the weapon away. As he did, he felt a small gust of wind from above him.

Thanks to Uraraka's Quirk, Midoriya launched himself with a Delaware Smash down toward the villain. With his right leg poised to strike, Bakugo inched closer to the crack in the universe and watched as Midoriya connected a roundhouse kick to the nape of Titan's neck. The inheritor felt his gravity return as Uraraka landed on the ground behind the villain. With simple grace, Midoriya turned on the ball of his right foot and brought his left heel down onto the villain's kneecap.

The small crunch was barely audible to the heroes; however, the villain felt the pain shoot up his back as his knee jerked to the right. Midoriya landed his foot and leapt backward before moving in for a flying sidekick to Titan's ribcage.

The attack drew a small victory before panic set in. Titan grabbed Midoriya's leg as it connected and threw him backwards into the window of a clothing store. Uraraka took the initiative by grabbing a Prius-shaped car and swung it at the villain to compensate. The car slammed into his core as he turned to meet her, knocking some air from his lungs.

In the clothing store, Midoriya groaned as he picked himself up from the debris. He threw away a tablet that had fallen on him and charged back into the fight. With Titan's back turned on him, the young inheritor aimed for the bend of his knee. He pulled his knees in before driving his feet into his knee, making him lose his balance again.

As soon as he dropped to the ground, Uraraka swung the car again, this time in a rising arc. Titan's upper body dropped to the ground with the villain slightly dazed. He grasped his head as Midoriya leapt up and launched into the air by using his head as a springboard.

The green hero had slapped Uraraka's hand as he went up, canceling his gravity as he launched into the air. Nearby, Ladybug had retrieved her yo-yo and launched it into the air for the young inheritor to grab. She yanked him back down to the ground with a smile on her face. "Improvised Joint Special Move!"

"MIRACULOUS GUILLOTINE!"

He raised his foot high and brought it down in an axe kick as soon as Uraraka canceled her Quirk. The heel of Midoriya's foot connected with the back of his neck, sending a shockwave of pain through the villain's body.

The strike was so powerful, on the other side of Paris, Hawkmoth felt a tingling pain on the back of his neck. He winced as his hand slowly approached where he felt the sensation.

Titan face-planted into the ground by the force of the impact, sending small debris into the air. Midoriya leapt away from the villain with Uraraka behind him. As soon as they were a few feet away, the two heroes-in-training high-fived. "That was awesome!" Midoriya gushed.

The gravity heroine smiled and fisted the air. "Oh yeah that was! I can't believe that worked!"

Ladybug smiled. Behind her, Cat Noir jogged to where they were. "Bugaboo, you finished without me?" he asked.

"Never, kitty. So far, I think he's dazed, but you didn't miss much," she responded by grabbing her partner's cheek, earning a laugh from the cat-themed hero.

* * *

In the _My Hero_ universe, some of the students had their jaws dropped to the floor. "Di-Did you see that?" Sero exclaimed.

Sato nodded slowly, his eyes still glued to the crack in time and space. "Y-Yo, Midoriya and Uraraka are working great together. And that Ladybug chick made the whole thing work," he commented.

Ashido smiled wide. "I totally called it," she said. "So...is the villain done then?"

"He's gotta be; if I took that hit from all three of them, I'd be out cold for sure," Kaminari commented.

"To be fair, Present Mike's lectures knock you out cold too," Jiro said.

Kirishima chuckled before gesturing to the crack. "Ya know, his Quirk looks kinda like Tetsutetsu's Quirk, doesn't it?" He asked Kendo.

"It's almost the same, really," she said.

"Sooo...that means they have to tire him out somehow. Metal fatigue?"

The Battle Fist-ed heroine nodded. _Those two are definitely powerful..._ she thought to herself.

* * *

"So..." Ladybug gestured to the villain still face-planted into the ground. "This is the first time an akuma was beaten unconscious. It feels weird."

"Yeah, we only had one akuma willingly give up an akuma, and even that was weird. Is this how your world's heroes win?" Cat asked.

The two heroes nodded. "Back in his golden years, All Might's presence alone convinced many villains to surrender," Uraraka said. "But sometimes the heroes and police convince the villain to surrender."

The two Miraculous heroes nodded before turning their attention to the villain...

Only to find an empty. crater.

Midoriya had no time to react as Titan came falling from the air with his fist raised. His punch connected with the green inheritor and sent him flying onto the hood of a car before bouncing off and hitting the ground.

The villain landed where Midoriya was standing and swung his arm around, knocking back the other heroes in the area. The green inheritor slowly picked himself up on his good arm and stood opposite of Titan. "H-How?"

The villain rose up fully to reveal a startling form. The metal surrounding his body had several prominent cracks at various impact points. In the dorm room on the other side of the rift, both Kendo and Kirishima gasped at the sight. "They broke through!"

"You managed some pretty good hits, kid. I can see that you got just a tiny bit stronger since that fateful night. Ya know, you might even color me impressed after all that!" He boomed.

Midoriya watched as Titan's arm began to grow the muscle tendons he had seen before. They wrapped around his entire forearm, covering the metal underneath as a result. "Besides everything kid, I've actually enjoyed this little fight. Those two pros put up a good fight, even if they lack the power to contest with me!"

The inheritor quickly scanned the battlefield. Some nearby cars had caught on fire during the attack and had spread to some of the shops, it seemed. His friends were flung far from where he was, leaving him alone to face the villain. "But every good day meets its end, and YOU must pay for my humiliation!"

"T-Titan, just stop! These people did nothing to you!" Midoriya bellowed. "They're innocent!"

"And you think that'll stop me, kid? Remember that I don't care about innocent! My desires are simple: blood spilled and fun to be had. I won't expect you to understand!"

Midoriya sighed as he approached the villain, holding his right arm as it hung from his earlier attack. "Then...I'll stop you," he said.

Titan smiled as he willed the remainder of his muscle tendons out. His entire body was covered as he towered over the hero. "Then you'll die where you stand!" And then he dashed forward to the hero.

Midoriya powered up with 8% as he sped off. The two crossed each other with incredible speed as the remaining heroes watched from afar. The green inheritor skidded to a halt and blasted off toward the villain as he turned back around. Pulling his legs in, Midoriya slammed both feet into his core.

The villain reacted before shoving his core back out, sending Midoriya flying. He bounced off of a car and rolled onto the ground behind it. "Ya know! When I'm done with you, I think this whole city needs a wake-up call! No hero will stand up to me and I can bathe the streets of Paris in blood!"

Midoriya picked himself up and rounded the front of the parked car. "Yo-you won't!"

Then, Titan smiled wide. "I'll start with those heroes. Your friend the cat and the ladybug will be squashed immediately...though I think I'll have a little bit of fun with them. Especially your little girlfriend."

Full Cowling roared to life. "Don't touch her!" And he blasted off.

Titan raised his right arm to block a round-house kick. The villain then punched the hero to send him into the wall of a nearby building. Uraraka grabbed a car and threw it at the villain. Titan smacked the car as it flew off down the street, narrowly missing Ladybug as she swung toward him.

She launched her yo-yo out at the villain. Titan raised his arm and allowed it to wrap around it. He yanked backward and drew the heroine in for a clothesline strike. Ladybug landed on the ground next to the villain, prompting him to raise his foot up. "I hate bug!"

Midoriya watched him move as he blasted off toward the villain. He grabbed the spotted heroine and slipped away as he brought his foot down, cracking the ground beneath him. The two rolled onto the sidewalk before settling next to each other. Midoriya picked himself up and leapt into the air.

With his leg raised, a look of determination was evident on his face. Blood was dripping down from his head as he swung his leg. Titan reached out and grabbed his leg and raised him in the air like a fresh kill. "You're good, kid..."

He shifted his hand to his ankle and grabbed the top of his thigh. "...but these are bothering me." And then he snapped.

Midoriya cried out in agony as the bones in his leg snapped. "IZUKU!" Inko cried out as she watched.

The hearts of 1-A broke as they watched. Finally, Kirishima hardened his arms. "Alright, that's it! We're going in to help them!" He bellowed. "Whose with me?!"

The class cheered as they turned to run toward the main building. Before Aizawa and All Might could stop them, a crack of thunder shook the dorm.

The children all watched as an arc of purple lightning surged through the sky before flying toward them. They all ducked as it bounced inside the common space before striking the crack in the room.

Midoriya continued to cry out in pain as he dropped to the ground. Uraraka and Cat Noir charged in with their weapons of choice raised high, but were helpless as Titan grabbed Ladybug and used her to swat at them, sending all three of them flying backward.

Without having to worry about them for the moment, Titan turned back to his prey. "You put up a good fight, but this is where it ends. I win this time and you...well, tell the Water Hose heroes that I sent you."

He reached down and grabbed Midoriya by the neck. He slammed him into the wall of a building and squeezed hard, cutting off his air flow. "I'll be sending your friends soon so you won't miss them long. Don't worry though, it's not like you'll feel the pain much longer." He raised his fist into the air.

Uraraka watched helplessly as Titan slammed his fist into Midoriya's stomach. The building shook as the young inheritor tried prying Titan's hand from his neck. He punched him again and watched as Full Cowling faltered.

Midoriya's vision blurred as Titan raised his fist. "You've shown me your blood. Now DIE!"

Hawkmoth turned away from his psychic link as Titan slammed his fist into Midoriya one last time, smashing the wall behind him. He kept his grip on the young hero and watched as Full Cowling faded.

"DEKU!" Uraraka screamed.

Titan laughed as walked into the middle of the road. He held the young inheritor high into the air for the heroes to see. Midoriya was limp in his hand as the Miraculous heroes watched in horror. "One down..." He threw him high into the air and leapt up to slam him toward the heroes.

Ladybug and Uraraka ducked as Midoriya's body slammed into the ground behind them. "...and three to go!"

* * *

 **Trust me, you'll like what happens next. The next chapter is already done and I'll be going through it for any noticeable errors.**


	27. One for All: Absolute Order

**In death, we find clarity. In life, we find chaos.**

 **In death, we seek redemption. In life, we seek sin.**

 **In life, we experience love. In death, we experience pain.**

 **Izuku Midoriya...this is your chance.**

* * *

For a moment, Midoriya felt nothing. He felt no pain, no blood nor did he feel the heat of one of the many fires that were started when Titan first appeared. At first, he thought that Ladybug somehow managed to overcome their near defeat and fixed everything, but he didn't hear her purifying the akuma. He didn't hear the beeping of a Miraculous and he certainly didn't hear Uraraka as well.

He tried to open his eyes but found his eyelids to be heavier than the largest steel beam. He tried to pick himself up but felt his limbs heavy. He struggled for a while before managing to pick himself up from the crater he was in. When he opened his eyes, however, he was stunned.

The world around him had lost all color. The Parisian buildings around him were ivory white and appeared to be like stone. The fires were just as frozen. What shocked Midoriya the most was that his friends shared the same fate. They were posed in shock and seemed to be staring at something behind them.

The green hero followed their gaze to a shocking discovery: a statue version of himself inside the crater. The statue version of him was broken with his jacket missing and his remaining clothes tattered and stained with blood. He remembered making impact in the ground after Titan...

Titan...

He looked past his friends to find Titan with a sneer aimed toward the heroes. Midoriya was in shock to see the world around him like stone. "Oh no..."

He scanned the area. He took note of the way he felt and noticed he wasn't sore at all. There was no evidence of blood on his person, his arm and leg were perfectly fine, and his clothes were cleaned and stitched up. All he was missing was his jacket, though he remembered giving it to Uraraka.

He continued to scan the area and noted the civilians behind them running for their lives. He even saw Ladybug's friend Alya. She was in shock and had her phone hidden away, probably to keep from recording blood and absolute chaos.

As he continued to take everything in, he noticed a woman standing in the middle of the crowd of fleeing people. She had black spiky hair and fair skin, especially for the beauty mark on her bottom lip. She wore a black sleeveless top and leggings with a small cape tied around her waist. She wore fairly large gloves and a pretty fair smile on her face.

Unfortunately, it took him longer than a second to realize she was full of color as opposed to everything else in the world. The woman took a step toward the young hero, scaring him as well.

The woman began to speak. "So...you are Toshi's choice for being the next user of One for All? Well, considering the situation, I'd say it was a great pick," she said.

Midoriya was stunned. "Hello Izuku, I'm Nana Shimura. And...you're not supposed to be here."

"Yo-You know All Might? Wait...I think I've seen you before," he remarked. He remembered the Sports Festival many months ago and the spirits he saw. "Yo-You were at the U.A. Sports Festival! You saved me from losing!"

Nana smiled. "I'm honestly surprised you actually saw me. Making contact with the living is very difficult so I'm glad my efforts weren't to waste," she admitted.

"Wa-wait a minute. 'Making contact with the living'? Does that mean I'm..."

Nana raised her finger to silence him. She looked over at the Midoriya in the crater and pursed her lips. "You're not dead, Izuku, but you are close. I had to bring your spirit here before your body hit the ground so I could talk to you," she stated. "I'm afraid that the fight is just about won now with Titan open to targeting your friends."

Midoriya looked back at his friends. A fierce determination began to build inside him as his eyes shifted to all their faces. "I need your help, Nana. Titan...he-"

Nana waved him off. "Izuku, listen to me. It is only with the assistance of magic that I'm here with you now and even then, I don't have a lot of time. Titan is a fierce opponent under the guidance of the villain of this realm and cannot be defeated by a simple declaration of friendship or whatever some heroes do nowadays," she stated. "If you don't start getting your head in the game, I'm afraid that I cannot be of any help to you."

"So what do I need to do? He's stronger, faster, and deadlier than before. With that akuma with him, it's even worse."

"So are you ready to give up? Surrender to the pain and the defeat and destroy One for All with your death?" Nana asked him.

"N-No, but..."

"So explain to me why a hero such as yourself is ready to call it quits before catching his second wind!" she scolded him, breaking him from his panic. "Izuku, I've been watching you rise through your own personal barriers ever since you ran in to stop the Sludge Villain a year ago. I know you can overcome this pretender to the throne of number one villain."

Midoriya sighed. "I-I just don't know what to do. I'm not strong enough," he said. "I can't hold on to full power before everything inside breaks and I'm not fast enough to save everyone."

Nana closed the distance between them and left a hand on Midoriya's shoulder. She guided him past his friends and toward Titan. "Izuku, I know you watched Toshinori beat All for One, right?"

He nodded. "And you remember the Nomu during the USJ incident, right?"

Midoriya nodded once again. "So I want you to explain a few things for me, okay?"

"Sure" was Midoriya's response.

Nana smiled. "When Toshinori defeated the Nomu, what did he do?"

"He...uh, well...he used his speed to defeat him," he answered.

Nana nodded. "Explain."

"Well...he noticed that Nomu had some serious Quirks. Shock Absorption and Regeneration coupled with immense strength and lack of any sort of empathy, making him ruthless," he said.

"Continue."

"He used his strength and speed to strike at Nomu at certain points on his body. He overloaded Nomu with pain faster than he could regenerate."

Nana nodded. "And All for One? I know you were watching that fight," she stated.

Midoriya remembered the fight. He was terrified of All for One the second he saw him. "It was...hmm...well it helped that we removed Kacchan from the battlefield," he started.

"But the cause of the victory?"

Midoriya thought back to the fight. He tried to remember the fight since the footage didn't give him much to work with. "It was...uh, OH! He thought smart. He knew he only had a little bit of power left so he shifted it to wherever he needed to."

Nana nodded. "Could you say that if he had more power to spare, he would've easily defeated All for One?"

"Well...it depended on if he would also be able to recover from his injury. The primary cause of him losing his power was the injury several years ago against All for One, so if he was able to repair the damage to his body he would've stood a better chance, but there were also a lot of people trapped in the rubble nearby so using the full extent of his power would've caused more destruction..."

The former living heroine chuckled as she watched Midoriya ramble. She waved him down, bringing him back to reality. "Izuku, stop for a moment!"

The green hero stopped. He chuckled nervously before turning his attention to Nana. "S-Sorry."

"It's alright Izuku, but you need your head in the game. Now...I want you to evaluate your past victories. Let's start with your victory against Stain," Nana said.

Midoriya pondered the assignment. "Hmm...I think it was the combined efforts of myself, Iida and Todoroki in overwhelming him," he said.

Nana nodded. "But it's strange that he saved me from the winged Nomu," he remarked.

"Stay on subject."

"Right. We all defeated Stain by working together and helping the heroes that needed help. We all got in trouble for it but still..."

Nana nodded. "Okay, now what about Muscular?"

Midoriya paused and adverted his gaze toward the villain. "I-I don't know..."

Nana smiled. "Think about it. He was fully augmented and he had you dead to rites. What changed from the moment he pinned you to the ground?"

He thought about the moments that led to his victory. He was dead to rites before..."Kota. He gave me an opening to overpower him."

Nana nodded. "Izuku, Toshinori fought to protect the people as a group because he had the power to do so. I've noticed that you want to do the same thing but you cannot simply because your power isn't refined...but that hasn't stopped you yet. When you first used your Quirk, it wasn't just to defeat the giant villain; you used a very powerful Quirk to save a stranger who showed you kindness only a few hours prior to the exam," she stated.

She placed her hand on Midoriya. "Toshinori has told you that you are constantly trying to mimic him. Yes, imitation is a form of flattery but you cannot keep up the pretense that you'll be just like All Might. The biggest test you will ever endure will be finding your own heroic identity without mimicking Toshi," she said.

Midoriya was in awe. "Izuku, I watched you growing up. Even before you knew Toshi, I knew there was something special about you, but time and time again I found myself in a state of doubt. As soon as you took on One for All, I was amazed at your growth. Now, as much as I enjoy the company of the others, I don't want to spend the rest of my eternity thinking about how you were brought down in another universe," Nana continued. "I believe that we can overcome this villain together with a little faith, strength and taste of magic."

"H-How?" the current inheritor asked.

Nana smiled. "I have an idea, but it has a lot of drawbacks. If I can use the magic in this realm as well as the power from the rift above and our Quirk, I can channel my power through to you as you achieve Full Cowling. That magic can also be used to keep your body in a state of cellular regeneration, constantly keeping you from damaging your body."

"But the risk is this: if somehow the rift closes or the magic in the air wears out, our connection will be immediately severed. I won't be able to contact you again afterwards and whatever power I channeled through you will become your own, and with my experience with One for All coursing through you at the same time as your own knowledge...well, let's just say you probably won't feel every bone in your body turn to dust," she explained.

Midoriya gulped. _Suddenly I don't know if I should be going along with this plan..._

After a short amount of time, Nana continued to explain the plan. She held within her a wisdom that Midoriya longed to have. Eventually, the plan made perfect sense to the young inheritor. "Remember, we need to trust each other and your friends. In the end, it's a battle between heated rivals and you must come out on top. Ready?"

"I'm ready."

Nana smiled as she extended her hand. Focusing with all of her power, the air around them began to shift. Midoriya felt the familiar sensation of One for All flowing around him as the winds converged into the palm of her hand, creating something he had never seen before.

Power. Raw power of which no one had seen before. The energy condensed before absorbing another kind of power: magic.

"Izuku, I talked about this with Toshi back when I was training him to handle One for All and since he's not fully dead yet, I don't think he will be here to talk about it with you." She looked up at him with a smile on her face. "It's about One for All's true nature."

"Sure, you can ball up your fists or leap over entire cities with ease, but this Quirk is not about enjoying life's simplest offerings. The great heroes of old times used swords to battle mythical monsters and bring peace to their kingdoms. King Arthur himself wielded a powerful blade forged from Heaven and Hell, supposedly," she said.

"And it gave him command of an entire kingdom, right?" Midoriya asked.

Nana nodded. "Heroes have also powerful and symbolic shields to protect themselves and others if needed to; hence the name 'human shield'. It's a sign that says that all the chaos of the world can attack as long as it's not attacking the innocent. Mythical, even fictional characters use shields because they are strong protectors."

The energy formed into a multicolored ball. "Izuku, there is a point to this. One for All was created to bring joy and peace to the world, but simply swinging your fists around won't always work. You can fight with a sword, but it won't do much to protect the people when it becomes too much. Such as the same when you think about shields. They're good for defense, and some may argue for offense, but they won't work well in drawn out battles."

"That's what One for All really is: a combination of those things. It's a powerful sword against the forces of Chaos, and also a great defensive tool for the forces of Order. Toshinori became a sword and a shield for the world, and that's what being a hero AND a wielder of One for All means. You have the potential to live up to that idea and surpass it, as all students do to surpass their masters," she finished.

Pride swelled in Midoriya's chest. "Be their sword and their shield. Protect when you need to and attack when possible. I have faith in you, Izuku Midoriya. Our fate is in your hands," Nana said as she extended her hand with the sphere of energy in it.

 _I feel like Kacchan would say something along the lines of 'We're fucked'..._

"One for All is yours to command. Take it, and together we will win the day for the people of Paris!"

Pride swelled in Midoriya's chest as he reached out. His hand grasped the multi-colored orb and the world around him became alive again. Energy surged through the young inheritor as heat, power, and color all reformed. He took a big gasp of air before his body already told him to move.

He was gone in a flash of green light.


	28. One for All: Titan V Team Miraculous

**I did say I was a couple chapters ahead, right? I finished the fight a while ago, accidentally of course. Enjoy!**

 **Also, I will be at Anime Expo this weekend, so if you're going as well, I hope you have fun! If not, still have a fun weekend. I will be posting the final part of this fight probably by Sunday...depending on how tired I am from the Expo.**

* * *

Marinette had seen a lot of strange and horrible things as Ladybug over the past year. She had watched her friends be akumatized in front of her, turned to stone and void of temporal energy. She had seen a version of Cat Noir disappear from history right in front of her and even had Hawkmoth himself nearly defeat her. All of that now paled in comparison to the situation in front of her.

She felt sick to her stomach when Titan struck down Midoriya. She watched helplessly as his body stopped struggling against the constant onslaught before being discarded behind her. All she wanted to do was retreat with him to fight another day, but she knew she couldn't. She had a duty to perform and an akuma to purify...

If it could.

But the situation still brought horrible thoughts. The power that went into Midoriya's beating was too much for him and she didn't expect herself to last as long if she was captured next. Her mind drew the awful scenario where they were all defeated and probably killed by Titan's hands. She thought about Adrien, who would never know why Marinette wasn't coming to school anymore. She would never be able to convey her true feelings for him and leave him heartbroken.

She thought about Chloé and even Lila back in school. She thought about how they would see her disappearance as a cowardly way to surrender against their harassment, only to find out the truth. She didn't think about Lila's reaction because she knew her relationship with her, but Chloé? Would she be heartbroken and guilty for ending their relationship the way they did, by bickering over Adrien? Would she care?

And her parents? She didn't want to think about how someone would deliver the news to them. Someone would have to tell them that she was Ladybug and she fell in battle against Titan. It broke her heart when she imagined her mother breaking down in the middle of the shop, bawling for the daughter that won't be able to return home. Her father...he would fall into a depression and would be heartbroken for the rest of his life.

Her friends: Alya, Rose, Alix, Juleka, Luka, Mylène, and the rest of her class would all find out the truth.

As Marinette continued to think about it, she gulped heavily. The energy that was washing over her turned her from fear and anxiety into courage and determination. Midoriya always said that heroes could find their ways out of sticky situations using their wits, and this was her chance to do just that. They had the numbers and they had the fierce fire of heroism beneath them.

She remembered the video that Uraraka showed her of All Might fighting the Nomu. Somebody had been recording it and provided the footage of the fight. _"A real hero will always find a way for justice to be served!"_ he boomed from the footage.

She felt inspired by their heroes. The adrenaline was racing through her as she readied her yo-yo, readyfor the fight of her life. "Ready to move?" she asked her partners.

Uraraka nodded uneasily as she readied her Quirk. "Ready!"

Cat Noir readied his baton. "Let's do this!"

Titan charged at the team. "SHOW ME YOUR BLOOD!" he cried out, a crazed look in his only eye as his Quirk enveloped his entire body. He raised his fist high in the air, ready to bring it down on any member of the team.

Ladybug nearly lassoed a nearby rooftop when a blur sped past her from behind. Uraraka gasped as she had seen only one person move that fast so close to her. _It couldn't be...  
_

Titan moved to strike the team only for his punch to connect with another. The team gasped as well as the spectators from the _My Hero_ universe. It was Midoriya! His one punch stopped Titan in his tracks and it caused great confusion on the villain as well as Hawkmoth, who was watching the battle take place in his lair. A second later, the winds picked up around them, sending Team Miraculous further away while shattering every single window within a kilometer.

Titan peered over to see what stopped him. "Wha-WHAT?! You again, punk?! But...how..?"

Midoriya met Titan's eyes, and the villain felt a shiver go down his spine. His eyes were the brightest shade of green they could ever be, and it looked like his fists and hair were on fire. And on his face was the biggest smile he had ever seen. "I'm not giving up, Titan! I'm never giving up when I can stand and fight!"

In the _My Hero_ Universe, everyone in the dorms who were watching the battle cheered as loud as they can. All Might and Inko Midoriya were both sitting side by side, watching the battle in stunned silence. Inko was silently praying that he wouldn't hurt himself while All Might prayed he wasn't going to do what he thought he was going to do. _My boy...what are you doing?_

Titan took another swing only for it to connect with another of Deku's punches. "STOP IT!" Titan cried out.

He continued to strike at Midoriya, only for his punches to be effectively countered. The winds continued to pick up, reaching dangerous speeds around the area they were in. And unlike his opponent, Titan began to feel some soreness from his fists. _He's wearing me out! NO!_

Hawkmoth panicked and opened up his psychic link. "Titan, go after the Miraculouses! This child is clearly on an adrenaline rush; he will tire himself out at this rate!"

"How about you try fighting him, Butterfly Man!" Titan screamed into the air. As he continue to land punches, so was Midoriya. _This is remarkable! Is this One for All at its fullest? I feel remarkable!_

 **Focus Midoriya! Do not let your amazement distract you from the enemy! Watch his movements; he is wearing down!** Nana said inside his head. **Increase movement speed just a smidge. You need to draw some distance between you two before moving ahead.**

 _Got it!_

One of Titan's fists were bumped away from one of Midoriya's punches, allowing the young teen to land a critical strike against the akumatized villain. Titan's senses were shaken as Midoriya landed more quick strikes against him.

Midoriya brought his leg up and aimed for the crook in Titan's neck. "Shoot Style!"

His leg connected, slamming the akuma into the ground. In his haze, Midoriya took a chance. "URARAKA!"

"Got it!" The gravity girl ran down the street ready to use her Quirk. Ladybug eyed her partner. "C'mon, let's finish this!"

The two Miraculous heroes charged onto the battlefield. Uraraka closed in and slipped out from behind Midoriya. Using her Quirk on Titan, the villain began to slowly rise into the air, still semi-conscious. Ladybug slid underneath and lassoed her yo-yo around the akuma's ankle. She leapt into the air and slammed him down onto the ground. Thank's to Uraraka, she was able to repeat the action several times.

Shaking him loose from her yo-yo, she opened him up for Cat Noir. He struck him with his staff, bringing him to the ground. He began to spin his staff, creating just enough of a breeze to send Titan through the air and slamming into the Arc de Triomphe. After that, the team convened around Midoriya, who was just powering down from his high.

"Are you okay, Deku?" Uraraka asked.

"Yeah, he slammed you hard man," Cat added.

Midoriya nodded. "I'll be fine, for now. But we need to take him down once and for all," he said.

"His eyepatch is where the akuma is. We take it from him, and we're left with..."

"A man with still enough power to overwhelm us. We need to make sure he won't get up afterward," Midoriya said.

Everyone looked at each other. "A proper villain lies before us," Cat Noir commented. "Call it Emerald Bunny."

Midoriya took a long look at the villain some distance away from them. His muscular form was already regenerating as he began to regain consciousness. "All Quirks in our world work in a limited way. There are physical barriers to keep our powers from going out of control. Uraraka, you have a weight limit that you surpassed, right?"

She nodded. "Our friend Kirishima has a hardening Quirk, but he can only remain in his strengthened state for so long. That, and he can take only so much damage before it becomes too much. Aoyoma's navel Quirk can keep a continuous beam of energy going for a second, but it's possible he extended it after the provisional exam recently."

Ladybug kept her eyes on the villain as he struggled to rise up. "And...?"

Midoriya motioned to the villain. "He has a limit too. Even though his steel form underneath is from an akuma, it is still fractured and weak. That's why he is in muscle form; to protect what's left."

"So we need to break his spirit and his Quirk," Uraraka deduced. "You did that before, didn't you?"

The green haired boy nodded. "During our intensive training, I overpowered him for a moment. I know for a fact that he is still infuriated over that, so I am most likely his main target. That's our way to victory."

"MIDORIYA!"

Titan was back on his feet, fully transformed back into his muscular form. "I'M COMING FOR YOU KID!" And he sped forward.

Midoriya readied his stance. "Ladybug, your magic yo-yo is strong enough to hold him back. Look for an opening and hold him for as long as you can. Cat Noir, your Cataclysm is very useful in capturing villains. Break his balance once Ladybug has him in her trap," he said.

"Got it," the Miraculous wielders both said.

"Uraraka, your Quirk is useful in both close combat and medium range. We'll tag team him up close once he's stuck," Midoriya said.

At that, Uraraka grabbed a nearby sedan with her Quirk. It's weight nonexistent; Uraraka had a smile that shone through the storm. "Once we break his balance, we have to break through his Quirk. He can get exhausted just like everyone else. Only then we should go for his akuma. Remember, we need to go beyond here. Plus Ultra!"

"Plus Ultra!" the team cried out.

* * *

Back in their universe, the students returned to the crack in reality just in time to see Midoriya back on his feet. Everyone was stunned to see him alive and well, and even more so to see him actually do some damage against the raging villain. All Might was at the edge of his seat. "Young Midoriya...I hope you know what you're doing," he muttered to himself.

Behind him, Bakugo scoffed. "That damn nerd just doesn't know when to quit, does he?"

Mina Ashido turned to him. "What's your problem with him anyway?"

"Deku just doesn't know when to stay down. No matter what, even when I threaten and sometimes follow through with my threats to blow him up, he keeps coming back. If anyone is going to bounce back the hardest, it's going to be him," he said. "He'll make it."

When Mina turned back to the tear in reality, Bakugo muttered to himself. "He better. I'll kick his ass if he doesn't."

 _That won't work; I'll kick his ass either way so...win-win for me I guess._

Sero raised his hand into the air. "Uhh...Mr. Aizawa, we should be out there to help them! They need all the help they can get!"

The class gave a collective "yeah!" as a response. The Erasure hero simply shook his head. "The last thing that any city needs is too many heroes jumping in to handle a single situation. The two pros that are there with them are more than enough," he explained.

"Mr. Aizawa..."

The weary teacher turned with his Quirk activated. "No. A situation like this already has the appropriate number of heroes. If the need arises, either the pros or Midoriya or Uraraka can handle evacuations and rescue. Hero team-ups are good, but keeping them small is easier to manage and can get the bases covered should the need arise," he explained. "I'm sure All Might never needed to rely on anyone."

The retired hero shrugged. "Only if I needed a base or two covered, but Aizawa is right. We don't want too many heroes fighting against one villain in an all-out battle. That'll just destroy more of the city."

Back on the battlefield, Ladybug took to the rooftops while Cat Noir readied his staff. Midoriya turned to his bubbly best friend with a smile. "Jump in when I give the word, okay?"

Uraraka smiled. "I got your back, Deku."

Midoriya smiled. Now he knew he really owed her ice cream later. The sweeter the better. He focused on Titan, who was getting closer and closer. He knew the focus of his rage was himself, and Midoriya was going to exploit it. He only hoped Ladybug's yo-yo is indeed indestructible. He charged up One for All to its maximum power with Nana's spirit helping him and blasted off to meet the akuma head on.

 **Remember Midoriya, I cannot fill you with the true power of One for All. It must be gradual, as you have done before. I am holding you at 20% for now, however I will increase it as we fight. Keep a level head and we will prevail.**

Titan swung his fist, making contact with Midoriya's punch and blasting high-powered air throughout the area, shattering windows and buildings alike. He tried to go for an uppercut against the hero-in-training but he was fast. One for All had matured thanks to his new movement training. He slipped close to the strike and launched a jab and cross into the villain's rib cage before slipping through another desperate strike.

Titan continued to swing and miss, prompting Midoriya to keep dealing small and strong strikes against him. He flipped backward as Titan brought his fists up for a hammer strike, cracking the ground. The inheritor quickly recovered with a somersault in the air before striking with an axe kick to the head.

Watching from a high vantage point, Ladybug observed the battle. All she saw were bright flashes of green before Midoriya would appear, land small strikes against Titan and then disappear to repeat the cycle. She watched the villain try to counterattack only to keep missing the hero. She saw him raise up his fist to land a potential strike and that's when she leapt into action. The spotted heroine launched her yo-yo out, effectively wrapping itself around Titan's left arm.

When Titan noticed, it was too late. Ladybug leapt onto the ground after wrapping her yo-yo string around some potent bases, including a light pole and a fire hydrant. The strength gifted to her by the Miraculous allowed her to hold Titan as she hoisted him up a few inches from the ground. She had kept him from landing a blow, allowing Midoriya to land a left angled hook to his face. While it didn't knock off the eye patch, it was enough to make him stagger.

 **Remember your base, Midoriya. Good and strong strikes are quick, require strong bases and need to be executed at the right moments. He's dazed now, so strike there!** Nana advised.

Midoriya landed a series of jabs to Titan's gut, knocking the wind out of him. "NOW!"

He didn't have to look, only listen. Listen to the sound of possibly 5-6,000 pounds of American steel hurdling toward him. He dove out of the way to find the sedan Uraraka picked up earlier flying past him. As expected, Titan used his free arm to swat it away, albeit his strength wasn't able to swat it away effectively. Uraraka had two more cars hovering around her as she launched them with a look of determination on her face.

As he continued to swat away the rush hour traffic, Cat Noir sped toward him from behind, effectively dodging the debris.

Titan swatted the last sedan away and readied for a strike against Midoriya before he heard the word. "CATACLYSM!"

Cat Noir, with his hand charged with destructive energy, slid onto and destroyed the ground Titan was standing on. His foot caved into the ground, ruining his base for a strong attack. Dangling just over the ground, Titan cursed as Midoriya and Uraraka came in for close combat. They both shouted as loud as they could "DOUBLE SHOOT STYLE!"

Midoriya on the right and Uraraka on the left, their attacks struck against the muscular villain. The young inheritor aimed for his ribs while Uraraka caught him at the crook of the neck. Titan screamed in absolute pain as the two heroes recovered. Midoriya continued to throw in punches alongside Uraraka, getting in a brilliant workout as well as doing damage to the villain.

Titan groaned in pain, however he wasn't ready to go down just yet. He raised his free arm, ready to slam it into Uraraka. Midoriya saw his movement and intercepted the attempted strike with his own body, sending the two of them skidding across the battlefield.

Titan managed to yank his leg from the ground where it caved in. He yanked down on the yo-yo string, sending Ladybug through the air and toward the remaining heroes.

Uraraka groaned in pain as she lifted her best friend off of her. She stood and watched as Titan pulled his foot from the ground. "WAS THAT IT?! WAS THAT SUPPOSED TO STOP ME?!" He boomed.

Uraraka silently prayed that it would've worked. The only plus side was the Double Shoot Style she performed with Midoriya. It actually worked in some way since even Titan's body weight was shifted to his left. She turned to her friend, whom was still unconscious. "Deku, wake up," she muttered as she shook him.

He groaned as the world around him spun. His eyes fluttered open as he slowly picked himself up. Uraraka steadied him as he shakily rose to his feet. "T-That hurt," he muttered.

"It looked like it did," she remarked. "What now?"

Midoriya looked up at Titan. He was bruising and limping slightly. He analyzed Titan's body language and took into account where he was at with power. "I-I-I think..."

"CAN THE HERO NOT MAKE A PROMISE HE CAN KEEP? HEY MIDORIYA, COME ON AND FIGHT ME ALREADY!"

Midoriya flinched. He clenched his fists as he activated his Quirk once again. His posture improved greatly as he felt renewed strength surge through him. "I-I-I think...he's mine."

Uraraka looked dumbfounded at her friend. Everyone back in their universe gasped as they watched their classmate power up. Inko turned to All Might with fear and anger in her eyes. "WHAT HAVE YOU BEEN TEACHING HIM?"

The former pro hero was equally shocked. "I-I don't know. I told him to take it easy! He has to be at his limit by now so fighting now would only make the situation worse!" He deduced.

His pants torn and ruined, Midoriya charged his own Quirk. "One for All: 40%!"

His classmates gasped; even Bakugo was now interested in the fight happening before them. "He's not giving it his all?"

The green hero flashed a wicked grin. _To be able to pick yourself up; to be able to stand against no hope of winning and ready to fight is the essence of being a hero. Against all odds, a real hero must always be ready to lay everything on the line to protect the people they care about!_

 **Midoriya...you're right. I lost everything, but Toshi rose up from my defeat and became the Symbol of Peace. This will be difficult, but we can do it!** Nana proclaimed.

Midoriya readied his stance, defying his injuries. Cat Noir rushed to his partner and helped raise her up, ignoring the alarm his ring was giving off. They both watched in awe as their friend stood in front of Uraraka. "TITAN! IT'S YOU AND ME! No one has to die today!"

The akumatized villain smirked as he charged at the green hero. **You still have power on your side. We are with you, Izuku Midoriya!**

Midoriya charged to meet the Muscular villain. They set their strikes and slammed into each other, sending energy all across the battlefield.


	29. One for All: Symbol of Justice

**GO BEYOND!**

 **PLUS ULTRA!**

* * *

The energy that surged throughout the battlefield was a once in a lifetime experience. Magic surged through the world at the same time...something else did. A special kind of energy that blessed the sky. An energy that urged everyone watching on the Ladyblog and through the rift in time and space to react. Everyone in Class 1-A cheered as well as the adults as they felt that power.

In absolute disbelief, Titan watched Midoriya intercept every single strike made against them. He hoped that the boy would be tired at that point; however, Midoriya was not one to surrender because he was tired. Every punch met its match and then some. The shockwave traveled up Titan's arms every time he connected with the green hero.

Hawkmoth was watching with interest and fear. He felt his magic waver around Titan as he continued to fight. What was worse was that he felt his arms begin to stiffen up. They felt sore to the villain.

Titan tried to swing at Midoriya only for the hero to dodge perfectly and land a powerful strike in his ribs. The villain doubled over in pain, opening up his jaw line to an uppercut. As he reeled, Midoriya swung his leg around and jammed his heel into the villain's calf.

Everyone in 1-A winced at the strike. Titan stumbled back before regaining his footing. Now his left leg was feeling sore and he feared his base would fall.

Midoriya launched a series of strikes at Titan's core. Just as he managed to overcome the pain, Titan attempted to grab Midoriya only for the hero to bounce backward.

Once he landed, he launched into Titan's personal space and swung his leg around. His shin met the villain's core with great force, inspiring a new kind of emotion into his opponent: fear.

Hawkmoth couldn't watch any longer. He now began to feel some pain in his leg as well as his sides. He ignored the pain and his own internal pleas to cut the psychic connection, but he couldn't. If Titan was free, he wouldn't focus on the mission. Although the result would mean he wouldn't hold back, but he realized Titan was a psychopath and sociopath. One wrong move, and everyone would suffer.

Hawkmoth was torn. Would victory really taste so sweet?

Titan recovered from the sudden attack and swung at Midoriya. The hero ducked, landed a jab and cross at his ribs and raised his foot for a rising kick up his jaw. The villain cursed as he felt his tongue bleed. Midoriya lowered his foot before delivering two roundhouse kicks in quick succession: one at the bend of his knee and the other into his side.

His adrenaline was pumping in his body. **Are you ready Izuku?** Nana asked him.

"Not yet..." he muttered. He backed up as Titan regained his senses.

"N-N-Not bad, k-k-k-kid," Titan grumbled. "You got better."

Midoriya smiled. "Plenty of push-ups and sit-ups help," he remarked.

Titan groaned as his muscular augmentation faulted in his arm. He willed his Quirk to remain active; however he was feeling the pain. He was sore...for the first time in a long while.

Midoriya ran at Titan head on. The akuma launched an uppercut at the hero away as soon as he got close, sending him high into the air.

"DEKU!"

Titan looked over to see Uraraka charging at him with Cat Noir's staff. "Remember that line about sticks and stones, girly?!" He shouted.

Uraraka smiled as she jammed the staff into the ground. Pressing the button Cat Noir told her to press, she shot straight into the air and out of Titan's field of action. As she flew over, Titan realized the situation too late as Cat Noir came in with a round-house kick to the akuma's kneecap. The same kneecap Midoriya injured before.

Titan roared in pain before swatting at Cat Noir. The cat-themed hero barely managed to dodge before leaping out of the way. "Wow you're bad!"

Titan flashed a sinister grin. "I've always wanted a cat, but I was afraid that it wouldn't last long with me!"

Ignoring the sense of dread filling him up, Cat flashed his own confident grin. "Well maybe a cat wouldn't stayed, but maybe a bunny?"

As he said that, a sonic boom erupted in the air above him. Flying through the air like a true superhero, Midoriya used his Delaware Smash to propel himself through the air in a very Kacchan-ish fashion. His speed was too great and before he could brace himself, Midoriya closed in.

"60% COSMIC SMMMAAASSHHHHH!"

Midoriya's fist connected with the akuma's face. The sudden increase of power surged through the Chosen One as the force of the attack sent Titan through the ground hard. He crashed through the street before coming to a stop nearby; his senses were discombobulated from the attack.

High above where he came to a stop was Uraraka, and she was poised for attack. She canceled the affects of her Quirk on herself and she fell toward the ground. Tucking her feet in, Uraraka drove her body weight and momentum into Titan's core, knocking whatever wind was still with him free.

The pain was too great for Titan. His muscular form began to falter, revealing the metallic body hidden underneath. Uraraka quickly fled the scene shortly after she used her Quirk on the villain. Midoriya rushed in and swept up the akuma by the rags of his prison uniform before throwing him up into the air.

Meanwhile, Ladybug continued to watch. Despite their best efforts, Titan was not going down easily. She surveyed the destruction caused by their battle and noticed Alya was nearby. Unfortunately, a pile of rubble and landed on her legs, pinning her in the middle of an inferno.

Panic overwhelmed Ladybug as she ran toward her best friend. "ALYA!"

The junior reporter groaned as responded. Her phone was destroyed and laid in pieces in her hands. Ladybug rushed into the air and lassoed the biggest piece of rubble on her friend.

At the same time, the cries of more civilians flooded her hearing. Men and women were crying out for help inside some ruined buildings. "URAVITY! CAT NOIR!"

The two heroes in question leapt into action, bursting through the buildings to do whatever they could. Uraraka used the respirator that came with Midoriya's jacket before rescuing some civilians from a burning apartment building.

While they rescued civilians, Midoriya and Titan were still locked in battle. The inheritor flew over the villain and dealt a hammer strike against him, sending him back to earth. Uraraka, to better help the civilians, deactivated her Quirk on the akuma. Their combined efforts made the impact significantly stronger.

Blinded by his determination to win, Midoriya dealt another Delaware Smash in order to propel himself to the enemy. Titan regained his senses just in time to strike Midoriya, sending him straight into a building. The green inheritor crashed into a desk before resting in its splintered remains.

* * *

Back in the _My Hero_ universe, the class continued to watch in fascination and horror. They watched when Midoriya steadied himself in the air before dealing what he called a Cosmic Smash on the villain. No one was more proud (Well, almost) than All Might. His pulse quickened before he dealt the strike.

Despite his pride in his student, All Might also felt a sense of fear. _He used only 60% of One for All for that strike and it didn't have any lasting effects. What is this villain on?_

Bakugo continued to watch from the back. _He's using my tactics! That damn nerd keeps losing just to gain the advantage later on?! Dammit Deku...dammit!_

Their attention changed to the screams of the civilians in that universe. The pro heroes all flinched as the calls rang out, their instincts immediately demanded that they spring into action. "Hey, so why are we still watching?" Mina wondered. "It's not doing us good just sitting here and watching that Titan guy destroy Paris."

Aoyama looked on with sad eyes. While it wasn't his Paris, it was still a Paris. "I almost can't look anymore," he commented.

"I mean, yeah its bad but why should we sit here when they're in trouble? Midoriya and Uraraka need our help!"

"Young Ashido, they do have help."

Everyone turned to All Might, including Inko. "Young Midoriya and Uraraka are being assisted by pro heroes. With all four of them, all bases are covered. In large-scale battles such as this, it's important to focus on the civilians first. All villains will exploit our desire to protect them, and thankfully with two of them being more mobile, Midoriya and Uraraka can focus on the villain," he explained.

"Even if this villain can overpower all of them?"

All Might smiled. "There is something else. The villain is focused on getting revenge the most. Young Midoriya told me about him after the incident in Camino Ward. A villain with a muscular augmentation Quirk is a dangerous combination, combined with blood lust to top it all off..."

Mr. Aizawa nodded. "It's not an easy task, especially given the circumstances. They're all showing tenacity just by answering the call to action," he said. "Though...I am concerned about Midoriya."

"Me too. He took the brunt force of that villain and now he's stronger than before?" All Might commented.

A moment of silence passed as they watched Midoriya crash into a nearby building. "Yeah...now that you mention it, Midoriya did look like he was defeated earlier...wonder how he got up to quick," Kirishima wondered.

Bakugo already knew the answer. He eyed the former pro hero sitting at the couch and growled in a low voice. _It's not fair! Deku continues to get stronger with that damn Quirk of his while I'm busy blowing things up! And now he's basically indestructible against that villain. What, did he get another Quirk in that packaged deal of his?!_

* * *

Back on the battlefield, Midoriya pulled a pencil from his hair, momentarily wondering if it was there since he was last at U.A. He threw it away and ran back out onto the street. **Midoriya, I hope you have a plan,** Nana commented.

 _I do, but it's taking a little longer to execute. His Quirk is strong against my attacks, but all Quirks have drawbacks. I figure that Titan can withstand a lot of damage, but he must have his limit._

 **You were mentioning it before, but I still don't understand.**

 _All Quirks have limits, otherwise we would be considered gods instead of superhuman. After a certain number of hits, his Quirk falters for a moment before recovering. If I keep this up, enough of the metal body underneath will be exposed._

 **And your friends?**

 _Well I...oh no!_

Midoriya dove out of the way as a vehicle slammed into the ground from where he was. He noticed the vehicle bounce off the street and into a burning building. There was a split second before it hit where he saw Uraraka leading someone out of the fire.

Panic overwhelmed him as he watched the car sail through the air. He sped toward the building faster than he expected; he found himself with a second to spare before the car crushed Uraraka and the civilian. He stopped the car just at the moment of impact, sending the gravity heroine and her rescue to the ground.

Midoriya groaned in pain as he felt the weight of the car begin to settle on top of him. Titan grinned at the display, believing that he crushed all of them without really intending too.

Underneath the car, Midoriya was bracing it upward while Uraraka was shielding the civilian in her charge. The gravity hero looked up to see Midoriya struggling to keep it from crushing them. Before she could use her Quirk on it to help him, she witnessed something incredible.

The cuts and bruises around Midoriya's body began to fade. Blood that was trickling down from the crown of his head began to dry and his muscles began to swell. His energy seemed to surge within him as he began to move the car. "U-Uraraka, are you okay?" he asked.

His friend nodded her head. "I should be asking you the same. Here, let me he-"

"No."

Uraraka stopped her thought. Midoriya turned to her and smiled. "Focus on saving people, Uraraka. We shouldn't be stretched too thin between saving people and stopping him. I can keep Titan at bay until he is defeated. Be the hero you've always wanted to be," he said.

Uraraka's heart skipped a beat. Besides his words, the smile he wore assured her that what he was saying was coming from the heart. His smile reminded her of All Might, but with a more...personal touch. It was the smile of a scared young hero, determined to keep the people safe regardless of the situation.

Uraraka smiled as she tended to the civilian's wounds. Midoriya continued to struggle holding up the car until he felt renewed strength surge through him. One for All was pouring into him like a faucet pouring water into a tin cup. He slowly raised the car over his head and earned Titan's attention.

The akuma, his friends in their universe and even some of the spectators all turned to see Midoriya hoist the car. "Hey Titan, you have any idea how expensive petrol is?!" And then he threw the car.

Titan braced for impact and allowed the car to shatter over him. Once the debris was out of the way, the akuma saw Midoriya close behind it with his foot raised. "SMASH!"

A roundhouse kick connected with the akuma, nearly knocking him unconscious had he not been powered up. Titan staggered as Midoriya continued his assault. His footwork kept him from being a target as moved quickly through the battlefield. He threw several punches into Titan's core, causing little damage physically.

Hawkmoth reached out with his powers and felt pain and soreness throughout his body. "Titan, what's going on?!"

The akuma slammed his fist down but Midoriya dodged by leaping out of the way. In mid-air, the inheritor swung his leg up and connected with Titan's chin. The akuma staggered before swinging at the boy, barely managing a hit on his target. "I'm getting my ass kicked, Butterfly Man!" Titan bellowed.

"I told you: my name is Hawkmoth!"

The akuma growled as he managed a moment of rest. "I care about that as much as I care about the lives of these heroes: exactly zero! Now shut up and let me concentrate!"

The villain across Paris gripped his cane and began to seethe in anger. His face burning red underneath his mask. "Listen to me Titan! I will accept defeat in this case if you continue to ignore my orders and test my patience! Take their Miraculouses or I take back your power!"

Titan dodged a flying tire from Midoriya. "Do it, and I'll find you. I'll crush you like the bug you are, Butterfly Man. I know who you are and where you are!"

Ladybug, as she helped Alya out of the rubble, heard the akuma's proclamation. She shared a look with her best friend before moving her away from the scene. "He knows where Hawkmoth is?"

"Yeah, and from the sounds of it, they're having an argument. Mari-Ladybug, you need that information," Alya said with wide eyes and a sense of urgency in her voice.

"But he needs to be stopped here. I doubt he would reveal that information unless..."

The two friends shared a look. "Unless Hawkmoth takes his powers away! He would want revenge!"

A roar echoed through the streets before Midoriya was sent flying past the two friends. He crashed into the windshield of a parked car. "DEKU!"

Uraraka called out to her friend for a brief moment before the akuma targeted her. She leapt out of the way of Titan as he jumped to her location. She had gotten the last civilian out of the way and she kept low to the ground. Her fingers grazed the street as Titan tried to crush her. Debris flew into the air as Uraraka expertly dodged the attacks.

Ladybug marveled at her footwork and noticed her stance. Alya grabbed her best friend's shoulder and motioned to above them both. The spotted heroine's eyes widened and gasped as she saw a cloud of concrete and stone hovering above them.

In their universe, Kirishima smiled and turned to Bakugo. "Hey man, this look familiar?"

"SHUT UP! I'M TRYING TO WATCH THE FIGHT!" The explosive hero bellowed.

Kirishima smirked and turned back to the scene. Bakugo, however, smiled lightly. _She's just like Deku; she took a defeat and improved on it to continue the fight! They've been training all this time then,_ he thought. His glare and smile went unnoticed by everyone except Inko.

Back on the battlefield, Uraraka continued to dance around the raging Titan. More debris flew into the air and was unnoticed by the villain. Finally, Titan punched the ground and found his fist lodged between some pipes below. As Uraraka moved away from the scene, she smiled at the villain. "I hope you brought an umbrella. Cosmic Meteor Shower!"

She brought her fingers together, bringing down a hailstorm of debris from the air. Titan barely noticed until the first pebble knocked on his head. He screamed in pain as heavy concrete dropped onto the villain and pelted his head and back. The storm bought her enough time to run to her friend in the car.

Midoriya was just pulling himself out of the vehicle when Uraraka arrived. "Deku, you okay?" she asked.

The green inheritor nodded and looked up at her with a smile on his face. "I'm alright. I saw what you did Uraraka. That was awesome and you remembered some of our training!"

The gravity girl smiled and helped him to his feet. In the crater, Titan had pulled his hand out from the ground and began to dig himself out of the rubble. Midoriya stepped forward with One for All charged. "He's almost done; he's got to be tiring out right about now," he deduced.

Uraraka stepped forward and stood next to him. "Then we'll take him down together!"

"But Titan-"

"A true hero is always ready to jump into danger, despite the odds. To protect the people and be ready to sacrifice everything for the good of the innocent. Deku, I am the hero I know I can be, but I know I can go beyond. There's no point in holding me back because of how strong he is."

Midoriya was speechless. Uraraka gave a thumbs up and held a smile. "Let's do this Deku!"

The inheritor smiled. "Alright then. We need to break the Quirk and take down his akumatized form. He already sustained enough damage before he powered up, so we have a good chance. If we can do that, then we can win."

Titan freed himself from the rubble and stood tall...except for the limp he had in his leg. "Batter up, Uraraka," he said. "Let me go get the ball first."

"I'll help." And together, the two charged at the villain. Midoriya grabbed Uraraka by the arm and tossed her onto his back. Once she was latched on, the inheritor poured more of his power into his legs and blasted off toward the villain.

Titan, now feeling the strain of his Quirk and the magic enveloping him, leapt out of the trash around him with his fist poised to strike. The two powers clashed in the middle of the street with Midoriya's Shoot Style landing a solid hit. The strike clotheslined the villain, allowing the two heroes to regain their footing.

Titan managed to regain his footing and stopped from bouncing down the street. He dug his hand into the ground and managed to pull out a large chunk of street before hurling it at them.

Before either of them could react, Ladybug launched her yo-yo and wrapped it around the debris. With a mighty tug, the spotted heroine destroyed the projectile before landing next to them. The duo flashed a wide smile before turning their attention to Titan...

Who was currently charging at them with a massive wall of pure akumatized muscle.

Midoriya had a second to react as he let go of Uraraka, letting her drop to the ground. He sped forward and ready to meet the same attack that nearly defeated him before on the cliffside. "One for All...85%!"

Titan was laughing maniacally. "DIE IZUKU MIDORIYA!"

The two powers connected, sending highly pressurized air all around them. Titan braced himself on the ground and pushed down with all of his might, trying to crush the young inheritor.

Inko screamed as she saw her son take the full force of the attack. "Izuku!"

Everyone watching the fight were all preparing for the second they would be needed. Most of them already had their Quirks prepared as if the fight was right in front of them. Everyone was braced on the edge of their seat, especially All Might himself, but he no longer was watching out of fear.

The pressure was strong against the young inheritor. He felt himself sinking into the ground much like before, but it wasn't out of a lack of strength; it was due because Titan had a more secure base. "C'MON KID! SHOW ME THAT POWER! SHOW ME HOW YOU WON LAST TIME!"

Midoriya strained against the power. **Izuku, we are ready to bestow full power. Tell me when and we will finish this!** Nana Shimura called out to him.

His muscles burned as his stance began to weaken. Midoriya was finally feeling tired, but despite the situation, he looked up to meet the akuma's hateful gaze. And he smiled.

The sudden gesture startled the villain for a second, but he kept the pressure on him to prevent another mistake. "Wha-Why! Why are you smiling?!" He demanded from his prey.

Midoriya shifted his weight. "Be-Because, I learned something. See...I thought you were right before! I was weaker than you, and I nearly lost had Kota not intervened. B-But now I realize: not even the Symbol of Peace can wipe out crime!"

All Might felt a few passing looks from his students. "I know what the League wants! They want chaos and a world without All Might, but it'll never come to pass! So long as there is one hero left in the world, no amount of evil will prevail! You will never win, Hawkmoth!"

Uraraka and the remaining heroes were standing by, their original plan shot out of the window by Titan's sudden attack. "Wha-what's happening?" Ladybug asked.

Uraraka shrugged as she watched. "Muscular!" Midoriya screamed into the air.

"WHAT!"

The inheritor's smile only widened. His eyes shone bright with his Quirk as he finally fixed his stance. The pressure against him was no longer an issue for him as he could finally secure a firm base under his feet. "I-I promise you this! So-So long as I live and breathe, I won't ever let you win! I won't let you hurt anyone else...ever again!"

Midoriya began to push against the villain's attack, scaring said individual and Hawkmoth on the other side of the city. "No one dies tonight! And why is that?"

All Might rose from his seat. He knew what was coming next.

Midoriya's eyes were bright green now, almost as if they were about to catch fire. "Because I...Because I AM HERE!"

The former number one hero leapt into the air with a wide smile on his face. "YES! GO YOUNG MIDORIYA!"

At that moment, he lowered his stance, causing Titan to lose his footing. With a flick of his fingers, Midoriya broke through the villain's muscular wall. "Hear these words: GO BEYOND!"

Power surged through him as he leapt into Titan's face with his fist raised. "PLUS ULTRA!"

Midoriya's punch connected with the side of Titan's cheek, blasting him far down the street with ease. He bounced off of the street multiple times before coming to a stop thanks to a parked bus. Midoriya stomped onto the ground, cracking the concrete effortlessly. Tendrils of green energy sparked off of his body as his eyes burned bright. "Ur...Uraraka?" He mumbled.

"Yeah?"

Midoriya turned to her with a gentle smile on his face. A smile that she fell for many times back home and even in an alternate dimension. "Don't miss."

The gravity heroine smiled and nodded. "Cat Noir, she may need some help. Ladybug: I hope you're ready because this one will need a strong Lucky Charm," he said.

The spotted heroine smiled. "Bring it home, you two."

Midoriya nodded. He breathed a careful breath and summoned all that was left. "One for All...100%."

The full power of the shared Quirk filled him. His eyes shimmered as he blasted off toward the villain. The speed couldn't be accurately described by any in attendance except that he was gone in the blink of an eye. Reaching All Might's top speed was easy for the hero as he blasted into the villain and delivered a driving front kick into his core.

Titan groaned in pain as he felt his Quirk waver. The hero leapt away from him and delivered a rising uppercut with enough force to raise him a few inches off of the ground. Midoriya leapt into the air and delivered an instant axe kick, slamming the villain into the ground.

As Titan tried to recover, Midoriya launched several punches into his core, sending shockwaves throughout his body. The villain limped toward the bus that stopped him. He swung the bus, knocking the young inheritor backward before throwing the large vehicle toward him.

With a second to react, Midoriya leapt through the windshield of the bus and ran down the aisle before smashing through the rear of the vehicle. Titan couldn't react as the young inheritor landed a solid punch to the face.

* * *

While Midoriya worked to soften him up, Ladybug called her final Lucky Charm. The magic delivered a small device the size of a quarter with an 'S' symbol on it. The device had no significant application until her Lucky Vision scanned the battlefield.

Uraraka was highlighted as well as a random statue honoring the two heroes close by. Cat Noir had joined and he was highlighted as well. Finally, Midoriya was highlighted as well as the Eiffel Tower directly head of them.

The spotted heroine knew what to do. "I got it. Uraraka, this thing belongs with you!" She said.

The gravity heroine looked surprised. "Re-Really? This looks like that Full Gauntlet that Deku got at I-Island..." she said as she picked it out of her hand.

"Trust me, I know. Cat Noir, it looks like we are finally indulging in America's Pastime!" She said.

"Aw man, and I was just in the mood for a Dodger Dog!" He retorted as he spied the statue nearby. "CATACLYSM!"

He destroyed the base of the statue, leaving the depiction of Ladybug and Cat Noir standing back to back on the ground. Uraraka pressed the device to the underside of her wrist and pressed the button on top. The device released a ribbon of light before creating a bind that enveloped her entire forearm and even wrapping around her shoulder.

She ran over to the statue and picked it up with her Quirk. "READY!"

Ladybug smiled. "BATTER AT PLATE! BOTTOM OF THE NINTH!"

* * *

Upon hearing those words, Midoriya knew it was time to send him home. He launched a flurry of strikes at Titan's core before launching another uppercut to the villain's jawline. He swooped in and grabbed the tattered remains of his tank top and swung him at great speed before turning toward Uraraka. "THE PITCH IS OUT..."

At the last possible moment, Midoriya let go of Titan's top and threw him with all of his strength toward his friend. Uraraka raised the statue and prepared to swing with all of her might. Everyone in their universe sat at the edge of their seats, ready for her special move.

"Comet Home Run! Inter-dimensional Version!"

Uraraka swung the statue at the moment before Titan arrived; however, he was fast.

Titan regained his consciousness long enough to see the plan being carried out and countered. He swung at the statue, effectively destroying it in the gravity heroine's hands. With murder in his eye, he prepared his free hand for the strike that would deliver him his much-requested blood.

Midoriya's heart stopped as a vision of what would happen played out. His best friend and secret crush would be killed the second his fist connected with her head and the bloodbath against Paris would begin. **"Izuku, MOVE!"**

Moving on instinct, Midoriya sped toward the villain. He stopped in between both Titan and Uraraka with a fierce determination in his eyes. _Like I said, Titan. No one dies here tonight!_

Against his own reservations, Midoriya poured One for All into his right arm. The energy from past users overwhelmed him as he felt the calming presence of Nana Shimura behind him.

 _One for All!_

 ** _One for All!_**

 _100%!_

 _ **100%**_

Titan realized his mistake at the last possible moment. _Butterfly Man..._

Midoriya's stance shifted and his hips pivoted. _We lost..._

 _Yorktown!_

 _ **Yorktown!**_

 **"** SMAAAAAASSSSHHHH!"

He drove his fist into Titan's core, delivering an abundance of energy throughout his body. The full force of One for All surged through his body as the impact launched the villain through the air. The force of the impact also send a burst of wind throughout the city so strong, it was only by luck no one was hurt.

The heroes behind Midoriya were all sent flying backward. Cat Noir and Ladybug latched onto structures that kept them from flying away while the spotted heroine caught Uraraka. Everyone else, from Alya to some of the civilians rescues, managed to brace themselves thanks to the structures that were already supporting them.

The impact of Midoriya's smash sent a particular shockwave through Titan's psychic link directly toward Hawkmoth. This time, he felt the force of the impact in his gut and he was sent flying into the wall. The glass of his observation deck was shattered, frightening the butterflies in the room. The villain slammed into the wall before falling to the ground, unconscious.

The Yorktown Smash sent Titan flying through the air and up the Tower. His 'Serious' eyepatch, which housed the akuma, fell off upon initial impact. Titan screamed in pain and in anger as he flew into the rift above the city, shattering the crack and sending energy all around the country.

Back in their universe, everyone in the 1-A dorms were cheering at their victory, barely noticing the rift above the school sparkling with energy once again. Titan's normal form, back to the original Muscular, was sent soaring through the air before crashing into the ocean, sending giant waves away from Musutafu.

All Might, meanwhile, was standing in place with tears welling in his eyes. His smile was wide and his heart was racing at hundreds of miles an hour. _Young Midoriya...you did it! I'm going to kick your ass when you get back, but you did it!_

As he watched the footage from the crack, Inko continued to stare dumbfounded at the images. At this point, it was as if her heart stopped beating for several minutes. She watched her son destroy the villain and he wasn't injured in the slightest. While everyone was cheering, she looked over at the former number one pro hero and sighed.

* * *

As the dust settled back in Paris, Ladybug and Cat Noir found their senses once again as they dropped to the ground. Uraraka looked up at the Eiffel Tower and sighed before sitting down on the ground. Ladybug scanned the area around her to survey the damage and saw just truly how much that punch meant.

The streets, previously littered with ruined cars and debris from ruined builds, were cleared. No windows were left on any building as the winds died down around them. The previously overcast sky was now as clear as could be. The weather even changed from the punch.

Which reminded her of the moment before it all happened. They were too close to Titan to effectively retreat, and just as they were about to die, Midoriya arrived faster than she expected. He didn't express that power before, so why now?

Cat was also surveying the area. "Whoa...Midoriya did all this?" he wondered.

Ladybug nodded. "Makes you wonder what else he's hiding, huh?"

Cat said nothing as his ears folded back. Ladybug's eyes widened as she realized something. "Cat...remember Heroes' Day?" she asked.

"How could I forget? An army of akuma against the people of Paris isn't something I can forget," he said.

"But...think about it: if they were here, Midoriya and Uraraka, we would've won. Hawkmoth defeated and Nooroo safe and sound," she said.

Cat nodded. He slumped over, relaxing his shoulders as he hung his head. "Thank goodness we survived," he commented.

Uraraka nodded. She looked onward toward the Tower to see a cloud of dust dissipating from where Midoriya was earlier. The figure of the young inheritor began to appear, startling the heroes on both sides of the rift. The celebrations in the dorm rooms of 1-A ceased as the cloud settled.

There was Midoriya hunched over but still on his feet. His undershirt had been completely destroyed and scratches and battle scars were evident all around his body. Blood dripped from his head and onto the street. Both of his arms were hanging deadweight with his right arm a deep shade of purple. His elbow region appeared to have been shredded.

The resident heroes of Paris watched the young hero appear. Uraraka simply stared with wide eyes at the sight.

And then, Midoriya twitched. He struggled to raise his head as he straightened his back. Dark purple splotches appeared all around his body as he stood straight up and moved his right arm. He coughed blood as he raised his head up.

All Might and Uraraka watched with butterflies in their stomachs for different reasons. Uraraka was telling her body to move and be there to help him while All Might saw something else. He saw that Midoriya was still alive and ready to proclaim to the world...

"You are here, Young Midoriya," he muttered, earning a low _eep_ from Inko.

Midoriya began to raise his arm up, obviously struggling to move it thanks to his injury. He clenched his fist as he raised his arm up high and activated Full Cowling at 1%, barely activating the green arcs of energy.

Uraraka smiled as she rose to her feet. The sun was just rising over Paris and sunlight was seeping through the Eiffel Tower. His body cast a silhouette over the heroes as the gravity heroine approached him. In a move that surprised many, and thankfully captured by Alya using a spare phone, Midoriya began to scream into the air.

His scream echoed throughout the city, letting everyone know the battle was over, and Team Miraculous was on top.

* * *

 **And that...is the end of the Titan arc. Master Fu's battle is still being written so don't expect a 2-day update. I'll have more to talk about later. Ciao!**


	30. The Trial: Heroes Rise

**Master Fu's last fight. Author's note at the bottom. Enjoy!**

* * *

 _Over a century ago..._

 _A young Wang Fu toured the halls of the Temple, marveling at the various artistic pieces along the way. He passed by portraits of the old gods, humans, and strange inventions from one Leonardo da Vinci. He especially adored the automaton displayed next to a portrait of the man._

 _Walking beside the young child was an elder member of the Order. He wore ghostly white robes with gold trimmings and a fairly short white beard. He gestured to the automaton that Fu was looking at. "It truly works, Fu, if you'd want to see," he said in a low voice._

 _Fu's eyes shimmered with stars, yet he did not ask for a demonstration. "I...I'd rather admire the sentinel while he sleeps, sir," he said._

 _The grandmaster smiled. "A sentinel never sleeps, young Fu. A sentinel only knows of one action: to guard. He is patient as he surveys his environment." He placed a hand on the young boy's back, gesturing him to continue walking. "That is what gifts him power."_

 _The young child nodded. As they walked, two elder men in maroon robes passed by and bowed to the grandmaster. As the elder and Fu repaid the courtesy, the two men raised their heads and offered a glare to the young Guardian._

 _The grandmaster raised his head to meet the eyes of the two men. "Is something wrong, Master Zsu?"_

 _One of the masters shook his head. "N-No sir. It is nothing" was his response._

 _Fu raised his head while the grandmaster appeared to be unconvinced. "Dear Zsu, please keep in mind that a liar's soul is more noticeable than a saint's. While he hides the truth, his intentions leak from the smallest crack," he said._

 _The two masters exchanged looks before Zsu turned to the grandmaster. "Sir, I am only concerned with the results of Wang's Trial of Dreams," he said._

 _"I feel like he did fine," the grandmaster said._

 _"He spent two weeks in there, sir. I am concerned since so many of the other children completed their trials in a week or less."_

 _The grandmaster sighed. "Your concern does not demand such a dark face toward the young man. And, if I recall, you nearly spent 4 weeks in the Trial, didn't you?"_

 _"That...That was different."_

 _The grandmaster raised an eyebrow. "Is it?" he wondered._

 _Master Zsu looked away. "Listen, time is a guide to us all. It helps us manage and helps us live, but to base the trial only on how long a student takes to complete it is unfair. Wang Fu is now an apprentice Guardian and I believe in his future, regardless of how long he took to complete the trial," the grandmaster said._

 _Zsu raised his head to speak, however the grandmaster continued. "If you do not have a word of praise or advice for young Fu, then I suggest you redirect your attention into your Astronomy class instead. They could benefit from your care."_

 _Master Zsu's face burned bright red and his eyes were nearly bulging from their sockets. He took a deep breath and slowly exhaled, allowing the fire that was rising up his spine to settle. He bowed before the grandmaster. "Of course, master."_

 _The grandmaster waved him and his companion off, leaving him alone with a young Fu. He turned the young boy back to the artwork on the walls. "I'm sorry about that, Wang. Patience tends to fade as time continues," he said._

 _Wang paid no attention to the art. Instead, his attention turned to the floor. "M-Master...is it bad I finished in 2 weeks?" he asked._

 _The grandmaster sighed. "I-No. As I have mentioned, Master Zsu spent 4 weeks in the realm, and most of it was inside a prison cell," he said._

 _Fu looked up, his young eyes as wide as saucer dishes. "Really? Why?"_

 _The grandmaster tried to hide his growing smile. "Goblins and witches don't like Miraculous wielders, and they especially don't like being tricked by them. Master Zsu lured them into a bar-fight with an old hero and they...well, it wasn't pretty. While he did serve his time, he was released at a time where the objective was not in the realm. Hence the delay in completing his trial."_

 _He knelt down to Fu's level. "You didn't cause trouble, young Fu. You earned the respect of the Norse, Greek, and even the old Hindu gods. He is simply jealous of what you have accomplished."_

 _He brushed Fu's hair. "And I don't need an oracle to know that you will be great one day...after you correctly identify the steps necessary to sate a god's sacrifice," he said with a smile on his face._

 _Fu smiled as the grandmaster rose up. "Now then, where were we?" he asked._

 _"The patience of a sentinel gives him power, I think."_

 _The grandmaster smiled. "Of course. Anyway, a sentinel that performs his job well..."_

* * *

 _Today..._

Master Fu blocked an overhead strike by the god of Heroes. He felt himself sink into the ground, and it was only thanks to Excalibur that he wasn't dead yet. Of course, his Miraculous was also a giant help for him.

That didn't stop the old god from going to town against the mortal. He raised his club into the air, giving Fu the opening he needed to escape. He dove out of the way, barely missing the impact of the wooden club. He rolled away and expertly snatched the shell shield from his head before throwing it.

Heracles smacked the shield away and swung his club again. With no time to effectively block, Fu fell to the ground and watched as the weapon barely passed over him. Once the club had passed, Fu scrambled to his feet and ran toward the vault. "Dammit!" Fu cursed to himself.

"Master, look out!" Wayzz warned.

The old master barely reacted as Heracles' club came flying toward him with incredible speed. It soared over his head before flying into the vault and crashing into the wall where a silver bow and quiver were hanging from. Fu glanced at the old god and bolted toward the vault.

Fu leapt through the hole and dashed toward the bow and quiver. He re-sheathed the sword and reached out. "Master, wait!"

"Wayzz you know better than I that a bow is a better weapon in my hands!"

"But not the Bow of Artemis! She cursed it for a reason!"

Before Fu could grab the bow, a large boulder slammed into the wall, shattering the weapon in front of him. The old master flew backward with debris flying over him. The sound of steady footsteps growing closer behind him alerted him to the old god's presence.

Fu quickly rose to his feet and grabbed the handle of the sword. Heracles was slowly advancing on him with his fists clenched. "You should know better than to face me!" he boomed.

Wayzz turned to see the frightened expression on his master's face. His eyes widened and his pulse quickening. He slowly began to draw the sword. "I don't want to fight, Heracles! Allow me to return the blade to the fair Lady of the Lake and I will leave you be!" He pleaded.

The purple eyes of the old god pulsed as if his irises were miniature hearts. "Hand over the sword, Fu, and you will be absolved of your sins! You will leave as a Grandmaster and live!"

Fu drew the blade fully. He leapt off of his rear foot toward the god with a fire in his eyes. "It was a mistake! A child's error should not haunt him for the rest of time!"

Heracles side-stepped as Fu swung the blade. He then back-handed the old master on the back of the head, sending him through the air before crashing into the podium where the genie's lamp was resting. The sword dropped from his hand as he began to pick himself back up.

The old god sighed before he approached Fu. "I do not disagree with your statement, Fu. I am aware of my past mistakes and where they led me. My stories of greatness only hide the fact that I committed murder on many accounts. My wife and child...kings and commoners...even Queen Hyppolita was an unnecessary murder."

He picked up an old spear that had survived the initial crash. The iron tip had dried blood on it, and as Heracles rose the spear to meet his sight, Fu gulped. "I hoped that death would absolve me of my sins, but I can never forget. But you, Fu, you committed a great and terrible act! Destroyed the Guardians, allowed magical artifacts to be released into the world, and allowed a supervillain to rise in Paris! My sins pale to yours!"

Wayzz flew in front of his master with his stubby arms outstretched. "Lord Heracles, he did not mean for any of that to happen! He made a mistake that day and the duties of the Vault were not his that day! And Hawkmoth's rise was only brought on by his own greed! You cannot demonize him for powers beyond his control!"

As he talked, Fu quietly reached for the blade. Once he gripped the handle, Fu's heart rate was no longer racing faster than a Deku with his pants on fire. "If anything, he tries everyday to repay his sins! Ladybug and Cat Noir are great heroes only because they have a great master!"

Heracles sighed as he grabbed a sword from the nearby weapons stand. "I'm afraid, dear Wayzz, your judgement is clouded by loyalty." He charged in with his sword raised.

Wayzz disappeared from in front of Fu, whom had raised Excalibur to block the surprise attack. He rolled to the side as Heracles swiped at him, cutting through the podium. As the lamp clanged on the floor, Fu rose on one knee and blocked another strike, this time sending a sound much reminiscent to thunder across the room.

Fu continued to back up, blocking blow after blow from the old god as he did. He parried a particular strike, opening the god wide and allowing Fu to attack. With his sword low to the ground, Fu swung it upward, forcing Heracles to recoil backwards. Excalibur was brought downward in a fluid motion, narrowly missing the god's impossible pecs.

Fu leveled the blade and thrust it at the god's core. Heracles recoiled again before swinging his blade, knocking Excalibur back. The god of Heroes brought the blade back and attempted a side-strike but Fu was quicker. He blocked the strike with an awkward movement, but thanks to the power of the Miraculous, he lost no power in his position.

The two locked eyes for a brief moment. "Until the Miraculous are safe and sound, Lord Heracles, I will never rest. I'll see that I repay the universe before Death takes me!"

The old master backed up while keeping his guard raised. He stood out of the god's reach as he surveyed the room. Broken artifacts littered the ground, and the only weapon powerful enough to turn the tide of the battle was currently smashed into pieces.

He took too much time pondering his future actions as the God of Heroes charged in. With his sword raised high, he brought the weapon down to meet the hastily raised guard from the old master. The force of the strike cracked the ground beneath Master Fu's feet as he sunk into the stone.

Heracles continued to apply pressure against his opponent. "It...It's only by the power of the sword that protects you! Without it, you are dead!" He boomed.

He raised his sword again and brought it down for another strike. The shockwave traveled up Fu's arms and toward his back as he deflected the blade. Heracles then swung the blade again while barely meeting the master's side-block. The strike broke his guard as the sword went flying out of his hands.

The Sword of Power flew through the air before skidding onto the ground. Master Fu's panic left him defenseless against Heracles' kick to his stomach. The old master flew backwards before crashing into a wall.

Heracles, pleased with his work, sheathed his sword before approaching the abandoned Excalibur. While he approached the weapon, Wayzz flew over to his Chosen. "Master? Master, wake up!"

Fu groaned as he struggled to pick himself up. "Master! Heracles almost has the sword! You need to call for it!"

"Do not bother, little one," the god called out. "The blade knows who the true master is."

Wayzz began to fly around Master Fu's head, continuously calling for his name. Fu could only crack his eyes open to see the old god reach for the blade. There, he saw a purple clawed hand wrapped around his own. "N-No..." He groaned.

Heracles grabbed the sword and raised it into the air. The _jian_ transformed into a steel _xiphos_ sword in his hands. The burned lettering on the blade remained the same, and for a moment, even Heracles expressed confusion at the reveal. He stared at the blade as Fu began to pick himself up.

Heracles turned to the old master. "It's...It's incredible. The beauty of the blade is...wow, it's incredible."

Fu scanned the room, hoping for a weapon. All he could see was the Genie's Lamp lying nearby.

"Metals from Heaven, forged by Hell, tempered in a fallen angel's blood and etched with the name of the Architect. Only the Architect can recite the name. I am curious as to what will happen when it is spoken."

The sword grew in length until it was perfect for the god's hands. Heracles grew his body to roughly 8 feet as he shifted his attention to the old Guardian. "I gave you a chance, Fu, and you wasted it. You will leave with Death himself."

Wayzz and Fu exchanged looks. "Then...I will make the most of this fight."

Heracles sneered at the old master. He raised Excalibur into the air and leapt toward the old master.

* * *

 **Hey guys, I am super sorry about this very late update! Time to catch you up!**

 **When I uploaded the previous chapter, I was just wrapping up Anime Expo. I wasn't feeling too good afterward since I...well, I sort of ran into my ex. She looked like I kicked her puppy when she saw me.**

 **Afterwards, work called. My birthday followed soon after so now I'm a 24 year-old Fanfiction writer...yay!**

 **School will be starting back up but before I worry about that, I have one or two more family events to worry about while also eagerly awaiting for _My Hero_ season 4. I've been keeping up with _Miraculous Ladybug_ as well. Good times in the fandom world.**

 ** _My Hero_ is getting another movie in December and I cannot wait for it! I'm hearing it'll be like a goodbye for the series without it being the actual end? I don't know, but there's too much for it to end already. That means I better get an idea I've been having out there before it comes out.**

 **Anyway, I'll be working on the next chapter right after this one, so hopefully I can get back on schedule. Also, it's almost a full year since I started! The end is near. I won't be posting unnecessary chapters while getting there. I'd say...we're in the** **endgame now.**

 **Peace out, and Go Beyond! Plus Ultra!**

 **-Newage**


	31. The Trial: When gods bleed

**There are some mentions of blood in here so if you don't like that, I advise that you advert your eyes or wait until the next chapter pops up. Also if there are any stray periods here and there, let me know. My keyboard is acting up a bit.**

* * *

Master Fu dove out of the way as Heracles brought down Excalibur. The sword cut through the stone wall as it if were cheese against a hot knife. The old Guardian rolled across the ground before settling and immediately scrambling to his feet. He raised his shield instinctively, knowing that nothing was going to stop him.

Heracles pulled the sword from the ground and turned to the old master. He began to back away as the god advanced. "If you stay still, this would be over with quickly," Heracles said.

"Sorry your Lordship but I don't plan on dying by surrendering. I still have a promise to keep," Fu said.

"Then you will take it to the Afterlife. I should warn you that my grandfather runs the Underworld and he will not show mercy." And he lunged forward to strike against the old master.

Timing his action just right, Master Fu rolled under the sword as Heracles swung it at him. Jumping to his feet, he threw his shield up and made impact against the god's head, ricocheting off the ceiling as well before returning to the old master. With his shield in hand, he ran back to the hole that the god had made earlier.

Before he could cross the threshold to safety, Heracles used his godly power to materialize in front of him, blocking the exit. Without delay, he raised up and swung the sword once more. All Fu could do was dodge out of the way as the Sword of Power continued to be used against him.

As he backed away, he felt the cold metal from the Genie's Lamp touch his foot. It skid away from him as he continued to move. He blocked a strike with his mighty shield and that's when he felt the stone wall.

Panic filled Fu as he ducked, avoiding a slash from Heracles. The god followed up with a rising knee into his core, slamming him into the wall and knocking the air from his lungs. The shield dropped to the floor as Heracles grabbed him by the neck. "When dealing with gods, Fu, you must never defy them. That is rule one!" And he began to squeeze. "This is the price you must pay for defying me!"

Fu's hands flew to the god's as he felt his eyes begin to bulge from his head. "MASTER!" Wayzz called out.

As his face began to turn blue, the kwami gulped before phasing into Heracles' chest. Before he could finally break the old master's neck, a surge of green energy enveloped the god, causing him to scream. The blast sent the God of Heroes flying through the air and crashing into the far wall of the vault, leaving the old master on the floor and gasping for breath.

"Master? Are you okay?" Wayzz asked.

Fu nodded while he continued to gasped. "How-how did-?"

The kwami tilted his head. "Heracles will get back up any second. We need a plan!"

The old master looked up and immediately grabbed his shield. "SHELL-TER!" He croaked out.

Wayzz's energy was diverted to the defensive ability, creating a dome of energy. As soon as it had formed, Excalibur was thrust through the barrier and struck the old master.

Master Fu cried out as he felt the blade pierced through the side of his stomach. Blood began to pour from his side, staining the ground beneath him. He cursed to himself as his eyes locked on Heracles.

And in the old god's eyes, there was fear and darkness. "Heracles...! Something is...wrong! What possesses your mind, dear god of heroes?" he demanded.

Heracles narrowed his eyes as he twisted the blade, sending arcs of electricity up Fu's spine. Wayzz appeared and created a seal of extra magic around where the blade pierced the shield. The seal kept Heracles from aggravating the wound. The kwami then flew out of the shield and phased into the god's chest.

Master Fu watched as the kwami was then expunged from the mighty biceps of Heracles. Wayzz crashed into the wall beside the old master before falling to the ground, temporarily dazed.

The god of heroes attempted to unsheathe the blade from the shield, only for the shield to be pulled along with it. Ignoring the pain that came from Heracles' attempts at unsheathing the blade, Fu scanned the room, looking for anything that could help.

Beside the silver bow that was likely smashed into pieces, there were no suitable weapons nearby. A few nordic hammers, the spear that the god held was tossed away, and a weighted fishnet remained hanging on a wall. None of them appeared to be close enough for him to grab. He kept looking until his eyes set on one object: the golden lamp discarded like a bad gift at a Christmas party.

The very lamp that Wayzz said can capture kwami.

The wheels in Master Fu's head began to turn. An idea formed as he eyed the god in front of him. "Wa-Wayzz!" he called out.

The kwami of protection flew up to his master's face. "Master, we need to get you out of here!" he said with urgency.

Fu shook his head. "We can't. Not yet anyway! As long as Heracles has Excalibur, he can do whatever he wants. We need to stop him here and now!"

"But how?"

Heracles tried twisting the blade, but he couldn't. The seal kept it from moving. "I-I have an idea. It's risky and will probably backfire if it's not done right..."

"I'm feeling confident already."

"...but I need you...I need you to divert all energy from the Shell-Ter into a Shell Shock attack," he said.

Wayzz's eyes widened. "But...but master-!"

"DO IT!"

"But master, there isn't a lot of energy left. If I do that, then it's possible you will de-transform on the spot!"

Master Fu gasped for breath as he felt the side of his body turn cold. "Us...use my life force. Whatever you can, put it into Shell Shock on my command!"

Wayzz continued to look on at his Chosen before he nodded. He flew into the shield and began to pull energy into it. The shield began to fade around him, confusing the god in front of him. "Wha...? What the-?"

The old master smiled as he looked up to him. "Lord Heracles, with all due respect, you are wrong."

The golden lamp shimmered nearby. "Rule number one of dealing with gods: always thank the deity that bestows a gift and bless all foods and drinks before consuming!"

The god of heroes softened the concentrated look on his face. "But-But that's two rules. That doesn't-"

Fu smiled. "See, that's what I was saying earlier."

The shield and the seal keeping Excalibur in place dropped. Fu slipped out from the blade's grip on him as he leapt into Heracles' face. Raising his shield, he felt an overwhelming amount of power consume him. "SHELL SHOCK!"

The god couldn't react in time as he was hit with the full force of the attack. The energy surged through him, sending him through the opposite stone wall of the vault and into the cave system where he came from.

* * *

 _Many years ago..._

 _A young Wang Fu stood at the peak of a mountain overlooking the temple...or what was left of it. His cloak flapped in the wind as he watched the column of smoke continued to rise from the central courtyard. In his hands was the spell book and the Miracle Box with several Miraculouses still inside. He could still see the horrible monster that he unleashed._

 _His heart broke as he watched the carnage. He saw some Guardians using their Miraculouses to try and fight against the threat. He turned away as he saw the number of Guardians fighting decline._

 _From cloak, the kwami Wayzz flew out and sat on Fu's shoulder. "Sir?"_

 _Tears formed from the young Fu's eyes. "What-What have I done?" he whispered._

 _He watched as the monster in the courtyard raised its head to roar into the wind. He felt the shockwave of the roar and fell to his knees. "No...NO!"_

 _"Sir, we have to keep moving. The winds will surely kill you if we cannot find shelter," Wayzz said with urgency._

 _"I-I deserve it. I've doomed them all," he said._

 _"Wang, listen to me! You are a Guardian and your duty it to protect the Miraculouses inside of that box!"_

 _He shook his head. "I-I can't."_

 _Wayzz flew into his face. "Wang! You and I both agree that what's done is done. We need to move on and protect the Miraculouses at all costs," he said. "We have to go."_

 _Fu's eyes shifted from the kwami to the column of smoke coming from the temple. "We are defined by our mistakes, Wang. The best people in the world take their mistakes and make something good come out of them. You can protect the Miraculouses for future generations and keep the world safe," Wayzz continued._

 _The cute, stubby arms of the kwami of protection rested on Fu's head. "We must continue."_

 _The two turned away from the temple. "You know, we are going to be working together for a while. Perhaps its best to assume that we will be fighting evil as well," Wayzz said._

 _Fu clutched onto the box and book. "I-I don't know. I don't think I can be a hero...at least after all of this," he muttered._

 _"Well, a hero isn't supposed to be a perfect person. That's one thing that the Guardians got wrong in their teachings," Wayzz said._

 _"Re-Really?"_

 _Wayzz nodded. "A hero doesn't always win at the end of the day. They don't have perfect lives and perfect jobs. They don't have the greatest luck in the universe and they don't always have god-like forms. True heroes make mistakes. True heroes will stumble and they'll fall from time to time. They'll even lose a few fights or a few lives."_

 _Fu looked up to Wayzz. "But heroes will always get back on their feet. They'll always climb up from the deepest pits and keep on fighting. They grow stronger from their defeats and will never lose hope."_

* * *

 _In the present..._

Heracles burst through the cave system and crashed into a pillar of ice. Excalibur flew from his hands and impaled itself into the ground. Green energy arced from the god as he struggled to his feet. He looked around to notice that he was in the cave system, yet it had a supply of running water running through.

Heracles' daze wore off momentarily as he eyed the mythical sword of power. He extended his hand and watched as the hilt of the blade begin to wiggle. Excalibur continued to wiggle before levitating over the fissure where it was embedded in.

 _"A true hero, Wang..."_

The sword's hilt turned away from Heracles and flew away from him. Heracles watched as the sword flew into the hole where he came from, transformed into a _Jian_ sword, and settled into Master Wang Fu's outstretched hand. _"...will never back down."_

Heracles' eyes widened as Fu rushed into the cavern. The wound on his side wasn't running with blood and the fire in his eyes roared like the angry inferno of a dragon. The God of Heroes magically conjured a sword and swung to meet Excalibur.

As soon as the two blades met, Heracles' blade snapped in two. In a fluid motion, Fu grabbed the shield on top of his head and slammed it into Heracles, sending some leftover power from the Shell Shock through him. He staggered backward and was helpless against Fu's slash.

The blade slashed Heracles' pecs, drawing golden blood. For the first time in three thousand years, Heracles felt a great pain erupt from his chest. He paused in disbelief as he held his hand over the cut. "Wh-what the...?"

Fu swung the blade around once more only for Heracles to step back to avoid it. He conjured a spiked mace and swung it at the old master. He ducked underneath it and swung upward, severing the steel from the wooden handle.

Heracles quickly conjured another weapon only for Fu to cut through it. He conjured more and more weapons, acting as a sort of shield against the old master's onslaught. He pressed his hands together to conjure a sword when only the hilt appeared. The steel from the hilt fell to the ground as Fu slashed upward, creating an impossible wound on the chiseled face of the legendary hero.

Heracles staggered backward, cupping his face as golden blood leaked through his fingers. "HOW DARE-!"

Another slash by the old master cut through his pecs. Master Fu was on fire; slashing away at the god with wounds that barely broke the skin. He rolled under the god's attempt at a clothesline and slashed at his lower back, this time digging a little deeper. The god fell to his knees as arcs of pain surged up his spine.

Outraged at his current predicament, Heracles pivoted on his knee to swing at the old master. The strike only connected with Fu's shield, nullifying the blow of the attack. He countered with a slash across his stomach. He followed through by stepping behind the god and drove the tip of the sword into his Achilles tendon.

Heracles roared in pain, shaking the stalagmites on the ceiling. He swung at the old master, this time connecting with Fu and sending him through the air before landing on his back with Excalibur still in his hand.

The God of Heroes began to pant heavily as he inspected the wound. It was a clear strike into the back of his heel, keeping him from standing on it definitely. He propped himself on his good leg and rose up with golden blood still dripping from his wounds. He held his stomach as he let out a weak laugh. "Y-You're not bad...at all! Damn Wang, if I knew that you would fight this well, I would've done a better job wrestling Excalibur from you. H-Hell, I would've even driven her through your heart!"

Master Fu began to pick himself up, using Excalibur steady himself as he rose. "Ya know, I like ya! I'm gonna want the sword still, but I might actually consider leaving you barely alive once I'm done," Heracles taunted.

Fu smiled as he rose his head to meet Heracles. "With all due respect, Lord Heracles: screw you!"

Heracles' eyes narrowed. "...What?"

Fu sheathed the sword and returned his shield to the top of his head. "I-I said: screw. YOU!"

The god's fists clenched as he took a cautious step forward. "Ch-Choose your next words carefully, mortal," he growled at the old master.

Fu smiled as he played with his satchel that was strapped to his side. "Wh-When you see Lord Zeus..."

With the quickest reflexes for a one hundred and eighty-six year old ever, Fu snatched the object in his back: the Genie's Lamp. Heracles' jaw dropped and his shoulders drooped. "...give him my regards, yeah?"

He raised the lamp at the god's direction and lifted the lid. Immediately a tornado of storm clouds burst from the ornament and targeted the god. He tried turning and running but the tornado caught up to him first. It wrapped around his legs, causing him to trip and fall onto the stone. Much like a snake devouring its prey, the tornado swallowed the god as he tried to claw to freedom. "NO! NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

The tornado rose up with the god trapped inside and began to put it in. Heracles continued to scream as the cocoon of magic continued to shrink. His lower body was swallowed into the smallest spout of the lamp. The rest of his body followed, sealing the god's fate. "DAMN YOU WANG FU! DAMN YOOOOOOOOUUUUU-!"

The god's curse echoed through the chasm as he disappeared inside the lamp. Fu released the lid, sealing the god inside. As the winds died down, Wang Fu's eyes rolled into his head as he lost consciousness and fell to the ground with the lamp still in his hand.

"Master? MASTER!"

* * *

 **A/N: Man this took forever! School started back up a while ago and while the workload isn't as bad, I still have work to do. I need to get back into my rhythm soon. I will do the final piece of _The Trial_ right now so it's not going to take long. You guys are awesome! Your words of encouragement have made this past year something special.**

 **See you in a hot minute!  
**

 **-Newage**


	32. The Trial: Redemption and Reward

Fu thought he had seen it all: gods, monsters, magic sprites with incredible powers, and even two horrible wars. But after he passed out, he saw the face of his old Grandmaster smiling down at him. "Wake up, sleepyhead. You'll miss your lessons if you don't wake up," he said in a soothing voice.

For a reason he wasn't clear about, Fu sprung up from the ground. He was laying on the grass inside the courtyard. The fresh morning dew only appeared from the spell keeping the snow from falling on the temple, allowing him the chance to relax. He looked around and marveled at what he was seeing.

Guardians. Living Guardians and the children they trained passing through the courtyard. Kwami flew through the air, conversing with each other as they weaved through the humans in their way. Even the troll in charge of physical fitness walked by and waved at him.

Seriously, an 8' tall troll with a beer gut and moss green skin.

As Fu continued to scan the area, his eyes rested on his Grandmaster's face. "Come along, Fu, you have a lesson to complete," he said.

He nodded as he picked himself up. "Wher-What happened?"

The Grandmaster chuckled as they walked toward the main hall of the temple. "You don't remember?" He waved his arm at him, beckoning him to follow. "Come. I need to check on something in the temple."

Without thinking about his request, Fu followed the Grandmaster into the giant set of oak doors. As they passed on in, two more individuals passed him. One of them was Master Zsu and his companion. The two bowed to the Grandmaster and turned to Fu. He had no control over his body as he felt himself bow to them. "Masters..." he uttered.

Master Zsu returned the bow before turning to the Grandmaster. "The council wishes to speak to you, Grandmaster Lin. They request your presence in the Great Hall in 15 minutes," he said.

The man next to him nodded. "It sounds urgent. Perhaps it's about the Vault?"

"Perhaps, but thankfully we have already found the thief. He will be returned here soon," Grandmaster Lin said. "Then again, it could be regarding the dragon causing a commotion in Northern China."

"Whatever the case is sir, we cannot ignore the obvious: we are losing our grip on magic. If we cannot stop ONE thief from entering our Vault, whose to say there won't be more soon after."

Grandmaster Lin nodded. "I will speak to the Council. Good day gentlemen," he said.

All three men bowed before returning to their respective walks. As the Grandmaster continued through the halls with young Fu, the child in question kept his eyes on the walls.

Grandmaster Lin sighed. "These are trying times, young Fu. I had feared this day many times, and yet I am thankful," he said.

"A-About what?"

Lin turned to young Fu. "About you. You exceeded my expectations and have lived a full life as I had wanted for you, even at the expense of our lives," he said.

At that moment, something clicked inside Fu's head. "Wha-hold on! Are you saying-?"

Lin nodded. "This is a memory, young one. If I remember correctly, the meeting was not pleasant for either of us, and while you continued your studies, you quietly researched monsters that you thought could help with the dragon in the North. A few weeks later..."

Fu's eyes widened. "The temple..."

Lin nodded. "B-But if this is a memory, how am I-?"

"Yes, this next bit was going to be unpleasant, but I suppose its time to...how do the Americans say...rip the band-aide off."

Lin sighed. "Your heart stopped beating. You passed out after defeating Heracles, but you used your life force to charge the attack that gave you the edge you needed," he said.

Fu's eyes widened and he staggered backward. Grandmaster Lin was quick to grab him by the shoulders before he could crash into the knight statue. "But I have some good news: the fair Lady of the Lake rescued you and you are currently in her pond. In a moment, your heart will restart and everything will be okay."

The young child's eyes were still wide. "I-I'm dead?"

"Well...for a little bit. Still, not a bad place to enter the Afterlife, I'd think. After the meeting, I remember we enjoyed a wonderful game with your friends and you..."

"Scored the winning shot and you treated us to those..." Fu knocked on his head, trying to remember what he was going to said.

Grandmaster Lin laughed as he rested his hand on Fu's back. "I know what you're talking about. And yes, I got in trouble for that."

Helping Fu to walk again, Lin continued talking. "Young one, I was watching the battle as much as I could. Thankfully, Rift energy and the natural magical aura around our world makes this an easy feat. I am concerned about Lord Heracles' mental state, but I'd imagine some time for reflection will help him clear this fog over him," he said. "But if that doesn't work, I'm sure Lord Zeus will find a way to make his lessons stick."

Fu shivered. He remembered what Lord Zeus was capable of during his first trial. "In any event, I am proud of you young Fu. Excalibur is never meant to be used again except by the one true King, but I'm happy to see it changed its mind."

"You say that like it was alive," Fu said.

"Well...technically it is. It's a force unlike anything this world has seen before. Its power is much too great for a simple man or even a god to bear. Only four individuals have the ability to handle it, and you turned that into five." He stopped walking and turned Fu so he could face his Grandmaster. "Do you remember who those individuals are?"

Fu nodded. "Let's see...the Architect of Reality, the Betrayer, the Lady of the Lake, and the One True King?"

Lin smiled and they continued walking. "Perfect, young Fu. You made number 5 a reality, though unintentional. And while Heracles did have the power to use it, the sword was never really working for him. You possessed the scabbard and a pure heart, and with that, I am proud to say that you defied Fate once again."

The young Fu smiled. The continued walking until they were met with a set of oak doors. The same oak doors that Fu passed through to begin the trial some time ago. "Enter through here and return to the mortal plane. Your life force was restored with a little bonus. I hope you don't mind," Lin said.

Fu smiled. "I won't let you down, Grandmaster." And he bowed.

"I never thought you would, Wang."

The two rose from their bow and Fu grasped the knocker on the door. "The Order of the Guardians of the Miraculous will continue to live on, Fu. When we see each other again, I hope to hear all about it!"

The young Fu smiled and waved at his old master. He opened the door and stepped into a blinding light.

* * *

When he woke up, Master Fu was exactly where Grandmaster Lin said he was: in the Lady of the Lake's pond. Thankfully it was pretty shallow so he was comfortably gazing at the ice ceiling. He groaned as he picked himself up, earning a response.

"Master? MASTER!" Wayzz called out.

Fu smiled as the kwami flew toward him and hugged his face. Behind him, the Lady of the Lake approached with a tin cup in her hands. "Dear Wang, welcome back to the realm of the Living. I trust there was no issue on your return?"

Fu shook his head as he carefully stood up. "No, dear Lady, traffic was minimal at best," he responded.

The Lady smiled. "Good." She presented the tin cup to him. "Take this, but do not step out of the water. Its magic is keeping you transformed and still eligible to the trial."

Fu nodded and took the cup. He backed up and bowed to the Lady with the cup raised high. "I thank thee, dear Lady of the Lake, for your generous gift."

The Lady smirked as she crossed her arms. "Look at that, he does learn."

Fu smiled as he raised his lips to the cup. The magic from within surged through his body and recharged the Miraculous, gifting him with renewed power. "Excellent, your Miraculous is recharged. Also, your wound is healed so there is no need to have it sewn back together," the Lady said.

The old master raised the cup and bowed. "Thank you, dear Lady."

She took the cup and dropped it into the water. The cup sank far down into the void before it sealed itself. "Let's switch; I'd like to be back in my body of water now."

The two switched places so the Lady of the Lake was back in her pool. "Dear Wang Fu, I cannot express how proud I am of you. You completed the task of retrieving the sword from the Vault and defeated Heracles," the Lady expressed.

Fu smiled as his hand found the hilt of Excalibur still strapped to his waist. He untied the scabbard from his side and presented it to the Lady in the form of a bow. "Dear Lady, I return to you the blade Excalibur, the Sword of Power."

The Lady of the Lake reached out and grasped the blade. She unsheathed the sword, which transformed into a standard crucifix sword with a golden hilt. She gazed at the blade and smiled. "Thank you, Fu. I will see that Excalibur returns to the realm of the Architect. When the time comes, a new wielder will possess the blade and decide the fate of the world." The Lady looked on to see Fu still in his bow. "Remove your shield, Wang."

The old master followed her instruction. The Lady of the Lake raised the sword so her nose rested on the metal of the blade. "Dear Wang Fu, you have completed my task for you. You drew Excalibur from its resting place and defeated a Mourning Shade that possessed Heracles. Both are feats that no mere mortal can accomplish," she said. "During this trial, you demonstrated bravery, perseverance, self-sacrifice, and loyalty. Your kwami certainly had a few nice things to say about you."

Wayzz chuckled. "And so...by the power vested to me by the Architect and the Betrayer, I use this blade to bestow upon your reward." She tapped Fu's shoulders with the tip of the blade. "Rise, Grandmaster Wang Fu, Guardian Supreme of the Miraculouses!"

Master Fu's eyes shot open as he felt a rising feeling pass through his chest. On command, he rose up and met the Lady's eyes and soft smile. "You are now permitted to take on an apprentice or more if you so wish. They will undergo the Trial of Dreams before becoming Guardians themselves. The legacy of the Guardians will survive, young Fu."

The old Grandmaster smiled. "Dear Lady...I-I don't know what to say!"

The Lady smiled as she stretched out her hand. "Well, I don't know about 'say' but you can give me the Lamp with Heracles inside it," she said with a smirk on her face.

Fu fumbled with his satchel and pulled out the Genie's Lamp. He passed it to her, earning a chuckle from the guardian of Excalibur. "You know, it's quite embarrassing to be sealed inside a lamp. I'm sure that, with time, Heracles will calm down and the Mourning Shade will leave. Until then..."

She dropped the Lamp into the pool and sank into the void. She sheathed Excalibur and dropped it into the pool as well. "Our business has concluded, Grandmaster Fu. I will have ancient texts regarding magical creatures and objects sent to your home in a few weeks. As for the Janus Stone, you will be allowed to pass it onto those two young children you mentioned before. I'm sure they want to get home just as urgently as you."

Fu smiled and nodded. "Of course, and thank you dear Lady."

The Lady of the Lake smiled. She waved her hand at the wall behind Fu and a giant set of oak doors appeared. "Take this route to return to the temple. Once you are outside, you may drop the transformation and return home. I do suggest you stay local before returning home, as you have been down here for quite some time and will need your strength. And I don't recommend using the Janus Stone to go home; you might reappear in a universe where Heracles defeated you."

Fu chuckled uneasily. "Yes, that would be...uh, pretty bad."

The Lady nodded. "Farewell, Wang Fu. We might see each other again soon." And she sank into the pool of water.

Grandmaster Fu nodded and turned to the set of doors. He passed through them and ascended up the stairs and past the are where Heracles first gave him the trial. He passed the area where he found the broken Miraculous, instead finding nothing but a string hanging in its place.

He passed through the final set of doors and was met with the ice cold world he missed. The temple remained the exact same as he left it just with more snow. He breathed a sigh of relief before raising his Miraculous. "Wayzz, Shell Off!"

The magic left Fu's body as the appearance of his companion reappeared. Wayzz breathed in deeply as he scanned the mountain range. "Wow, I can't believe I miss being out here again."

"Me too Wayzz. Now, we must go home," Fu said.

Wayzz nodded, and together, they made the journey down the mountain.

* * *

 **I finished this about an hour after I posted the last chapter. Crazy, huh! Anyway, that does it for _The Trial_ arc. There are a few chapters left before I finish this story so hang in there. I am almost satisfied with this story now; I just have to end it. Anyway, see you guys soon!**

 **-Newage**


	33. Aftershock

**And now to our regularly scheduled programming.**

* * *

Midoriya's scream was short-lived. As soon as he bellowed out his war cry, Full Cowling faded as he fell backward unconscious. Thankfully Uraraka was already on her way over and managed to catch him before he hit the ground.

Immediately the jacket she was wearing was stained with blood. The scars weren't fading like they did before and it seemed that most of his body was turning purple from the whole experience. "D-Deku? Deku, wake up!"

Ladybug and Cat Noir arrived and shielded the two heroes. With the Sun barely rising, many civilians were trying to get in close to the heroes to grab anything useful for the morning news.

As Uraraka continued to call out her friend's name, Midoriya fell into a quiet dream.

* * *

"Owwww..." Midoriya complained as his right hand gripped his forehead.

Midoriya felt no blood and no breeze, so he knew where he was this time around. Opening his eyes, the Parisian street was once again the same white marble that it was earlier. He picked himself off the ground as he surveyed the scene around him. Civilians had appeared far behind them, Uraraka was on the ground with him in her lap and...

The young inheritor did a double-take to the scene he just saw. His head was just resting underneath her bosom. Her hands were on his chest and he wasn't wearing a shirt. He turned away from the scene with his face burning bright red.

Focusing on the Eiffel Tower in front of him, he noticed that the green rift that he and his friend came though was alive over the city. It crackled and fizzed as it towered over him. He was about to remark about it when an older, female voice interrupted his thoughts. "So... we did it," the voice said.

Midoriya turned around to see Nana Shimura behind him. "It seems that you will become a great and powerful hero one day...but remember what I told you about One for All's true nature," she warned.

Midoriya smiled and bowed before her. "Th-Thank you, Shimura-sensei," he said.

Nana returned the customary bow before they both rose up. "Izuku, all I had done was provide you with the ability to go beyond your own limit. Your actions and decisions were all your own," she said. "Besides, my teaching days are done, it seems."

The young inheritor smiled. "S-So...what happens now?"

The fallen heroine smiled and gestured toward the Tower. "The rift is closing, actually. The magic connecting me this close to the physical world is beginning to fade. Soon I will be nothing more but a dream to you again," she explained. "I will return to the Afterlife where I will be with my family again."

She raised her hand up for Midoriya to see. It was beginning to fade from her solid form. "I have a few minutes. C'mere."

Midoriya wasn't thinking as he walked over to the deceased hero as she opened up her arms. She pulled him close into a hug. The young inheritor's face burned bright red as his hands stayed at his side.

Nana broke the hug and pushed him away. She smiled at him before bringing her hand around and smacking him upside the head. "It was a foolish action to jump head-first into the battle without thinking of any repercussions. The job is done, and now you receive your reward," she said.

Midoriya rubbed the back of his head. "Unfortunately, I feel that great changes are coming soon, young one."

More of Nana's body began to fade. "You'll see me again, Izuku. Though, I will admit that the circumstances will not be pleasant but you will take something from our next encounter," she said.

Midoriya felt a chill run down his spine. Nana looked over his shoulder and shook her head. "You have some good friends, Izuku. I will leave you with this advice, just for the hell of it."

She leaned in close and gave a simple smile. "Heroism and finding love are not complicated tasks. Joining them together, on the other hand, is a challenge worth partaking in."

At this point, the green-haired hero felt his entire head catch fire as his eyes widened. Nana jumped back at the display as the young hero ignored the blaze. "Wow, tears with more pressure than a firehose and now a head of fire? You sure you were Quirkless?" she asked.

The fire died down after a few minutes. Nana shook her head as she gazed at the rift above their heads. The crack was beginning to shrink and the world was regaining color. "Goodbye, Izuku Midoriya. Hopefully you don't die soon!" she called out.

The young hero smiled as the image of Nana Shimura faded from reality. The world was once again full of color and he felt an unimaginable pain throughout his body. His vision darkened before revealing the concerned look of Ladybug and Uraraka gazing down on him.

Midoriya groaned. "Oww..." he mumbled.

"D-Deku! You're okay!"

Ladybug smiled and she knelt down to him. The green-haired hero looked at her and Cat Noir. "We-We're good?"

The spotted heroine smiled. "Oh yeah. You blasted him back into your dimension and knocked off his akumatized object. I'd say that was more explosive than anything Cat and I had ever seen," she commented.

"It's also a good thing you weren't akumatized. If you really fight like that, I'd hate to be fighting you," Cat said.

Midoriya smiled. At that moment, Ladybug's earrings and Cat's ring began to beep rapidly. They both looked at each other with alarm. "We gotta-"

"We're about to-"

Uraraka nodded. Before they two heroes took off, they stopped to find something on the ground beside them. The eyepatch that Titan had for an akumatized object was still there. Cat shrugged and walked over to step on it, releasing the akuma within.

As it fluttered away, Ladybug used her yo-yo to capture it. "No more evil-doing for you, little akuma."

She released the akuma, allowing the pure white butterfly to flutter away. "Bye bye little butterfly," she said to it.

As it disappeared, Uraraka grabbed the Lucky Charm still attached to her arm and handed it to the spotted heroine. "I guess I did end up using it. If I wasn't wearing it when Titan broke the statue, my arm would've probably been ripped off," she mentioned.

Midoriya groaned on the floor. "Oops, sorry," Uraraka apologized, realizing that she didn't need to say that.

Ladybug and Cat Noir shared a look. "This is a big mess, bugaboo. I hope this works," Cat said.

"You and me both."

Ladybug tossed the Lucky Charm into the air. "MIRACULOUS LADYBUG!" They both declared into the heavens. The Lucky Charm burst into millions of smaller and magical ladybugs.

The heroes and civilians all watched as the cloud of ladybugs didn't disperse right away. After a few seconds, however, the spell went to work. The ruined buildings and streets were repaired, the roundabout and the greenery were blessed and the Palais that was ground zero to Titan's arrival was repaired. They were doing their job well.

The ladybugs wrapped around Midoriya, repairing his broken body and healing most of his scars. Uraraka, Ladybug and Cat Noir's injuries were fully healed with no complications.

Once the spell died down, Midoriya arched his back and groaned as he felt the affects of his broken...everything, suddenly repair itself. Ladybug and Cat Noir were about to grab them and bolt when Alya came running in with a blue sweater in her hands. "You two: go! You're about to de-transform, and as much as the rest of Paris would like to see who you're really are, it shouldn't be here!" She urged as she covered Midoriya with the clothing.

The two heroes nodded. "I'll get them inside. Go on," Alya finished.

Ladybug nodded and grabbed Cat Noir. "C'mon kitty. We need to talk," she said as she leapt away.

As Cat leapt away, Alya helped Uraraka and Midoriya to their feet. Alya gave the both of them a once-over and smirked. "The honorable gentleman gives the woman his coat and protects her from a giant criminal. Now that's a headline," she teased. "And the storyline to some cheesy romantic novels."

Uraraka playfully shoved Alya with a hidden smirk on her face. "It's not like that Alya," she said.

"Really, because I recall hearing that Titan was threatening all of us, but referred you to his girlfriend," she said.

Midoriya hung his head as they walked. "I have the feeling that you and my friend Mina Ashido would get along swimmingly," Uraraka muttered, a light pink blush making its appearance as they walked.

Alya smiled as they continued down the street. "Oh I bet."

* * *

The Miraculous duo were nearing their destination when their Miraculouses began to give its final warning. The chimney was just hidden from most people's line of sight as it was perched a little higher than most surrounding buildings. The spotted heroine gestured away from her. "Take the other side, hurry!"

Cat broke from his chase of his superhero crush and dove behind the chimney at the same time as Ladybug. Once their backs hit the brick, their transformations wore off and their kwami were expunged from their Miraculouses with great force.

And then, the soreness of the fight finally set in. Adrien cried out as he felt every muscle in his body burn. "Oh my God!" He cried out.

Marinette wasn't any better. "I think I'm going to need a hot bath once I get back home," she cried out. "And every pain-killer on Earth."

"In this universe or the other one?"

"Yes."

The blond model chuckled. He rested against the chimney along with Marinette as they both allowed the silence of the Parisian morning to settle. With how back the akuma was, no one wanted to go outside or do anything. Well, except for the nosy civilians trying to snag pics of the whole team.

The silence between them was broken when a rather loud belch erupted from Adrien's side. "CAT NOIR!" Marinette cried out.

"It wasn't me! My kwami just scarfed down a few cheese wedges!"

"Guilty," Plagg called out.

"PLAGG!" Tikki cried out.

The two teenage heroes laughed as Tikki flew over to Adrien's side. "You really have to be like that?" She asked her old friend.

"What can I say? We just took a serious beating and still walked away from it. I call that a reason to celebrate," Plagg reasoned.

Tikki rolled her eyes before settling on Adrien. "Hello Cat Noir, I'm Tikki." She introduced herself. "It's good to finally meet you."

Adrien smiled as he scratched Tikki's head with a finger. "Nice to meet you too." He chuckled nervously. "I sometimes forget that Plagg already met Ladybug outside of...well, me."

"Well, the times called for it. Anyway, you're both not looking so hot. The sooner you guys get some rest, the better."

Adrien nodded as Tikki flew back to the other side. The silence between them settled once again.

Until Adrien spoke. "Hey uh, Ladybug? You doing okay?"

She took a second to respond. "Y-Yeah. I'm just tired," she said.

"Good."

Silence. Marinette pursed her lips as her eyes met Tikki's. "So...Cat?"

"Hmm?"

Tikki continued to hold Marinette's attention. After a few more seconds, she nodded and ate the cookie she was offered. "I-uh..."

Adrien looked at Plagg who simply shrugged and floated to his head to take a nap in his golden hair. "So...we nearly died."

The teen model began to violently cough, startling Marinette and Plagg. "Cat!"

"I'm okay!" He wasn't. "Wrong pipe."

"What was going down that pipe?" She asked.

After his coughing settled down. "Air." He simply said.

Marinette rolled her eyes and smirked. "When we transform back, I'm smacking you upside the head," she promised.

"I wouldn't expect any less. But tell the truth: that was funny."

Marinette bit her tongue. "Anyway...this akuma was the strongest one we faced and he almost crushed us," she said.

The smile on Adrien's face faded. "Y-Yeah, I know. That was terrifying, but I'm glad that Midoriya and Uraraka were there to help," he said. "They really helped even the odds."

Marinette nodded. "So...I've been thinking about something. And I've been going over it with Tikki at home sometimes and we never really agreed on it."

"We never disagreed either, Ladybug," Tikki said.

"And...while I'm not ready for a full reveal, I will answer some questions."

Adrien's eyes lit up. "Wha-"

"But there's rules! 1: We can't answer questions about our names. 2: We cannot guess. 3: While our kwami know who we are, they can't say anything or even hint about it. 4: We're keeping it to 5 questions each. And 6: if we have jobs outside of this, we cannot give anything away," she dictated.

Adrien and Plagg exchanged looks. "'We'? You want to ask me some questions?"

"And I want you to ask me questions. Remember, only 5 questions each. Choose wisely."

The blond model nodded. "Hmm, okay. You got a deal!"

Marinette smiled. "Okay...so, what do you usually do outside of hero work?"

Adrien's gaze fixed on a billboard he saw on his way in. His advert for the _Adrien_ perfume was still there, making him somewhat uncomfortable. "Well...I work in advertising," he said.

The snort that came from Marinette's side made Adrien's face burn bright red. "B-But I have hobbies too!"

He heard a snicker from her side. Marinette was trying her best to hold down her laughter as best as she could, kicking the air and holding her mouth shut. "I-I'm sorry, but I wasn't expecting that at all!" She lost control and laughed out loud.

Adrien sat in silence for a minute before he began to laugh with her. The two teens were soon laughing at each other's laughter.

Another minute passed before the laughter began to settle down. "H-Have I seen your work before?" She asked.

"Ah ah! It's my turn now," Adrien said. "You got one now I want one."

The smile was still evident on her face but thankfully the laughter settled down. "What do you do bugaboo?"

"Well...I'm kinda between two things, but I mostly like creating stuff. Clothing, hats, that kind of stuff," she answered.

"Oooh cool. Do you accept commissions?" Adrien asked.

"Ah ah. My turn," Marinette went.

The blond model chuckled as the pig-tailed designer contemplated her next question. "What...Hm, what do you like best about your job?" she asked.

Adrien was afraid this question would come up. "Well...I kinda don't like it."

Marinette's smile faded. "Oh?"

Adrien nodded. "I-well, I don't like my job. I've had it for a while, and while people like my work, I don't find any enjoyment in it anymore. At least as much as I like being Cat Noir. It has its perks, but it's just..."

"Unfulfilling?"

He nodded. "Yeah."

Marinette looked at Tikki, who wore a sad look on her face. She looked at her Chosen and her eyes widened. "It's-It's sad when someone doesn't find joy in what they do," she said.

The teen designer nodded. "So, I've actually been wanting to ask this for a while, so..."

"Are you going to ask what I think you're going to ask?"

"Yuuuuuup. You never made a rule about asking about crushes," Adrien asked.

"Damn it," she muttered.

The blond wore the biggest smile on his face. "So...who's the lucky guy that has stolen my fair lady's heart?"

Marinette groaned while Tikki began to chuckle. "Told you he'd ask," she said.

She rolled her eyes. "Umm...well, you can't laugh, alright?"

"After you laughed about my job?"

Marinette froze in place. "...fair point." She took in a deep breath and shut her eyes. "It's-It's Adrien Agreste."

The record in Adrien's head scratched. Plagg was snickering when the blond spoke up. "I-I'm sorry?"

Marinette cowered in her spot. "Yeah yeah, I know! It sounds so bad when I say it out loud."

"No no! I mean, we're kinda like celebrities too so it's cool, isn't it?"

Marinette groaned. "I-It's not like that though. If I told people I was in love with Adrien Agreste, they'd all think it was just a celebrity crush and nothing major, but I don't love him because he's a model."

Adrien was now holding his breath. "I-I kinda know him. I've seen the real him and he is incredible. He's kind to so many people, even when some don't deserve his kindness..." She said with a deeper voice than intended. "He's really smart, but he's a bit of a goofball too. He's patient and overall a great person to be around...but I don't know how to tell him without sounding ridiculous."

The blond was fighting every urge to jump from behind the chimney and surprise Ladybug. "O-Oh...I see."

"I know a lot of girls love him because he's rich and famous, but I don't care about any of that. If he knew I was Ladybug, I don't want him to reciprocate just because I'm a superhero. I want him to get to know the real me, but there's this other girl around him and he seems to like her."

"Kagami..." Adrien whispered.

Marinette groaned as she pulled her legs to her face. "My turn..." she mumbled.

Adrien nodded. "Wh-what about you? Who does your heart belong to?"

"Well it's always you bugaboo. Since day one," he said.

Marinette rolled her eyes and smiled. "That's sweet Cat, but I just..."

"Ladybug, crushes are crushes. But I don't think having multiple crushes is a bad thing. How we handle them does," he said. "I-I do have it bad for you, but...well, my civilian self knows of a girls. I feel like some of them are competing for my attention sometimes. I-I don't know. I'm probably just imagining things."

Marinette chuckled. "Really?"

Adrien smiled. "I'm not really experienced when it comes to love so I don't know what to do."

The designer chuckled. "That makes two of us..."

The two teens sat in silence for a moment before Marinette saw a shadow move next to her. Cat Noir moved his hand so it was somewhat visible to her. "Hey bugaboo?"

"Yeah?"

"W-Where do you go to school?" He asked. If she was telling the truth, he would already know the answer.

Marinette hesitated. "I-I go to College Francoise Dupont. What about you?" she asked.

"I-I got to College Francoise Dupont."

Marinette sucked in a deep breath and her hand reached out to settle on top of Cat's. _Her hand is freezing!_ Adrien thought.

 _His hand is warm...and kinda soft._ Marinette thought.

The two were silent for another moment. "A-Are you-?"

"Could you be-?"

Before she could ask her final question, her phone began ring. Her hand moved from Adrien's as she reached for her phone in her purse. Pulling it out, she recognized the lack of a phone number. "It-It's Master Fu!"

Adrien's eyes widened. "Pick up! Put him on speaker!"

She did as he requested and put the phone down where their hands were touching. "Master? It's Ladybug and Cat Noir," she called out.

"You're on speaker," Adrien added.

 _"Oh...good. That saves me another call and another explanation. You two haven't revealed yourselves, have you?"_ he asked.

Marinette looked at the brick, expecting Cat to be doing the same. "N-No we didn't."

 _"Honestly, you guys are taking forever. Anyway, I'm calling to let you know that I finished the Trial. I've booked a plane to return as soon as possible. For now though, I'm going to be another few days before I return,"_ Master Fu explained.

"Are you okay master?"

 _"Yes, yes I'm fine. I'm exhausted to say the least. Anyway, I found what Midoriya and Uraraka need to return home. I'll be there soon."_

The two teens nodded in unison. "And until then?"

Silence. _"I hope you all haven't been in any trouble."_

Marinette smiled. "As a team, trouble has no affect on us."

* * *

 **This took...a lot longer than I thought it would take. I hope you guys...actually, I'm pretty sure some Adrinette shippers enjoyed this chapter. I will be fulfilling a promise in the next chapter so give me some time to get that done. As someone noted in the last chapter's review, I passed 100,000 words. That's a ton for my first fanfic in years, and just over what I've written for my original story. Well, until the next chapter, keep calm and Go Beyond!**

 **-Newage**


	34. Bonus: Field Day

**An old promise that at least one of you brought back to my attention. I hope this does it justice.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

When Ladybug and Cat Noir relayed the information to the young heroes, the duo were hit with something they weren't expecting in their two months in this world: relief. Relief that Master Fu was alright and relief that soon they would be returning to their home world and everything could get back to normal. The information also meant that soon Hawkmoth will have no ability to call on villains from their world as well, if it all went according to plan.

The two were relaxing in Alya's home while her parents were at work, leaving the young reporter with her two sisters. The duo took their respective showers and were watching _Ladybug_ on the television when the Miraculous Duo arrived.

"When did he say again?" Uraraka asked.

Ladybug shrugged. "A few days at the most. It won't be long," she assured them.

"In the meantime, I think you guys should start getting ready to pack what you have. Once he gets back, you'll probably be itching to jump through a portal or something to get back," Cat said.

Uraraka and Midoriya exchanged glances with each other. Uraraka kept his gaze for another minute before nodding, earning a small smile from her friend. "Alright, but we've been thinking about something," the inheritor said.

"Yeah?"

"Well...we were remembering the interview we had here and...well, one of Alya's friends did say something about wanting to race Deku," Uraraka explained. "We don't think it'll be bad to want to have a sort of meet and greet with them before we go."

"A way to say goodbye to them, at least," Midoriya said. "With not just racing either. We were talking, and we think this'll be our last chance to feel like actual teenagers before going back to constantly training and worrying about the League of Villains."

Alya had walked in on that moment with wide eyes. "Wha-really?" She asked them.

The two heroes nodded in unison. "Damn...Now you guys need more than just a little meet and greet, you need a field day with our class. You guys sure you want to go back at this point?"

"Well...we were on the fence about it before," Uraraka began. "But our families are back there. Our friends are there as well. It's our dreams to be pro heroes, and while it's easy here..."

"We have an obligation to our own world as well," Midoriya said. "But we won't forget what you guys have done for us."

Ladybug and Cat Noir smiled. Alya plopped on the couch next to the inter-dimensional heroes. "I'm definitely going to miss you guys. The secrets you know, the superpowers to exploit, and most importantly, the secret identities of Ladybug and Cat Noir..."

Ladybug smiled. "Any hints? Even something small like what their hobbies are? Blond hair and dark blue pigtails don't help in discovering them."

While Cat looked away and whistled, Ladybug flashed an annoyed look at her friend. Ever so slightly, she shook her head as to not arouse suspicion. "Well, there are a lot of blond-haired guys in Paris," Cat said. "Who knows; I could be anyone. If I'm lucky, I could be that Agreste kid on those billboards."

Ladybug scoffed. "You wish."

Cat smiled and leaned into Ladybug's face. "Do you wish for that too?"

"OKAY! Any more of this flirty banter goes around, I'm gonna have to sanitize my living room," Alya teased. "Go on and get; I have homework to finish and some twins to feed."

The Miraculous Duo nodded and led the Quirk'ed heroes out onto the balcony. Ladybug lassoed a nearby building and disappeared while Cat leapt in another direction, leaving Midoriya and Uraraka alone for a moment.

Before Uraraka could use her Quirk to follow Ladybug, Midoriya spoke up. "Ur-Uraraka?"

The gravity heroine turned to her bestie. "Yeah?"

Her gaze meeting his ignited a burning fire underneath his face, turning him bright red. "I-I uh...I-I-I..."

Uraraka tilted her head, forcing Midoriya to curse to himself. "I-I...uh, never mind. Can we talk later though?"

"Uh...yeah! Is everything alright?" she asked. _Deku's acting weird..._

"Y-Yeah, everything is fine. No problems whatsoever!" He accidentally bellowed to her face. He activated One for All, ignoring the flaring pain coming from using 10%, and leapt off of the balcony to return home, leaving a confused Uraraka alone to head off toward home. _Huh, that was weird. Almost sounded like he-_

Uraraka shook her head before leaping off of the balcony toward home. _Nah, can't be. Must be imagining things._

* * *

 _Later that week..._

It took little convincing, but Principal Damocles agreed with Ladybug and Cat Noir to have a little field day with the heroes. They had to, unfortunately, explain that they were busy staking out a possible lead about Titan's appearance and wouldn't be able to make it, leaving Midoriya and Uraraka to participate in the events.

And so, at 10:00 the following morning, a majority of the student body was out in the center courtyard with carts full of basketballs and jelly balls ready for anyone to have a go at them. The art, music, and gymnasium were all open as well if the student body didn't want to participate in the courtyard activities. The nearby park was also open for the more open sporting events should the need arise.

Joining the student body was Marinette and Alya. "I can't believe you actually went along with it," Alya remarked. "The perks of wearing an adored mask, eh?"

Marinette smiled. "Well I'm just glad that they're going along with it. They obviously need a good getaway from all of this...craziness."

"Look at you, Marinette. You've grown so much since day 1," her best friend remarked. "Course, seeing you talk to Adrien without breaking something or blabbering nonsense remains on the top of my bucket list."

The two girls laughed. The laughter caught the attention of Adrien and Nino who were not too far from the girls. "Sounds like they're planning something," the blond model said.

"Nah, Alya just likes to have fun with Marinette. Sometimes it feels like they're sisters the way they talk," Nino said.

"If you say so Nino," Adrien commented. "Say, Nino? Can I ask you something?"

"Shoot."

Before he could ask, the crowd of students and teachers suddenly began to clamor toward a part of the courtyard. Adrien and Nino were pushed to their spot, and as they followed the many fingers pointing upward, they saw what the commotion was about.

High in the sky, a green ball of electric light came falling into the school. Midoriya was carrying Uraraka on his back as they landed in the courtyard, earning some cheers from the crowd as they settled. Uraraka quickly leapt off of her friend's back, sans helmet. Midoriya also didn't have his mask on, giving everyone there their secret identities.

Marinette smiled as she tried peering over her taller classmates. "Honestly how did I become the one at the back?"

Alya smiled. "Wanna hop on my shoulders?" she teased.

"Har Har."

The two heroes waved at the group of student. "Hey guys!"

The group all sent their respective "Hey" back. Principal Damocles as well as a few faculty members stepped forward to greet the heroes. "Welcome to our school. I am the principal and we are honored you decided to come here," he said.

Uraraka smiled. "Thank you. I'm Uravity and this is my friend Deku," she said.

Midoriya bowed at the principal. "Thank you again for letting us come. We're sorry that Ladybug and Cat Noir couldn't make it," he said.

Principal Damocles waved it off. "A hero's job is never done, especially for those two. Anyway, we are glad you could join us. We have an assortment of activities ranging from dodgeball, basketball, American football, real football, and so many more. We also have a wide array of different food, some of which were provided by our dear class representative."

Marinette smiled as she was brought up. "The nearby park is available for more open activities if needed. I hope everyone has fun and be safe! With that I believe that it's time to officially open today's field day!"

The students cheered as they went off to partake in some of the events. Many groups left the grounds to go to the park and enjoy themselves. Meanwhile, most of Marinette's and Adrien's class stayed with the two heroes and began to clamor around them. Of the many people around them, Rose had gravitated toward Uraraka and grabbed her wrist before looking up at her with her sapphire blue eyes. "So much pink! It looks good I love it!" She exclaimed.

The gravity heroine smiled sheepishly as she let a few other of her peers get close. "This suit looks kinda uncomfortable from here," Alix said. "Does it have to be skin-tight?"

"Well, I didn't submit what I wanted when my school was making the outfit so they decided what to do. After a while it's not so bad," Uraraka explained.

"Yeah, and we saw that battle with that Titan guy too. You guys were awesome!" Ivan said as he stood with Mylene.

"It was terrifying to watch but we had faith you guys could do it. You and Deku really strive to protect each other," Mylene said.

As she said that, Uraraka smiled as her eyes drifted toward Midoriya. He was talking to some of the group as well, excitedly showing pictures on his phone to whoever could see. As he was showing footage of an All Might fight, a voice chimed in. "Ugh, talk about sloppy."

The commotion died down as the group turned to see Chloé walking toward Midoriya. "Seriously? Is your costume really just a tracksuit? How lame is that! Maybe if you didn't look like you were an exercise junkie, you'd be a more respected hero...like moi," she said with Sabrine behind her, not entirely eager to support her.

Midoriya's eyes beamed. "You're a hero too? Wait, you're not worried about your secret identity?" he asked.

Chloé rolled her eyes. "All of Paris is blessed to know who I am with and without the mask. I'd show you my powers, but I don't feel like showing them off to a guy who looks like he just rolled out of bed. Seriously, that hair could be hiding any creature," she continued.

At this point, Uraraka stared blankly as she held up her hand and inched toward the blonde. "Aren't heroes supposed to have perfect skin? Those freckles don't do you justice."

As she got closer, Midoriya's eyes met Uraraka's. She stopped in place and lowered her hand as they shared a second. He shook his head slightly as he turned to the blonde. "Well...my mom made the base model of this outfit after I got accepted to U.A., I like my hair this way and I wash it everyday, and my freckles are from my dad, who I love very much. And I will continue with being a hero even if I don't meet your requirements," he said. "I love my look, and I'm sorry that you don't."

A few 'oooo's came from the group. Chloé was about to go in for another round when Adrien placed his hand on her shoulder. "Cut it out Chloé. He busted the criminals that stole from Chef Winter two months ago with Cat Noir."

The blonde looked at him and her demeanor changed completely. "Adri-kins! Oh you're right!"

The use of the nickname surprised the heroic duo. Adrien smiled before he turned to the two heroes. "So...who wants to play dodgeball?"

* * *

The two teams were decided and they both met in the middle of the courtyard. Adrien's team consisted of Alix, Uraraka, Nino, Ivan, Max, and Nathaniel. Marinette's team was comprised of Alya, Midoriya, Kim, Marc, Aurora and Sabrina. Uraraka elected to wear a glove to keep her from using her Quirk on accident. Midoriya had removed his gloves and tried rolling up his sleeves as best as he could, but found that the design made it difficult. Instead he opted to remove his jacket and have it hanging off of his waist, leaving him in a plain, white t-shirt with the word 'pants' written in French.

Upon seeing the shirt, Marinette snorted.

As the team captains, Marinette and Adrien approached the center of the courtyard. 6 jelly balls were neatly arranged and ready for action. Previously, Marinette was mortified that she was going to be on the opposite team from Adrien, but Midoriya had silently assured her that they were there for fun. Alya had even made fun of her, stating that if Adrien was ever akumatized, she wouldn't stand a chance.

And so, face to face, the two captains met. "Ready to lose Marinette?" Adrien asked.

Willing every part of her body to respond, Marinette gathered all of her courage into a simple smirk and said "After you Adrien."

A chill ran down the model's spine as he met her smirk. They shook hands and walked back to their teams. As they got close, they signaled to their team to begin.

Both groups ran out as fast as they could, without Quirks too, and began the game. Jelly balls went flying all over the place, bouncing off of walls and and spectators who weren't paying attention. Midoriya dropped to the ground as two balls came flying at him at the same time. He rolled out of the way as Adrien threw a ball down on him. As the green inheritor moved, Marinette managed to get Nino out first.

As he moved out of the ring, Alix took aim at Sabrina and was sure to get her out. Marc was quick to grab the ball, sending Alix to join Nino. His victory was short-lived when Nathaniel managed to get them out in return. The red-headed artist smiled as he continued the game.

Kim expertly dodged the balls as they came toward him, even making a show as one slipped past him. Uraraka smiled as she lobbed a ball up into the air and directly toward the young man.

Adrien launched a ball at Kim, who had only seen the lobbed ball. He tried to catch it, but Adrien's shot shifted his attention. He slapped the model's ball out of the way, but Uraraka's ball bounced off of his head, sending him out of the game. The gravity heroine smiled as she dodged. an incoming strike from Midoriya.

 _You're gonna get it Deku..._

After a few more minutes, most of both teams had eliminated themselves. Marinette's jelly ball bounced off of Adrien's stomach as he threw his ball at the young designer. With the two captains out, and both of them in awe over how they managed to accomplish such a feat at the same time, both teams were down to their final numbers. Nathaniel and Uraraka were against Midoriya all alone. Most of the balls were in Adrien's territory with only one for Midoriya.

As the inheritor kept low to the ground with the ball in hand, Uraraka and Nathaniel gave each other a glance before they moved in. Uraraka lobbed a ball while Nathaniel threw his directly at Midoriya. The inheritor used his ball to deflect the other and then stepped away to let Uraraka's land without hitting him. The duo continued their relentless assault on Midoriya and his one ball.

As he watched the two continued to throw, Midoriya noticed that Nathaniel had an awkward base when he threw his balls. He smiled as he spied a ball in his territory and moved to it. Once he was close, he threw his ball at last.

The ball bounced right at the artist's feet, making him back up a little bit. Midoriya quickly picked up the spare ball and threw it, nailing Nathaniel and sending him out, leaving himself and Uraraka in the ring.

"Goalies, be ready!" Marinette called out.

Some of her classmates stood at either ends of the ring, acting as a barrier to keep the balls from flying out. The duo had their ammunition in hand as they paced back and forth. "So...the hero Uravity managed to best my colleagues and is ready to challenge me," Midoriya said in his best villain voice.

Uraraka nearly choked as he spoke. Neither individual wore a straight face as he continued. "Your numbers are next to nothing. You cannot win."

The gravity heroine smiled as she held up her ball. "You are a powerful foe Deku, but the odds are in my favor. See, I can maneuver quite well without my Quirk...and last I checked, you didn't. Your over-reliance of your abilities will be your downfall."

Midoriya smiled. _I grew up Quirkless so I have the advantage here..._ "Then we shall see. En garde!"

The balls went flying with cheers coming from the crowd. Chloé yawned as Sabrina cheered for her teammate to win. Midoriya deflected a ball and rolled to dodge another before he threw it. Uraraka, thanks to Gunhead's Martial Arts, was quicker on her feet even without using her Quirk on herself. The duo were dancing around each other, deflecting and countering each other's strikes.

The gravity heroine barely managed to dodge an incoming strike before she struck. The ball bounced off of the ground and as Midoriya went to catch it, he failed to notice until the last minute that Uraraka had a ball hidden and had thrown it. He looked up only to take a jelly ball to the face, sending a loud SMACK echoing through the courtyard.

Marinette's jaw had dropped as Midoriya flopped on the ground. The ball rolled away with a perfect imprint of a surprised Midoriya on it. The referee, Madame Bustier, blew her whistle and gestured to Adrien. "Team Agreste wins with total elimination! Uravity takes the final point!"

The crowd cheered, including some of Marinette's team. The young designer and model shook hands before she went to go check on Midoriya. He was already picking himself up when she arrived with a smile on his face. "Mi-Deku, you good?"

Midoriya shook his head to get his bearings. He gave a thumb up to the teen. "That was great!"

Marinette smiled as she picked him up. They both looked into the crowd to see Uraraka being tossed into the air. The smile on her face said it all: the loss was worth it. He kept his smile as they went in to join in the cheering.

* * *

The remainder of the day didn't have such a great tournament like dodgeball. They played two more game after that with Team Agreste keeping the crown in a 2-1 match. Marinette wasn't sore about the double loss one bit as she saw how much fun everyone was having. In the end, Uraraka held a small demonstration of her Quirk to some of her new friends while Midoriya arm-wrestled with Kim.

The festivities continued until the school bell rang. The duo helped with the clean-up, and once they were done, they exited the school with some of Marinette's friends in tow.

Everyone was conversing, even Adrien and Nino joined them. As they walked out of the school, Alix chimed in. "Hey, I just remembered something."

Everyone stopped. "Deku, right? You owe me a race?"

Midoriya smiled. "You want one?"

Alix nodded. "You said you were fast, but exactly how fast are ya?"

The inheritor stole a glance at Marinette while Alix scanned the horizon for a suitable target. Finally, she found it. "We'll enter the park and two two laps along the edge. Then, we book it for the carousel at the far edge of it. Whoever can hop onto the horse first wins," she said.

Midoriya smiled. "Let's start the race now. First stage is getting there, second are your two laps and then the carousel. Sound good?" he asked.

Alix shrugged. "And no traffic today means we don't have to worry about being T-boned."

Uraraka grimaced. _Well there's a lovely image..._

Midoriya agreed and prepared themselves. Slung on Alix's back were her skates, and as soon as she agreed to the terms, she began to put them on. Some of the group went off ahead to check for traffic and line up the route. Once they were given the all-clear, Uraraka waved her hand at them. "Ready? GO!"

Alix took off with her skates, already making significant headway against the inheritor. Full Cowl was still causing some pain but it wasn't as bad as before. Charging to 8%, Midoriya blasted off behind his opponent, passing her before she could get to the park entrance. Determined to not be left in the dust, Alix poured her heart into her skates and tried to catch up.

Midoriya rounded the park twice before Alix could complete half. He powered down Full Cowl as it began to wear him out in the process, giving Alix a chance to catch up. As the two neared the carousel, Marinette and Alya watched as the two lunged forward to their goal. "Is he alright?" Alya asked Marinette.

She nodded. "He's still tired from the fight with Titan. I told him he should take it easy but he won't," she said.

Alya looked back to see Alix and Midoriya both trying to get on the same horse. She laughed as she ran off to the carousel. "C'mon, it looks like a tie."

Marinette shook her head and smiled as she joined her best friend. Uraraka was already on the scene just as Alix 'accidentally' bit Midoriya's hand as he tried to get on the metal horse.

* * *

With the race concluded, the two racers shook hands and laughed about the experience. After a few more minutes, Midoriya and Uraraka said their goodbyes before leaping off into the sunny afternoon sky. Most of the group were confused about their departure while Marinette and Adrien both knew what they were doing.

A few minutes later, Midoriya and Uraraka landed at the Pont des Arts bridge where André had set up his ice cream cart. With no threat of akuma or any dimension hi-jinks, the duo re-ordered the ice cream they shared before Titan appeared.

And this time, they ate without being disturbed.

* * *

 **It's almost been a year since I started this story, and it is bittersweet to reveal that it is near its end. I just have to send them back and...tie up the story with one last bonus chapter. Keep Calm and Go Beyond!**

 **-Newage**


	35. The 8:10 to Musutafu

**We're in the endgame now...**

* * *

After 2 months in Paris, Midoriya and Uraraka were finally ready to head home. Master Fu returned to Paris the day prior to the field day at College Francoise Dupont and had taken the whole day to rest. Marinette had the Miracle Box returned, and with a lack of akuma that week, it was an easy transfer of power. Master Fu and all of the kwami in the Miracle Box were all elated to be reunited.

Thankfully they were returned before a kwami got bored and decided to fly around the Dupain-Cheng residence.

Uraraka and Midoriya said their goodbyes to the Dupain-Chengs as well as some of Marinette's friends. With a good cover story established, Marinette helped get them to the 'airport' just in time for their flight.

At Master Fu's massage parlor, the elder grandmaster began to explain what had happened while enduring the trial. All four heroes were dumbfounded when they learned about his fight against Heracles, the hero of heroes. The fight for the fabled sword Excalibur and the use of the Genie's Lamp only made the two inter-dimensional heroes envious about the battle. Thankfully they didn't say anything.

And finally, Fu talked about his ascension to the rank of Grandmaster, giving him the ability to choose an apprentice for formal training. He didn't elaborate into the subject, leaving it open for when they returned home.

After he finished his story, Ladybug and Cat Noir told theirs. They talked about the many akuma they faced, the interview they had done and even some of the petty crimes they had stopped during their time there. The crime ring that Cat and Midoriya busted had been part of a bigger operation in the city, and thankfully it was dealt with before it could fester in the city's underworld.

Then they talked about Titan, the akuma from their dimension. Taking the reins from there, Midoriya explained about Tartarus, the supermax prison designed to hold the worst villains in Japan. He talked about its security forces, its impressive array of captured villains and its significance in holding the number 1 villain. Of course, it mattered little when Fu realized that someone broke out of an unbreakable lock.

"In many cases, the illusion of security can be our downfall, not what escaped. I am only glad that the akuma was captured without any lasting injury. What did happen to the victim?" he asked.

Midoriya blushed, giving Uraraka the chance. "He blasted the villain through the rift back to our world...I hope," she said.

Fu's jaw dropped. Wayzz giggled. "I'm sure if Heracles was in his right mind, he would've been proud. Since he wasn't, we're proud of all of you!"

Uraraka smiled. "So...what's next? What do we do?"

Overcoming his amazement, Fu rose up and walked to his dresser. "The Guardians possessed more than just Miraculouses. In the old days, they also safeguarded many magical artifacts, including the lamp and Excalibur. Weapons used by the gods, magical spores and ingredient locations, Miraculouses and so much more. Thankfully, they also had this in their possession." He showed them the Janus Stone.

The two inter-dimensional heroes looked at the golden pendant in awe. "The Janus Stone, named after the Roman god of doorways, allowed the user to teleport to other dimensions. This allowed for further study of artifacts and even helped test some of them. The Bow of Artemis, which has the ability to spear through the world if notched fully, was tested in the realm between realms."

"Useful..." Uraraka noted.

"Quite. Unfortunately it is temperamental, and will only seek out dimensions that it knows based off of energy. Since the two of you still possess energy from your world, you can act as a map to your home and let the stone do the rest," Fu explained.

The two heroes nodded. He gave Midoriya the stone and walked toward the door. "I will head off to the Tower. I want you all to meet me there in about an hour with whatever you're taking with you. It's still early so we can get this done without too many people there."

The heroes all nodded as Fu left the parlor.

* * *

When the heroes arrived at the peak of the Eiffel Tower, Fu was in the middle of meditation. The howling wind and cool breeze gave him the peace of mind he needed. That, and the rift was still open (somewhat) directly over his head. When the heroes settled, Fu broke his meditation and greeted them. "Are you two ready?" he asked.

The two nodded. They turned to their Miraculous colleagues and hugged them. Ladybug and Cat Noir were pulled into the strongest group hug in the history of hugs. "We're going to miss you guys," Uraraka said.

"Same here Ochaco," Ladybug responded. "You've taught us a lot about what it means to be a hero. When we defeat Hawkmoth, we're going to go beyond and make sure he doesn't terrorize anyone else."

Midoriya smiled. "And you guys showed us that being heroes and having lives aren't bad things...and it felt good to be true heroes without regulations."

Cat smiled as he ruffled up Midoriya's hair. They all broke the hug. "Don't you guys be strangers now. Pop on by sometimes and we can have...I don't know...coffee? Tea? Something?"

Uraraka smiled. "Sure thing."

"Ya know, there is something we never addressed..." Ladybug began. "Since you guys first arrived, you've been your own little hero team to us and to much of the public. It's been Team Miraculous and Team...uh..."

The duo shrugged. "Well, everyone's been calling you Dekuravity online," Cat said.

"Right, but you guys were never directly associated with us. So...we've decided on something," Ladybug continued. "From now on, whether in this world or your own, you both are always going to be a part of Team Miraculous. We'd be honored to have you guys as members."

Pride filled up both of their chests. Midoriya felt tears begin to form, and before he could unleash his hidden power, Uraraka stopped him. "T-Thank you, you guys..." she said. "And while all the seats are filled back home, we think you guys would be perfect for 1-A heroes. Maybe we can convince you guys to visit."

Ladybug smiled. "Here's hoping."

The duo smiled and grabbed their bags. Midoriya raised up the Janus stone and activated Full Cowl. The stone immediately began to glow a bright red light. Raising it up toward the guard rail, it felt like a giant key was being pressed into the appropriate lock. The air in a certain area shimmered before the early morning sky was replaced with the bright blue sky over a familiar building.

U.A. High School, their home away from home, stood proud in the shimmering sky. The duo smiled as they felt relief seeing their school again. "Now, turn the stone clockwise to lock in your destination. After that, a portal will open and you can pass on through," Fu explained.

Midoriya and Uraraka nodded. He followed Fu's instructions and turned the stone, hearing the heavy sound of a lock turning. The image of the school disappeared and a tunnel of blue energy took its place.

The two heroes turned toward Grandmaster Fu and bowed. "Thank you for helping us, Grandmaster," they said in unison.

Fu and Wayzz smiled as they returned the bow. "Find your home safely, and heed their advice: don't be strangers," Fu said.

They nodded and Midoriya knelt onto the ground, allowing Uraraka to climb on his back. With his backpack in hand, Midoriya turned the both of them to the Miraculous duo. "Thank you again guys. We couldn't have made it without you," they said.

Ladybug and Cat Noir smiled. "Go Beyond! Plus ULTRA!" They cried out.

Midoriya and Uraraka smiled. They leapt backwards into the portal but not without going "MIRACULOUS LADYBUUUUUUUUU...!" They disappeared into the tunnel and the portal collapsed.

The heroes looked up at the rift above their heads. The green crack had finally sealed itself shut. The rift was gone.

Grandmaster Fu sighed heavily. "Ladybug, Cat Noir. I need you both to take me to the parlor. We have some things to talk about."

The two heroes nodded to each other as Ladybug knelt down to pick up Fu. Together, they leapt off of the tower and toward the parlor.

* * *

Once they were inside and a warm brew was served, Fu began his meeting. "Ladybug. Cat Noir. My hunt for the Janus Stone was not as easy as I made it out to be. There were, and still are, terrible evils hidden underneath the ruined temple. I fear that it's destruction led to the darkness moving in and corrupting Heracles," he began. "Without their strongest captive, I can only hope that the tunnels will be cleared out soon."

"What kind of evils are there?" Cat asked.

Fu shook his head. "I-I cannot say, for I do not know them myself. The Guardians always kept that information close to their chests when I was an initiate," he said. "But with the stone and the children back in their own dimension, I have some more to talk about."

The two heroes glanced at each other. "With my rank as Grandmaster, I am allowed to take on an apprentice. Typically how it works is that I choose someone to begin some informal training. Studying the old mythos, researching a magical object and recognizing the spirits of knowledge and wisdom. Then, when I decide to, I will bring my apprentice to the temple so that they may begin what is called the Trial of Dreams. Completion of the trial will give one the rank of initiate. From there, you may either study under the schools of Academia, Warrior, or Mage. Mage simply is just the study of magical objects and keeper of these sacred treasures," Fu explained.

He took a long sip before continuing. "Those were the ways of the old Guardians. I will train you both to be my apprentices as Guardians, but only one may initiate the trial at a time. I am not a young man and I will one day die, and when I do, I hope that the legacy of the Guardians passes through to you."

"That'll take a while, huh?"

Fu nodded. "The world is a dangerous place. Over a hundred and seventy years ago, a thief made his way into the lower vaults and stole a cache of magical objects. Only a small handful of them were ever found, meaning more are out there and possibly in the wrong hands," he said.

The two nodded. "So...how do we start?"

Fu smiled. He rose up, prompting the heroes to do the same. "It is time that you learn more about your ancestors. The ancestors of the Miraculouses."

* * *

When Midoriya and Uraraka leapt into the portal, they were expecting a short ride through space before ending up nicely in front of the school. They were far from getting it right.

To start, the portal was more than just a window. It was a tunnel with a raging storm happening around them. Swirling blue energy surged around them as their view was only stars. They were racing at incredible speeds and as they were just getting used to the rage, their journey suddenly calmed down. The storms ceased and the swirling blue energy gave way to a wonderful sight.

Out in front of them was the multiverse.

Imagine, if you will, a spider web. A beautiful spider web spun on the side of a barn wall in the early morning hours. Droplets of dew are scattered all around the web, some smaller than others. If you can imagine that, and magnify that by a thousand, you would get a rough idea of how the multiverse looked like. The orbs were universes and the lines between them were strands of energy holding it all together.

As the duo marveled at the sight, they both spotted one universe shrink into nothing, leaving an empty space in between two strands of energy. "O-Oh wow..." Midoriya breathed.

"Deku...was that a universe...imploding?" Uraraka asked.

"I-I think so..."

They continued to travel. There were a few gaps between strands, however, they were lucky enough to witness an orb begin to appear. A new universe was forming and they were witnessing it in action. Raising the Janus Stone high, the duo continued their journey home.

As they traveled, Uraraka glanced at Midoriya. She looked back at the vast ocean of universes and began to wonder about some of them. _I wonder how many universes there are where we meet?_

She tapped Midoriya's chest. "There's a lot of universes here. I hope we're going to the right one!" she had to yell because of the tunnel not carrying her voice well.

Midoriya nodded. "I think the stone knows where we need to go," he said.

"So we're trusting our lives on a magic stone in a gold amulet?" Uraraka asked.

Midoriya chuckled. "Since you're saying it like that, I don't feel so sure."

The gravity heroine chuckled as she clutched onto him a little tighter. "If it doesn't, I don't mind spending more time with you," she mumbled.

"What'd you say?" Midoriya asked.

Uraraka's face burned bright red. "N-Nothing!" _That was too close!_

Saying nothing more, the duo continued to travel throughout the universe. As they did, they passed one particular universe where it looked like the stars inside were flickering. The lights shut off for a brief moment before turning back on. "Does this universe need an electrician?" Uraraka asked.

"Maybe. I'd hate to see that bill though."

The two heroes chuckled as they continued onward. Midoriya looked outward to see their path taking them directly toward a shimmering light. As they got closer, the image of U.A. High appeared with several people hanging outside the Heights Alliance. "Is-Is that...?"

Uraraka looked up and gasped. "THAT'S THEM! OUR FRIENDS!"

Midoriya smiled wide. "We're home free!"

As if there were some inter-dimensional karma at work, as soon as he said that, a storm surged through them. The tunnel of blue energy raged with power and their journey suddenly got bumpy. The sudden jolt knocked Uraraka off of Midoriya's back. "DEKKKUUUUU!"

Midoriya's heart stopped as he reached out, forsaking his luggage to reach out toward his best friend. Uraraka managed to latch onto his outstretched hand. "HANG ON!"

"I KINDA DON'T HAVE A CHOICE!"

Midoriya nodded and tried to pull Uraraka closer to him. Besides the speed by which they were traveling, Midoriya couldn't pull her up with only one hand and he felt his grip on her slipping.

"D-DEKU!"

He looked back at the Janus Stone. His heart racing at high speed did little. _I hope we're close enough!_ At that, he let go of the Janus Stone at the same time he lost his grip on Uraraka.

She screamed as she fell into the tunnel, and then her screaming stopped. Midoriya grabbed her other arm and used both of his to pull her close. He wrapped both of his arms around her despite the backpack slung around her. "I GOT YOU!"

Uraraka hugged him tighter than ever before. The relief was overshadowed by panic as she realized what he really did. "Wait, the Janus Stone!"

"It's okay...I think! We're close enough that I think the stone will create the path for us!" Midoriya deduced.

Uraraka nodded. They both looked up to see the image of U.A.'s main building getting closer. "HERE WE GO!" They braced themselves for impact.

* * *

"THIS IS STUPID! I'M NOT WAITING IN HERE ANOTHER MINUTE FOR THOSE TWO TO SHOW UP!" Bakugo bellowed out.

"Yes you are," Mr. Aizawa deadpanned. "That villain being blasted through the crack was evidence that they could come back."

"And besides, they're our classmates!" Kirishima argued. "You're seriously not worried about your classmates?"

"IF ANYTHING THEY SHOULD BE WORRIED ABOUT US!" the explosive child continued. "We've been here for 2 months worried sick! As soon as they get back, I'm kicking their asses!"

"Careful man, you saw what Midoriya did to that villain. He'll wipe the floor with you," Kaminari commented.

Kirishima winced as those words left his mouth. Bakugo shot the electric hero a murderous look that did NOT reflect a hero. "Take that back, or we're going from 20 to 19 and a half students..."

Kaminari shut his mouth. Mr. Aizawa sighed as he turned to the Uraraka parents and Inko Midoriya. "Honestly I don't know when or even how they'll get back. The rift up top shut itself just a while ago," he said.

The Uraraka parents shared a concerned look. "A-And the villain?"

"Currently being interrogated in the hospital. He doesn't have any visible wounds from his fight but the landing nearly broke his back," he said. "Considering his reputation, I'd say he had it coming...as just a concerned citizen."

"And as a hero?"

Mr. Aizawa made a zipping motion across his lips. "In any event, you're all still welcome to stay here until they return."

Inko glanced at the common area where the crack in reality formed. "I sure hope they're okay..."

 _DING!_

The elevator door opened to reveal a tired Mina Ashido and Yaoyorozu. They shuffled out of the elevator and bid their goodmornings to the adults in the room as they went to the kitchen. "Are they back yet?" Ashido asked them.

"No not yet. Classes are still canceled until Monday so I hope you enjoy your last day of break," Mr. Aizawa said.

"More like forced imprisonment!"

Mina rolled her eyes. As she passed Yaoyorozu her mug, she turned on the coffee machine. "I'm glad I was already up. If I had to wake up to your screaming, no one would blame me for what I would've done to you," the acid heroine said.

Bakugo guffawed. "Seriously? You couldn't even beat the bird brain at the Sports Festival!"

"That's because I was awake and caffeinated!"

Inko held in a chuckle as she nodded in agreement. "Never get in-between with a woman and her coffee..." she muttered.

Mrs. Uraraka nodded. "Whatever. In any case, those nerds aren't coming back anytime soon and I want to get the hell out of here! You can't keep me against my will!" Bakugo bellowed.

Mr. Aizawa pinched his nose. "Bakugo this is only to ensure that nothing happens that sends you to another dimension."

"Yeah cause that would be a shame," Yaoyorozu muttered.

Before the explosive boy could retort, a flash of blue light erupted behind Bakugo. "What the-"

As he turned, something made of gold came flying at him and hit him straight in the face. The force of the impact sent the explosive boy onto the floor and flat on his back. The parents all shrieked as All Might came flying out from the common space's bathroom. The Janus Stone landed on the floor, drawing everyone's attention. Yaoyorozu had a bat formed from her arm as she came running in.

Bakugo groaned as he picked himself up. Before he could curse at the portal, his eyes widened as he saw the closing forms of Midoriya and Uraraka barreling toward him at incredible speed. He got up just to have the both of them slam into him, sending him flying across the room. Mr. Aizawa had moved Inko away to avoid being crashed into.

Mina's jaw was at the floor at the sight of her two long lost friends. They were still clutching each other as hard as they could, unaware of their situation. Before she could say anything, a medium-sized bag was spat out of the portal before it sealed itself.

Bakugo groaned as he felt the weight of the two heroes on him. "Ughh...dammit...Deku..."

Midoriya's face was contorted to one of absolute pain. His brows were scrunched up and his eyes were sealed shut. He released a low and long groan as his head tilted up. "Ur-Uraraka...?"

Uraraka groaned. "D-Deku? Are we okay?"

"Y-Your knee..."

"What?" She wondered.

"Your knee..."

"M-My knee? What about it?" She instinctively moved her knee, earning a groan from the inheritor. Her eyes cracked open to see exactly where her knee ended up.

And it wasn't a pretty sight.

Uraraka's face burned bright red as she withdrew her knee from Midoriya's nether region, giving the inheritor a chance to finally breath. She looked around and spotted the Janus Stone right next to Bakugo's head. She immediately grabbed the amulet and tucked it in close to her.

A low chuckle could be heard from where Bakugo was. "Y-You stupid nerd...now you're forgiven..."

Uraraka helped Midoriya to his feet, freeing the explosive boy. "Iz-Izuku?" Inko stammered.

Midoriya looked up. "Mom? MOM!" He reached out and wrapped his mom in a tight hug.

"OCHACO!"

"Mom! Dad!" Uraraka was crushed by their group hug.

Mama Midoriya began to crush her son in her hug, spraying tears all over the place like a water park attraction. Their reunion was interrupted by the sound of over a dozen footsteps stomping down the stairs. Most of 1-A had heard the commotion and, upon seeing their formerly missing classmates, exclaimed as they raced over. "GUYS!"

Inko and the Uraraka parents were crushed by 1-A's massive group hug. While Iida tried to maintain order, he was shoved out of the group by one of his peers. "PLEASE WE MUST GREET OUR FRIENDS ONE AT A TIME! THIS BIG OF A CROWD IS A FIRE HAZARD ESPECIALLY THIS CLOSE TO THE EXIT!"

Iida's pleas were ignored. All Might smiled before his gaze met Inko's. She looked up from her son and the message in her eyes told him that he had to say something. The former pro hero cleared his throat, earning everyone's attention.

Midoriya looked up from his hug. His eyes met All Might's, and as Mr. Aizawa placed a call to the school, the former pro hero approached his protégé. The inheritor smiled as he looked up at the hero.

A moment of silence passed before "Texas..."

Uraraka's eyes widened as All Might, as fast as lightning, punched Midoriya across the cheek as he finished with "SMASH!" The inheritor fell to the ground with gasps from his classmates and the adults. Bakugo was busy laughing to notice the glares he was receiving from his peers.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU! NOT MENTIONING THE TWO MONTHS OF CONSTANTLY WORRYING ABOUT WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU BOTH, WE'VE HAD TO KEEP EVERYONE SAFE FROM AN ENERGY NONE OF US HAD SEEN BEFORE! A PHONE CALL WOULD'VE CALMED SOME OF US HERE, INSTEAD WE CONSTANTLY WONDERED IF YOU WERE BOTH KIDNAPPED BY THE LEAGUE OF VILLAINS! WHAT WERE YOU TWO THINKING WHEN YOU RAN OUT THERE TO FACE THAT VILLAIN?!" All Might boomed.

Midoriya rubbed his cheek as he looked up. All Might turned to Uraraka and grabbed her by her shoulder before bringing her into a hug. He picked up Midoriya at the same time and brought him in close. "W-We were so worried about you both. Your parents were on edge every day, hoping that something would happen," he explained.

The two heroes nodded. All Might looked up to see Mr. Aizawa gesturing to the hero. He broke the hug and looked at them both directly. "Alright, we have to go to the main campus. Principal Nezu has been wanting to hear from you two about what happened."

The two nodded and they rose to their feet. They left with All Might and Aizawa, leaving the common space empty from their presence.

After a few minutes, the silence of the remaining individuals inside the dorm was broken by a "IT'S ABOUT FUCKING TIME!"

"LANGUAGE!"

* * *

 **One more chapter left and I'll do the bonus chapter. Whether or not I'll post the bonus chapter next is unknown at the current moment. I'm going to be taking a trip later today and this week will be an especially long one. The next notification will be my decision. I'll just say this: I love this bonus chapter.**

 **Also, sometime after I started working on this chapter, which wasn't long after I published the last one, a new episode of Miraculous Ladybug dropped. Kinda ruined my headcanon about the Guardians but it still works. Anyway, I feel there is more to the Guardians than what we already know. Until next time...**

 **Keep Calm and GO BEYOND!**

 **-Newage**


	36. Bonus: The Dimensional Baby 142

**This was a stupid idea but I liked it.**

* * *

When Mei Hatsume learned of Midoriya and Uraraka's disappearance, she quickly got to work to try to get them back. She drew up theories, searched through the school, and even sent a prototype robot into 1-A's dorms to gather any relevant information. When the two geniuses from 1-A and 1-B deduced that they were in an alternate dimension, she was quick to draw up some plans. Despite Power Loader's protests (and threats of expulsion from the lab), the young tinkerer developed her newest baby and was ready for a test.

And so, one afternoon, she gathered Snipe, Midnight, and Principal Nezu to the Development Studio to demonstrate the marvelous machine. The three stood as close to the door as possible while Hatsume wheeled out a contraption shrouded by a tarp with Power Loader close behind her.

Snipe turned to his colleagues. "Umm, sir? Should we be here?" he asked.

Principal Nezu raised the tea cup in his paws. "Of course! If there is any breakthrough in retrieving our students from the alternate dimension, we must see if it works."

"Yeah...but this is Hatsume. She's blown open the doors to the studio several times," the gunslinger commented.

"As well as the staff toilets but I feel that wasn't entirely her," Nezu commented.

The tinkerer looked up from her contraption. "Who did what to the toilets?" she asked.

Midnight grimaced. _So it wasn't her..._

She shrugged before she stood in front of her covered contraption. "Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for coming! Now, I am sure we are all still very worried about our missing friends and hope they make their way back home soon..."

 _I don't like where this is going..._

"...so I had forgotten all of that up until last night when I perfected...THIS!" She ripped the tarp from her machine.

The object underneath was a cannon. An old cast iron cannon that would typically be found on 16th century galleon ships, except for the two glowing keyboards and a monitor hooked up on the rear. The tinkerer also strode to a corner of the room and brought out a single cannon ball.

The cannon ball was constructed out of a reflective metal with several buttons flashing on top of it as well as an antenna poking out of it. "This beautiful device takes into account the complexity of inter-dimensional travel and promptly ignores the impossibilities of such practice! This beauty is dubbed the Battering Ball Mk II! Or the Dimensional Baby #142 for short," Mei concluded.

Snipe and Midnight glanced at each other with worried looks...at least what Midnight hoped would be a worried look from her fellow hero. Nezu, however, leapt off of his perch to get a closer look. "Interesting...well, for a basic design you certainly worked with what was available. I'd imagine that you can burst through the walls between worlds then?"

Mei nodded. "Against better judgement, I may've gone to the roof with the first prototype of this thing and held it against the rift. Not only did the two objects seem to draw themselves closer to each other, but they also seemed to react the same way. Of course, that's why this is dubbed Mk II instead of the original version," she admitted.

"And what happened to the first one?" Nezu asked.

Mei simply shrugged. "Somewhere in the multiverse I bet. It'll turn up somewhere...or maybe some _when!_ "

Midnight stepped forward with Snipe behind her. "Doesn't that present a problem? You can't be firing blindly into the multiverse in hopes that those two are in one of them," she advised.

"And I've already thought about that!" Mei approached the rear of the cannon and knocked against it. A compartment opened up with a small, clear bucket inside. "Since it is possible that the cannon ball can enter the multiverse, the issue becomes 2 more! Issue number 1: How can I find them? Well..."

Walking toward her workbench, Mei opened a drawer and pulled out a small petri dish with a strand of dark blue hair. She held it up for the teachers to have a look. "Behold! The answer to question number 1!"

The teachers glanced at each other while Nezu grabbed the dish. "Is...is that?"

Mei nodded. "The hair that was found in the helmet of that Ochaco girl. 1-A mentioned that the helmet reappeared through the rift which means the multiverse probably sensed where it was originally created. And if the universe is that smart, it can probably find what universe they are in based off of the owner of this one strand of hair!"

"Acting as a homing beacon!" Snipe burst out.

"Exactly! Now, issue number 2 is getting the cannon ball back. I've already lost one and I don't want to lose another...though it would be interesting to see what I can do to improve on it..." Mei smiled as she thought about it for a moment.

The moment, of course, was interrupted before it could fester. "Miss Hatsume?"

"Yes sir. Anyway, that's where this little addition comes in." She gestured to the antenna on the cannon ball. "If it works the way it should, which it has with numerous tests and broken walls...sorry about that, then the cannon ball will always return thanks to a signal my cannon continuously emits. This unique frequency will allow a bridge to be built, allowing for easy retrieval!"

The two teachers in the back, skeptical as they were before the meeting started, began to clap at the presentation. Nezu was beaming with pride as he passed back the Petri dish. "Is it ready to fire?" he asked.

Mei nodded. "Ready and...eagerly waiting," she said with an unsteady smile on her face.

Ignoring the chill running down his back, Nezu nodded and gave her the all clear. Mei opened the dish and, with a pair of tweezers, grabbed the strand of hair before placing it into the compartment. After pressing a few buttons and opening up the targeting computer, Mei positioned the cannon to the empty wall in front of her.

Before she could fire the cannon, she stopped. The teachers all slumped their shoulders before they noticed that the cannon ball she was displaying wasn't loaded into the cannon. Mei gave a weak chuckle as she grabbed the device and loaded it into place.

Now with it ready to fire, Mei returned to the rear of the cannon. "You guys may want to cover your ears. I'm too excited to fire this thing outside and the boom will hurt!" She grabbed a small box on her workbench and passed around some ear plugs for the teachers.

Ear plugs installed, Mei raised her fist into the air and slammed it into the launch button on the cannon. The resulting BOOM! sent a shockwave through the teachers and echoed throughout the campus. The cannon ball blasted through the walls of reality, leaving behind a near perfect replica of the rift that was above their heads.

The room was filled with smoke for a few moments before the automatic air filters kicked in and cleared the room. Of course that didn't affect Snipe thanks to his mask. "Glad I was still wearing this!" he commented.

While Midnight continued to cough due to the smoke, Nezu spoke up. "You ever take that thing off?"

Snipe didn't answer the question, instead he focused on the development in front of him. A rift in time and space appeared a few inches from the barrel of the cannon. The wall behind it showed no signs of physical damage. The principal gasped at the object. "You-You did it!"

Hatsume, who was blown backward thanks to the cannon, threw her fists into the air. She picked herself up from the ruined desk she crashed into and tapped on the computer. "Awesome! It actually worked. Ya know, I was scared about taking a tissue sample from the rift earlier, but now I'm glad it worked."

"You did what?" Midnight nearly screamed.

"BUUUUT now it works!" Mei continued to type on the computer. "So...here's the thing: traveling between dimensions takes time, I assume. If other universes follow the same flow of time as ours, then that would be great. Also, we don't know how far that universe is from ours so the journey could take some time."

* * *

In the _Miraculous_ universe, Ladybug and Cat Noir were conducting their patrols of the city. They leapt through the Champs Elysees and toward the Place de la Concorde. The two were still reeling from their conversation earlier with Master Fu.

Breaking the silence between them, Cat spoke up. "So...what are you thinking?" he asked his spotted partner.

The heroine stopped on a rooftop overlooking the Champs. She braced herself against a brick wall and sighed. "I-I don't know. I-I mean, everything just got more complicated, didn't it? Gods, monsters, and more magic than the Miraculous? How is that possible?" She asked him.

Cat shrugged. "Honestly, now everything makes a little more sense. Everyone's religion is right, but most are dormant now. Those were never just stories told by campfires...if people actually did those," he said. "As for magic: well, are you honestly surprised? We wear magic jewelry that gives us superpowers."

Ladybug nodded in agreement. "True, and we just sent two of our newest best friends through a portal back to their own dimension thats 200 years ahead of us."

Cat nodded. He looked down to his feet as he shifted in place. "But what about the Guardians?"

Ladybug perked up. "Master Fu will be a great Grandmaster, but are we ready to be Initiates? That's gonna be more studying and more fighting with magic," she said.

"Hey, we weren't always going to be cleaning up after Hawkmoth's messes, were we?" Cat asked as he twirled his baton.

Ladybug giggled. "No, I guess not."

The two laughed for a little bit. Down in the avenue below, civilians were gawking at the two heroes and taking pictures. Nobody called out to them because they looked to be having a good time.

Once the laughter died down, Cat's ears twitched. "Ya know, perhaps we can follow Midoriya and Uraraka's example and maybe...I don't know...maybe have dinner sometime?" he asked.

Ladybug's smile disappeared for a moment as she allowed the words to set in. Her change in demeanor discouraged Cat as his ears fell slightly. "Or...maybe not. I-I mean it was-"

"Sure."

Cat's eyes widened. "I-I mean, yeah things have changed these past two months. And...well, I do have Friday off from after-school activities and my family is heading to Versailles for a few days so...I have time," Ladybug said.

The smile on Cat's face was greater than Midoriya's when he defeated Titan. "Then shall I pick you up at around se..."

Before he could finish that sentence, a bright green light erupted behind them. The two heroes spun to see a smaller crack in reality open up just long enough to eject something. A shiny cannonball came flying at her with great speed.

The spotted heroine leapt off of the roof. "Everyone get clear!" She called out, sending the people below running for cover.

The cannonball slammed through the edge of the roof where she had wandered to earlier and crashed into the ground below. The civilians had all been cleared, leaving the two heroes to inspect the object.

As they approached, Cat Noir made an academic observation. "Whose throwing disco balls at us?" he wondered.

"Maybe a dimension where disco never died?" Ladybug responded.

Cat mockingly shivered. "Perish the thought."

The spotted heroine smiled as she approached the object.

* * *

Back in the _My Hero_ universe, Mei and Nezu continued to wait in the workshop. Snipe and Midnight were called outside for a moment by a passing faculty member. The principal sat on a bench that the tinkerer pulled out for him to sit on. "So, have you tested the cannon's return feature?" he asked her.

Mei nodded. "I've had the ball fired from the rooftop at several different locations and it came back every single time. As for inter-dimensional travel, however, this'll be it's first test," she said.

Nezu nodded. "Of course, for it being a rift in time and space, this may open up an avenue toward time-travel. Imagine: being able to travel in time based on the very tissue samples you harvested from your...baby," he said. "Of course, it would be difficult as we would have to travel to points where said time-machine or elements used for it existed."

"Bummer. Then that means we can't stop All Might from retiring," Mei commented.

Nezu agreed. "Of course, who knows what could've happened if that battle never occurred. If the training camp for 1-A and 1-B wasn't attacked, how would it have gone? Too many 'what ifs' can cloud our ability to see our future."

Mei nodded. At that moment, her computer began to beep rapidly. The tinkerer leapt from her seat and bolted toward the cannon. "It did it! I found their universe!" She bellowed.

Nezu's smile shown proudly as he ran to her side. He climbed up her back and peered over her shoulder. The computer had the message: TARGET LOCATED! RESTING LOCATION: 2 KM.

Mei did a little dance as she read the report. "It worked! Principal Nezu, I have broken the walls between universes and invented Inter-Dimensional Travel!"

Nezu was laughing as he rubbed Mei's pink dreadlocks. "It's fantastic Miss Hatsume. Mr. Edison would be proud of you!"

Mei posed with her hands on her waist. "Yeah, I'm awesome."

The door to the workshop opened up and Midnight stuck her head in. "Did it work?" she asked.

Instead of a verbal answer, Mei gestured to the rift in front of them. The pro hero laughed as she watched the smile on her face grow. "Great! It already worked then, because Mr. Aizawa just called ahead. They already returned to the 1-A dorm," she said. "He's bringing them here along with All Might."

Mei's eyes twitched as she continued to hold her pose. "Th-They're already here?" she asked.

Midnight nodded. "It was almost instant. How incredible is that?"

Nezu leapt off of Hatsume's back. "Weren't they supposed to come through here?" he asked.

Mei nodded. She straightened up and sighed as she began typing on the computer. "Alright, I'm bringing it back. At least it works, right?"

"Right, and even if they didn't come back the way you intended, you still made a giant leap for mankind. Perhaps with more fine-tuning and more experiments, Inter-Dimensional travel will be the way of the future," the principal said.

Mei smiled. "Bringing it back...now."

* * *

Cat was poking the cannonball while Ladybug kept the civilians away from it. "Please continue on your day! This'll be cleaned up soon with my Lucky Charm, I assure you!" She addressed the crowd.

"Are you okay Ladybug?"

"Did you get hit by it?"

"Are we being invaded by aliens?"

The questions were pouring in all at once. While she handled the crowd, the cannonball began to beep rapidly. Cat flew backwards as the cannonball flew up into the air and levitated above their heads. Photos were snapped, jaws were dropped, and Ladybug was silently wishing that it wasn't going to explode or anything.

The cannonball beeped one more time before flying into the rift that it came from, sealing the fissure as it disappeared. Beside the damage to the building and the street, there was no evidence of the ball nor the rift.

The crowd of people began to disperse as the excitement had ended. "So," Cat said as he approached his partner. "Inter-Dimensional superheroes come through first, and then Inter-Dimensional disco pirates fire a warning shot before calling back its ordinance. What a time to be alive, eh bugaboo?"

Ladybug nodded. She called her Lucky Charm and threw it back into the air, allowing the Miraculous Ladybug to fix the area. Now with the roof repaired and the avenue restored, the heroine sighed. "I need a vacation. Maybe there's a beach dimension or something," she said.

Cat nodded. "Same, then again you probably wouldn't be able to resist me in swim trunks, wouldn't you say?"

Ladybug rolled her eyes. "Like that'll ever happen kitty. Now, let's get going before those disco pirates try again." She lassoed a nearby chimney and flew into the air with her partner in tow.

* * *

 _2 months ago, outside the U.A. main campus..._

"URARAKA GET BACK!" Midoriya called out.

The blue-skinned half-giant villain roared as it threw a punch at the green inheritor. He leapt out of the way and fired a Delaware Smash at the villain. It threw its arms up and blocked the pressurized wind.

The gravity heroine touched a few pieces of broken wall as she advanced toward the villain. "Get ready Deku!"

The green hero dashed toward the floating stone as Uraraka canceled her own gravity. The villain swiped at her, prompting her to vault over his arms. She cleared the villain, opening up the chance for Midoriya to launch a piece of stone at him.

The stone smashed into pieces, throwing his head back. Taking a page out of Midoriya's book, Uraraka launched a roundhouse kick at the villain's face, making him stumble backward. "Release!"

She dropped onto the ground as another stone smashed into the villain. Uraraka ran back to her friend as he launched another piece of stone wall, unfortunately, the villain realized what was going on and caught the piece in midair.

The two heroes in training backed up as the villain slammed the stone onto the ground. "Aren't you two up passed your bedtime?"

Uraraka and Midoriya raised their fighting stances. The villain cracked his knuckles and began to advance on them. "Two kids from U.A. against me? You obviously have no idea who I am, do you?"

Midoriya smiled. "You're a villain, and that's enough for now," he said.

"And you're not taking one more step toward the school. They'd lock down the school before you can even think about it," Uraraka said.

The villain was about to charge into them when a flash of green light flashed above them. High above the main campus of U.A., a crack formed in the sky. The green light escaping from it sent chills down the villain's spine.

And then, a flash of light appeared and a shiny object came flying out toward them. A bolt of green lightning flashed out in front of it, aimed right at the duo. Midoriya only registered the flash of green light and reached out to grab Uraraka. "GET DOWN!"

The bolt of lightning struck the two heroes, flashing them out of existence. The shiny object, however, crashed into the villain, sending him into the ground with the cannonball fixed into his stomach.

* * *

Back in the present, Mei Hatsume stared at her contraption with great confusion. "Huh, weird. The ball should've been back by now."


	37. Moving Forward

**I am so very happy that everyone here liked this story. Rereading it has revealed several areas of improvement that I'll go back and fix. All in all, I have to say this story is my pride and joy. I really enjoyed writing for all of you.**

 **This is it, the last chapter IS HERE! I love you all and I will be back with more stories later. One-shots, simple short stories, maybe even...a follow-up? Nah, you'll know what I'm gonna do when I do it. Thank you all so very much again for the support! As for a sequel...well, I have a few things to put together before I can say I have one lined up for you guys.**

 **Thank you all so much for the support. Now, let's rock and roll!**

* * *

It was unfair to the rest of the class and Kendo, but Mr. Aizawa had made up his mind. He and All Might escorted the two teenage heroes back to the main campus and sat them down in front of the faculty for a debrief.

Principal Nezu, Snipe, Cementoss, Midnight, Recovery Girl, Present Mic, All Might, Mr. Aizawa and Vlad King were all present. They all sat at a U shaped desk with their attention directed at them. All of their emotions were hard to read until Nezu stood up on his chair. "Hello again! Before we begin this little session of ours, I'd like to express my relief that you two returned to us safely!"

Midoriya and Uraraka, still in their hero outfits, both smiled and nodded timidly. "Now thats out of the way, let's begin. First off, we were all greatly concerned with your disappearance two months ago and we need answers. The first is this: Where did you two go?" Nezu asked.

The teens turned to each other. Uraraka stepped forward and bowed. "We apologize for our disappearance and we apologize for bringing so much worry to you..."

"Ms. Uraraka," Snipe interjected. "Please answer the question."

Uraraka stopped and rose from her stance. "I-I'm sorry, but..."

"Ms. Uraraka, please note how worried we have been recently. The press alone have been stripping back every defense that U.A. erected while we searched for you, so please don't take this the wrong way when I say that an answer is most appreciated instead of deflecting the question," Principal Nezu said.

Uraraka and Midoriya eyed each other before they faced the wide array of teachers. "U-Um...well, we were in Paris," she said.

"I'm sorry, but that's not possible. We have contacts in Paris and they had no idea you were there. There were no reports of you two operating there. Now please answer..."

"Principal Nezu, she's right. We were in Paris, but..."

"But...?" Midnight repeated.

The two teens eyed each other. "Well, we were in Paris, but it was in another dimension," Midoriya said.

The silence in the room was deadly. "Um...I'm sorry, but did you say...?"

Mr. Aizawa rose from his seat. "Principal Nezu, we can confirm that they were in another dimension. A tear in reality was formed in the 1-A dorm room earlier this week and we saw them with a pair of heroes fighting against one of the members of the League's Vanguard Action Squad," he said.

"And the way they returned was equally evident of their adventure. They appeared from a portal of some sort," All Might continued on.

The pros in the room looked at the two teens with curiosity in their eyes. "Interesting...perhaps you can explain sort of what had happened that caused this?" Nezu asked.

Uraraka shrugged. "We don't know. One minute we were outside the main campus and the next, well, we were in Paris. We arrived at the Palais de Chaillot in a weird storm," she explained.

"And we ended up helping those heroes defeat a villain. She called herself Captain Cola," Midoriya continued. He went fishing into his pocket once he finished. "She didn't have a normal Quirk like here. She had a flying galleon with soldiers made of glass."

Vlad King began to cough. "I'm sorry, can you say that again? Soldiers made of glass? Flying ships? This sounds more like a dream...or the product of a dangerous narcotic."

"Vlad King, please restrain yourself. To suggest that these two were on any type of drug is unprofessional and, if I may be frank, a stupid thing to suggest," Principal Nezu explained.

Midnight agreed. "Multiverse isn't a far-fetched idea. And the fact that they came back to us clutching to themselves shows that they went through quite an ordeal," she said.

Uraraka nodded. "We have a way to prove that, but..."

"Got it!"

Midoriya fished out a flash drive that Ladybug had given him and plugged it into the television on the nearby wall. "The heroes left a video message just in case explaining it didn't work." This action caused Uraraka to smile.

Principal Nezu grabbed his tablet on the desk and turned on the monitor. He opened the flash drive, revealing several files arranged in viewing order. Clicking on one of them, a video opened up with Ladybug and Cat Noir standing opposite of a camera with the Eiffel Tower in the background. _"Hello everyone! My name is Ladybug..."_

 _"And I'm Cat Noir. We're what you would call 'pro heroes'."_

 _"But we don't have the rules and regulations that Midoriya and Uraraka told us about."  
_

The heroes all shared glances with each other. _"If you're watching this, then they got back home safely and they tried to explain what had happened. It would be best to start at the beginning."_

The two Miraculous heroes gestured to an area of the screen where a video began to form, showing footage from College Francoise Dupont. It showed the galleon flying overhead and riding a wave of soda. Midoriya, charged with One for All, was shot from the ship and connected with a bungee cord before deflecting a cannon shot back at the ship. _"This footage was taken by several independent individuals on the day they arrived. This villain's name was Captain Cola, and she was determined to share her passion for soda with the rest of Paris...whether we wanted it or not."_

 _"Now you guys must be wondering: how can such a villain with a petty desire even exist? Well, it's not really her fault to begin with."_

The footage changed to amateur footage of Heroes' Day, a day when dozens of villains in red attacked Paris. The footage zoomed in on the primary villain during the assault. _"This guy is to blame. He is known as Hawkmoth, and he is a man on a mission. He wishes for a power my partner and I possess that can grant a reality-altering wish. He believes that the best way to obtain his wish is to flood the streets with akuma, which are unsuspecting civilians turned evil for his own goal. Captain Cola isn't the first nor was she the last to become an akuma._ "

The footage cut to one of the times they defeated an akuma. The purple butterfly made a brief appearance before being captured by Ladybug. The footage then reversed and paused at the second before it was captured again. _"In our world, magic is more common than Quirks. The akuma is an example of it. It is drawn to negative emotions like resentment, anger, embarrassment, sadness and so on. It will possess an object the victim is either in contact with or owns, and if the conditions are just right, they become a villain..."_

"But they are unaware of their 'akumatization' until later. Many victims have all described it as being trapped in their own bodies until we rescue them. It's a horrifying experience," Cat explained.

The video returned to the two heroes. _"Ever since they arrived, Midoriya and Uraraka have both been a tremendous help. With their help, the akuma were taken down faster and sporadically appeared at all. They even helped with a few criminal cases along the way."_

 _"The latest case was Titan a few hours ago. Right now, they're at home resting because of the battle. They saved a lot of lives, including our own a few times."_

 _"And we are thankful."_

The two Miraculous heroes smiled. _"This flash drive has a lot more information, including files from each of us personally, an mutual friend of ours, and some recordings of news broadcasts that were donated by the local stations. Take the time to comb over them and hopefully you can understand that they mean a lot to us."_

 _"And while we are worlds apart, we will always think of them as our great friends. We hope to see them again...under better circumstances of course."_

The two heroes waved at the camera before Ladybug walked over and stopped the recording. The teachers leaned toward the middle and began to have a conversation with Principal Nezu. Some of the further away teachers got up and approached him directly. This became an awkward situation for the two teens who were simply standing there.

Uraraka fumbled with her belt. The hidden compartment housed the Janus Stone still, and if it was revealed to have been the way to and from their dimension, the teachers would want it. Midoriya simply looked at the ground and counted the amount of food crumbs that had not been cleaned up yet.

The conversation with Principal Nezu ended. They all broke off and returned to their seats. "So...that was something," Principal Nezu said. "Not only is inter-dimensional travel a reality, but there is also a universe where the fabled stories of magic are real. Truly this will warrant more studies in the future."

Present Mic scratched his head. "Yeeaaahhhh, but what about that crack thing? Isn't it still a threat?"

"Perhaps, but that is why we will be a little more careful about it. Thankfully it's faded to near non-existence, however, I fear that if the League manages to obtain information about it, then we could have a larger problem to deal with. For now, I think that the worst is behind us," Nezu explained.

Vlad King nodded. "So we're back to normal schedule then?"

Nezu nodded. "Thankfully it's already Friday and we don't have to restart the term right away. When Monday comes, we will resume class and your internships will begin anew."

The two teens breathed a sigh of relief. "I am curious about one thing. You two returned to this dimension in some way. How?" The principal asked.

The teens eyed each other. "W-We uh..."

"W-Well..."

Nezu leaned forward, hoping to hear about something. Finally, Uraraka opened the hidden compartment in her belt and revealed the Janus Stone. "We got back...with this."

Nezu nodded. "Magic, no doubt?"

They both nodded. "Interesting. Well, until certain situations resolve themselves, I'd say it's best that it stays hidden between the two of you. Only those in this room will know about this, but only you two will have direct access to this...uh...?"

Midoriya's eyes widened. "Uh, Janus Stone! S-Sir...it's called a Janus Stone."

Nezu nodded. "The Roman god of doorways and choices? Interesting. In any event, we will not speak of this again outside of this room. We don't want a repeat of this whole ordeal."

"Of course sir!" The teens boomed.

Nezu smiled. "And, I think, that's it for today. We will return to a normal schedule on Monday. The school's lockdown is lifted and everyone is free to enjoy their weekend," he said.

The two smiled and bowed before the teachers got up to leave. After the teachers left and before they could, Uraraka noticed that Midoriya's attention was on All Might. The former pro hero was just packing up a journal before he noticed the eyes were on him.

The gravity heroine looked up as Midoriya crossed the room to speak to him. He whispered something in his ear, making the former pro hero glance at her several times. Uraraka felt a chill run up her spine as the conversation ended. He simply nodded and walked with him to the door before stopping in front of her. "U-Uraraka? Um...well, there is something that I...uh," he stammered.

All Might sighed as he placed a hand on her shoulder. "Ms. Uraraka, can you follow me please? We need to go over some things."

* * *

The gravity heroine found herself following the two out of the conference room and down a hall. They walked for a while before coming up to another room. The room, a teacher's lounge, had a wonderful view of the nearby city beyond the horizon. All Might gestured for the two of them to sit on a couch opposite to a single chair. Between them was a tea making machine.

As All Might began to fill up a glass of water, Midoriya felt nervous next to the gravity heroine. He stole some glances toward her and retreated as she did the same. The two sat in silence before the former pro filled the machine up. "This should be ready in a few moments. For now, we should talk about a few things."

Uraraka gulped heavily. _W-why do I feel like I'm not going to hear a simple 'I'm glad you guys are back'?_

"Before we talk about what Midoriya wanted, I have to say a few things. One: I saw the fight between the four of you and Titan."

The two teens felt their eyes grow. "What? How?"

"Before a crack formed in the dorm, another storm began to surge above this building. A bolt of lightning tore through our world and revealed yours toward us. We saw and heard everything," he explained. "And I am proud of how you all handled yourselves in those fateful moments. Titan, as you have experienced, was a dangerous enemy. He looked like he would compare to the Nomu I faced at the U.S.J. earlier this year. Perhaps an argument could be made to say that he was stronger."

He smiled. "Uraraka: though you do not possess power-typed abilities that would've been beneficial in combat, you still found a way to utilize your other skills. With more training, I'm sure a weapon such as a bo staff may be in your future. Gunhead is an exceptionally gifted fighter and I know that there are more professionals out there that would be willing to teach you," he finished, earning a wide smile from Uraraka.

"And you, young Midoriya: you scared me. I saw you take the punishment Titan dealt and I believed you to be dead. To see you rise back up and fight him almost singlehandedly, I was in awe and I was terrified. Terrified that you would get carried away and lose focus. Power of that magnitude can corrupt when it is revealed to be greater than previously believed."

Midoriya nodded. The machine finished heating the water and All Might began to pour three cups of tea. He passed them out and took a sip before continuing. "Two: the information given by the two pros earlier only solidified my earlier belief that you two would find a way home together. I'm proud of you both and I hope that your future adventures will not reflect this experience to the point. And finally: I can see that after all of that, you're both doing quite well. You're both healthy and able to continue your training here."

"T-Thanks All Might," Uraraka stammered. "That's great to hear you say. It means a lot."

All Might smiled. "These days, watching my students excel in their studies and growth into remarkable heroes feels better than saving a thousand people. The future is beautiful when the next generation puts their hearts into it."

The two teens smiled. All Might's smile faded as he took another sip. "Now...before I begin, it is important for you to understand that whatever is said in here should not be repeated outside unless it's with either myself or young Midoriya, okay?"

The gravity heroine was taken back at the request he made, but she ultimately accepted. "I-Is something wrong?"

All Might shook his head. "Now, I'm sure you remember Kamino Ward and the incident that erupted there, correct?"

Uraraka nodded. "I was forced to retire after my true form was discovered, however, it's not known to many people that my power was already on the decline before that incident."

"B-Before? I-I don't..."

All Might raised his hand to silence the heroine. He said nothing as he raised his shirt slightly, revealing the scar on his left side. Uraraka couldn't decide between dropping the cup of tea or getting up to leave, so she stayed and stared at it.

All Might ran his fingers over his scar, a menacing web that stemmed from the side of his stomach outwards. The center appeared to be a serious imprint, almost like the barrel of a hot gun, or a ring, was burned in its center. "This...this is why I retired. Pretty nasty, right? I sustained this injury after a battle several years ago with the very same villain. The villain you saw me defeat," he said.

Her eyes were wide. "After that day, I began to lose power. I couldn't use my Quirk beyond a certain amount of time, but the hero within demanded I go beyond my limits and save people. Those decisions later dampened the amount of time I could be the hero the world saw in public."

His blue eyes rose up to Midoriya's. "About two years ago, I was on my way here to find someone. Someone that I believed would become the next Symbol of Peace. Someone who could inspire people with his or her smile and fight with everything they had. Before I could, however, I was derailed. I met a young man who wanted to be a hero regardless of his situation. He wanted power, not to show it off or become a hero for glory, but to be a hero to make people feel safe with his smile."

Uraraka followed the former pro's line of sight before landing on Midoriya. "I had found someone who fit the exact same qualifications I was really looking for. That someone was your friend, Izuku Midoriya."

Midoriya blushed and smiled at Uraraka. "No way...Well, it makes sense now! The attention he gives you, the training, the trust. I was wondering why you weren't as in awe as we all were when we first met him!" She realized.

Midoriya nodded. "Y-Yeah...we had met before and he helped me get to where we are now."

All Might chuckled. "My boy, I only gave you a push; you rode the bicycle on your own terms. Granted you crashed a couple of times but still."

Uraraka held in a laugh. "You sound like a dad to him."

All Might chuckled while Midoriya continued to blush. "Well...in a way we are connected."

The gravity heroine stopped her laugh and watched as All Might stood up. "See, I was looking for a successor to become the next Symbol of Peace. I had found him while he was being attacked by the Sludge Villain that day and he, in return, helped rescue young Bakugo from the same villain."

"Whoa, really?"

All Might nodded. "I agreed to train young Midoriya for the U.A. Entrance Exam. In the 10 months before the exam, we spent time in Dagobah beach and working every muscle in his body to ensure he can be prepared for my gift. When I saw he was ready, I gave him something that he had truly earned."

 _A father?_ Uraraka thought.

In a surprise move, All Might powered up, revealing his giant form. Uraraka was taken back as the all too familiar sight of All Might, Symbol of Peace appeared in front of her. "I gave him the chance to be a hero by passing a sacred torch unto him!"

Almost as quick as he appeared, he disappeared in a cloud of smoke, hacking away as he turned away from them. While Midoriya was still shocked to see him power up, Uraraka's attention was instead drawn to his fist that was covering his coughs. She saw blood leaking out of it. She set the tea cup down on the table.

Once he sat down, he continued. "S-Sorry, I get excited sometimes just by thinking about reverting to my old form. A-Anyway..."

Midoriya finally spoke up. "H-He gave me his Quirk. He literally trained me to inherit it," he said.

The news hit Uraraka with a delayed affect. When it did, her jaw dropped. "W-Whoa hold on! A-Are you saying that you can pass on Quirks now?"

This earned more coughs from the former pro, however as Midoriya rushed to see if he needed water, he was waved off by the hero. "I-I'm okay young Midoriya."

The inheritor stopped his rummaging through the lounge's mini-fridge and slowly returned to his seat. "No, young Uraraka. To pass on a Quirk, it's by genetics. A set of individuals must birth a child with the hopes that they'll have either parents' Quirk or a combination. Our situation was different."

"Our Quirk has a name and a responsibility. It is called One for All, a Quirk with the power and the purpose to bring peace to the world..."

"By taking down the number one villain: All for One," All Might said. "The Quirk has a unique property that allows a user to store and stack power while also being able to pass it on. One person takes the Quirk and makes it their own. Later in life, they pass it onto another and the cycle repeats. Each turn of the cycle grows the power all the way to today, where young Midoriya now possess the ability."

Uraraka nodded. "The purpose of this Quirk is a simple and straightforward one: to defeat All for One once and for all..." All Might chuckled while also mentally smacking himself. "Sorry, that's a bit of a wind. Anyway, the previous holders have all tried to go up against All for One in hopes of fulfilling this destiny, however it is not as easy as running up to him and punching him, as you have seen."

"The Quirk, strangely enough, was created by accident by the very same villain," the former pro continued. "See, All for One had a brother he considered weak. He had no Quirk and, therefore, had no real value to him. Instead of throwing him to the dogs, All for One gave him a meaningless Quirk that he thought would cause no trouble. But that's where a villain's short-sightedness comes into play. His younger brother did have a Quirk, and it was an Inheritance-type Quirk. The power All for One gave him was a simple Power-Stacking ability."

The gravity heroine peaked up. "So he accidentally created your Quirk!"

All Might nodded. "The younger brother had no power to stack on top of it, so once he realized his true ability, he passed it on to a successor. Immediately the successor felt incredible power and their Quirk was strengthened indefinitely. Soon, that successor found one of their own and the cycle continued. I was the eighth wielder of this power and young Midoriya is the ninth."

The inheritor nodded. "Now, this power is dangerous, and not because of the stacked power of eight individuals currently within him. The danger comes in the form of simply knowing about it's existence. To tell someone about this ability and its true nature is a sign of absolute trust. My teacher, one of the detectives on the police force, my former sidekick, and a few others know about this ability and what I could do with it. For Midoriya, you are the second person to know about it."

"T-The first is Kacchan...but-"

"You blabbed about it early one and didn't really entrust him with it, so technically young Uraraka is truly the first to be trusted with it. It is imperative that this Quirk and everything that we talked about in this room stays between the three of us. Understand?"

The gravity heroine nodded. The conversation continued on for several more minutes before their time was up. With the sun still high up, the former pro hero let the two go.

The two left the main building and they returned to the dorms in silence. They were greeted by their friends and they happily talked about their time in the other dimension. As they talked, Midoriya would sometimes glance over at Uraraka and notice that she looked like she was still a little spaced out. Sato and Yao-Momo elected to cook for the class and even had Kendo stay for dinner, much to the objections of some of her classmates.

* * *

After dinner, everyone continued to huddle them and demand for information about their stay in Paris. Aoyoma had demanded that they describe how Paris was for them, and their answers satisfied the French-born hero. Eventually, the duo had grown tired of their long day and called it a night. They left to the elevator and, much to Midoriya's surprise, Uraraka was following him up to his floor.

As they neared his door, Uraraka spoke up. "Deku?"

Midoriya stopped and turned, timidly, toward his friend. "Y-Yeah?"

She looked down onto the ground. "S-So it's all true then? Y-Your Quirk...?"

 _It still hasn't fully settled, hasn't it?_ he thought as he approached his friend. "A-Are you okay?"

She nodded. "Yeah, it's just...it's a lot to take in, is all. I-I just thought you were such a great fan of him and I didn't think that...well, you know."

Midoriya shrugged. "I-I was still a...what did you call me before...a 'fanboy'?" he teased, earning a smile from the gravity heroine. "But it calmed down after the Entrance Exam."

She nodded. "S-So...tell me this: when you punched that giant robot and saved me, were you just using it...?"

"For the first time?" He finished.

Uraraka nodded. "Y-Yeah. I'm being honest by saying that I wasn't really sure his Quirk actually worked for me. I-I was scared and desperate to try something. I had no idea about how it would react." He blushed and looked up at her eyes. "I-You were my first save."

Uraraka's cheeks burned bright as her heart skipped a beat. Her skin tingled as she remembered that fateful day. She saved him from falling on his face, a move she didn't think that anyone with All Might's power would have, and he saved her without thinking about what would happen. She closed the distance between them and placed her arms on his shoulders in an incomplete hug. "Y-You saved me without thinking, huh?"

He nodded. "I-I couldn't let you get crushed by that robot."

Acting on instinct, Uraraka rose on her toes and puckered her lips. She went in for a quick kiss...

On the cheek.

The sudden action stunned Midoriya as she pulled away. She flashed him a smile as his face burned a brighter shade of red than before. "Thank you Deku. W-With all of that power, you chose to save a stranger that showed you kindness. All Might made the right choice in choosing you."

The inheritor smiled as his hands shakily rose to wrap themselves around her waist. He wasn't sure whether to return the kiss or not, so he settled for all he could do at that moment: move in for a hug. The gravity heroine smiled as she melted into the hug. The two stayed that way for a few more minutes before they broke the hug and Uraraka ran her hand through Midoriya's hair, messing it up even more.

He chuckled as they moved apart. "Well, now that I know what's really going on, maybe we can help each other out. We can train harder to be the heroes we know we can be, Mr. Symbol of Peace," she teased him with the title.

Midoriya looked away with a smile on his face. "I need a sparring partner, and you need to teach me about fighting for later. Sound like a fair deal?" she asked.

The inheritor nodded. "S-Sounds good."

She smiled. "Great!"

The two stood in silence for a moment before she looked up at his emerald green eyes. She was resisting every urge to leap up and kiss him again, this time properly. But she knew two truths. 1) She had already taken a huge leap and didn't want to push it, and 2) she was tired.

Midoriya smiled for a moment before his composure fell. "Um...Ur-Uraraka?"

She tilted her head slightly in a quizzical sort of way. "I-If it's not too much trouble...I was wondering if you'd like too...well, maybe we can do over the dinner we had in Paris one of these days?"

Uraraka's cheeks burned as her eyes bid their goodnights to each other and walked in separate directions. As Midoriya entered his room and shut it behind him, his hand reached up to caress his cheek. "D-Deku...are you asking me...?"

He shut his eyes tight and nodded violently. "M-Maybe a dinner, or maybe a movie? Perhaps both?"

The gravity heroine felt her heart skip a beat. "Y-Yeah, it sounds gr-gr-great. AWESOME! Yeah," she blurted out.

Midoriya opened his eyes to see such a soft smile on her face. In her eyes, he saw panic and worry, but he also saw genuine happiness. Her cocoa brown eyes were welcoming, and he felt the desire to return her kiss. But he was tired. They both awkwardly said their goodnights and went their separate ways but not before promising that they would talk more in the morning. After getting changed in his room, the inheritor felt himself walk over to his door, slam his back against it and slid down onto the floor.

The sensation of being kissed by a girl...well, that was a new feeling. He even continued to feel the kiss on his cheek as if she had done it again. Sure he had talked to a girl, had an ice cream/dinner date with a girl, and now he was both hugged and kissed by a girl. All of those just happened to be with the same one too.

On the other side of the building, in her room, Uraraka was doing the same thing. She had slid onto the floor as well after realizing that she actually kissed Midoriya. A boy she had wanted to be with for months now. And now she accepted a date from the inheritor. She continued to wander in her mind and remembered how much All Might spoke about him.

After a few moments in reflection, both teens got ready for bed and laid down on their beds. Before the exhaustion took over, they shared a single thought. _This was a truly miraculous experience. One I'll never exchange for anything in the world._

And after several years, it would be the starting point for the rest of their lives.

 _The End._

* * *

 **Ladies and Gentlemen, _Pro Heroes? Or Miraculous?_ is finally finished! It's been almost a full year, but I have finally done it! I want to thank all of my readers for their support throughout this whole adventure. Any type of final critique is appreciated, good or bad. I know many of you loved this story but I also want to hear about what I didn't do as well. Mistakes help us grow as professionals and as people.**

 **In any case, this is Newage416 signing off for now. I will return with a new story soon. This break will feel very good though. Until next time, remember to Keep Calm and Go Beyond! I love you all so much!**

 **ONWARDS TO SEASON 4!**

 **-Newage**


	38. Notice

**Hey guys! I hope everyone is doing well! So after some time going over what I want to write, a sequel has been published. _My Hero: The Mecha-Menace_ is live. This time, Ladybug and Cat Noir are in the My Hero universe.**

 **I hope you guys enjoy it!**

 **-Newage**


End file.
